Guardian of Altomare
by BladeOfThePoet
Summary: 7 years ago, Ash mysteriously vanished. 3 years ago, a mysterious figure appeared calling himself the Guardian of Altomare. And now, this is the story of the Guardian of Altomare and his team: The Sacred Guardians. Altoshipping, Volcanicappealshipping, Smartgraceshipping.
1. The Reappearance Of The Lost!

**What's up people! Ok I've had story in my head for a while, but I couldn't quite figure out how to make the events happen, but know that I do know, here it is! This fic is an altoshipper, if you don't like this pairing, then leave. Also, Ash, May, and Misty are 18, Brock is 21, and Max is 14.**

"talking"

'thinking'

'_telepathy'_

"**Poke-speech"**

_**D I S C L A I M E R:**_** DO I LOOK LIKE THE OWNER OF POKEMON? IF I WAS, UNOVA WOULD NOT EXIST!**

**Pallet Town, 12:30 PM, weather: Raining, mood: Sasuke-styled (Depressive for those who don't watch Naruto)**

It was a sad day in Pallet. 7 years had passed since the mysterious disappearance of one of the town's trainers: Ash Ketchum. So far, no one had any idea how it had happened, but one day, Ash had banished while on his way back from Hoenn, right after an 'attack' from Team Rocket.

_FLASHBACK! I CHOOSE YOU!_

_Ash, Brock, May and Max had just gotten out of the victory road leading to and from the stadium, the three other humans and Pikachu all trying to cheer up their friend._

"_Come on Ash, it's not that bad, there are still more leagues you can compete in!"_

"_Yeah, you shouldn't be so down!"_

"_**Come on Ash, I know you better than this, cheer up already!"**_

"_Sorry guys, it's just…it's just always the same routine: I get the eight badges, have a problem or two trying to get one, I get to the league, get high up, get my hopes up, and get crushed down by someone with amazingly strong Pokémon…" Ash's head suddenly shot up. "Hey guys, could you go on ahead, I need some time to myself…" They left him walk in the back for a while, even Pikachu, when Team Rocket attacked. They started their Hoenn Motto when Ash's head snapped up again, before holding out his hand and shooting out an Aura Sphere, which plowed straight through the balloon, from which a small blue ball fell, and exploded. Not in smoke, as team rocket usually does, but an actual bomb. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

_The pained scream of Ash had sent the four of them in a panic. They all screamed his name, only to get no answer. The smoke cleared up, and it showed that the only damage done to the landscape was a small dot of burnt ground, but Ash was nowhere to be seen…_

_GOOD JOB FLASHBACK! RETURN! (Flashback end)_

The officers had said that he would be marked down as a missing person, but if he wasn't found in seven years, he would be marked as dead. Everyone was taking it badly, but none as bad as Ash's Pokémon team from Hoenn. His Poke balls were the only thing that were left after the explosion, making everyone believe he had been completely obliterated by it, but his poke balls survived because they were made of metal. They felt worse than anyone because they felt like they had failed Ash. To make things worse, a strange figure had appeared in Altomare on the exact day of Ash's Birthday, 4 years after the incident, a man that called himself 'The Guardian of Altomare'. He was an Aura Master, dressed in the same way Sir Aaron had, that didn't use Pokémon when he fought; he used his own aura to fight off any threat to the city. The man was hated throughout all Pallet. He was everything Ash had wanted to be: Strong, capable of protecting others, _and _the man had gone and won the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn leagues using some Pokémon he did have. Strangely, his pokedex identification was also set for 'The Guardian of Altomare', so no one knew what his real name was. The professors were all baffled at how someone could make their identification say that. Anyway, today was Ash's funeral, honorary, seeing as there was no body to be buried. Ash's mom, Delia, took a microphone.

"Thank you all, for being here today, to pay your respects to Ash… he…he was the world to me, my little baby…" That's as far as she got, before breaking down in tears and wails of despair. Prof. Oak took over next.

"Ash was a great trainer, and a great person, if the people attending aren't proof of that I don't know what is…" It was true, almost every single person Ash had met was there: The elite four of each region, the gym leaders of each region, the people he met from the adventures with the legendaries, hell, even his old pokemon were there, the ones he had given to someone else or set free: Pidgeot, Primeape, Butterfree… The only ones not present were Bianca and Lorenzo "Ash is now in a better place, of that I am sure, and we will all remember him in our hearts…"

When the Professor finished, all the guests stood up, each holding up a white rose. They went and put them over Ash's grave, all of them were crying. Until…

A strong rumble crossed the ground, before a gigantic robot appeared, a red 'R' emblazoned in its chest. Its upper hatch opened to show a man in an orange colored suit, with a Persian besides him. He seemed to enjoy seeing the people below him in pain and suffering.

"Finally. Now that the little runt is officially out of the way, I can take over the world, and what better way to show my respects, than TO CRUSH HIS HOMETOWN FIRST! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Misty, Tracey, Brock, May and Max all jumped to their feet, completely outraged by the desecration caused on their friend's funeral.

"HOW _DARE _YOU ATTACK AT A TIME LIKE THIS! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE MOURNING THE LOSS OF OUR FRIEND!"

"Yes, I can. You're mourning, and thus you're too weak to fight, and that means I can start to take over without that little bastard getting in the way! Now, tremble against the power of my robot, the Dark Destroyer!" He went back to the cockpit.

The robot's left arm rose, and a huge missile was visible inside it. The people and Pokémon made no attempt to move; they knew that there was no way they could escape the impact or the blast radius in time, and it was too big for a pokemon to deflect. They closed their eyes, ready for the end, the missile was fired…

"AURA SPHERE!" A powerful blue sphere rocketed out of the woods and into the side of the missile, sending it into the mountains in the west, exploding without harming anyone. "Figures, I leave for a few years and what happens? The whole world is in danger; _again." _

Everyone turned around to see a figure coming out of the forest, clad in the robes of Sir Aaron…the Guardian of Altomare. Misty got even angrier at the sight of the man. She took out her mallet and ran towards the man.

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE, YOU BASTARD!" She brought down her hammer with all her strength, but the figure blocked it…with one finger.

"My, my, my, Misty, I'm so disappointed." Said the Guardian, with mock sadness in his voice. "Is this how you welcome an old friend? I thought you were nicer Miss Waterflower"

Misty was about to pound the man into oblivion, but the figure pushed her aside, and faced at the giant robot, hate visible in his aura as it flared to life.

"Giovanni Rocketto, your mere existence proves to be a threat to Altomare, and any threat to my city…" A HUGE Aura Sphere formed in the man's hands, so much that a Lucario brought by one of the trainers to the funeral had fainted, the amount of aura overloading its senses. "…will be DESTROYED!" The aura sphere flew, rippling the air around it because of its sheer power, and when it impacted the robot, the implosion caused was so strong, everyone had to hold on to something heavy to avoid being sucked in. "Threat… eliminated."

The man simply turned around and headed back to the forest, but didn't make it before an Ice Beam went across his path. He looked in the direction it had come from, which was from Misty's Staryu. She ran at the figure, trying to contain her rage so as to leave some of the man for the others to attack.

"You're not getting away you little bastard!" The man jumped out of the way of her hammer, showing everyone his extreme agility and speed, before countering with a war-hammer made completely of aura. "Rip-off!" She lunged at the man, intent on taking him out, but the Guardian's hammer was much stronger than hers, so she was blown back by the attack. Pikachu jumped on top of Swellow.

"**EVERYONE! ATTACK THAT SON OF A BITCH!" **The Hoenn team attacked first, but they were quickly defeated by a single Aura wave. All of Ash's pokemon attacked in reverse order, the newer ones first and the older ones last. By the end, only Pikachu and Charizard remained. Pikachu launched a thunder wave in hopes of paralyzing the man, but he stopped it with an Aura Shield, Pikachu then attacked with a thunder, but the man jumped over it.

Big mistake from his part.

Charizard took flight and struck the man with a Flamethrower, burning of his mouth mask. The man landed and shot an aura sphere at the Flame Pokemon. The man tried to hide his face, but was forced to let go because of a powerful thunder attack. Everyone stared at the man's now visible face. Delia was the first to recover from the shock.

"A-Ash?" The man looked at a puddle caused by squirtles' water gun and saw that his face was perfectly visible.

Before anyone could do or say anything, he took out several old-looking pokeballs.

"EVERYONE, RETURN!" All of Ash's Pokemon, even Pikachu, were sucked into the spherical containers, and the man made a run for it while whistling an old, slightly melancholic tuned, his whistling was unnaturally loud. It was Lugia's Song. Soon enough, the gargantuan creature shot out of the water, its neck craned in a way that would allow the guardian to mount it. "Lord of the Seas, could you please take me home?" The creature nodded and prepared to take flight. The man, clearly Ash, turned to the crowd. "Farewell, old friends." And with that he was gone.

Ash's regional companions looked at each other.

"We _are _going to follow him, right?"

"Of course we are..."

**Altomare**

We see an old man, somewhere along his 80's, slowly working on a gondola, with two near identical young women assisting him, while a little girl of about 3 years was playing on the floor, away from the tools of course.

"Mommy, when will daddy come home?" Asked the little girl to one of the young women. The girl didn't answer vocally, but psychically.

'_He should be getting home soon sweetie, as soon as he finishes his work.'_ The girl's father actually had a very good income from his job, so his family never lacked anything. A loud sound came from the outside. '_Looks like his here!'_

"YAY!" the little girl ran towards the door, her disguise dropping out of excitement. She now looked like a human, except she had two red wing-like limbs sprouting from her shoulders, and her hair, forehead, the back of her arms and hands, her legs, and her back itself were all red, and from the nose down to her stomach were completely white. Her hands were pretty much human, except for the claws. The minute the door opened, revealing a young man in blue clothing, she pounced at him. "DADDY!"

The man caught the little girl, spun her around once before setting her down, and then walked over to one of the 'twins' before kissing the telepathic one.

´_Welcome home Ashy, how was the job?" _

"Simple. Giovanni is gone and so is team rocket. The bounty I got for defeating them was enough to keep us going for at least a year or two. How was my lovely dragoness today?"

The 'girl' giggled at her parent's interaction

"_Exhausted. Ritias has been keeping me on the move today. She finally learned how to levitate, and soon after began to dart around town, and learned how to turn invisible on the way."_

Ash's eyes widened, before going over to lift his daughter to his shoulders.

"That's my girl! I told you, you would manage to do it soon!"

"Thanks daddy!" their little family reunion was interrupted when the door was smashed open. Ash put his daughter down and jumped in front of his family, an Aura Sphere charging up in his hands.

"ASH KETCHUM EXPLAIN EVERYTHING NOW!" He sweat dropped when he heard the voice, identifying it as Misty's. Before he could answer, however, he was crushed in another hug from his mother.

"OH ASH! YOU'RE ALIVE!" and then things went for the worst "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WE WERE ALL WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! AND HAVE YOU REMEBERED TO CHANGE YOUR…" She was silenced by Ash putting his hand on her mouth.

"Let me set something straight: I am no longer the Ash Ketchum you knew. I am Ash Ketchum, Guardian of Altomare, protector of the soul dew, and…" He lifted Ritias to his shoulders again. "…Proud father and husband."

The minute he said that, Brock broke down in tears.

"I can't believe this! Ash got a girl, got married and had a child before me!" While he was in despair, Delia's eyes got full of joy again.

"OH! I'm a grandmother! And to such a cute little girl!" Ash looked up to see that his daughter had reassumed her human disguise. (A/N think of a 3-year-old Bianca for the human form, and Google humanized latias for an idea of how pokemorph form Ritias looks.)

The little girl giggled at the complement.

"Daddy, who is the nice lady?"

"This, Ritias, is my mother. Your grandmother from my side of the family."

"Like grandpa Lorenzo is from mommy's side?"

"Correct my dear."

Professor Oak took a step forward, noticing something odd.

"How come she doesn't have baby speech?"

"She's incredibly smart. She began to talk at 3 months." The professor was about to let it go, until May accidentally tripped and her pokedex fell from her bag, opening and pointing at Ritias' mother.

"Latias, the Eon pokemon: They make groups of small herds. They use their glass-like down to refract light and change their appearance."

Ash and Latias tensed, both hoping that they would pass it up as a pokedex malfunction from dropping, until Ritias spoke.

"Daddy, what's that? And how does it know so much about mommy?"

'_SHIT!' _Three seconds passed before the next few things happened: Delia fainted, Brock's eyes actually opened in surprise, Max jumped at Ash, trying to get information on how life was with a Pokemon, Misty and May's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, and Prof. Oak was trying to get Ritias off Ash's shoulders. Ash grabbed the professor by the neck. "You lay _one _finger on my daughter, and I swear to Arceus you will not see the light of another day, got it?" The professor nodded frantically. "Now, I believe you all want an explanation?" Everyone nodded. As soon as Delia woke up, Ash began his tale. "So this is what happened."

_FLASHBACK!_

_Ash had noticed the blue sphere falling off from team rockets balloon. It was a simple smoke-bomb, most likely to be used in their escape. Ash grinned as he thought of a plan. He fired a small Aura sphere at the bomb, setting it off with a slight explosion. He took off his poke balls and left them on the floor, and then silently ran to the forest. Once he was far enough, he decided to go over to Cameron Palace to train with his Aura powers, all he could do were Aura Spheres that were only powerful enough to pierce through a few things, like team rocket's balloon. He spent two years there, slaving over the scrolls of Aura techniques. After that, he went to Altomare, looking for the one he had yearned for: Latias. Of course, the second he got in the Secret Garden of the Lati, Latias tackled him to the ground, thinking he was an intruder, before realizing who it was._

'ASH!'

"_Good to see you too Latias…"_

_FLASHBACK END_

"…and two years after that, three years ago, when Ritias was born, I became the Guardian of Altomare. I went back to the regions to win the leagues and get some money to sustain my family, with a part-timer job here helping Lorenzo make the gondolas, and I go after some bounties when money starts to falter." Everyone, except for Lorenzo, Latias, Bianca and Ritias were awestruck. Ash now had enough power to take down anyone that threatened the city, or more specifically, his family. "My family, in case you're wondering, is composed of my wife, Latias, my daughter, Ritias, my 'sister-in-law' Bianca and my 'father-in-law' Lorenzo. Any questions?" Professor Oak raised his hand. "No, you can't take Ritias for studying." Oak's hand went down, followed by Tracey's hand shooting up. "Yes, Tracy?"

"Would you allow me to make a quick sketch of you and your family? I've never had the chance to sketch a poke-human hybrid, so…"

"Ok, Tracey, you can, BUT only if you can come up with a cover story to keep people from us."

"I thought you were going to say 'don't show it to anyone'."

"If I did, I would pretty much jinx myself, and then someone would accidentally see it and I would have to Aura Storm (Lucario's Smash Final) them away."

"Oh, ok" Tracey took out his sketchbook and began to draw the posing family. Ash and Latias were right besides each other, holding hands, er, hand holding claw actually, while Ritias stood between them giving a sharp victory sign. Bianca stood on Latias' left while Lorenzo stood on Ash's right. "And…done!" He showed them the sketch, which had turned out pretty well. "Thanks a lot Ash, Latias, Ritias, Lorenzo and Bianca!"

They spent a few more hours speaking, before the clock on the workshop began to sound, marking the arrival of another hour.

"Wow it's pretty late already, I think you guys should get back home, and you, little miss, have to go to bed."

"But daddy, I don't wanna…"

"Ritias, if you go to bed now, I'll take you to the candy shop tomorrow, ok…" The minute he said candy, Ritias had already flown out of the workshop and straight for the garden. Ash and Latias excused themselves before leaving, Latias flying, Ash using one of his Aura techniques: The aura board. They arrived to the garden to find Ritias standing outside the small shack Ash had built for them to live in, asleep. "Guess she forgot that I locked it before leaving…"

He opened the door and carried his daughter to her bed, before turning to his wife.

'_What are you going to do? Let them know you live or take away their memories?'_

"As long as they don't pose a threat to Altomare, they can remember, but the minute one of them shows any signs of risking us, their memories will be gone." Latias nodded in agreement, it seemed like a good plan. "Now how about we go to sleep, my dear?"

**Somewhere else, very far away from Altomare.**

We now see a prison, a good one at that, with its alarms blaring and spotlights illuminating the perimeter, looking for a group of escapees. The mentioned escapees are currently underground, digging their way out of the prison. The group consists of 7 people and one pokemon: Jessie, James, Annie, Oakley, Cassidy, Butch, and the Iron Masked marauder, along with a meowth.

"Come on people, we're almost there!"

"Yeah! And den we can get revenge on de remaining twoips!"

"Screw them, Oakley and I are going to finish the job that got us in there: Capture the Latias of Altomare."

"Are you two nuts? You know there's this new guy, the Guardian of Altomare that will take down anyone that poses a threat to the city. You saw the news, he took down the boss's strongest robot like it was nothing!"

"Then how about we team up, form a neo-team rocket?"

**I'm gonna leave it there for now. Next update will be for the Hero and the Moon, so stay tuned for it. Bladeofthepoet, logging out.**


	2. Explanations And A Plan!

**Yo! I'm back yet again! I know I said that the next update was going to be for the Hero and the Moon, but my brain decided to play scumbag on me and started showing ideas for this fic instead of the other, so sorry if someone is disappointed or upset in any way.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathy'_

"**Poke-speech"**

"Attacks/moves"

**Altomare**

We see a beautiful garden, with a fountain and flowers of every kind you can imagine. In the garden there is a small wooden shack, where our hero and his family live. Said family is currently asleep, so no one noticed the wobbling poke ball, or the flash of light of a Pokémon coming out of it. The Pokémon slowly made its way to the master bedroom, eyeing the sleeping couple. It jumped up to the bed, and placed his tail on Ash's head.

"**THUNDER**" A powerful electric current flowed down the Pokémon's tail, electrocuting the one in contact with it. Ash woke up with a start and, on pure instinct, prepared an aura sphere. "**GODDAMNIT ASH! FIRST YOU DISSAPPEAR, AND WHEN YOU RETURN YOU PUT ME BACK INTO THAT LOUSY BALL!"**

"Pikachu?"

"**No, the tooth fairy, OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!"**

"Shhh, quiet down, you're going to wake up Ritias and Latias, and they're both quite cranky when you wake them up too early."

"**Who the hell is Ritias? And why is Latias here? And on that matter… where is here?"**

"We're in the Secret Garden of the Lati, and Ritias is my daughter, and Latias is my wife, I'll explain everything to you and the others in the morning, okay?"

"**Ok, but no way in hell I'm going back into that ball!"**

"Why do you hate poke balls so much?"

"**Because when you're in, you are kept in a constant state of energy, a white sphere waiting to be taken out, and it's really tight in there…"**

**Pallet Town**

It was a peaceful night in Pallet, the Pokémon slept, the breeze was cool, it seemed like nothing would ever disrupt this…

"THE NERVE OF THAT BASTARD!" …nevermind… "HE VANISHES FOR 7 YEARS, AND HE REAPPEARS JUST LIKE THAT!"

"Now Misty, calm down. We're all upset that Ash was actually in Altomare all this time, even Brock, even though he's upset because he hasn't gotten a girl…" May's words seemed to calm down Misty.

"Yes, Misty, May is quite right. Even I'm upset, mostly because I know I will never be able to study his daughter's DNA and molecular structure." The professor was wacked in the head by Delia.

"Don't talk of my granddaughter like she's a lab rat!" Said Delia, glaring at the professor. "You should all be happy about Ash. He's happy, alive, and he's got a noble purpose to follow"

"We know Mrs. Ketchum, but why didn't he tell us where he was?"

"That's actually pretty obvious if you think about it…" Started Gary "He's a defender, meaning there must be people that hate him for ruining their plans, and if we knew who he was, we would become threats to his city and family, since people would come to get the information from us."

"Gary is right. Think of what people like Team Rocket, Team Aqua or Team Magma would've done for that kind of information." Said Max, taking a break from a book he had found of Legendary Pokémon, which he was reading along with his first Pokémon, a Kirlia that used to be the Ralts he had once met.

'_You're both right, Ash didn't tell you he was alive partly to protect his family, and partly to protect you.' _The Kirlia turned to Max, focusing her telepathy on him. '_And he's living prove of relationships between humans and Pokémon being possible…'_

Max began to blush, luckily no one noticed. No one had noticed that he and Kirlia had actually been dating for a while back, but didn't get past that out of fear of the results, she did want to move a bit further, and now they had proof of it being possible.

'Kirlia, when everything is sorted out, we'll go talk to Ash about it. Meanwhile, let's keep everyone in the dark.'

'_Even your sister?'_

'Especially my sister, you should be able to sense how she feels about human-Pokémon relations, I could see it perfectly when we found out about Ash's wife: she's disgusted by them.'

'_And what will you do when she does find out?'_

'Fight her hand-to-hand if I have to'

"MAX!" The teen jumped when he heard his sister's voice in his ear. "What's wrong with you, I've been calling you for five minutes straight!"

"Sorry, lost in thought… what is it?"

"I said we should head home now, mom and dad must be getting worried…"

"Oh right… could you wait for me outside?"

"Sure, sure…" As she left the room, Max began to grin wildly, similar to a vulpix.

'_Max, what's going on in that mind of yours?'_

"Kirlia, can you teleport me home, along with you of course."

Kirlia got the gist of Max's prank, and began to grin as wildly as him.

'_Why, of course I can, but we have to be in contact…" _Max grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. '_Don't let go'_

'I never will' and with that they were gone. (A/N *vomits at his own cheesiness* I have to stop letting my sis pick out a movie…)

Meanwhile, May was freezing outside the lab; the night had gotten cold in the while in the professor's home. She was about to go inside to get Max when her new poke gear began to ring. She took it out and pressed the answer button, and the screen lit up and showed Max and Kirlia both sticking out their tongues. May got angry beyond anything the world has ever seen.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!"

**The next morning, Altomare.**

Ash was sleeping with his wife, not a care in the world. There weren't any threats to Altomare at the moment, so he was going to enjoy spending time with his family, but before that, his Pokémon had other plans for him.

"**ASH! HELP!" **Ash jumped of the bed and readied one of his aura attacks: the aura sword. He sweat dropped when he noticed Pikachu being strangled in a hug by Ritias in her poke-form, which had more strength than an average human. **"Don't just stand there; get this…thing off of me!"**

Ash shot him a glare that clearly said 'call her a thing one more time and you will be sorry'

"Good morning, Ritias, how did you sleep?" Asked Ash, purposely ignoring his best friend's predicament.

"Good morning Daddy! I slept well, thank you, but I found this yellow mouse sleeping in the couch!"

"That, Ritias, is my friend, Pikachu. Could you please stop strangling him?" Pikachu was now blue, prompting Ash to help him.

"Sorry Pikachu!"

"Now, Ritias, would you like to meet some new friends?"

"Yay!"

The human, Pokémon, and poke-morph all walked out of the house, Ash using his aura to carry all his poke-balls.

"Everyone, OUT!" All of his Pokémon appeared in a flash of light, all of them just as confused as Pikachu when he first got out of his poke-ball in Altomare, but Bayleaf, now a Meganium, snapped out of it first.

"**ASH!" **Meganium threw herself at Ash, happy to see her trainer and hidden love interest again, but she was stopped by a powerful psychic attack holding her.

'_Good morning dear, I trust you slept well?' _The Pokémon all turned around to see a young woman exiting the small house. The creepy thing was that the woman's eyes were glowing

"Good morning, my dragoness, and yes I slept well, thank you very much, now, allow me to introduce you to the others, you already know Feraligatr and Pikachu, and the others are: Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Primeape, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Muk, Kingler, one of my Tauros, Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Glalie, and Aipom. (A/N I turned most of Ash's Pokémon to their strongest evolution, except for those who didn't want to evolve, those who would lose their cool if evolved, or those with Sinnoh evolutions. It would be stupid if after 7 years they were still first or second evolutions)

'_Nice to meet you all, I'm Latias, Ash's wife'_

"And I'm Ritias! I'm Daddy's daughter!" Everyone sweat dropped when they heard the little girl.

"**Isn't that a little redundant?" **Asked Pidgeot.

"**Maybe a little, but hey, she's a puny little human girl, what can you expect?" **Charizard asked out of a bit of impatience; he couldn't wait to give Ash all those flamethrowers he had missed in 7 years.

"HEY! I'm not weak, you big meanie!" The dragon like Pokémon looked at the girl, wondering how she understood him, and then he noticed that the little girl's wings weren't just a costume, he realized she was an actual poke-human hybrid.

"**Hey, Ash, I've always known you love Pokémon, but marrying one and having a child, that's a bit over the top dude." **The reaction of Ash's Pokémon was instantaneous, They all went and bombarded him with questions (From which Charizard got an Aura Sphere to the face when he asked about the making of Ritias) Then they went to properly introduce themselves to Latias (The same thing happened to Charizard, except this time it was with a Mist Ball) and then they all went to play with Ritias.

Well, most of them at least…

Meganium had gone to a deep part of the garden's forest, trying to get away from the others to think.

"**Why? WHY? Why her and not me? Is it because she's a legendary? Is it because I'm not pretty enough?" (**A/N I am a guy, and I am straight, BTW, but having some classmates with emotional issues and being friend zoned by some really pays off when you're writing.)

"**Oh great, I come here to get away from the noise and all I get is a whining Meganium, just my luck." **She looked up to see Ash's Sceptile.

The two of them weren't precisely fond of each other. For some reason, Sceptile had a slight dislike for Meganiums, and Meganium just decided to throw it back at him. (A/N anyone care to guess the reason of Sceptile's dislike?)

"**Go away, you oversized gecko!"**

"**You go away; no one needs a Pokémon that cries for something like this. And also, think of this: He knew her before he met you."**

**Random Location in the Hoenn Region.**

The Hoenn region was famous for its powerful Pokémon, so it's no surprise to find a group of 7 people and a meowth trying to catch some. They did have one problem: Their Pokémon had all been taken to another prison, one that kept them in specialized poke-balls that could only be opened by an Officer Jenny or a commander. The only ones with Pokémon were Jessie and James, having met up with Arbok and Weezing while running away.

_Flashback_

_The ex-Team Rocket goons were running from a pack of Growlithes and Houndours, trying to get to freedom, but soon they noticed that capture was unavoidable. With no way to fight back, all they could do was run. The Pokémon were on them, two of the Growlithes pounced at Jessie and James…_

"_**POISON STING!"**_

"_**SLUDGE!"**_

_Thousands of purple needles and black blobs flew out of the forest, striking down all the chasing Pokémon. The goons were all wondering what had happened when a snake coiled around Jessie and James got tackled to the ground._

"_**JESSSSSSIE!"**_

"_**JAMES!"**_

"_Arbok, is that really you?"_

"_Weezing! My old pal!"_

"_**It's good to see you too, My old friend."**_

_Flashback end._

"So…what was the plan again?"

"That iron mask of yours must really block out your brain. The plan is to get some Pokémon for ourselves, and finish the job that got me and Annie in jail: The Lati of Altomare, then we go capture the Celebi that got you in trouble."

"Oh right, thanks, so how long will we wait to start?"

"We need to get the Guardian of Altomare out of the city, though I don't know how, the only time I have seen the guy leave was when Giovanni was going to crush Pallet Town."

"Then how about this: In three weeks' time, we attack Pallet with an automatic robot, and go to crush Altomare while he's busy?" The other goons just stared at the man with an Iron Mask, wondering how he had gotten such an idea. "I used a similar technique to draw out the Celebi of Ilex, even though what I did was attack the forest."

"Ok, then it's settled, in three weeks, we attack Pallet!"

**Ok, team rocket's got a plan, I wonder if it will work? Anyway, this was a rather short chapter, but my brain played scumbag again and stopped sending ideas. Anyway, enjoy this chapter while I go vomit again out of the pure cheesiness of the Kirlia/Max part.**


	3. A Problematic Reunion!

**Woot! I am back yet again! Now, it was brought to my attention by one of my reviewers that if knowing he was alive would've caused repercussions on his city and family, then why did Ash show himself to Misty? Well I guess I didn't explain that bit, he had planned for Misty to be so shocked she wouldn't have been able to react on time, and have everyone believe she had imagined seeing him out of grief. He didn't plan for her to recover so soon and stop him from leaving, but later decided to let them know he was alive, thinking there weren't any threats to Altomare at the moment, but the minute one of them show any signs of being a threat, he will take away their memories. How? Think back to the older, epic movies. Anyway, I made some tweaks to chapter 1 so as to make it more believable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Petalburg City<strong>

May was tired, hungry, thirsty, and most of all, angry as hell. Then again, who wouldn't be if your brother left you stranded in a region far from home and your Pokémon could only take you to Pacifidlog and you had to surf your way back to Littleroot and then walk to Petalburg.

'As soon as I get back Max is going to get it! No one gets away after pranking me!' She stormed towards her home, her anger so strong even Ash could feel it all the way in Altomare, and all he could do was hope whoever got May's aura so angry knew how to hide. "MAX WHERE ARE YOU!"

May's father, Norman, came out from behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh, there you are May, I was wondering when you would return, are you looking for Max?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"He said he was going to go train with his Kirlia. I don't know why though, that Kirlia can wipe out three of my Pokémon before getting too tired to fight…"

"Where did he go train?"

"Beats me, now, could you help me fix this? The waste disposal got damaged again…"

**Petalburg Forest**

"This looks like a good spot" Max said as he looked at the clearing in front of him. Today was a special day for him: It had been exactly 4 years since he became a trainer, and also 4 years since he went back to that forest for Kirlia, though she had been a Ralts back then.

_Flashback! (I have to stop putting one in each chapter…)_

_Max woke up early that day, something rare for him ever since returning from his trip with Ash, Brock and his sister. He looked at his table clock, and nearly screamed in fear when he saw it was only 6:30 am._

'_Why the hell did I wake up so damn early! It's not like today is my… CRAP I'M LATE' He shot out of his bed to get ready. One would wonder how he could forget for a second that this day was the day when he would become a Pokémon trainer. He got ready in a hurry and rushed down to the professor's lab. "Hello Professor Birch! I'm here for my pokedex and trainer license!" The professor simply stared at the boy like he had grown a second head. "Is something wrong Professor?" _

"_Max, you're incredibly smart, yet you forgot to mention you came for your starter!"_

"_Actually…" Max took out an image of a Ralts he printed from the internet. "I promised someone that she would be my first Pokémon, so all I need is my dex and my license, and my sister will take us to where I'm supposed to meet with my friend." _

_The professor simply shrugged, it wasn't the first time a trainer already had a Pokémon in mind for his starter that wasn't between the selected three. When Max got out, May was already waiting for him, her Blaziken waiting with her._

"_You ready Max?"_

"_As much as I'll ever be…"_

_**25 minutes and 30 Blaziken jumps later**_

_They landed softly in the woods, even though Max was now pale as a bone, the rest of the trip through the woods was pretty uneventful. The two humans walked side by side, with Blaziken walking behind them._

"_Max, how do you know she's still here? As far as you know, she could've been captured in the last 3 years…" She stopped herself from saying 'by team rocket' when she heard a loud rustling. Blaziken jumped in front of her and Max, his wrist flames blasting to life._

"_**MAX!" **__Blaziken was outlined by a strong blue, before being flung away. Max was then tackled to the ground by a small figure with what seemed like a green hat._

"_RALTS!" He hugged his old friend, happy to see her again. Their little moment got interrupted by the sound of an angry Gardevoir and Max being lifted off the ground by a Psychic attack. "AH! RALTS TELL YOUR MOM TO STOP!"_

"_**MOM STOP IT! THIS IS THE BOY THAT HELPED ME THREE YEARS AGO!"**__ Ralts was about to tackle her mother when her brother, a Kirlia, stepped out of the woods too._

"_**Sister, you stop it, you know humans are dangerous folk. He may have helped you before, but who says he won't abuse you in the future?"**_

"_**HE WOULDN'T! AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"**_

_Ralts used Zen Head-butt against her brother, before attacking her mother with a Confusion attack. The Gardevoir lost her concentration and Max fell to the floor, gasping for the air the Embrace Pokémon kept him from taking. Ralts glomped Max when he got up again, but once again their reunion was cut short when the Gardevoir talked, both physically and psychically._

"_**Ralts, you have decided to side with the humans. You have left me no choice." **__A Shadow Ball formed in the Gardevoir's hands, created from the rage that the Kirlia had and her own feelings of sadness. Normal shadow balls are purple-black, but this one was so powerful, it was pitch black. __**"Farewell, Poke-slave (1)"**_

_The black ball flew from its creator's hands, heading straight for Ralts, who had separated from Max. The little Pokémon saw no way of escaping, other than death. She felt so horrible, after so much waiting, she was going to die in front of her promised trainer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when a pair of arms encircled her. She saw that Max was now hugging her, standing between the incoming projectile and herself._

'Max, don't do it! You'll die!'

"_Do I look like I care about that?"_

"_**BLAZE KICK!" **__A searing heat went over Max's head, striking the Shadow Ball like it was a soccer ball, sending it back at its launcher, knocking both the Gardevoir and the Kirlia unconscious._

"_MAX! WE SHOULD LEAVE WHILE THEY'RE OUT!" And so they left the Psychics there and went back to Petalburg._

_FLASHBACK END!_

'_Max!' _The telepathic voice of his Pokémon brought him out of his reminiscing, leaving him to see his Kirlia in front of him holding a basket.

"Sorry, lost in thought, what is it?"

'_Are we going to have our date or are you going to stand there all day?'_

"I think I'll just stand here…" He joked, before Kirlia threw a small rock at him with Psychic. "I'm kidding! Of course we're going to have our picnic."

They ate the meal Max had prepared (He was actually a good cook, especially when he had one of Brock's recipes.) and spent some time with each other. Until…

'_uh-oh'_

"What is it, Kir?"

'_Your sister's coming here! Your father told her that we left to train, what will she think when she sees us here in the middle of a picnic!'_

"That we're taking a break from training and eating?" He asked, with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'_A break so long that I'm not panting or sweaty? And that there isn't any sign of us having trained at all?"_

"Damn it, you're right. Can you cause some havoc to make it look like we were trying Will-o-Wisp?"

'_Not unless you have a flamethrower, and I don't know any moves that could create enough damage for the while we should've been training!'_

'Then teleport us somewhere!'

**Altomare**

Today we find our courageous Aura Master training with his Pokémon, including the ones he used for the leagues as the Guardian. This new team was composed of: a Banette, a Riolu, a Gallade, a Shiny Cradily, a Metagross, and a Grumpig. Ash's definition of 'training' had changed over the years; it was no longer just having his Pokémon spar in pairs. Now, it was a Battle Royale of all his Pokémon against each other, and he participated too. Funny thing was; he was winning. Only his new team stood a chance, but they were knocked out before long.

"Well guys, it seems like my older friends slacked off their training, but my new team actually improved: You guys actually managed to hit me this time." Said Ash. "However; Gallade, we still need to work on your 'Human-trust' issues. At this rate, you will eventually get yourself in trouble that not even I will be able to get you out of."

'_Why should I trust humans? They turn us into Poke-slaves just for the fun of it!"_

"**There's that term again… How long will you go on saying that humans enslave us before realizing that most of us do it out of friendship?" **Asked the exasperated Metagross.

Before the Gallade could answer, the obvious ripple of a teleportation appeared in the air above them, before Max and his Kirlia fell in front of them all. The Pokémon all went to check on their friend, except the newer ones that didn't know him, and the Gallade had a murderous look in his eyes. Max looked up to find himself surrounded by Pokémon.

"Kir, where did you warp us?"

'_I think, I brought us to Altomare' _When she finished saying that, a purple, crescent shaped blade flew straight at her, leaving a nasty cut on her left arm. '_HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA…*gasp!*' _she couldn't believe her eyes: Standing among the crowd of Pokémon was an angry looking Gallade, its elbow blades extended and charging another Psycho-cut. The Gallade had a mental signature she recognized, it was her brother's. '_B-brother!'_

'_We meet again, you filthy Poke-slave!'_

Ash decided to intervene before things got more serious, first he ordered his Pokémon to apprehend Gallade to stop him from firing more Psycho-Cuts, before proceeding with the questioning.

"Ok, just what the hell is going on here?"

'_That little bitch betrayed our mother _and _me! She attacked us just so she could travel with that slave-driver! She's nothing more than a filthy Poke-slave that should be punished with dea…" _He didn't get to finish before a foot slammed against his face, Max's foot to be exact.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, you bastard…" Max's voice was full of venom and hate, so much that even Ash's Banette shuddered at it, and Banettes _are _spite-bound spirits. "Kirlia is my greatest friend, and I will not allow anyone to insult her in that manner."

"Well, that explains why you were so eager to get information of life with a Pokémon as your wife…" Said Ash with a sly look on his features.

"W-what are you talking about Ash?"

"Max, if you're going to try to trick someone into letting go of a topic, don't stutter. And I'm talking about how you and Kirlia are most likely dating, am I right?"

´_Max? I think we got busted…' _Said Kirlia nervously.

'Oh well, saves us the trouble of explaining him the situation to get his help…' Max gathered up his courage before speaking. "Yes Ash, Kirlia and I have been dating for a couple of years…"

That was the last straw for Gallade; to have his sister travel with a human was bad enough as it was, but that she was _courting _with the human? That pushed whatever compassion he had for his sister out the window. The things he said are too mature for this fic, so they have been removed and replaced by this koala eating (Imagine a koala bear!)

"GALLADE, RETURN!" Ash returned the enraged Pokémon to its ball, before turning back to Max. "Well, I can't say I saw it coming, I mean sure, I had my suspicions when you tried to get that information out of me, but I pushed it aside. So you two have been dating, nothing else?"

"Yes, we feared…" Kirlia elbowed him before he continued. "Ok, _I _was afraid of what would happen if we took it to a higher level, so we just stuck with picnics and strolls…"

"Well, now you see that there's nothing to fear. Just look at me and Latias, the only problem we have is getting Ritias to sit still. Sadly, she inherited her mother's hyper activeness and my stubbornness. A child between you two would be a freaking genius: The naturally high IQ of a Psychic type plus Max's smarts. Either that or a great dancer." Ash said, laughing at the colors taken by the young couple's faces. Max was beet red while Kirlia's whole face was a dark pink (And considering Kirlias have white faces, she blushed nearly as much as Max) "Wait a sec… Kirlia, did you remember to cut the connection between this point and wherever you guys came from?" Kirlia and Max looked at each other before looking at the point they had appeared, and sure enough, May's shocked face could be seen through the time-space rift caused by the Teleport move. "Well this could be trouble…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I'm cutting it off here. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please read and review. Also, if anyone knows if there's a shipping name for MaxKirlia, please let me know. If there isn't, I'll post a poll of possible names. Oh, and Updates will now be more separated from each other, I'm going to start writing chapters with more patience to avoid mistakes or running out of ideas to soon. Anyway, BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**

**1. This term (Poke-slave) is meant to be kind of like calling someone a mud-blood in Harry Potter (Which i don't own)**


	4. The Aura Pupil!

**I AM BACK YET AGAIN! *cough* anyway, last time, we left our brave hero and his friends looking at a shocked May through a portal, having just found out that Max and Kirlia were dating (Which, thanks to one of my reviewers, Swagnilla-ice-1985, is now called SmartGraceshipping.) What will the coordinator do? And what will Ash do to help his friends? If you want to know, then read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even know why I'm saying this; but still, don't want the GameFreak and Nintendo executives on my back. I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, ITS CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE! EXCEPT FOR THIS SPECIFIC ONE!**

**Altomare, right were the last chapter ended.**

An awkward silence spread through the garden. The two humans and the bunch of Pokémon in the garden were just staring at the shocked brunette through the portal, while she stared at Max and Kirlia. The silence went on for a minute, then two, then five… it was about to go to the 6th when a certain little Poke-morph broke through it, after appearing out of nowhere.

"Daddy, who is that lady and how is she floating up there?"

"Ritias, go to the house, I'll explain there." Ritias would've normally argued, being as stubborn as her father once was, but she knew that when her father used that deep tone, it was because of something serious. As soon as she left, Ash turned back to May. "So what are you going to do? Let them be happy or tear them apart?"

This got May out of her shock, and instead of just staring, she began to glare at Ash and Kirlia.

"Ash… you… you CORRUPTED MY LITTLE BROTHER! NOW HE THINKS THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION, IT'S OK FOR HIM TO DO IT TO! AND ABOUT YOUR QUESTION? OF COURSE I'LL SEPARATE THEM! I'LL HAVE THAT BRAIN-WASHING KIRLIA SLUT KILLED! I WILL…" She didn't get any farther than that before a weak Aura Wave disrupted the connection to Pewter Woods.

"Max, I'd recommend that you and Kirlia stay here for a while, your sister looks like she will go ballistic the minute she sees you two again." Max was about to say something, but Ash interrupted him. "Don't worry about Gallade; I'll make sure he doesn't try anything. Now, how about we go have that cut checked? Gallade really outdid himself with that Psycho cut."

Max and Kirlia had forgotten about the wound, and Max nearly passed out when he saw that Kirlia's entire arm was covered in blood. Kirlia wasn't so lucky; she fainted at the sight of blood, luckily Max caught her gently before she could hit the floor.

"Where's the city's Pokémon Center?"

"Come with me, I'll take you there." They ran out of the Garden, Max carrying Kirlia bridal style, eliciting a couple of jokes from Ash, and went straight to the Pokémon center. Kirlia's wound wasn't anything life threatening at the moment, but they were told it was more than likely to leave a scar in its place, but since Kirlias have white skin, it wouldn't be very noticeable. "Tell me something Max, what do you plan to do about your sister? She _will _come here for you, and considering she doesn't have any Pokémon that can use fly, it should be a week before she gets here, assuming her Blaziken doesn't assist her getting to the Lilycove port, if he does, she'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"Blaziken won't help her."

"How do you know that? He's her starter Pokémon and one of her best friends, why wouldn't he?"

"Because May sent him to look for me and Kirlia once, and he walked in on one of our Picnics…"

_Guess what? Another Flashback!_

_Max and Kirlia were both lying on their backs, watching the clouds pass, not a care in the world. Max had learned that there was a way for humans to understand Poke-speech, if a Psychic type enhanced the humans brain enough_ _and after some trial and error (and a trip to the hospital for concussion) Max could now understand Pokémon perfectly (_A/N hence he could understand Gallade in the last chapter)_, though he and Kirlia preferred Telepathy for its privacy._

"_You know Kir? I'm really happy we got together."_

"_**Me too, even though I hate having to keep our relationship hidden like this…" **_

"_**Max, Kirlia, if you're going to talk about something secret that nobody should ever know about, use telepathy will ya?" **__The two young ones jumped to their feet and looked over to where the voice had originated; stopping when they saw Blaziken leaning against a tree. "__**Don't worry, I ain't gonna rat you out, your sister would lose it if she found out."**_

"_Thanks for understanding, Blaziken."_

"_**Not a problem."**_

_HUH… SHORT FLASHBACK THIS TIME…_

"…And that's what happened."

"I see. I had my suspicions of you undergoing a Mental Activation when you kicked Gallade; I underwent one myself with Latias's help. But I am impressed that Blaziken wasn't even upset by finding you two together like that."

"The only reason he wasn't was because he had the best blackmail material of all…"

"Which, you realize, he can't use because May can't understand Poke-Speech, and he didn't have any evidence to show her." Max simply looked at Ash, mentally kicking himself for his own stupidity. He was about to ask Ash something else when the doors to the recuperation room opened, letting out Nurse Joy and her Chancey. "So, how did it go?"

"She's going to be fine, though I do not recommend strenuous activity for a couple of days, which includes battling and training. I don't want that wound to reopen. How did she get it anyway?"

"My Gallade went crazy when he saw her; apparently they used to be siblings, and decided to launch a Psycho-Cut as revenge for who knows what." Explained the Guardian in a calm voice.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, you can take her home now; would you give me her poke-ball?" Max began to rummage through his pockets and belt, trying to find the ball, when he suddenly paled. "You don't have it with you, right?" Max nodded. "Oh well, not a problem, you can just carry her to wherever you live."

"Thanks nurse Joy, how much do I owe you for the healing?"

"It's ok; emergencies are free-of-charge." (A/N Has anyone else noticed that Ash and company have never been seen paying in a Pokémon center?)

**Pewter City Gym**

"MAX IS WHAT!"

"You heard me Dad, I saw it myself. Ash and his freak-of-nature daughter made Max believe it was ok for him to date Pokémon, and now it turns out he's been dating his Kirlia!"

While the family went on with its ranting, May's Pokémon were all standing in the corner, sighing at their trainer's closed mind.

"**Damn May, she can't see how Max and Kirlia are happy together." **Commented Blaziken, clearly annoyed by his trainer.

"**I don't get it; she seemed fine with Ash and Latias, what's different with Max and Kirlia?" **Asked May's Glaceon, her own annoyance and a bit of confusion in her voice.

"**Who knows, none of us are psychics so we can't get into her mind, or even get her to understand us…" **Said Venusaur from her spot outside (She was too big to go inside) **"The only Pokémon we've met capable of talking has been that Manaphy, and we barely got to meet him, or her, or whatever it was."**

"**I don't know, all I know is that May's inability to accept the change even took away my appetite…" **Of course, hearing a Munchlax say that he lost his appetite shocked the others. Beautifly, who was resting on Blaziken's head, spoke next.

"**Don't we know any Psychic type, aside from Kirlia of course, that could help us translate?" **The other began thinking for a possibility, but sadly none of them had anything, except for Wartortle.

"**Well, there is Ash's Noctowl. He ain't psychic type, but he can use psychic moves. Dunno if he can use telepathy or Mental Activation." **Their thoughts were abruptly interrupted by their trainer.

"Ok you six! Tomorrow we're going to Altomare to save my brother from that Kirlia! Who's with me?" All of the Pokémon in the house took a step backwards, while Venusaur left. "W-What's wrong you guys? I need you to save my brother!" in response, Munchlax opened the window and helped the others through it. The last one in the house was Blaziken. "Blaze, you will stand by me, right?" Blaziken just shook his head before leaving through the window, disappearing in the night with the rest of his friends. "FINE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" She might have said that, but deep within, right in her heart, she knew…

She was screwed.

**Back to Altomare, in Ash's house.**

Max, Kirlia, and Ash were sitting on the dining room, the only sound being Ritias munching on the candy her father had promised to get her. The three were currently thinking on how to keep May at bay.

"A disguise?"

"It would take too long to make a decent one that won't pull itself apart."

"**Perhaps we could hide here in the Garden; no one knows we're here…"**

"And spend the rest of your lives running? Not a good way to live, I do have one idea, though, it would involve Kirlia training with Latias and you Max, training with me. There's an aura technique called the Aura Skin, it's a special way of using aura's malleability to create a nearly perfect disguise, with a few flaws. It can't change your voice, height, or width, but it can create an illusion to change to facial structure and other parts, like this." Ash stood up and flared his Aura to life, before focusing it around his skin. When the light was gone, there was a man of Ash's height, albeit with a completely different face, skin tone and hair color. The man had eyes like brock, blonde hair and mustache, and ghost white skin. "This is an example of what you can do with the Aura skin. And before you ask, Max, you_ can _use Aura. Apparently there's someone in your family tree that was an Aura Master." Max looked down at his hands, possibly wondering what he could do with aura. "And you Kirlia, contrary to popular believe, it's not their feathers that allow Latias and Latios to change shape, instead, it's their Psychic powers that allow them to do so. Don't ask for specifications, I'm not really sure _how _it works, but you can train with Latias to create a Human disguise of your own. The training for the Aura Skin would take around three days, since it isn't precisely complicate, and the Psychic disguise should take around 4 days. We will begin immediately. Max, first things first, I need to awaken your Aura powers, come with me. Kirlia, you wait here for Latias to return from her part-timer job at the museum."

"**She works at the Museum? How?" **

"She sells tickets, posing as a mute Psychic girl. It has worked pretty well so far. She should be arriving soon, by the way." With that, he and Max walked out of the house, and walked towards the pool behind the Soul Dew fountain. "Ok Max, to awaken your Aura, you need to be in a life or death situation. This will cause your Aura to react and you will automatically learn an Aura Skill that will save you. This is known as a Prime Technique, and is usually more powerful than other learnt techniques. My Prime Technique was the Aura sword, which, as the name implies, is a sword made completely of Aura."

"I though your first skill with Aura was the Aura Sphere…"

"Nah, that's kind of the default skill for all Aura users. In case you're wondering, my life or death situation was when a decorative blade in Cameron Palace fell down, swinging by a thread, and it went straight at me. My Aura materialized as a Sword to help me parry the blade."

"Interesting, but how will we awaken my Aura and Prime Technique?"

"Close your eyes, Max, and let your mind go blank." The kid closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. He was about to ask what he had to do next when something grabbed him by his shirt and threw him upwards. "Aura Technique #23: Strength of the Guardian!" Max was sent flying upwards, at speeds that would make a sports car look like a snail, screaming all the way. Ash formed a Spear of Aura on his hand and threw it at Max, by now he had reached the apex of his rise. He saw the spear heading straight at him, and out of fear, crossed his arms in front of him. The spear was about to impact when he felt something flare inside him, and then the sound of metal against metal. He opened his eyes to see an amazing shield in his right arm. It was a bladed shield, its appearance similar to the pincers of a beetle, and it was completely green. He didn't have more time to examine it as he began to fall, but luckily Ash caught him with his Aura Board. "Good, you unlocked your aura and Prime Technique, in this case being the Aura Shield and it seems the Prime Boost came in the form of those blades on the shield; normal ones are plain round shields. And it also seems your Aura is green…" Max noticed that Ash's Aura was no longer teal, but instead it was a dark blue with hints of red. "I see you noticed the change. You see, to those who can't use Aura, all Auras look teal in color, but once you have unlocked the power, you can see the difference. You will never find two people with identical Auras, not even twins, though you may find similar ones."

Max nodded dumbly, still rattled from the fall, and awed by his Shield.

"Can we go back down to ground level?"

"What? Oh, sure little guy." They got back to the floor, and found a note in the door of the house. "It says: 'Went to teach Kirlia, be back in a few hours, Latias.' I guess they started already."

**I'm cutting it here, next time we shall see Kirlias training and Max learning a few Aura techniques. Speaking of those two, I've been thinking of adding one more Poke-human relationship in this, though I'm not sure between who… any ideas you may have will be gladly accepted in reviews or PMs, or you can also tell me not to do it. On another note, I would like to recommend the Story 'Darkest before Dawn' by Swagnilla-Ice-1985, the story is a Dark Pearlshipping (AshxDawn)**. **Anyway, BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


	5. The Training!

**Oh yeah, I'm back with yet another chapter! Now, I have a special note for my reviewer, Afureh Shisuvo. Man, I did have the Aura Skin in mind when I wrote the first chapter, but I decided against using it for plot matters. The explanation of why Ash didn't use Aura Skin in Pallet will be among the first few dialogue lines. But before you read on, would you believe it if someone told you such an illusion was a basic technique? (and I better not hear someone mentioning the henge) On a side note, the third poke-human pairing shall be… *Loud truck passes by, blocking out the sound* Now without further ado, let's begin **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **If I owned Pokémon, Gen 5 would either not exist or have decent Pokémon (Seriously, a **_**trash bag?)**_

**Altomare, in the Garden, with Ash and Max**

Max was sweating profusely. He already had the theoretical information for the Aura Skin, learning that stuff had taken him 3 days, and it was now the fourth, meaning he only had a day or two before May arrived to Altomare looking for him. While he was killing himself off training, Ash was relaxing in the shade of a tree, sipping on some tea. In the three days of theory training, Ash had taught him how to use Aura Spears, Aura Swords, and Aura Needles, all of which were great for offense, but not for deceiving. When that last thought crossed his mind, something clicked. He had noticed that Ash's face showed anger whenever they discussed the shape of the disguise, at first he had let it slip, thinking it was because some of his ideas were silly, but that wasn't it at all, Ash wasn't teaching him how to hide; he was teaching him how to fight off his sister. He was about to turn around and yell at the Aura Master, only to find him standing inches from him.

"I see you've figured it out. You are correct, I am not going to teach you, or anyone for that matter, how to run from their problems, but how to face them head-on. The truth is, the Aura Skin is one of the most advanced Aura techniques to exist, it took me a year to get down the practical basics, the theoretical basics are the part that only takes 3 days, and I haven't mastered it, proof of that is in the color of my disguise's skin, it shouldn't be that pale unless I wanted it too, but it's as far as I can go." Max just gaped, unable to process that he had been fooled. Ash waited for him to recover and ask a few things, but not everything goes as planned. Max formed his Prime Shield and Aura Sword, his calm green aura taking on a reddish hue as anger and frustration boiled in him. "Now, Max, calm down and let me explain my reasons…" Ash rolled out of the way of the Prime Shield's twin blades, making him know that there was no other way out of this but to fight. He prepped his Prime Sword and regular shield…

***Action is stopped in a very Kuzco-like way, Author appears with a sword on his back and a remote in his right hand***

"**Hello readers! I took this short moment to explain a bit the differences between Ash's sword and Max's. Here's the deal: Regular Aura swords are Rapiers; long, slender swords that are great for stabbing, but have no sharpness on their edges, only the tip, but that little point can be deadly in the right hands. Think of the swords used in fencing for a reference (of course, the ones in fencing are blunt). Now, Ash's Prime sword is a Katana, a Japanese blade type famous for its sharpness and durability, the kind of blades worn by samurai. The blades have one edge, meaning that only one of the sword's edges is sharp, while the other is blunt to assist in parrying and blocking attacks. They can be used either one or dual-handed, using two hands gives the wielder more swing power, but does sacrifice the option of a shield for defense. *Chair flies from the audience, the author barely dodges* I think I overstayed my welcome, please enjoy the rest of the chapter, and sorry if you didn't like my little informative comment. *Presses the remote and Story starts rolling again***

…Ash prepped his Prime sword and regular shield and prepared to fight. He decided to let Max know the abysmal gap between Aura Pupils and Aura Masters. "Now Max, do you really believe you can beat me? I have had 7 years' worth of training, and you have four days, do you really want to do this?" Max lunged at Ash, thrusting his shield forward in an attempt to stab Ash, but said man merely craned his neck to the side, the blades passing harmlessly besides him. "Hmm… arm movement to stiff, you over-locked your elbow, as of now, I could easily break it without Strength of the Guardian. Try to let it flow… like THIS!" Ash made an apparently wild swing with his Prime Blade, making Max parry with his little Aura Sword, and in one fluent motion, Ash twisted his wrist, changed the direction of his slash, and hit Max in the head with the blunt side of the sword. "Here's another tip: Calm down. The angrier you get the more unstable your Aura becomes, just look at your sword, it's already dissipating."

"Like I care" mumbled Max. "I can take you one with my Shield only!"

"Would you really like to try that theory?"

**With Latias and Kirlia… wait a sec, WHO IS THAT!**

Two young women, one around her pre-20 and another that looked about 15 stood in a clearing. The older one was dressed in a green shirt with a white skirt, while the younger one was… pretty much the same, actually, but there was a big difference in their faces. The younger one had a relatively childish face, and big, red eyes, while the older one looked perfectly human, with older features and brown eyes.

"Congratulations, Kirlia, you managed to create your own human disguise so quickly, though you still need to work the eyes, and just now you managed to take me on fight and nearly win, you're ready for when May arrives."

"Thanks, Lady Latias…" A loud explosion resounded through the Garden, a small cloud visible in the direction Ash and Max were training. Kirlia returned to her Pokémon form and reactivated her power to sense her trainer's emotions, she had turned it off so she wouldn't feel Max's frustration, and she had had enough of it trying to get her disguise working. She felt his anger, and a lot of it. She gasped at the awful feeling caused by it. "**Something's wrong, M-Max has never been this angry…"**

"He isn't _angry_, he feels betrayed. Ash knew that if he just said to Max that he was going to train him to fight off his sister, he wouldn't have agreed. One thing is hand-to-hand fighting, like he promised you he would do if the situation came, but fighting with Aura is on a completely different level. If May were to be hit by a strong Aura attack, she might be left on the verge of death. She might hate Max right now, but she's still his sister…"

"**So… Max is angry because Ash made him stronger?"** Asked Kirlia with a sweat-drop.

"Yeah, I can't find sense in that either. Thinking about it again, he may actually be venting the frustration of training on Ash. But he should be careful or…" a blur of green zipped past them, crashing into a nearby tree "…nevermind, he just felt it first-hand."

"**MAX!" **Kirlia rushed over to her boyfriend, who was… dazed to say the least. "**MAX! Can you hear me? Are you ok?"**

"I'm fine, Kir, but why are there three of you?" Scratch that, the guy was left stupid by the blow. Before he passed out, he mumbled three words, words so deep, they left Kirlia speechless. "I feel hungry…" A tick mark appeared on Kirlia's forehead. She grabbed the guy by the neck of his shirt and began swinging him around wildly.

"**YOU GET THROWN INTO A TREE, I RUSH OVER TO HELP YOU, AND ALL YOU SAY IS **_**'I FEEL HUNGRY?' **_**YOU STUPID IDIOT!" **She continued to rant at the unconscious pupil, not noticing Ash and Latias behind her, both with their eyes like saucers.

"Latias, remind me never to get on her bad side… _ever'_

'_no problem, I will'_

The shaking had brought Max back to consciousness, causing Kirlia to stop swinging him around at the sound of screams. It also seems to have calmed him down, though he was a bit… shaken.

"**Now, apologize to Ash and let him explain…"**

"Oh, c'mon Kir, you can't seriously expect me to…" If you haven't been glared by a Kirlia before, you don't know a scary glare. Imagine the scariest glare you have ever received, add a pair of red eyes, and a telepathic image of fear. "I-i-I mean, I'm truly sorry for attacking you Ash, I guess I lost my cool when I found out I trained in that skill for nothing."

"Nah, it's ok. I know how frustrating it can be to learn that technique, especially with a deadline, as I said earlier, I haven't truly mastered it either!" He laughed a bit, until he received a glare from Kirlia that clearly said 'Explain, NOW' "Ok, I guess I owe you an explanation. I had been thinking about training you in Aura for a while, but hadn't had the chance to talk to you about it. I lied about the Aura Skin to convince you to train with me, and yes, I had to lie to you. I doubt you would've accepted if I had said 'I'm going to teach you skills that could potentially hospitalize you sister'"

Max remained silent for a second, before making a small 'guess you're right' gesture.

**Somewhere in the unnamed ocean of the Pokémon world.**

A small cruiser ship was making its way to Altomare, carrying many tourists that went to relax, others that went to find some battles, and a few that went just accompanying their friends on the trip. And there was the special case of this trip: One passenger that was going for a 'rescue mission' as she called it (Though it was more of a vendetta). Here's the funny part of this whole ordeal: The passenger was going without a single Pokémon willing to help her. She had sent her Pokémon back to their Poke-balls and forced them to go with her, but whenever they were sent out, they would just go to a corner and ignore their trainer.

'Damn you, Ash. First you take my brother, and now because of you, my Pokémon won't obey me! I swear, when I find you, you'll wish you were never born…'

**Back to Altomare, same spot on the garden (Except it now had slash and stab marks on its trees)**

Max and Ash were sparring, while Latias, Ritias and Kirlia cheered for them. The battle was intense, even with the Aura weapons blunted. Ash was pushing Max to his limit, while Max hadn't even been able to land a hit. They both stopped when they felt a chill down their spine, and Ash sneezed.

"If I had to guess, I'd say May's on the boat here, her aura is packed with anger, and she was talking about me… anyway, let's keep… WHOA!" Ash barely got time to dodge a barrage of Aura Needles that headed his way. He countered with a barrage of his own, which was more stable and faster than Max's. The young apprentice dodged quickly to the side, and in a single, fluid motion, managed to land a hit on Ash's shoulder, leaving behind a bruise. The whole world seemed to go mute, this was the first time in years that another human had landed a hit on him. "Perfect, Max. You instinctively knew when and where to strike, and you even loosened up your stance. It's still gonna be years before you're up to my level, but you still managed to land a hit on me. In a few years, I think we'll be able to fight with me going all out. But as for now, May will be begging for mercy before you even bring out your shield little man."

"**You too Kirlia, I'm actually worried about May's Pokémon…"**

"**Thanks/**Thanks, Masters"

**Ok, that's it for now, kind of short though, stay tuned for the Next Chapter: 'Fraternal Battle: Guardian Vs Threat! And also, in a couple of Chapters, you'll be introduced to the third pairing, which I already decided, called *The sound of a metal piece falling blocks out the sound.* HEY WATCH IT! Anyway, tomorrow I have a holiday, so next chapter **_**might **_**be up tomorrow night. BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


	6. Fraternal Battle:Guardian vs Coordinator

**THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT OF TRUTH! MAY ARRIVES WILL GET TO ALTOMARE, AND FIGHT HER LITTLE BROTHER! *turns off megaphone* This chapter takes place exactly two days after the last one, so Max has had more time for improvement, as well as Kirlia. I'd like to say May stands a chance but… well… I can't! Anyway, read on to see how bad May will end up! And I'd also like to thank all of you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters, except for Ritias since I made her.**

**Altomare Docks**

The S.S Dolphin docked in Altomare after three days at sea. People began to disembark and with their luggage, some going to greet old friends, others went straight for a hotel. We find one of the passengers looking around with a crazed look in her eyes.

'I'm finally here. Don't worry Max, I'll save you from that brainwashing slut before you know it, and possibly get the police to arrest Ash for… something, I'll just come up with something later.'

She didn't notice a small girl and her mother watching her closely. Latias and Ritias were part of Ash's plan to lure May into fighting Max, and even though Ritias can be carefree and playful, she knew when to be serious.

'_Is it time, mommy?'_

'_Yes Ritias, it's time to execute the plan, you know what to do, right dear?'_

'_Of course I do, mom.' _Ritias walked away from her mother, and in May's direction. When she was directly in front of the girl, she kept walking, but looked at her straight in the eyes. Ritias let her eyes flash golden for a second, causing the other girl to gasp. After this, Ritias broke into a run, with May following closely. They ran through the mazelike streets of Altomare, Ritias stopping occasionally to let May catch up a bit, until they arrived at the garden. May kept chasing Ritias, determined to catch what she considered a freak of nature, but Ritias returned to her normal form and flew away. May began looking around the garden, trying to find the exit, when someone chuckling caught her attention. Ash was leaning on a tree, watching her move around.

"What's wrong, May? Are you lost?"

"ASH! WHERE IS MY BROTHER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"Ask him yourself, he has been quite eager for you to arrive." Ash pointed behind May, and sure enough, there was Max, standing there with his Kirlia at his side. "There he is; anything else?" May ignored Ash's last comment, and looked at Max, tears in her eyes.

"Max, there you are, I've been so worried about you…" Her aura showed the relief of having found her brother, and the happiness to see he was alright. It was almost enough to make Max feel sorry for her, emphasis on _almost_. He also felt her anger at Kirlia, anger so strong it was nearly overpowering all other emotions. "C'mon Max, leave that Kirlia and come with me, let's go home. Mom and Dad are waiting for you…" Max began to walk towards his sister, Kirlia staying behind, tears flowing from her eyes. May was to full of herself to notice a small sphere of light in Max's wrist. "Good boy, Max, let's go back to Pewter…"

"Actually, _sister_, there's a change of plans there" Max's Prime Shield began to materialize in his right wrist, and his Aura Sword formed in his other hand. "I'm not going back to Pewter; I'm staying here with Kirlia by my side. You, on the other hand, will leave Altomare and won't come back, ever again. If you do return…" He pointed at her with his Rapier "… you will regret it." That seemed to be the last straw for May. She stood there for a couple of seconds, eyeing Max's blades, before screaming like a crazy person and lunging at him. Max expertly dodged her before realizing he wasn't her target. "KIRLIA!"

Kirlia simply looked at May with a bored face, before using psychic to stop her in her tracks and lift her off the ground. Ash stepped forward and strolled up too her face.

"Now, now, May. You have two choices as of now: Leave this two alone, or get massacred in a formal fight by my pupil and his girlfriend, who happens to be my wife's pupil. What do you choose?" His answer was a spit to the face. "I guess that means you'll fight. Kirlia let her go. Max and his sister have some catching up to do." The two of them left, Ash gave Max a pat on his back, and Kirlia gave him a good luck kiss, not that he would need it, though.

May glared at Ash as he left, before looking back at Max. What she saw hurt her more than a million stabs: Max's eyes, which used to hold some slight admiration towards her, those that held some fraternal love, were now full of fire, an inferno of determination that let her know that he wouldn't have any qualms about injuring her if it meant staying with Kirlia.

"Max, you wouldn't hurt me, would you? I'm your sister, you know…*GASP!*" Her 'reasoning' was stopped short when some Aura Needles flew right beside her, cutting some of her hair before impaling a nearby tree. "M-M-Max? w-w-w-why did you do that for?"

Max didn't answer, instead, he changed his Sword into a spear and threw it at May, impaling her.

"You _were _my sister. Farewell, woman."

**In a cruiser somewhere in the ocean, near Altomare.**

May woke up with a start, sweating cold, grasping her chest where her brother had attacked her.

"It was… just a dream May, just a dream." She kept saying that to herself in an attempt to calm down. That dream had haunted her ever since the ship set sail, and the closer they got to Altomare, the worse it got. The first time it ended where Max formed his shield, the second night it ended right after the needles, and now, as she took a small nap before arriving at the dock, it ended when Max killed her. She didn't know what to think of the dreams, she couldn't tell if they were premonitions or just plain old nightmares caused by nervousness. She knew that Max was going to have Ash guarding him and Kirlia, but she knew Ash's weakness, but if Max had been taught how to use Aura, then she'd be in trouble. "Don't be stupid, May. Max can't use Aura… can he?" She felt her nervousness rise when the captain announced that they had just arrived at Altomare. She was about to leave when she noticed her roommate, a blue-haired coordinator named Dawn that was on her way to her home in Sinnoh, had taken a nap as well as her. Neither she nor May could afford an individual ticket, but after meeting and chatting for a while, they pooled in their money and had enough for an economy class double-room, which was strangely cheaper than an economy single room, go figure. She decided to wake her up since the boat was going to be docked in Altomare for a couple of days, so she might as well get off to see some sights "Hey, Dawn, wake up, the ship has docked…"

"5 more minutes, mom…"

"Dawn, seriously, if you don't get up soon… the contest entry is going to close!" That certainly did the trick. The bluenette jumped out of her bed and began working on her hair. "That really got you going; too bad there isn't a single contest here in Altomare." Dawn blushed a bit out of embarrassment.

"Hehe… guess I forgot about that… for how long will we be docked here in Altomare?"

"Two or three days… just enough time to do what I have to do…"

"Sorry, but… what do you have to do here? Maybe I can help you out." May realized that with Dawn at her side, she might have a greater chance of rescuing her brother, so she explained everything to Dawn, including Ash's daughter and wife. Dawn was pale at the end, but her eyes held in a glint of hope. "S-so this place has no problems with poke-human relations?"

"Not one! Can you believe how disgusting it is? If this was Hoenn, Ash would've been sent to prison while his wife and daughter were put to sleep, which is exactly what I have planned to do to that Kirlia. Will you help me?"

"S-sure…" Her hand involuntarily went down to one of her poke-balls, one with a small flame sticker on it. 'Looks like there _is _a safe place for us, Ty…' She thought before disembarking with May.

May looked around the dock, a slight feeling of Déja vú coursing through her…

'I'm finally here. Don't worry Max, I'll save you from that brainwashing slut before you know it, and possibly get the police to arrest Ash for… something, I'll just come up with something later.'

She didn't notice a small girl and her mother watching her closely. Latias and Ritias were part of Ash's plan to lure May into fighting Max, and even though Ritias can be carefree and playful, she knew when to be serious.

'_Is it time, mommy?'_

'_Yes Ritias, it's time to execute the plan, you know what to do, right dear?'_

'_Of course I do, mom.' _Ritias walked away from her mother, and in May's direction. When she was directly in front of the girl, she kept walking, but looked at her straight in the eyes. Ritias let her eyes flash golden for a second, causing the other girl to gasp. After this, Ritias broke into a run, with May following closely, and Dawn following May. They ran through the mazelike streets of Altomare, Ritias stopping occasionally to let May catch up a bit, until they arrived at the garden. May kept chasing Ritias, determined to catch what she considered a freak of nature, but Ritias returned to her normal form and flew away, increasing the spark of hope in Dawn's eyes. May began looking around the garden, trying to find the exit, when someone chuckling caught her attention. She snapped around to find Ash, Latias, Ritias, Kirlia and Max all sitting around a table, sipping on some tea (Except for Ritias who was drinking some milk.)

"Well Max, it seems your opponent has finally arrived, with someone else accompanying her, it seems. Tell me Ritias, did you take them through the quick path or did you give them the scenic path?"

"I gave them the scenic path daddy, hopefully giving you a few more minutes to prepare the tea party!"

"Good girl. Max, you and Kirlia take care of your sister. We will show our… _guest _our combined power. Let's go." (A/N I'm not gonna write the fights at the same time, so instead I will start the May vs SmartGraceshipping)

**May vs SmartGraceshipping**

May watched with fear as Max created his Aura weapons; instead of the sword he created a spear right from the get-go, reminding May of her dreams once again. Desperately, she threw all her Poke-balls, hoping that this time her Pokémon would obey her again. Her hopes were shattered when they all went over to the side and sat down to watch. Max chuckled at the sight, and decided that instead of wounding his sister, he would just beat her up a bit. He dissolved his Shield and Spear and created a War hammer, which Ash taught him how to make after the Aura Skin incident. He twirled the hammer a couple of times before eyeing it, and then his sight went back to May.

"We're gonna have some fun with this thing." (If you can guess who's line that is and from what… you earn some applause)

May's eyes went back to her Pokémon, who now had a pool of apples and poke-chow they had either found or taken from her bag.

"**I bet one more apple that this won't last for more than a minute before May's begging for mercy…" **Said Blaziken.

"**Blaziken! How can you have so little confidence on your trainer… she'll last at least 5 minutes, I bet some Ice poke-chow on that." **Said Glaceon. When Max and Kirlia heard this, they began to laugh maniacally.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU FREAKS!" Max stopped laughing when he heard what she called them. He didn't mind being called that himself, but that someone insulted Kirlia was like a match for a bomb, it set him off.

"Your own Pokémon are betting on how long it'll be before you're begging for mercy. And because of how you called Kirlia, I think Blaziken will win, and he placed the bet for one minute." Max lunged at May with his hammer, giving a powerful swing that would've broken all of May's ribs had she not thrown herself to the floor. The tree behind her wasn't so lucky when it got turned into splinters. May tried a low kick, but Max jumped over it and brought down the hammer on her, though he missed by inches, but May still received damage from the rock shrapnel it lifted. She got up and did what she had learned worked wonders on normal fights, but clearly forgot was as far from normal as you can get; she tried to taunt Max into rage.

"You see, Max? Being near that green haired slut has made you so stupid; you even missed a clear shot!" Max's hammer turned slightly red, like when you add a drop of food coloring into a glass of cold water. "Seriously, if you had been a normal person and ignored that skanky Kirlia, you could've been Gym Leader, but now, since I told mom and dad about your _love interests_, they don't even want to see your face!" Of course, that was a lie. His parents were… confused about their son, but not angry at him, but Max didn't know that. He dissolved his hammer, making May think she had won, until Max looked at her in the eyes. Max's eyes no longer held fraternal love they had when she arrived; now, they were full of hate.

"You know, sis, I _was _going to let you live, but now…" He reformed his Prime Shield, the Pincer blades now longer than usual, and charged his other hand with aura, making it glow with power. He also charged his legs to give himself more speed and jumping capability. "… I changed my MIND!" He lunged at her again, his right glowing fist raised above his head. It was obvious he was going to try and flatten May with it, so she sidestepped at the last possible second, only to be sent flying by the Aura shockwave created by the attack. When she got up, Max was running towards her again, his Strength of the Guardian turned into an Aura Spear, pointed straight at her. She got up and began to run. It was the only thing she could do now. She turned to her Pokémon, trying to get some help, but they were changing their bets. She grabbed a long stick from the floor and began to fight Max with it… without much success. Max had modified the Aura Spear into an Aura Halberd (A/N a pole with a blade on top.) and had chopped her stick to pieces. In the end, May was on her butt leaning against a tree, with several small cuts around her body. Max approached her, his Prime Shield reformed and poised it for a final blow. "Farewell, woman…" He brought down his shield, May was sure this was the end. She waited for the painful feeling of the blades to enter her… but it never came. She opened her eyes, to see Kirlia holding Max's wrist, small tears in her eyes.

"_Max, you're not a killer, the man I know and love wouldn't kill anyone, and besides, she ain't worth it." _Kirlia sent this message telepathically so May would hear too. Max allowed his Shield to dissolve, before looking at his sister.

"Ironic, isn't it? That the one you thought to be evil and to have brainwashed me, ended up being the one who saved your pathetic little life. And Kirlia is right, as usual, you're not worth staining my Aura. Let's go check on Ash, I find it strange that no explosion has happened in his battle. They looked for Ash around the area he had gone to, but he wasn't there, and there weren't any signs of a battle either. Their search stopped when they heard some laughter coming from the family's house. Max an Kirlia entered to find Ash, Latias, Ritias, some girl he didn't know and a Typhlosion sitting in the living room. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, Max, Kirlia, there you are." Said Ash with a cheery tone. "Here, I want you to meet Dawn and her Typhlosion. They're like _us, _if you know what I mean." Max's eyes widened at the revelation and sat down to talk with them, with Kirlia at his side. "So, Dawn, for how long have you had your Typhlosion?"

"I've had him since he was an egg, for about 5 years (rough estimation of the difference between the Sinnoh seasons and this fic). It turns out, Cyndaquils don't see the first thing they see as they're mother, but as their mate. Typhlosion couples tend to put their eggs near another couple's to make a prearranged marriage. Typhlosion and I have been dating ever since he evolved into a Typhlosion about 3 years ago, after I underwent a Mental… something that a nice lady offered me so I could understand my Pokémon, and he told me about it. I decided to give it a shot and here we are now, a happy little couple on their way home. Sinnoh has a very high tolerance towards our kind, but there are some people that hate the concept, and hunt us down… That's why Typhlosion and I have been traveling so much lately, trying to find a safe place…"

"Well, you just found it. It took me a while, but Altomare is a safe haven for us. While other regions look down on it, Altomarians actually see it as progress and a good change to the way society is. If you ever need a place to go, my doors are always open for those like us."

"Thanks Ash, I think I might end up here… I think my mother is part of the Hunters, but I may be wrong…"

**Somewhere in Hoenn, deep in a cave.**

"Hey guys, guess what? I finally finished the Robot!"

"Wow, Marauder, that was fast, it usually took the Rocket engineers months to finish one, and you did it in a week and a half!"

"What can I say, Oakley. I'm smarter than the average Rocket engineer!

"Yeah, yeah, don't gloat. Use the remaining week and a half to fine tune it before we send it to Pallet. Understand"

"Roger that. HEY CASSIDY, BATCH! COME HERE AND HELP ME OUT!"

"IT'S BUTCH, GODDAMNIT, BUTCH!"

"No one cares, now let's get this guy running, shall we?"

**And CUT! There you have it. May was defeated without any trouble, and the third pairing has been revealed, called VolcanicAppealshipping. And what's this? The rockets are nearly done with their preparation for their plan! How will our brave heroes handle this oncoming threat? Find out next chapter: The Siege on Pallet!**


	7. The 'Siege' on Pallet!

**HELLO READERS! *Gets hit in the head with a basketball* OW THAT HURT! Ok, so last time, the rockets were about to get their plan ready to go, while our heroes meet a third… I'm not sure what to call them, Pokephile just sounds… wrong… anyhow, they meet up with Dawn and her Typhlosion partner, right after May gets her ass whooped by her little brother, and she wasn't able to defend herself, and would've died if not for Kirlia intervening. Will this change her view of Poke-Human relationships? Will the rockets succeed for once in their lives? And what about the mysterious organization Dawn mentioned, will they cause trouble in the future? Read on and find out, 'cause that's the only way to know! **

**I don't own Pokémon.**

**Altomare, week and a half after the incident**

It had been a somewhat peaceful week so far in Altomare. May left the island without a word, taking her Pokémon along, and Max had chosen to remain in the Garden, acting as Ash´s sidekick against threats. Dawn had left at the same time as May, but returned three days later being chased by a strange group with a crossed out poke-ball as their symbol. They called themselves the 'King's Hunters', though the origin of the name was still unknown.

_Flashback (half a week ago)_

_The Guardian of Altomare and his new assistant, the Guardian of the Mind, were making a standard issue patrol around the city, helping a couple of civilians in trouble. Max now had an outfit like Ash's, but this one was a deep green, like his Aura, and had the symbol for Psychic types on the back, right beneath the cape. Instead of a mouth mask, he wore a bandana that covered the top of his face, and changed his glasses for contact lenses. They were patrolling the coast when they heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the sea. They saw an Empoleon swimming quickly towards the shore with someone on his back, being chased by a couple of armored people flying on Staraptors with something not seen in the Poke-world, Altomare specifically, for a long time: they were carrying sniper rifles, and they were fixed on the person on Empoleon's back._

"_Max, LET'S GO!" They quickly used some Aura to disrupt the Bird's flight, before creating Aura platforms to get over to where the Empoleon was. "Empoleon! Swim to the shore! We'll give you cover from here, MOVE!" The oversized penguin nodded before using its prodigious swimming skills to get to the shore while Ash and Max used their abilities to knock out the chasers. One of them, which had raven colored hair in a strange bundle, and obviously female, turned to her companion._

"_RETREAT! Our orders were to hunt and kill the freak, but to leave her if someone came to her aid!" Her partner nodded. "And you two remember who we are, we are the King's Hunters, and we will hunt down that freak of nature!" And with that they left in the direction of Sinnoh._

_FLASHBACK END!_

Obviously, the person on Empoleon's back had been Dawn, who had been badly wounded by the bullets. Her Typhlosion was in a similar state, with bullet wounds on his arms and back, indicating he had tried to protect Dawn himself. Empoleon, interestingly, wasn't bleeding or anything; instead, parts of his steel-like feathers were dented beyond repair. Dawn had remained silent for three days, before breaking down in tears in front of her friends, spouting how she had been right and her mother was one of the King's Hunters, and how she had been running from them for two days before taking a half-day trip through the sea with her Empoleon, trying to get to safety in Altomare. Now, she and Typhlosion live in the garden too, forcing Ash to expand his house to accommodate all its new inhabitants. Aside from that, no other big event had happened, and Ash chose this time to sit back and relax, watch the news for once. Of course, his luck was on the bad side today. He was about to fall asleep when the reporter was given a sheet of paper.

"… This is breaking news: something that looks like a living pile of junk is attacking Pallet town. The townsfolk, however, are not frightened in the least; I give you our on-site reporter. Gabby, tell us what you know."

"… Thanks John. I'm standing right in front of where the monster is, and I don't really have to say why the people of Pallet aren't afraid…" The camera zoomed out to reveal the most pathetic looking robot in history of robotics. It was made of Zinc sheets welded together, and it looked like a giant tripod with a bird's head. It was currently pecking a house, removing a small part of the roof with each peck. "… It has been attacking the same house for one hour, and still hasn't done any real damage. Whoever made this thing must be an idiot. Back to you John…" Ash turned off the TV and sighed. He knew only knew of one team that could whip up such a crappy robot: Team Rocket. They must've been the ones that escaped the Hoenn High Tec Prison two weeks earlier.

"Hey, Kirlia? Could you teleport to Pallet and leave the gateway open?" He heard the sound of teleportation behind him, and sure enough, he could see Pallet Town through it. "Thank you, now move out of the way." He threw an Aura Spear through the gap in time and space. Turning back to the TV, he saw that they were now back in Pallet again, this time reporting about the spear that had impaled the piece of junk in the head.

"**Nice shot, Ash"**

"Thanks Kirlia, though I was aiming for the left eye, not the forehead." He laughed at his little joke, until he felt an unknown Aura enter the Garden, 7 humans and a Pokémon. "Kirlia, go get Max, looks like we have some _visitors_ to take care of."

**Above the garden, in a Meowth Shaped Balloon**

7 of the figures on the balloon were glaring at the 8th one, who was grinning sheepishly.

"I thought you said it was indestructible, Marauder…"

"Sorry, Oakley, but it needed time to detect the Aura and stop it! I couldn't make it to stop an attack in three seconds! I didn't have the right… INCOMING!" They barely managed to duck before an Aura Sphere went right over their heads, knocking out the hot air generator on top, and thus causing the Balloon to lose altitude. "Aw, Crap. Ok, folks, prepare plan B, NOW!"

When the balloon touched the ground, The Ketchum Family, Max, and Kirlia were in front of it.

"Ok, Rockets, tell us what you want!" Ash heard a mechanical whirring from within the balloon, and, having met with Team Rocket enough times, quickly put up an Aura Barrier. Just in the nick of time, to, as an electro-net like the one Annie and Oakley used against the Lati twins was shot out of a small cannon. "Please, you idiots, I can stop that kind of attack like it's nothing." The whirring came again, and this time the shot looked like a thick disk with sharp legs. Ash didn't bother to move; he didn't think it would get past his barrier. Imagine his shock when it went through and pierced his chest, clasping its legs in his rib cage. "Wha…What's going on, I'm losing… power…"

"Take dat you twoip! Dat's ouwa original Aura Sucker! It drains ya of ya Aura and can only be removed when _this _transceiver is out of range! And if you destroy it, the Sucker will clam up and destroy your heart!" Ash and Max were about to shoot at the small cylinder until that bit of information was exposed. Ash turned to Max and simply nodded, and that small nod was enough for Max to know what to do. That and he used some of his remaining Aura to tell him

'_execute order 66' _Max nodded in return before materializing some Aura Needles. He transmitted the message to Kirlia, Latias and Ritias. Order 66 wasn't 'go and kill them', it was 'Non-Aura practitioners run, while Aura users fight them off'. It almost went as planned. Max began attacking his opponents with the needles, striking nerve clusters in their hands to keep them from using poke-balls, while Ash attacked them in hand-to-hand combat. Their battle was interrupted by Meowth.

"OK, LISTEN UP, TWOIPS! SURRENDA NOW OR I CRUSH DA TRANSCEIVER!" Max stopped his shooting at this point, but Ash kept fighting with the same amount of enthusiasm, if a bit slower. "Ya have a death wish, twoip? SO BE IT!" Meowth threw the transceiver to the floor and was about to crush it with his foot, when an invisible force tackled him. "OI, WHAT WAS DAT!" The same force tackled him again and took the transceiver, which vanished from view as well. Meowth, outraged that his hold on Ash was gone, began to use the Electro-net cannon wildly, shooting in every direction possible, until he hit something, and that something… was Ritias. The Poke-morph girl fell from the skies, screaming in agony as the red electricity flowed through her body. "WOW! A Pokémon-human hybrid! Oi, guys, how much do ya think the King's Hunters would pay for her?" The marauder, who was holding an exhausted Ash by the head, smirked evily.

"At least enough for each of us to live like kings! Bag her up, cat, she's worth more than that Latias we came for anyway!" He threw Ash to the ground and all of the Neo-Rocket members jumped into the balloon basket, which suddenly sprouted two rocket boosters. "Hasta la vista, suckers!" Ash looked up to see his daughter in a cage, fainted from the effects of the Net. He tried to move, but he could already feel his body failing due to lack of Aura, and could only bear witness as the Rockets took away one of the most important things in his life. The rockets sprung to life and they flew off at amazing speeds. Five seconds later, the Aura Sucker let go of Ash, painfully, by the way. He did the only thing he could at the moment. He threw his head up and screamed in despair.

"RITIAS!"

**An hour later, inside the house**

An awful feeling hung in the house. It felt as if the happiness had been completely drained from it, and replaced by a cold, foreboding pain. Latias was crying her eyes out, being consoled by Dawn and Kirlia, Max was in a depressive state, huddled up in a corner blaming himself for not reacting faster. And Ash was… destroying the Garden's forest. He was viciously slicing away some of the trees, trying to vent his rage and guilt. He felt like he had failed Ritias, that he was a bad father, that he was unworthy of his wife and her love. Now he understood how his Hoenn team felt like when he disappeared: Despair, uselessness, and lack of will to live. Actually, that last bit was just him, his Pokémon actually felt that they had to live on and win the leagues for him. He was so busy decimating the trees, he almost didn't notice a faint psychic signal. That small signal stopped him in his tracks. He closed his eyes and focused on it, trying to figure it out.

'_Rockets… escaping to… Sinnoh Region… they stopped… in Mt. Silver… Daddy… Mommy… Help… me…' _That voice… it was Ritias's! The Rockets stopped for a pit stop on Mt. Silver, and that's where he was going, along with his companion, Max. He used his Aura to track down Ritias's exact location. It was too far away for a Teleport and flying would most likely take to long, and going on foot would take so long that they would've already reached the hunters. With his Aura, he managed to see through Ritias's eyes, and saw that they had stopped because one of the rocket boosters had blown up, and now the Rockets were trying to patch up a spare Balloon to continue on their way. Good, this gave him at least a full week to get there, with Latias's flying speed they should catch up with them in midair. Ash grinned.

'Don't worry, Ritias, Daddy's coming'

**There you go! I'm sorry for all of you who expected the Rockets to have a big, badass robot, but hey, they're team rocket, everything they do ends up blowing up, maybe that's another reason Giovanni chose that name for his team, aside from his last name being Rocketto. Just kidding. But still, the Rocket's managed to take away Ritias, and they're taking her to the King's Hunters! Just who are those people, and why do they despise… Pokephiles **_**still **_**doesn't quite cut it, I think of a Pedotediursa everytime I say the word, suggestions will be taken kindly, where was i? Oh right, why do they despise those with Pokémon lovers so much? And who is their leader? Read it on the next issue of the Guardian of Altomare! Also, im setting up a poll: Should Dawn learn how to use Aura? I personally like the idea, you know, all three...uh... of them to have Aura powers and have three guardians, but i'm not sure if to put it or not, so please vote!**


	8. The Rescue!

***Author is seen in a bed with a thermometer on his mouth and an ice pack on his head* Hello readers…*ACHOO!* Sorry it took me a while to update, but I got the flu some days ago, and this is a persistent one. I really feel like I was trampled by some bulls on red bull, so this will be a short chapter. *HA-CHOO!***

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Sinnoh region, about a week after the last chapter<strong>

We see Ash, Latias, Max, Kirlia, Dawn, and Typhlosion sitting around a fire, resting from another day of chasing the Rockets. Because of Latias's speed and strength, they caught up with the balloon on the first day of their rescue mission, and had downed it again with a single blow, but ended up chasing the Rockets on foot. You may be wondering 'why doesn't Latias just fly up and find them?' or 'Why doesn't Ash just use his Aura to find them and capture them?' The thing was; they were in the middle of a very thick forest. Flying wouldn't help since the canopy would block sight, and there were too many different Auras and Minds for any of them to locate one. Oh, did I forget to mention that Dawn had been learning Aura for the last few days? I did? Well, Dawn has been learning Aura for the last few days. Her Prime Technique had revealed itself while she was escaping from the King's Hunters. It was the Aura Nightstick, but due to her Prime Boost, it turned into a pair of nightstick daggers (A/N Like the blades used by the guy that killed Hellboy's 'dad' in the first movie) Still, because of her lack of control, they could only withstand a few hits before shattering. Now, Ash estimated they could hold the full impact from a bazooka, just like his sword and Max's shield, but he didn't want to test that theory. She had also designed and made her own costume as they went on, working on it when they stopped to rest. She finished it on the third day of travel. It was a more feminine looking version of Ash and Max's suits, with the symbol for Fire types emblazoned on the back. It was a light red, nearly pink, and opted for an eye-covering mask to block her identity, and decided to go at it cape-less, saying that it could cause trouble if she tripped on it. This was the third Guardian, the Guardian of Flame. Ash, deciding to go with the current, sewed the symbol for Dragon types on his back, but remained as the Guardian of Altomare; under the excuse that Guardian of Dragon was a name that would draw all Dragon type trainers to him to see if he had any rare dragons. I strayed from topic a bit back there, so they had been chasing team Rocket, trying to find and recover Ritias before they arrived at the King's Hunters HQ. Latias calculated that they were at three days from getting there, giving the little time to find, fight and tortu… I mean, defeat team Rocket and recover Ritias. They had also learned the reason behind their name. It came from an old Almian legend about a king and his three sons. The legend said that the king had wanted peace for the world but his sons ruined it. This wasn't completely true, though. According to what they had found out by researching and spying on potential members they found, it seemed like the three sons were…uh…pokesexuals? Doesn't sound right either… anyway, his three sons were in a relationship with Pokémon and the king vanished them for it, and the hunters began existing by his orders, which were to find and kill the Pokemon mates of his children. The tears of Princes in the legend were said to have been caused by the feelings of mourning in the princes after the hunters succeeded, and that the mourning quelled the rage within the dark crystals. They had gotten that information from a rather impatient old man named prof. Hastings. Said old man also mentioned that the King's Hunters had a Darkrai with them, which was said to be the King himself reincarnated into a Pokemon to torture all the ones that had the same likes as his children. I strayed from topic again, didn't I? So, the Guardians were all sitting around a fire, tired as hell from the chase.

"Damnit, those rockets are hard to find." Complained the Guardian of Flame, rubbing the soreness out of her legs.

"Well, the do run fast when they need to. Even so, they will have to stop at night, not even _them _can cross a forest at night with all the dangerous species that roam at this time. If we're lucky, they'll be attacked by a pack of Mightyenas and they'll leave Ritias alone." Ever since becoming the Guardian of the Mind, Max had become even more mature… and a bit more sadistic.

"**I don't think we'll be that lucky, Max, Mightyenas are native to Hoenn and it's hard to find them elsewhere." **Another thing, Kirlia was just as smart as Max, if not smarter. "**Hey, where did Ash and Latias go?"**

"**They said they were going to try and find Ritias's Aura or Mental Signature again. This time they'll try combining their abilities" **Answered Typhlosion as he cooked some fish with the flame on his back, saying that it was hotter than the one on the fire pit. "**Let's just hope they can locate her this time."**

**In a nearby clearing**

Ash and Latias were sitting right next to each other, eyes closed, and humming silently. To the naked eye they were only meditating, but any Psychic or Aura user worth his/her title could see that they were expanding their Minds and Auras respectively. They ran a full scan of the forest, trying to differentiate the different beings around them. Soon enough they came to the unique signature of their daughter, the only being around that had the signatures of both human and pokemon. They got up and ran to the others. After telling them, the group rushed in the direction of the signature. They got there 5 minutes later, and were met with the sight of Ritias being delivered to a messenger of the King's Hunters.

"We appreciate your help, Rockets. This thing will be a huge help for us. Lord Victor will be pleased…"

"Not a problem Mr. King's Hunter, but on the matter of payment…" The man gave them a suitcase each, most likely filled with money.

"There you go. Now, I must take the specimen back to HQ, thank you for your servi…*BOOM*" A giant ball of flame impacted the man, making him loose his grip on Ritias. Said fireball had been launched by Typhlosion, who had had enough of the man speaking. Their cover blown, the Guardians stepped out of hiding and readied their Prime Techniques. "Who are you, you dare attack a King's Hunter!"

'Mommy! Daddy! You came for me!'

'Of course we did. Now, close your eyes for a second, will you?" Ritias obeyed, and had to try hard not to open them to see what was causing her kidnappers to scream in agony. The sounds stopped as quickly as they started, and Ash went to cut off the Electro-net that held his daughter.

"There you are, safe and sound." The little girl threw herself at her parents, overjoyed to see them again. "We missed you to, Ritias, but let's go home for now."

"What about the King's Hunters, Ash?"

He looked over at Dawn, who was glaring at the Hunter.

"Their time will come soon enough, trust me. I can't let such a dangerous group roam free. We'll leave them for now, but not without a little gift…"

**Two hours later, King's Hunters HQ**

All of the Hunters were gathered in the entrance hall of their HQ, waiting for their messenger to return with the Hybrid. Their leader, a tall man with a black regal outfit, stood in the very back with a Darkrai on his side.

"This is it, my old friend. Once we crack the genome of this hybrid, we'll be able to create a virus that will kill all of those freaks."

"**Yes. I have waited for this day for a long time. Thank you, Victor, for helping me finish what I started so long ago."**

"Anytime, you Highness, anytime" The doors to the HQ were thrown open. "Ah, he's here. COME IN, MESSENGER!" When the man walked in, several people gasped in fear. He was cut, bruised, and battered all over, and had a message hanging from his neck. A grunt took it and read it out loud.

"Yours truly, the Guardian of Altomare? What's that supposed to mean?" The messenger tripped on himself, revealing a device on his back. What was the device? A bomb. "WHAT THE F…!" The bomb went off.

The explosion had been strong enough to destroy the room, annihilating all the hunters that were close to it, severely injuring the ones somewhat close, and barely touching the ones in the back. Out of a thousand hunters, 600 were dead, and 300 were too injured to fight, and would be for at least 6 months at worst.

**Out of Ritias's sight sharing imagination**

"No, Ritias, I won't send them a human bomb, we lack the materials for it." Ritias's eyes glowed once more. "No, I won't send them chemical farts. Wha…? No Ritias, I won't send them compressed Aura Spheres either, though it is tempting… Anyway, how about we send them what their leader is bound to fear the most?" Ash reached into his pack and took out three objects, making everyone except Ritias gasp in shock.

"A-Ash, where did you get _those?_"

"A little present from a man I helped in another region. He said they would be useful if I ever faced the same threat he did once. After analyzing the bullets on Dawn and Typhlosion, I found out that they were one and the same threat. Hopefully, their HQ is powered by the same kind of stuff." He put the three things into the messenger's pockets, after charging them with Aura, along with a small note. "C'mon, people, let's go home"

**King's Hunters HQ**

All of the Hunters were gathered in the entrance hall of their HQ, waiting for their messenger to return with the Hybrid. Their leader, a tall man with a black regal outfit, stood in the very back with a Darkrai on his side.

"This is it, my old friend. Once we crack the genome of this hybrid, we'll be able to create a virus that will kill all of those freaks."

"**Yes. I have waited for this day for a long time. Thank you, Victor, for helping me finish what I started so long ago."**

"Anytime, you Highness, anytime" The doors to the HQ were thrown open. "Ah, he's here. COME IN, MESSENGER!" The man came in, fearfully, even more so when the leaders eyes hardened. "Messenger… Where is the specimen?"

"H-her parents came for her, and managed to beat me…" The Darkrai, with its normally blue eyes turned red with rage, lunged at the messenger, intent on killing him, when a powerful surge of blue, red, and yellow light came from the man's pocket. "W-what the…" The Darkrai began to wail in agony, and the weapons of all Hunters glowed too.

"**GAH! IT CAN'T BE! MESSENGER, EMPTY YOUR POCKETS!" **The man did as he was told (A/N all Hunters have undergone Mental Activation) Three small jewel shards fell to the floor, one blue, one red, and one yellow. "**IMPOSSIBLE! THOSE ARE SHARDS OF THE TEARS OF PRINCES! GET RID OF THEM, NOW! AGHHHH!" **The man managed to grab the shards and throw them outside, calming the writhing Pitch Black Pokemon. All of the Hunters weapons stopped glowing as well. Their leader rushed to the Darkrai.

"Your highness! What happened, is there anything I can do?"

"**Damn it, that girl's parents…know my mortal weakness. Those shards, could've very well have killed me with overexposure, if it had been the real thing, I would be a gonner. Hunters… KILL THE MESSENGER!" **It screamed in frustration. The hunters aimed their weapons and fired… only to see their bullets dissolve into dust. **"Damn it all, they destroyed the Dark Crystals that kept the bullets together... My old friend, I think we may have underestimated our foe…"**

* * *

><p><strong>*ACHOO* There you have it, folks. Sorry if this chapter was bad, but I could barely work between sneezing, coughing fits, and massive headaches. Tune in next time for 'The Power of Three!'. Also, here's a little challenge. There's a little easter egg hidden in the colors of the three Guardians: Blue, Green and Red. BladeOfThePoet, Logging out. *ACHOO!* <strong>


	9. The new problem!

***Author is seen slicing some bamboo sticks in half***

**Hello there, my readers. I recovered from my sickness, and now I'm back! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Congratulations to drebom for locating the Easter egg in the suits, which was that they have the same colors as the triforce. So, I wanted to bring something worth mentioning. I was browsing fics the other day, when I came across an Altoshipping story named 'what was once here, is now gone' by Electricprincess889. I read the summary and tell myself 'Huh sounds good, let's take a look.' Inside, I found a very promising story. The stories plot simply seems epic. Aura Ash, going to Altomare with Brock, Misty, May, Max and Dawn after the Lily of the Valley conference, if that last line didn't make you want to read it, I don't know what would. You don't believe me? Then check it out yourself, you're gonna end up adding it to your alert list (and possibly Favorites). And now, without further ado, let us begin!**

**Somewhere **

We see our brave heroes flying over the nameless ocean of the Pokemon world. While Kirlia or Latias could've easily teleported all of them home, Ritias was weakened after being captured, and they didn't know what teleporting in this state could do to the little Pokemorph. So instead, they chose to fly on Latias and a couple of Staraptors that Max and Dawn had caught for transportation means. Ash had told them that an old friend of his named Kate, a Pokemon Ranger, had given him three gem shards as a thank you for helping her beat a few remnants of the Team Dim Sun organization. The stray poachers had subdued some powerful Pokemon with some weird machines called Miniremos, which were powered by Dark Shards. I know, I know, 'The Dark Shards were all purified along with the Dark Crystal'. Well, that was _one _Dark Crystal, but there's a total of three Dark Crystals, one for each of the Tears of Princes. The thing that made Ash shudder was that each of those was created by the King's hate towards his Pokemon loving sons, each one was made by the _individual _hate towards each of them. How did the man survive for long with that amount of hate, he didn't know.

'_Ash! I can see Altomare, we're almost home!'_

"Good to know. HEY GUYS, WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" He yelled at his friends.

"HALLELUJAH! I can't wait to get into my bed!" Answered the Guardian of Flame, clearly tired of flying. Then again, who wouldn't be after flying for 3 hours with mostly nothing to do?

"Calm down, Flame, we're all dying to get there and relax. I just pray to Arceus that we don't get any surprises" (A/N *Whispers something to Arceus who nods* Sorry Max, but you will find a very surprising surprise)

"I know, Mind, it's just I can't wait to be on solid ground again. What about you, Dragon?" Another thing, they gave each other codenames to reduce the risk of someone hearing their real names. Dawn was Flame, Max was Mind, and Ash was Dragon (Calling him Altomare was too weird for them)

"I don't know what you're complaining about. If you had followed my advice and warp yourselves home while Latias and I flew Ritias over, you would've already arrived. Besides, I got the best seat in the house." Latias blushed a bit at that small remark. "The only thing that worries me is what Typhlosion will do when he gets out. You know he hates his poke-ball even more than Pikachu."

"Don't remind me, Ty is going to keep reminding me I kept him in for this long for a whole month… and I'm not exaggerating, he can be a real Drama King when he wants to"

They had a good laugh with that. The rest of the trip, which was 45 minutes long, was quiet, except for Ritias snoring loudly as she slept on her father's arms. The minute they landed, they knew something was out of place in the city. It was as full as usual, the streets bustling with citizens and tourists alike. Yet there was a foreboding feeling in the air. It was quickly forgotten when a citizen suddenly yelled.

"Everyone, look! It's the Guardians!" All the citizens stopped what they were doing and rushed to greet their protectors. Some wanted autographs, others pictures and some random guy in the audience asked Dawn to marry him, resulting in Typhlosion coming out and scaring the life out of the guy. Dawn, having been a coordinator, was flattered by all the attention, Max just waved at the citizens, while Ash simply stood there, a frown on his face. Few people knew this, and even fewer would believe it, but Ash hated being adored like this. He was protecting Altomare because he wanted to, not because he wanted cheers. He quite literally dragged his partners away from the crowd.

"Remember, we're the guardians because we want to protect, not for the cheers."

"Sorry Ash, but I _was _a coordinator, and old habits die hard." She focused for a second. "Speaking of coordinators, did anyone else feel May's aura when we entered?"

"Yeah, I felt that woman's aura to." Ever since the incident with May, Max stopped referring to her by her name, he even stopped calling her sister. "I thought she had understood from our last encounter…"

"She's heading towards the Garden with two others, though I can't identify them, too far away and to many people nearby. Let's go home and _greet _them, shall we?" Said Ash as his hands glowed.

"Wait Ash, I think we should give them some time before we strike." Said Dawn. Unknown to her, Max and Ash were testing her again. "If they're headed for the garden, they'll have their guards up, meaning it'd be harder to sneak up on them. I say we go around town, do our usual patrols, _then _westrike them down, once they have a sense of false security." Max and Ash grinned at her analysis.

"Good job, Dawn, you passed my strategy test with flying colors."

"_Another _test? Damn it Ash! When are you going to stop popping these things out on me!"

"Don't complain, Dawn, my strategy test was much worse. Ash chased me through all Altomare until I came up with a strategy to knock him down. I still have nightmares about it." Groaned Max, trying to get the memory out of his system.

"Latias made me change a perfectly good test because of you, Max; _I _still have bad dreams on how much she screamed at me…"

**Meanwhile, with the Pokemon**

Sceptile was relaxing on a tree, or trying to at least. Ever since his encounter several weeks ago with Meganium, a specific memory kept popping up. He remembered the time when he evolved into a Sceptile to save a Meganium he had developed a crush on, only for her to rush over to the Tropius that had been knocked down by Team Rocket. This event had permanently damaged him. Every time he saw a Meganium, he thought it was that one, the one that caused him grief.

"**Peh… Stupid Meganiums, who needs them anyway?" **His relaxing was interrupted by Charizard flying over him, roaring loudly.

"**WHERE THE HELL IS ASH! I TOLD HIM I NEED HIM BACK SOON!" **Sceptile jumped as high as he could and landed on top of Charizard.

"**Whoa, there, big guy. What's wrong?"**

"**I TOLD ASH TO COME BACK SOON SO HE COULD SEND ME BACK TO CHARIFIC VALLEY, AND HE STILL HASN'T COME BACK!"**

"**So, what's the rush? We hadn't seen Ash for years, why do you want to leave so soon?"**

"**BECAUSE CHARLA IS GOING TO LAY AN EGG, **_**MY **_**EGG, DO YOU KNOW THE PUNISHMENT GIVEN BY THE FEMALES FOR NOT BEING THERE DURING THE LAYING?"**

"**ehh… no, I don't"**

"**NEITHER DO I, BUT I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT!" **Sceptile couldn't help but to sweat drop at this.

"**Don't worry man, I'm sure he's about to return, after all, those people **_**did **_**just come in. Give him some more time.**

**Half an hour later**

After Ash went to send Charizard to Liza, The Guardians were hiding behind a few bushes, their blades all primed and ready. Ash had just realized that all three of their Prime Techniques were bladed. It was almost as if some random guy that liked swords had written it like that. He ignored it and focused on his house, the place where the three foreign Auras were. Identification failed again, this time because the house was clogged with the Auras of three Aura Guardians, a legendary Pokemon, and a poke-human hybrid. Kirlia and Typhlosion didn't have enough Aura to add to the clog.

"Flame, you stay behind. You're stealthier than Mind and me, so if you see a threat out here, use your daggers, _silently. _Mind, come with me, May is bound to be there, so I need someone to frighten her a bit. Understood?" They nodded. Dawn and Ty (_A/N Know what? I'll just start calling Typhlosion and Kirlia by their nicknames, Ty and Kir) _climbed on a tree, using it as look out, while Ash and Max silently made their way to the door. Latias and Kirlia were floating above the house, orbs of psychic energy ready in case the intruders managed to bypass the Guardians. They got to the door and Ash held up his hand, silently counting to three. On three, they blew the door open with Aura Spheres. Immediately, the grabbed the closest Aura Signatures they could sense in the smoke and held them sword/shield point. They now had a great advantage: Hostages. "ALL RIGHT, WHOEVER'S LEFT, COME OUT NOW!" Roared Ash, outraged that someone would break into his home, and more importantly, posed a threat to his family. When the smoke cleared, they noticed that their hostages were Norman and Caroline, Max's parents.

"_You…_ what are you doing here? You came to rip away my happiness like May tried? Or are you here to disown me?" Max asked his parents. He was holding Norman, his blades poised on the Gym Leader's throat, drawing out some blood.

"Max, sweetie, calm down, I'm sure we can work this out… *GASP!*" Caroline couldn't help but gasp in pain when Ash gave her wrist a twist, revealing a small syringe full of milky white liquid. The needled vial fell and broke, releasing a strange aroma.

"A sedative, eh? Let me guess, you were planning to sedate us when we came in, and take me away to Petalburg…" Max did the same thing to Norman's wrist, another vial falling, this one with another kind of liquid. When it broke, Max pressed his blades harder against his 'father's' throat. "Euthanizing anesthesia. Some family, eh Ash? Resorting to these measures to take me away."

"We…just wanted to *choke* take you home and *cough* away from that… brainwashing Kirlia." Choked out Norman, trying to get his son to snap out of the so called brainwash.

"The only brainwasher in this case is May. You seriously think that _I _got _brainwashed? _And by Kirlia no less! You should all reconsider your…"

"AHHHHHH!" Max stopped talking when Kirlia's pained scream broke through the air. He dropped Norman and hurried outside, where the sound of a battle was coming. Once outside, he saw Dawn fighting May with her Aura Nightstick Daggers, May defending herself with a couple of small metal rods with pyramid shapes on top. Max then saw Kirlia on the floor, the arm with the wound inflicted by Gallade bleeding, and a metal rod similar to May's sticking out of her right leg. Max rushed to her at the same time Ash came out, having knocked out Caroline and Norman. He kneeled before her, noticing that she was unconscious. Max got angry, _really _angry. His Aura began to gain a red tint, but it was gradually growing stronger. Ash, for his part, couldn't believe his eyes.

'I-it can't be! It's supposed to be a myth, that Aura Practitioners would never have that!' Thought Ash. He had read about that Aura Skill once, but no records ever said it was real, only what it did to its owner. "DAWN, FALL BACK, NOW!" Dawn was about to question him, when she saw the gradually changing color of Max's Aura. She didn't know what it meant, but did know that it was probably dangerous. May had been shocked at the revelation that the Guardian of Flame was Dawn, somehow not noticing her blue hair.

"Ash, wha… what's happening to Max?"

"He has the worst of all Aura Skills, one that is passed down by blood only. Those who have it have all been the cause of great massacres. This power engages itself when the owner is angry to the breaking point, and will only stop when whatever made him angry is eliminated." Said Ash, his words breaking occasionally out of fear. He had his doubts at first, but now that Max's Aura was the same color as Kirlia's blood, there was no doubt…

… Max was an Aura Berserker.

**And that's it for now, folks. I know I said that this chapter was going to be called 'The Power of Three' but I decided to lengthen the story a bit more before going on to the bigger battle. Once again, I thank you for your reviews, I hope that more will come, and once again, I recommend 'What was once here is now gone'. BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


	10. Berserker vs Paladin: part 1

***Kirlia is seen looking around for something, a scowl on her face that could give Ichigo a run for his money. Author is hiding behind a wall* Hello there readers. Listen, I can't really talk now, I got a pissed of Kirlia looking for me. Why, you ask? She's mad because I turned Max into the Berserker. So, enjoy the chapter, and please review. I say that early in case…**

**Kirlia: THERE YOU ARE!**

**BladeOfThePoet: Here I **_**was**_**! *Runs away as fast as his armor lets him***

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Telepathic speech' _

'Telepathic speech in Flashbacks'

"**Poke-speech/Berserker talking"**

_**D I S C L A I M E R: **_**Pokemon (nor Bleach) does not belong to me, it belongs to someone whose name I don't know.**

**Right where we left off last time**

The group was staring as Max was enveloped by the blood red Aura. It became a bulky armor with spikes all over, and a helmet that looked like a skull. The power it was exuding was just as much as Ash's, the only difference right now was that Ash could think when using them. The… _thing _for lack of a better term, rose from its place beside Kirlia, and eyed May murderously. Norman and Caroline, having recovered from Ash knocking them out, were watching fearfully as their son transformed.

"You… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY BOY!" Asked Caroline, her voice a mixture of anger and fear.

"We had nothing to do with this. If you want to blame someone, blame your daughter. If _she _hadn't injured Kirlia to the point she looks dead, this never would've happened." Answered Dragon, getting ready for a fight.

"B-but if the Kirlia is knocked out, why is Max still under her control?" Apparently, May was better at mind controlling than she thought.

"You truly _are _blind, aren't you?" Asked Dawn, incredulously. "Your son wasn't brainwashed or Mind Controlled, he was…_is…_ seriously in love with Kirlia. Your daughter created the brainwash lie because she didn't want to accept the truth. The brain of us human beings isn't as great as many would think. Rage and sorrow can easily cloud its ability to adapt, and, sometimes, it creates a different scenario rather than adapting to the real one." Everyone, even the Berserker, looked at her like she had grown a second head. "What are you all looking at?"

"You kinda got philosophical back there… or even scientific, depending on your point of view." Said Ash. Dawn could only stand there, a sweat drop in the back of her head.

"I blame it on you, Dragon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. C'mon, we gotta calm Mind down before he kills everyone in sight." Said Dragon. He turned back to see… that Berserker Mind was no longer there. "What the…?" A pained, blood-curdling scream ripped through the air, before a bloodied May ripped through it as well. She was wounded pretty badly. "How the _hell _did he do that so quickly?"

"**Ash, remember, an Aura Berserker's abilities are improved at the expense of rational thinking and intelligence." **Said Latias as she was healing Kirlia with a Full restore Ash had, and carefully extracting the metal rod in her leg with Psychic. "**And since Max was very smart…"**

"He's become an unstoppable killing machine. That's what you're trying to tell me?"

"**yup"**

"Oh great…" Ash turned to look at May, who had recovered from the blows she received, to the point of consciousness at least. "Congratulations, Oh great and wise May, you just created the greatest threat the world has ever seen. He will _annihilate _everything in his path, until he gets you. And after that, he'll continue to destroy whatever and whoever stands in his way, with no remorse whatsoever. On the bright side for you, he's gone so deep into Berserker mode that he won't be able to recognize Kirlia. You happy now?" May looked down in shame. Had she been a tad bit more understanding towards her brother, she wouldn't be in mortal danger. No one would be. "That's what I thought." At that moment, Kirlia groaned and tried to get up, failing miserably."

'_Wha… what happened here? I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that Max had turned into some sort of monster after May tried to kill me, weird right?' _that's when she noticed the bloodied May, the frightened parents, and the angry Aura practitioners. '_It… wasn't a dream right? Max is… gone…'_

"I'm sorry, Kir. I know there's a way to revert a Berserker to its human form, though it only works the first time the person taps into his Berserker Aura. Good thing this is the first time… Is something wrong Kirlia?"

'_This… isn't the first time Max has used the Berserker…' _Ash frowned when Kirlia said that. '_The last time May was here, when you left to 'greet' Dawn and Typhlosion, May began to taunt Max. I saw his Aura gain a red tint, and he suddenly became more brutal. That was the Berserker, right?' _Ash dropped his head when he heard that.

"Sadly… there's only one way to stop an Aura Berserker after the first time. We… we have to destroy his Aura network…" Kirlia had managed to rise to her feet, but when she heard that, she dropped to her knees.

"Well, that's not _so _bad is it?" Asked Norman, his face showing some relief. "That just means he won't be able to use Aura anymore, right?"

"Mr. Norman" Started Dawn, approaching him. "Aura is the energy that flows within all living beings. It is also called Life Force by some. Aura replenishes itself, but when you're out of it, you die. If we destroy Max's Aura network…" She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence, but Ash did it for her, looking at the floor all the time.

"…He'll die." The Maple family had different reactions to this. Norman could only stare out of shock, Caroline broke into tears, and May…

"Good riddance…" Everyone looked at May, shock evident in their eyes. "A freak like him has no place in this world… in love with a Pokemon _and _having such a dangerous thing? Just kill him and save us all the tro… *Gasp! Choke*" She was lifted into the air, a faint blue outline surrounding her, the color a bit more prominent around the neck area. Kirlia's eyes were glowing as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"**SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" **She projected her voice both physically and mentally.

"Kirlia, quiet down! The only reason we're still alive is that Max has gone too stupid to locate us… scratch that… we're doomed" Ash was truly frightened as he saw the blood red creature trudge out of the woods.

"**Must… Destroy… must… KILL! RAAAAARGH!" **The creature bellowed as it fired Red Aura Beams from its hands, the beams pulverizing everything they touched. "**MUST KILL EVERYTHING!"**

"LATIAS! TAKE RITIAS AND KIRLIA AND RUN!" Latias was about to argue with that, not wanting to leave her husband alone to fight that thing, but decided to do as told when she saw that one of the beams had nearly hit Ritias. He took her child and her friend and flew away quickly, camouflaging both herself and her passengers. She looked back down, in the direction she had just come from. "DON'T WORRY, WE'LL BE FINE!" and with those last words, she left, crying. Why was she crying? Because she knew Ash had been lying. Ash sighed as his family got out of his Aura Sensing radius. "Well, Flame, it was an honor fighting at your side, but I'm afraid I'm not coming out of this one alive…"

"Don't think like that, Dragon, we'll manage to win without a hitch…"

"That's not it…" Dawn looked at him, utterly confused. "There's only one technique capable of standing up to the Berserker level three, which is the state Max is now. But if I use it…" He looked at the beast, which was currently destroying the forest. "…It will tear me apart. Farewell, Dawn." He knocked her of her feet with a low sweep before walking towards the creature, his Aura flaring to life. "Aura MATERIALIZATION!"

**With Latias, Ritias and Kirlia**

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are we leaving Daddy behind? And what was that thing?"

"**I guess… I might as well as tell you the legend…"**

_Story Time! (I opted to make them in the same format as a flashback)_

_Thousands of years ago, when Aura practitioners began to appear, there was a great King, known as the Great Master of the Aura. He had his palace right here, in Altomare. The time with him as the ruler was the most prosperous the land had seen. He was also very tolerant towards Humans being with Pokemon, he said that there was no reason to restrict a person from his or her likes. But it was this mentality that brought an end to the peace. King Roland of Almia, also known as the Dark King, couldn't stand the idea his fellow king supported, so he decided to wage war against him. The Altomarian troops were no match for the massive amount of soldiers in the Almian army, even with the use of Aura. King Noland of Altomare knew of a way to end this war for his side, but vehemently denied it. The way to victory was a Dark Ritual, one that granted an Aura wielder immense amounts of power, at the cost of the man's sentience. One of his knights, Sir Ruber, offered himself as the one who would receive all that power. Truth was, Ruber only wanted the power to overthrow the King and take the crown for himself. King Noland, seeing no other choice, agreed to use the Ritual. Once the dark ritual was finished, the only thing in Ruber's place was an evil looking, wraith-like creature. The creature decimated the enemy forces, forcing the Almians to retreat and call off the war. But Ruber had lost his mind. He chased after the retreating Almians and began to annihilate them. When he was done, he started to kill his own people. They stood no chance against the 'Berserker' as they liked to call it. King Noland researched for many days and many nights for a way to stop the beast, but when he finally found one, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It involved a Light Ritual, one even worse than the Dark Ritual used on Ruber. This one gave the wielder immense power too, even more than the Dark Ritual, but it also had a greater cost. While the Dark Ritual consumed the intelligence of its wielder, the Light Ritual consumed the wielders life. Sir Lionel, the King's most trusted knight, offered himself as the one to carry the burden. The King denied him, saying he wouldn't risk losing his best friend, and create a widow in the process. Lionel said that he had already talked about it with his wife, and as much as he didn't want to lose a friend either, he'd rather die saving the kingdom than watch as it was destroyed by a crazed man…_

_End Story_

"And what happened afterwards mommy?"

'_No one knows. That part of the scroll was eliminated, probably because the King didn't want anyone trying to repeat the Rituals. One thing _is _known, however. Both Ruber and Lionel had children. Ruber's child, a smart young boy who he abandoned, followed a path far more righteous than his father's, as he became a doctor, and Lionel's daughter, Kaylie, became the greatest knight to have existed. But that's not where the problem lied. The problem was, the Ritual's powers existed in their blood, and was passed down in each generation. My guess is that the reason Max can use Aura, the reason he's a Berserker, is because he's a descendant of Ruber, and Ash is a descendant of Sir Aaron, who in turn is a descendant of Sir Lionel…"_

"Th-that would mean…"

'_Yes, Ritias…" _Latias couldn't help but to shed a tear right there…

'_Your father is in a fight to the death…"_

**And Cliffhanger time! What will happen? What power was given by the Light Ritual? And from where did I get the names for Sir Ruber, Sir Lionel, and his daughter? (Congrats to those of you who figure out that last question) Anyway, I think I lost Kirlia for now… I think. *BONK***

***a huge hammer has just impacted the authors face, knocking him out***

**Kirlia: That'll show him! Since he can't do the closing, you've all been spared from an annoying 'BladeOfThePoet, Logging out'**

**BladeOfThePoet: *Sleep-talking* My farewell is awesome, not annoying…**


	11. Berserker vs Paladin: part 2

**HERE WE ARE AGAIN, MY GOOD READERS! WAIT… WHAT THE… KIRLIA, TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK!**

**Kirlia: SORRY!**

**Well, that's better. Here we are, ready to witness the second part of Berserker Vs. Paladin. I have no doubt many of you already guesses what the name of Sir Lionel's skill was. If Sir Ruber's was the Berserker, then Lionel's was the Paladin. The question you might have is what **_**is **_**the Paladin? And what does it do that will kill Ash? If you want to know, you better read on!**

**Latias: **_**What **_**did you say about Ash dying? *A smoke cloud in the author's shape is seen instead of him* COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!**

**Garden of the Lati.**

The Petalburg gym family, A.K.A the Maples; and Dawn watched in shock as Ash underwent a transformation similar to Max's. His Aura flared up around him, and began turning pure white. The armor looked like standard knight armor, the ones seen on museums, but the helmet was different, it was a human face, unlike the Berserker's, which only has the skull. His armor wasn't as big as Max's, but exuded more power. A _lot _more power. The Berserker growled when it saw the newcomer.

"**We… Meet Again… Paladin"**

"**So it seems, Berserker. I feel bad for this boy, though. He knew perfectly well that if he summoned my power he'd lose his life… and yet he did it to save his family. So honorable…" **There was a big difference in the voices of the Berserker and the Paladin. The Berserker's voice sounded cold and menacing, and hard as steel. It was such a horrible sound that those who heard it tremble in fear. The Paladin's voice, however, was the exact opposite. It was calm, almost regal, and brought comfort to those who heard it. Before anyone could react, the Berserker launched itself at the Paladin. The paladin only had to twist his head to the side to avoid the blow. "**You certainly haven't changed since we last met. You **_**still **_**try to overpower your opponents instead of planning ahead. Then again, the ritual that created you did tear apart your actual sentience. I'm surprised that you can even talk." **This threw the Berserker into a deeper rage, and it began to throw punches wildly, and the Paladin simply dodged all of them. "**Are we really going to go through this **_**again?**_** We have fought at least once every generation, the outcome always being the same. Why do you want to keep getting beaten?"**

"**AS LONG AS I'M NOT CONTROLLED, I'LL KEEP FIGHTING YOU, UNLESS SOMEONE ACTUALLY HAS ENOUGH WILL TO CONTROL ME!" **It said, before launching a right hook to the Paladin, followed by a left uppercut. He dodged the hook easily, but the uppercut caught him off guard.

"**What the hell? That's the longest thing he's ever said! How come this time he's actually smarter than our previous encounters…? Not even the incarnation Kaylie and I fought was like this, and the host was the smartest doctor in the entire country! Just what is different this time?" **When he said that, the answer hit him in the face. Oh no wait, that was the Berserker's fist. It was strange though. The Berserker seemed to adapt to the battle strategy of the Paladin. According to all records and legends, that was next to impossible, the Berserker was supposed to be a mindless beast. He didn't have time to use the Aura annihilator, the technique that would stop the beast, sadly killing both hosts in the process. **"I guess I'll have to do what my current host was famous for, time to improvise!" **The Paladin stopped trying to activate the Annihilator, and began to fight the Berserker hand-to-hand.

The Berserker tried to do a head-kick, but it was blocked by the Paladin. The latter responded to the attack with a left-right-uppercut combo, scoring himself three strong hits. He followed the combo with a strong kick to the Berserker's chin, sending him flying towards a tree. The audience of the fight was watching intently, the Maple's to shocked to say anything, while Dawn was screaming at the top of her lungs

"YEAH! GO DRAGON! BEAT HIM ALL THE WAY TO NEXT WEEK!" She cheered as she waved a pair of pom-poms made of fire. Even the Berserker sweat-dropped when they saw her. "W-what are you all looking at now?"

"**Miss Dawn… you do realize your hands are on fire, right?" **Asked the Paladin.Dawn looked at her hands, noticing the Pom-poms and a smirking Typhlosion. She began to run around trying to douse the flames. "**How our hosts manage to withstand her is beyond my under… GAGH!" **Taking advantage of the distraction, the Berserker struck the Paladin in the chest with a spike made of Aura. "**So that's how you wanna play, huh? Then LET'S PLAY!" **He created an Aura Claymore (not the bomb type, a kind of dual-handled, big blade that is extremely powerful)

The sword clash could only be described as a clash of the titans. The Berserker's spikes were a good match for the Paladin's blade. Ironically, it was just like with their normal swords: Max's having sharpness in the tip and Ash's having a full edge. The Paladin swung down his blade in a vertical arc, colliding with the Berserker's chest. A small wound was formed, but it healed as quickly as it had appeared. The Paladin, however, could've sworn he saw a patch of green cloth underneath. Before he could think if what he saw was real or not, the Berserker tried to stab him. The cut seemed to have returned it to its normal, idiotic beast mind, roaring as it swung its spike wildly. The Paladin was having trouble blocking all the blows, since his sword was heavier and thus, slower. Even with all his skills, a few strikes struck home. They were nothing serious, but one of them had come dangerously close to the Paladin's weak spot. You see both the Berserker and the Paladin have a weak spot in their armor. The Paladin's weak spot is a crest on its shoulder, the crest being the Kanji for dragon. As for the Berserker, no one knew; which is why Paladins have to resort to a technique that would kill them to stop it. If the weak point is compromised, the armor is dispelled, yet it leaves the host alive.

"**Puny Paladin, your strength has diminished since our last encounter. I want a real fight… perhaps I have to convince you to take me on seriously." **The Berserker aimed his hand at Dawn, who had finally gotten the flames doused (And Typhlosion beaten up) and fired a Red Aura beam. She feared for the worst, she had seen what that beam had done before. She closed her eyes in fear, but the Paladin was standing in front of her, an Aura Shield blocking the beam. "**Good…"**

"**Are you ok, Miss Dawn?"**

"Y-yeah… but why did you save me?"

"**I protect the innocent, that's my duty as a Paladin." **He noticed the Berserker charging up another beam, but this one he didn't even think about blocking. May shrieked in agony as the beam struck her right hand, filling her body with the foreign Aura and obliterating the Aura Network in her hand.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER!" Asked Norman, full of rage when he saw his daughter's destroyed hand.

"**I said I protect the **_**innocent**_**. That woman has deceived and betrayed a family bond. Innocent is a word that can no longer describe her." **Before Norman could answer, the Paladin jumped back into the battle. "**Berserker… I'm afraid this is the end of both of us… yet again."**

"**GRAAGH!" **Once again, it had reverted into a beastlike mind… or so it seemed. When the Paladin flew up and began to charge the annihilator, the beast jumped after it. Once it was eye-to-eye with the Paladin, it held on to its shoulders so hard the armor cracked, and one hand was on the crest. "**No, Paladin, this time, it is only YOU who will meet the end…GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **The beast roared as it gripped the crest harder. The Paladin began to scream in agony as the crest cracked. "**FAREWELL, YOU PEST!" **And with that, he ripped out the crest.

The Paladin screamed once more before dispelling, leaving an unconscious (and slightly bleeding) Ash in its place. Ash began to fall to the ground, but was caught by Typhlosion. Dawn ran up to see if he was ok.

"ASH! Ash, say something! I don't want Latias and Ritias getting angry at me!" Ash groaned something that mysteriously sounded like 'Shut the hell up'. A vein popped up on Dawn's forehead. "_What did you say, _Dragon?"

"I said shut up… I'm tired…" And that's when it hit him. "Wait a minute… why am I still alive?"

"The Berserker dispelled the Paladin. It said something about the Berserker being smarter this time than on their previous encounters…" Ash sighed tiredly.

"On the bright side, I don't die with my insides torn apart… on the bad side…" The Berserker fell down to the ground, forming a small crater in what used to be a flower bed. "We're all gonna die… even if it's stopped Latias will have my head for using the Paladin… and because the Berserker just destroyed her favorite flower bed…" The Berserker looked at them before chuckling. The sound was so awful that all the Pokemon in the area shuddered.

"**The Mighty Paladin has finally fallen… Berserker has won…" **It was clear that the Berserker was returning to its primitive mind. It kept repeating those two phrases until, instead of talking, he was growling. "**Growl… growl… growl…" **it turned towards the remaining humans. "**GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARGH!** It began to charge the ultimate attack of the Berserkers: The Aura Beast. It uses 50% of the Hosts Aura and 50% of the Berserker Aura, creating a deadly beast-like Aura incarnation that could rip apart anything. The Maples were all hugging closely, crying out of fear of death. The Guardians simply closed their eyes. Ash had been trained not to fear death, but to embrace it when the time came, and he had trained Dawn and Max into it as well…

"_Max… STOP PLEASE!" _A psychic voice rang in all their heads. The Berserker's eyes widened for a second, the Aura Beast dispelling. He snapped around, looking for the origin of the voice. "_Max… please, stop it, this isn't you. You must fight it!" _Kirlia came out of some bushes, her arm bleeding a bit, and her eyes full of tears.

"**Kir…lia?" **To the amazement of the present, her voice seemed to calm down the Berserker. It suddenly clutched its head, screaming and howling, almost like it was suffering of a great headache (which he was). The white, pupil-less eyes in the helmet were widened beyond believe. He was doing it; Max was fighting off the Berserker. The problem was, this caused the Berserker's mind to become sentient again. "**NO! I WILL **_**NOT **_**BE SUBDUED!" **In a last attempt to keep Max from control, it lunged at Kirlia, intent on taking her out for good. The plan was simple but useful: If it destroyed Max's will to fight, then he'd be in full control. When it reached Kirlia, it swung its clawed right gauntlet down in a vertical slash which would tear her to ribbons…

*CLANG*

Not a single pair of eyes could believe what just happened. Just as the claws were about to hit Kirlia, the left arm turned from blood red to forest green and intercepted the other arm. The Berserker, its mind sentient, was nearly speechless. A voice rang out from the armor, the reverberations making it sound everywhere.

"_You…will…not…"_

"**NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NO ONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO RESIST ME!"**

"_YOU…WILL NOT…TOUCH HER" _The voice was stronger now, clearly ordering. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" The green part of the armor began to extend, absorbing all the red. The words 'you will not touch her' were echoed around somehow.

"**NOOO! NOT WHEN I FINALLY GOT OUT, NOT NOW!" **And with those last words, the helmet was consumed as well. The entire set of armor glowed, before settling down to the green, the eyes gaining a pupil of the same green color. "**I have done it… I have controlled the Berserker!" **Said the creature with Max's voice, before Kirlia jumped up and hugged him, crying.

"_MAX! YOU'RE BACK!"_

"**Yes, Kir… I'm back and I'm here to stay…" **he returned the hug as best as he could, trying not to hurt her with the spikes on the armor. Ash noticed the armor had changed; the helmet to be precise. It was now more vintage looking instead of the skull. (_A/N Think of Al's armor/body of FMA) _All of them were too busy looking at the couple to notice May sliding her good hand down to her shoe.

'Now's my chance to take them _all _out… starting with that Kirlia.' May pulled out a small gun, a Velo-dog 5.75mm pocket gun. She aimed it at Kirlia and squeezed the trigger before anyone could react…

…HUGE mistake…

The second the sonic boom of the weapon was heard, the pupils in Max's armor vanished again. In a single, lightning-fast movement, he shielded Kirlia with his armor, the bullet disintegrating on contact. He then lunged at May, grabbed her arms, put a foot on her back, and began to pull. May screamed in pain as her arms were being ripped off. Norman and Caroline tried to pry their son off, to no avail. Ash and Dawn only stared, knowing that she deserved it…

"_Max, stop it." _Max stopped pulling, his pupils reappearing. He let go of May's damaged hand, and gave the good arm one last pull, dislocating it. "_Max, you're not a killer, nor are you one to hurt another for revenge… just let it go… I'm alive, so are you… no need to fight…" _Max closed his eyes as Kirlia talked, the armor starting to dispel. Once it was completely gone, He just stared into her eyes, and she stared back. And then, out of the blue, he planted a kiss on her lips. That moment was when two of the present relaxed, while the Maples tensed up. The moment, however, was ruined when Latias came in flying.

"_ASH, DAWN! WE GOT A PROBLEM! KIRLIA TELEPORTED AWAY! SHE'S RIGHT…there…" _She laughed/cooed nervously when she saw that Ash and Dawn were glaring at her. "_I ruined a moment didn't I?_

"Yes, Latias, you did…" Ash couldn't help but to sweatdrop at his wife. He was about to ask about Ritias's location, when Max stepped towards his old family.

"It has been twice now that Kirlia has saved your sorry hide, woman." May cringed at what he called her. "And yet I'm pretty sure your view of my relationship hasn't changed, if the feelings of disgust coming from your Aura are any sign. And _you…_" He said, his gaze switching from May to Norman and Caroline. "…Some family. Tell me something, did it come to your mind that I would've blown up the gym if you euthanized Kirlia? Or, moving to a simpler question, that I wasn't brainwashed? Didn't you notice that I always came back abnormally happy from the 'training sessions' with Kirlia? And please, humor me, why did you really come here for?" Max's voice had lost any sign of the respect he once had for his father, any sign love for his mother, and any sign of fraternal bond he had with May, though the latter had been severed a long time ago. Norman stood up and answered his son.

"We're here to take you home, my son, back to your family." He extended his left arm towards Max. The boy slowly reached out, raising the hopes of the Petalburg gym leader. These hopes, however, were smashed to tiny bits when Max swatted his hand away.

"There's a problem with that. I _am _home." He turned over his heels and walked towards Ash, Dawn, Kirlia, Typhlosion, and Ritias (who had once again appeared out of nowhere) "And I _am _with my family"

**And CUT! There you have it, readers. Hope the fight scene wasn't too loose for your likes. And also, sorry if it seems a bit too cheesy for you, but simply couldn't find something that would fit so well there like Max and Kirlia's first kiss. Hope you like it, see you again next week. BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


	12. The tales of Altomare!

**And I am back yet again, my good readers! I'm on a roll this week, in fact, I am giving you a special offer: 4 chapters this week! I already gave you one, so here's the second! This is going to be a small, humorous filler chapter, revolving on The Guardians, then the Pokemon. Enjoy the chapter! Kirlia, would you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Kirlia: Not a chance.**

**Don't make me write something bad!**

**Kirlia: Don't make **_**me **_**call Max.**

**CRAP! Ok, I'll do it; I do not own anything in this story except for the storyline and Ritias.**

**Secret Garden of the Lati, in the Shack.**

It had been three weeks since the Maples had arrived. The event with the Berserker had been enough to make the parents promise to leave them alone, after overcoming the shock that Max no longer considered them family. Ash had not been comforted by their promise, seeing as May swore that she would return, so he decided to call an old friend to help.

_Flashback! (This chapter is full of them, so don't complaint)_

_Norman and Caroline had promised Max that they wouldn't try to interfere anymore, on the condition that they would be allowed to see their grandson/granddaughter. (That joke had made the young couple's faces as red as the top part of a poke-ball). May, on the order hand, had become outraged at that, screaming that she wouldn't let her brother create another abomination like Ritias, which earned her a splitting headache from Latias. Ash, knowing that she would keep that promise, told Latias to call _him._ She closed her eyes and activated her psychic abilities. No sooner was she done, when the ripple of teleportation appeared between all of the present. Out of it came a feline creature with two necks, a grey body, and a long purple tail._

"Hello, Ash. It's been a while…"

"_Hello, Mewtwo, it's good to see you again." The creature, now identified as Mewtwo, looked at the other persons around him. "Don't worry about Flame and Mind, they're trustworthy. Norman and Caroline here are to." Said Ash, not bothering to point at anyone since he knew Mewtwo would check their minds to determine for himself if they were really trustworthy._

"I see. Judging by the look of rage in that girl's face, I'm guessing you didn't call me over for a social visit."

"_I'm afraid you're correct my friend. I am in need of your specialty: Memory reconfiguration…"_

_FLASHBACK FINISHED_

What happened next is pretty much obvious, but I'll say it anyway: Mewtwo changed May's memories to make her think she never had a brother. To make sure she would never be able to remember, he extracted the memories involving Max and sent the one with the Berserker to Darkrai. He said that it would make an excellent nightmare, and that Darkrai had asked him to send him something new. Poor Darkrai was running out of ideas for nightmares. Anyway, as far as May knew, she never had a brother, and Mewtwo placed a block on Norman and Caroline's minds that kept them from talking about Max near her. He added a small bit of Psychic power that would tell them if May was eavesdropping or was in hearing range. Despite all that happened, the Guardians were now relaxing in their home. Ritias was flying around the garden, playing with the Yanma and Yanmega, Latias had decided to take a nap, Typhlosion was having several tests of power with Charizard, who won the most, Kirlia was dancing with the Bellosom in the garden, and the Three Guardians were drinking tea in the living room, talking about their lives. Not a single threat had presented itself since the Berserker event, since some rumors were spread about a great beast that assisted the Guardians. The only thing that increased was the amount of tourists. They were chatting normally until Ash noticed the questioning look in Dawn's gaze.

"Is something wrong, Dawn?"

"Oh, it's nothing… I was just wondering… how was Ritias conceived? I think Pokemon can only get pregnant when in heat…"

"You are correct about that. In fact, the conceiving part is a very funny story…"

_FLASHBACK!_

_Ash was walking around Altomare without a care in the world. He was 15 right now, nine months before he became the Guardian of Altomare. He did protect the island, but he didn't have an official name or anything. He had already gotten married, though, by falsifying his mother's signature and making a fake marriage agreement. Of course, he had already proposed to Latias before that, and he also made the document untraceable by adding a bit of Aura that would mislead anyone. The technique required a special kind of ink that conducted Aura, and it was extremely hard to produce, so he rarely used it. If someone tried to trace the signature back to his mother, the signature would emit a soft pulse of Aura that would create an illusion, because of which the name in the signature was of someone who had died years ago and had no remaining family. Right now he was more mature than anyone his age, the two years of training in the art of Aura (plus a few other things the princess had insisted of him to learn) had made him abandon his goofy personality. He was still cheerful, but became dead serious when it was required. Now, having spent two years in Altomare, he couldn't have asked for anything better. His happiness was diminished when he saw Bianca rushing towards him._

"_Bianca, what's wrong?"_

"_Latias… she…*pant*" Ash ran off to the Garden, not waiting to hear what she had to say. He did hear her scream something, but he ignored it for now. _

_When he arrived at the Garden, he saw that all Pokemon had hid themselves in the bushes or underground. He saw Latias and ran towards her._

"_LATIAS! Tell me, are you alright? Is something wrong? Can I do any…mmph!" Latias had darted up and shut him up with a kiss. Next thing he knew she was ripping his clothes apart, quite literally. He noticed the lustful look in her eyes, and suddenly realized what Bianca had said: 'Latias is in heat!'. "I'm FUCKED!" he thought_

"Not yet, Ashie, not yet…"

_**5 hours later**_

_Bianca and Lorenzo were staring worriedly at the clock in the wall. Ash had been gone for 5 hours… what was he doing? Someone knocked on the door, scaring their thoughts out of them. Bianca got up and rushed to open the door to see… Ash covering himself with a bush, his face looking off into the background._

"_ASH! Are you ok? What happened! Where are your clothes?" Ash just walked past her, his eyes glazed with a dreamy look on them. He kept walking, entered his room in the house, and plopped down into the bed. "What just happened?"_

"_This is why we had Latios or another Psychic-type knock her out when she was about to enter heat…" Said Lorenzo with a sigh…_

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Sooo… basically, she raped you?" Asked Dawn, clearly shocked. Ash just shrugged nervously.

"It's not rape if you're willing is it?" Ash laughed at his comment, while Dawn was still staring shocked, and Max looked worriedly at where Kirlia was dancing…

'If she's anything like that, I'm as good as dead!'

**With Typhlosion and Charizard**

The two fire-type final evolution starters were glaring at each other. In the while we spent with the Guardians, the scores had evened out. The last event was who could make the biggest back/tail flame. Typhlosion had won since his back flame was naturally bigger than Charizard's. They were now in the tiebreaker. The challenge was simple, yet nearly impossible for the two fire types: They had to keep themselves from attacking anyone as the other Pokemon launched insults at them.

"**WUSS!"**

"**PUSSIES!"**

"**WEAKLINGS!"**

"**CHICKENS!"**

And many others were used, but they are not something I'd like to repeat. Typhlosion and Charizard were holding on nicely, having been trained by Ash not to let anything affect them and throw them into a rage. Until…

"**I HAVE A MATCHSTICK THAT BURNS BRIGHTER THAN YOUR FLAMES!" **Piece of advice, if you don't want to become a charbroiled Pikachu, _never _insult a Fire-type's flames. I'll just say that our good ol' yellow mouse was left so blackened; you couldn't see him in the shadows.

Final score: 10-11, Charizard attacked Pikachu later.

**With Ritias and the Yanma and Yanmega.**

Ritias was having the time of her life flying around with the Bug-types. Since Yanma have the Speed Boost ability, she constantly had to accelerate to keep them from catching her, and the Yanmega was even faster, so she had trouble keeping it from tagging her. Things went a bit downhill from there. At some point Ritias decided to see how fast she could go. What happened? She started going as fast as her uncle could when he was alive. In other words: As fast as a jet plane. She accidentally flew over the Garden Walls and into the city. She tried to stop, but failed. She closed her eyes to turn invisible, and thus she didn't notice the wall that was coming up in front of her. She hit it full on with her wing, breaking it. She screamed in pain before falling down into an alley. Luckily, the place had been sealed off because of a small crater in the ground, caused by a small meteorite. Said meteorite was releasing some unknown kind of radiation. It wasn't harmful in the least, and Pokemon near it were incredibly fast, but the authorities still decided to seal it off until a science team arrived to check it out. Ritias stood up weakly, tears flowing from her eyes because of pain. Because of her half-human nature, she couldn't use moves or attacks except for Psychic and Confusion. That meant she couldn't use recover or rest to recover from her wound, though she always did wonder how come sleeping with Rest healed wounds. Anyway, she managed to stand up, albeit weakly. Right now her options were limited: She obviously couldn't fly like this, and the pain didn't let her focus enough to create her disguise or turn invisible. Another problem with being Half-Pokemon was that if a Poke-ball hit her, she'd get deadly injuries since the ball wouldn't absorb her human side, so that ruled out walking home just like that. The locals that knew her would protect her, which was pretty much all Altomare, but the tourists would think of her as a rare, unknown Pokemon and try to catch her. The locals wouldn't be able to take on battle-trained Pokemon. She was pretty much screwed… or so she thought…

The meteorite began to glow a faint blue color as a round gemstone came out of it. The light around it began to solidify into a small shape, around the size of Ritias. The figure was orange, with a spiked head, and black legs. The blue gemstone was in its chest. The creature approached Ritias with a speed known only to Pokemon that used ExtremeSpeed.

"_Hey, are you ok?" _He asked, his voice obviously male. Ritias could sense that this creature was a friend.

"_M-my wing's broken… I can't go home…" _The creature hovered up a bit and looked at her wing. It was twisted at a very odd angle.

"_Too bad my mom isn't here… she'd be able to heal you. I haven't learned Recover, so I can't do anything… sorry…" _He said, truly ashamed.

"It's ok…Whoa! What are you doing!" The Pokemon grabbed her with his long arms and put her on his back, before taking off at intense speeds. "WHERE ARE WE GOING!"

"_Tell me where you live, I'll take you there and then your mom can help you!" _Ritias doubted for a second, but realized that this was probably her only way home. She sent him a telepathic image of the path. The creature sped off in that direction. "_I'm Deoxys, by the way, but my parents call me Deo."_

"Nice to meet you, Deo, I'm Ritias!" I'm pretty sure Ritias was going to keep talking, when she noticed that they were almost at the Garden, her parents and friends were all preparing to go look for her. "Down there Deo! I can see my parents!" Deo nodded and lowered himself to their level.

Ash and Latias, who had recently woken up, were worried for their daughter. They both had sensed an intense amount of pain coming from Ritias, but couldn't pinpoint her location. They assembled the Guardians and the Pokemon and began organizing a search party, when an orange-and-black Pokemon landed in front of them. Ash tensed up when he identified it as a Deoxys, remembering the amount of trouble one of them had caused him and his friends once. He also noticed this one was a lot smaller, possibly a child, at the same time he noticed the being on its back. Ritias got off of Deo.

"Thanks for bringing me home Deo! I am eternally…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" Her thank you was interrupted by her father, who was emitting a whole load of Aura like it was nothing.

"Dad! Wait! Deo didn't do this to my wing! I was flying too fast and crashed against a building!" Ash began to calm down when she said that. "If he hadn't brought me, I'd still be caught in that alley with the weird rock!"

"Whoops… sorry about that, then. Fatherly protectiveness…"

"_I understand, mister. My dad is the same when I get into trouble… Hey, are you Ash Ketchum?" _Asked Deo, his face… well… Deoxys are expressionless, so he didn't really express much through it, but his Core Gem lit up a bit.

"Ehh… Yeah, how'd you know?" Deo's gem lit up a lot more at that.

"_Wow! I can't believe it! Mom and Dad told me about you and your friends, and how you brought them back together and helped out with that mean green dragon!"_

"Weren't those two Deoxys brothers?"

"_What? Brothers? What made you think that?" _Ash explained him about the Aurora thingy that the Deoxys did. "_That? That was a Deoxys mating ritual! Back home, you see them all the time!"_

"I thought Deoxys were unique, that only two existed at a time…"

"_Oh no! We live on a big colony in your moon! The sight there is really pretty…" _Deo gave them a quick telepathic image of their colony. "_Now that I think about it… Where are my mom and dad?" _Apparently, Deo had been separated from his parents during the landing, and who knows where _they _landed. Ritias, after hearing that Deo didn't know where his parents were, jumped up to her dad.

"Daddy, can he stay with us until he finds his parents?" She gave him the growlithe eyes. Ash may had been trained to withstand pressure and keep his emotions in check, but not even he could withstand those eyes. He nodded. "YAY! Come on Deo! I'll show you around the house!"

"Wait up, Ritias. We don't have a room for him…" Ritias frowned a bit, and didn't notice the grin forming in her father's face. "So you'll both share a bed!" Ritias's head shot up, her lower, white face starting to even up in color with her red top face. Deo's Core Gem turned a bit purple, possibly the Deoxys version of a blush. Latias healed up Ritias's wing while she was frozen in place.

"_Now, sweetie, why don't you go and show Deo where he'll sleep?" _This snapped Ritias out of her trance, and dragged Deo into the house. Latias turned to Ash. "_You _do _know that we have a guest room, right?"_

"Yes I do, I did that on purpose…

**And that's that! Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, I want to give the Guardians a more… **_**proper **_**name, so I'm setting up a poll. Here are the options:**

**The Triple Threats**

**The Dragon's claws**

**The Sacred Guardians**

**The three elements**

**Please vote! BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	13. Deo, the Deoxys

**The third chapter of the week is here! This one will be a filler chapter with a tad bit of story advancement in the end. It will be to explain a bit of Deo's backstory. The little guy will play a **_**major **_**part in the future, which heavily involves him and Ritias (Now called Shapeshiftshipping, since they both can change shapes in a way). Oh, and to prevent confusion, the Darkrai Mewtwo gave the Berserker memory and the Darkrai that leads the King's hunters are **_**not **_**the same, just wanted to clear that up. Hey Ritias could you do the Disclaimer for me?**

**Ritias: No**

**Do it or I'll make Deo go away.**

**Ritias: BLADEOFTHEPOET DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS… except for me and Deo…**

**In the Shack**

It was a very peaceful morning in the garden. No one was awake yet, but there was _one _person in the house who was having trouble having a good sleep. Deo, the Deoxys, was writhing in his sleep, his Core Gem glowing hard and his optical receivers were flashing red. Since Deo is a biomechanical being, he's very susceptible to the effects of a nightmare. His mechanical components were working overtime trying to override the nightmare he was having…

_Deo's nightmare_

_Deo was walking through the Deoxys colony, which was strangely deserted._

"_Mom? Dad? Anyone?" Kept asking the young DNA Pokemon (A/N Mewtwo is the Genetic Pokemon) as he walked through the High-Tech, orange buildings. The buildings were usually glowing with a bit of energy, but this time they were dull, except for an eerie black Aura around them. He had heard tales of a Dark-type Pokemon that could do that, but he didn't believe them. He also found himself unable to get close to the buildings surrounded with Darkness. "Must be because I'm what humans call a Psychic-type… better keep looking." His search was quickly interrupted by a pained scream. He saw a Deoxys with a purple Core Gem flying through the air, the Core Gem heavily compromised. An interesting fact on Deoxys: There are no two Deoxys with same colored Core Gems… so that meant that this Deoxys was… "DAD!"_

_Deo flew over as fast as he could towards his father, but when he tried to touch him, his hand went right through. He noticed that the Core Gem was slowly going from purple to black. Deo had also heard a tale about this: The same Dark-type that could lay down that Dark Aura could also infect Pokemon with his darkness and force them to do his will. A shadow moved through the ground, stopping right in front of Deo's father. A cold, sinister voice rang out of it._

"_Finally… With all the Deoxys under my command, no one will stop me… NO ONE!" Deo was trembling with fear, trying not to make a sound that would give him away… "And you, little Deoxys… I may not be able to reach you directly… but this should play along nicely!" Next thing Deo knew, he was writhing on the cold lunar surface, pain coursing through his biomechanical veins, until some light pierced through the darkness of the moon. A voice came out of it, calling for him…_

"_Deo! Deo, wake up!"_

_Out of the nightmare._

Ritias had been woken up when Deo's Core Gem flashed strongly, the light hitting her in the face. When she noticed that Deo was writhing dangerously, she used her Psychic to restrain him, partly so he wouldn't fall, partly to keep him from hitting her.

"Deo! Deo, wake up!" She said, using her Psychic to send the message into his brain. His eyes stopped flashing red and his core gem stopped glowing. He woke up, his normally expressionless eyes shaking with fear. Ritias, having experienced nightmares herself, did what her mother usually did. She crawled over to Deo and gave him a hug. She didn't let go until he had calmed down. Little did they know that Ash, Latias, Max, Kirlia, and Dawn had sensed the disturbance through their minds/auras. Typhlosion was still asleep next to his girlfriend, seeing as he can't sense Aura or Mental reactions. Kirlia and Latias linked the minds of the Guardians.

"_You guys all felt that, right?" _Came Dragon's voice, stern as usual.

"_Yes, we did. According to Kirlia, it was as if the Deoxys had left his body and gone somewhere, possibly his colony." _Confirmed Mind

"_Whatever happened there really did a number on him. I can still feel the pain and fear in his Aura… What do you think it was mind?"_

"_I'll tell you guys later, when a certain _someone_ isn't eavesdropping. I taught you better than this Ritias!"_

The little girl quickly pulled out of the mental connection she had done in the Guardians network. All the while, she was still holding on to Deo. Said Deoxys was slowly calming down, his organic computer core regulating the levels of adrenaline and other chemicals that kept him frightened. He didn't quite understand why, but Ritias's hug was making the calming process faster. He slowly wrapped his own arms around her, the blue and orange cables returning the hug. Unknown to him, he had changed forms several times in his sleep. The pillow he was on showed holes caused by the Attack form's head spikes, and was deformed in the shape of the heavy Defense form. Ritias herself had felt those changes, but thought nothing of them as she slept through the night.

"Are you feeling better, Deo?" He nodded weakly. "Do you want to talk about it?" He nodded again and told her about his nightmare. Ritias discovered a disadvantage of having a computer like brain: You couldn't forget. In some cases, such a thing was good, in this case, the case of a nightmare, it was the worst thing that could happen to you. After he finished telling her, Ritias couldn't help but to feel afraid herself. She doubted that this Darkrai was the same one Mewtwo knew, the one that liked to play with her. "Don't worry, Deo, I'm sure your dad is ok, it was just a dream. You'll see, soon enough they're going to knock on the door and pick you up." These were the times in which Ritias's more mature Pokemon side came out. Ritias is kinda bipolar because of her hybridism. She can be as playful as a human child, then instantly switch to be as mature as a Psychic-type Pokemon.

"_I-I know… It's just… it's just that it all matched up with the Tale of the Dark Phantom… a legend of us Deoxys that says that when one of our kin meets the one who belongs to both the human and the poke-world, a horrible beast will descend into our home and strip us from our free will… I'm a Deoxys, and you're a poke-human hybrid… it's just too much for a coincidence…" _Ritias knew this was true, especially if that legend was real, but still decided to try to calm Deo down.

"Maybe, but I'm sure that was nothing more than a dream. Maybe your core related me and you with that legend and accidentally caused the nightmare… just forget it happened, ok?" She looked at him with care in her eyes, causing Deo's core gem to turn a deep purple as he 'blushed'

"_Thanks Ritias, that really helped me out…"_

"Anytime Deo…" You might be wondering why are they acting like they've known each other for life. The reason is that they subconsciously reached out into each other's minds. Ritias had done so as a security reflex, and Deo because he didn't quite have the leash on his Psychic powers yet. "Now, let's go have breakfast!" And there we have the human-side of Ritias again. Deo decided to take Ritias's advice and had his core move the nightmare to a more secluded location, but not even that took away the feeling of uneasiness he had. He followed Ritias out to the kitchen. Ritias was shocked when she saw Deo eat. It turns out, Deoxys _do _have mouths, a part of their face is actually a hidden piece of armor to cover it. The mouth was actually like the rest of the face, the only difference was the tongue, which was pink instead of black or orange. Deo told Ritias that they kept their mouths hidden because the pink of the tongue would stand out, and partly because it was part of tradition to only show the mouth to people the Deoxys trusted. It was nice for her to know that he trusted her enough to show her his mouth, though she did find it strange that it was the mouth they kept hidden…

**With the Guardians**

The three guardians were all sitting around a chair in Ash and Latias's room, their Pokemon companions sitting beside them.

"So, what do we know so far?" Asked Dragon

"**We know for a fact that King Roland of Almia has reincarnated as a Darkrai, and has been trying to finish what he started so many years ago: Eliminate anyone who loves a Pokemon. Ironic, though, that the Dark King would come back as a Dark-type" **Typhlosion said as he looked through the window, as if looking for the mentioned King.

"**We also know that Deo has the ability to take him down, but the question is; just **_**what **_**makes Deo so special?" **Asked Kirlia.

"We don't know that. On first glance, Deo is a standard infant Deoxys, nothing special there, yet the Dark King doesn't seem to want him around. Did the parchment you found say anything of use, Mind?" Asked Flame, actually serious about the matter.

"As a matter of fact, I did. The parchment is a piece of the legend of the Paladin and the Berserker, but seems to happen much later.

_Story time!_

_It had been 5 years since the defeat of Roland and the Berserker. The kingdom of Altomare was celebrating the Festival of the Paladin, in order to honor Sir Lionel's sacrifice to safe the kingdom. The Festival consisted in a water race, with the contestants using Pokemon to pull their boats. Whoever won was given a Glass Medallion with the image of the Paladin defeating the Berserker, and the King was to grant the winner one request as long as it was within his power. Just as the race was about to start, a giant rock, obviously from a catapult, landed in the canal. Everyone was shocked to see Almian ships nearing the coast, catapults primed and ready. This time, they had no Berserker or Paladin to help them defeat the threat. Another rock was fired from the catapult, aimed straight at the people, but it was intercepted by another rock that fell from the sky. The stone began to glow blue before showing a tall, orange-clad knight, his armor having several spikes, and instead of arms, he had four tentacles. The people of Altomare began to cheer when the Knight of the Sky began to take down the Almian ships, firing orbs of violet energy. When the ships began to target him, he extended his arms and several black copies of it began to fly out, attacking the ships. King Roland of Almia died in the battle, refusing to go to one of the escape boats. The Almians had, however, one last ace. They had more ships surrounding the island, at least 30 ships full of soldiers were ready to move in and attack. The Knight of the Sky looked at the ships with his hard gaze, before releasing more of his black copies. They began to tear apart every ship in their path, and soon enough all the ships had been blown up. The people cheered for the knight, almost as much as they had cheered for Sir Lionel when he had fought the Almians. The Knight's armor suddenly became more curved, and it left with a speed that was untraceable to the naked eye. The people of Altomare will not forget the great Knight…"_

_Story End_

"… And that's what I got. I have reasons to believe that not every Deoxys can do the Replica technique. Remember the one we met along with that Pokemon ranger, Ash? The one that kidnapped me and meowth?" Ash nodded. "That one couldn't use the Replicas, even when healed. For that reason, I believe the Replicas are a genetic ability that only a few Deoxys can use, and I also believe that Deo is one of those who can… It's either that or something we're completely missing…"

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Side of the Moon**

The dream Deo had was no ordinary dream, as you might have guessed. It was an Astral Projection, meaning he projected his mind and soul into the colony. The colonists were all standing in three rows, their Core Gems all black, and their eyes even more emotionless than usual, if that was even possible… A dark figure stood above them all in a hill.

"**Perfect. Now that I have the Deoxys tribe on **_**my **_**side, my hunters will be unstoppable. That little Deoxys that fell in Altomare might become an issue though, having **_**that **_**in his core… But that's nothing I can't fix in a few seconds…"**

**There you go! Sorry if it's bad, but I finished it at 1:20 am. Not much to say this time, but I would like to ask that you vote on the profile poll, makes it easier to keep track of votes. In case you forgot, here are the choices (Poll will be open till chapter 15)**

**The Triple Threats**

**The Three Elements**

**The Sacred Guardians**

**The Dragon's claws.**

**BladeOfThePoet, Logging out!**


	14. The Thunder, The Ground, and the Steel!

**Greetings readers! In case you haven't read the first chapter of twilit labyrinth, I'll welcome you to my great Ship of Blades! With a Warp Engine that reaches Warp 10! If you don't know what a warp engine is, or even what a warp factor is, then you've missed a lot of good things in your life. Enjoy the chapter! Hey, New Guardians! Do the disclaimer for me, will ya?**

**?: BladeOfThePoet does not own Pokemon**

**?: Or any of its rights and characters except for Ritias and Deo.**

**Around Altomare**

Flame and Mind were doing a patrol around Altomare. Dragon had been working with Deo for the last week on something, and told them to go on patrol every day until he was done.

"Hey, Mind, what do you think has Dragon so busy?"

"Knowing him, it has to do with the King's Hunters. Ever since he found one of their agents entering the city, he's been like this… Oh look, there's the signal!" An Aura sphere floated around the city. This was a method Dragon had come up with to call the other Guardians for a rendezvous. "Let's go see what he was up to."

**Three minutes later, in Dragon's room**

The three Guardians sat around the table again, Ash looking dead serious.

"Listen up, Mind, Flame. I have confirmed movement of the King's Hunters in the Kanto and Johto Regions, and have also isolated their targets this time." He handed Mind and Flame a file each. "I want you two to go to their locations, locate their targets, and bring them here to safety. If they exhibit Aura abilities, take them out of there as fast as possible. The Hunters have been killing Aura practitioners as well as poke. Is your mission clear?" The two guardians nodded

"And what about you, Dragon? Are you going to go after another target?" Asked Mind. Ash drew a third file from his cape.

"Yes, I am, though mine is in Hoenn, I can get there sooner with Latias's help." The three of them looked at each other before speaking in perfect sync

"Let's move out!"

**In a forest near Olivine City**

A young woman was running as fast as she could, a lot of scratches around her body. Next to her was a yellow, lamb-like Pokemon of around her size. He too had wounds around his body. These were Jasmine, the Steel Gym leader of Olivine city, and Amphy, the Ampharos that fed light to the lighthouse. You might have guessed what was chasing them: The King's Hunters. One of their agents had followed her through the lighthouse and caught them. He had alerted his fellow Hunters and began to chase her. This had been 12 hours ago. Jasmine was getting tired from running, and so was Amphy, while the Hunters were on motorcycles powered by Dark Crystals. Amphy could stall them for a bit by using some of his electricity for a pseudo-EMP. It was very weak, but it did the job for a few minutes, after that the crystals forced the energy out of the bikes and powered them back up. Jasmine tripped on a root and sprained her ankle. Amphy rushed over to pick her up, when the sound of speeding motorcycles rang in their ears.

"Get away, Amphy! I'll be fine; the other Gym Leaders will vouch for me!"

"**Like hell I'm leaving you to them, Jasmine! Hang on tight; I'm using quick attack to get us out of here!" **He grabbed her bridal style and began running extremely fast, leaving the motorcycles behind. They thought they were going to get away, when a pair of spheres tied together (_A/N I have _no _idea what those are called and I'm too lazy to look it up XD) _Hit Amphy's legs and tripped him. "**Damnit! They were leading us here!"**

The hunter that had thrown the spheres came out from his hiding place. He was a man with spiky purple hair and a ninja styled version of the Hunters uniform… It was…

"K-Koga!"

"You disappoint me Jasmine… From my times as a Gym leader, you were the one I most hoped I could get to join the glorious cause I serve… and instead it turns out you're one of those freaks…" He pulled out a Kunai from his pouch. "Say farewell!" He threw the Kunai straight at Jasmine, who had rolled away from Amphy in the fall. She was frozen in fear, thinking it was going to end, when something flared within her. She extended her hand and several yellow colored needles flew out. The needles began spinning and glowing even brighter, and turned into Shurikens. They sliced through the Kunai and impaled Koga's arm. "AGH! Shit, you're an Aura Practitioner! Actually… that's good. The leader asked to bring in practioners for experimentation of the Aura degeneration drug… I guess you'll suffer something worse than death!" He began to laugh like a madman, but suddenly stopped, a bit of blood trickling down from his mouth.

"Piece of advice: If your enemy has a stealthy person on their side, don't scream like an idiot." With that, Flame drove her daggers through his throat, ending the Poison Elite's life. "Are you ok? Don't worry, I'm a friend…" A flash of light erupted from the hills behind her. She gave an exasperated sigh. "I told Ty not to make it too flashy… Oh! Sorry, got out of track. I am the Guardian of Flame, one of the Guardians of Altomare (_A/N Polls closes when next chapter's up, so till then they will be the Guardians of Altomare). _Jasmine's eyes widened. "I'm here to take you to Altomare. The place is a safe haven for us."

"**What does she mean 'us'?" **Asked Amphy as he struggled to release the binds on his legs. He nearly jumped out of his fleece when the rope was burned. Both human and Pokemon were surprised when the Typhlosion and the Guardian held hands.

"I mean, safe for those with our likes and abilities…"

**In Kanto**

Leaf, a young trainer from Pallet, was in a lot of trouble. She arrived at Vermilion some time ago, having heard of a nice little place named Altomare where he could live happily with her mate, a male Flygon. She had met him as a Trapinch when she went to Hoenn to compete in the league, and had returned more than 3 years ago. She constantly had trouble keeping her relationship with him hidden from her mom, but the truth eventually came out when the King's Hunters had knocked down her door. The organization had become well known around Kanto ever since the Guardian of Altomare (Who no one knew who he was, _mysteriously) _had beaten them. After their defeat, they began to discreetly send units into the region to spy and recruit anyone who wanted in. She tried to run to Altomare for safety, but they found her. Right now, she was surrounded by Hunters with rifles, all trained on her, and her Flygon fainted behind her. She thought this was going to be the end, when a beastly roar pierced the air. A tall, green, armored figure jumped out of a nearby roof, landing on one of the Hunters and effectively killing him. The other hunters began to shoot at it, but their bullets didn't even affect the armored figure. It began to mercilessly slaughter the troops. Those that tried to take out Leaf before dying were immobilized by a Psychic attack, before being slaughtered too. As soon as the last one was dead, the armor began to dispel, leaving behind a Max.

"Well, that was fun… wait, BEHIND YOU!" Leaf turned around at his warning to see one last Hunter, swinging down a hammer at her head. Out of pure instinct, Leaf swiped her hand out. Something flared within her, and a light brown whip formed in her hands. It began to glow, and the rope became a bladed string. It wrapped itself around the Hunter's arm and sliced it off. The man was finished by a Bladed Shield decapitating him. "Sorry, I didn't see him there. I'm the Guardian of the Mind, one of the three guardians of Altomare. I'm here to take you there, where you'll be safe from them." Leaf, of course doubted him.

"Why should I believe you? For all I know, you might be one of them!"

"Perhaps my mate can change your mind… Hey, Kirlia, come out here!" Kirlia stepped out of a bush she was hiding in.

"_Hello, I am Kirlia, Max's mate." _Leaf watched in awe at someone else that shared her likes.

"Now Miss, shall we get going?"

**In Hoenn**

Riley was… in no trouble at all, actually. He came to Hoenn, looking for a place named Cameran palace to train with his aura, with his mate, a female Lucario, when the King's Hunters tried to attack him. He had heard from the Hunters, them being from the same region as him. The results were similar to when Team Rocket tried to take Pikachu from Ash (By the way, where the heck is that mouse?). When Ash arrived, the Hunters were all knocked out, the wind knocked out of them from several Aura Spheres, some had slash wounds on them. Riley, out of pure instinct, fired another Aura Sphere at Ash, without even caring to see who it was. Imagine his shock when the newcomer sliced it in half with a sword made of Aura.

"Hello, Riley, good to see you're doing well." Riley's eyes widened even more as he recognized the voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Guardian of Altomare, or should I say, Ash?" Ash chuckled.

"Good to see your skills haven't diminished. I believe you were headed for Cameran Palace to train?" Riley nodded. "Why don't you come with me? I believe I can teach you how to control your Prime Aura Claws better."

"How did you…?"

"The wounds on those soldiers match those done by claws, but judging by the depth and shape, I'd be willing to bet yours can fire out Aura in the form of a crescent, and have serrated edges."

"Well, you're good, I'll give you that…

**Back in Altomare, three hours later.**

It was no surprise for Ash to be the last one back home, but he nearly faints when he saw Jasmine, the gym leader of Olivine, and Leaf, a girl he knew from Pallet. Of course he knew those two were the targets of the Hunters, but didn't think they'd have Aura abilities. He knew they did because Jasmine was trying to get a yellow glowing shuriken out of the chair she was in, and Leaf was twirling a bladed whip around, coming dangerously close to a drawing Ritias had done for him on his birthday. Ash dashed forward and blocked the whip with his sword, saving the precious drawing.

"Leaf, I'd appreciate it if you didn't twirl that around so carelessly." Leaf nearly faints as well when she saw her old friend, who she was told had died, standing in front of her.

"A-Ash? B-but I was told you had died! I was in Hoenn at the time so I couldn't attend to your funeral, but how are you…?" Ash explained the story to her.

"But anyway, I believe you all know why you were brought to this garden: Your Aura. All three of you are able to use Aura to fight and protect. We can train you in the art of Aura, _if _you help us protect Altomare afterwards as part of our group. Do you accept?" Riley stepped up first.

"You don't even need to tell me to stay, I would've stayed to protect the only safe haven for us even if you forbad me from doing so." Leaf stepped up next.

"My mother disowned me after finding out about me and Flygon, and I also want to stay and protect this place." Last but not least, came Jasmine.

"I'm in too, for the same reasons as that guy over there. And besides, I can't just retake my position as Gym Leader." Ash smiled at their words. Despite giving other reasons, Leaf and Jasmine wanted to stay only to protect Altomare, and keep their kin safe.

"Then, my fellow Guardians, let's welcome the Guardians of Thunder, Ground and Steel!" The other 5 guardians all jumped up in joy, while Dragon just smiled. The Hunters better start running, because when the new Guardians are ready…

…They'll give them _hell_

**There you have it! Not one, not two, but THREE NEW GUARDIANS! I originally planned for Jasmine to be the Guardian of Steel, and Riley to be the Guardian of Fight. But then I thought on how close Jasmine was to Amphy, to the point he refused to take medicine from anyone but her in the game. And Leaf… I'm still trying to figure out why I chose her for the Guardian of Ground, but it's good, so I don't give damn. This is BladeOfThePoet, Logging out, Please Review!**


	15. A second problematic reunion!

**Know what? Screw the break. My scumbag friend named brain began bombarding me with ideas for this chapter. I swear I heard someone say 'You mad, Bro?' in my head… It **_**could **_**also be that I spend too much time on 9GAG… Anyway, in this chapter, you'll get to see Ash's new training methods for the new Guardians. Not much story development in this chapter, though, but I still wanted to write it. I'm gonna answer some reviews now. **

**Solrac III: I had my fair share of reasons not to use a Guardian of Shadow.**

**The Immortal Doctor Reid: Thanks man, now I feel like I created the Mighty Morphing Aura Rangers… though I'm not sure if that's a bad thing…**

**POLL FINAL RESULTS:**

**Sacred Guardians: 8 (+2 review votes.)**

**Dragon's Claws: 3 (+4 review votes)**

**The Three elements: 2 (kinda useless now, though)**

**The Triple Threats: 0 (Kinda useless too…)**

**FINAL RESULT: SACRED GUARDIANS HAS WON.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and to The Immortal Doctor Reid and Swagnilla-Ice-1985, I have decided to use these names: Nightengaleshipping= JasminexAmphy (The word sounds cool and it fits the characters) GreenWingShipping= LeafxFlygon (Perfect fit) and AuraGuardianShipping= RileyxLucario (Another perfect fit). And I also wish to thank you for getting this fic to 12k+ hits! For some writers it may not be much, but for me, each hit is pure gold! (and reviews are platinum!) Now without further ado… the DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY GODDAMN THING IS THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR RITIAS AND DEO, MY OCs. Let us begin! (Longest author note ever…meh)**

**In the Garden of the Lati, a day after the three new guardians arrived.**

After all introductions had been finished (And Ritias saved from a pair of female teenagers) Ash had started training the new Guardians. Riley didn't need that much training, seeing as he could already control his Aura in a decent level, but Jasmine and Leaf couldn't do much. Jasmine's Prime Aura Needles, also known as Aura Shuriken, would steer out of their intended flight path in gigantic arcs, and Leaf barely had any control on her Prime Aura Whip. The thing quite literally gained a mind of its own because of Leaf's low Aura control. They forced Ash to use a training method that he had to do, and still shuddered at the memory. We see the three new Guardians with their eyes closed, only a head-shot of the three. As we slowly zoom out, we see that Jasmine and Leaf's hair seems to be floating… oh wait, camera was upside down. We now see the three Guardians hanging upside-down from a tree. The three of them had identically sized veins on their foreheads.

"I swear, if Ash wasn't training us to control our Aura better, I'd kick his ass…" Mumbled Jasmine, clearly annoyed "…If I could that is"

"Don't complain, Jasmine, it was this or a full-on battle royale with his Pokemon. I seriously doubt we'd gotten out of that one alive…" Answered Leaf, twirling a strand of her hair. Flygon made an occasional pass around them, checking if they were ok.

"Yeah, I doubt that too. Knowing Ash, he's trained his Pokemon to the point that no one can beat them… I've been wondering, though, where _are _his Pokemon?"

**With Ash's Pokemon (Been awhile since they last appeared)**

A heated battle was currently unfolding in a secluded cave of the Garden. Ever since May's Pokemon were betting when she first came to Altomare, Ash's Pokemon had begun an underground battling ring, quite literally. Ty and Ash's Typhlosion were wrestling sumo-style, trying to push the other one off the ring. Crawdaunt was the ringmaster, and the one that took the bets. He had placed bets for both fighters, so that whichever one won, he'd still get profit. He _was _a half dark-type, scheming like this is in his blood. The ring only had one rule: Neither Pikachu, Latias, or any of the Guardians could know what was happening. Just as Ty was about to win, however, a Yanma flew in quickly.

"**ALERT! ALERT! PIKACHU IS COMING! REPEAT! PIKACHU IS COMING! PIKACHU IS *ZAAAAAAAPPP!*…here…" **Crawdaunt would've paled, was he not in a shell, that is, when he saw an enraged yellow mouse step in.

"**Crawdaunt…"**

"**heh heh… yes my good old friend?"**

"**You have exactly 5 seconds before I shock the shell out of you!"**

**Back to the in-training Guardians**

"Meh, I'm sure nothing bad's happening… What did we have to do?" Asked Riley, the blood on his head possibly blocking out ideas.

"I think we had to use Aura to cut the ropes, but not the branches (_A/N They were on different tree branches, but very close to each other) "_Shouldn't be too hard." Leaf brought out her light brown whip and swung it at the rope. Sure enough, the rope was cut, but the whip got snared on the branch and sliced it to bits. Those bits, which were more like chunks of wood, all fell on poor Leaf, knocking her out. In about three seconds, a few grass-types came out of the bushes, used vine whip, and tied Leaf back to the branch. They, of course, used some extra rope they had. The trainees had no idea that their trainers were watching from nearby.

"Hey, Dragon, Mind, how long do you think it'll be till they realize that they have to cut each other's ropes?" Asked Flame. She was slightly unnerved at Max's grin.

"The longer, the better…" Ash stared at Max, also a bit unnerved by the young man's vulpine grin.

"Max, I think the Berserker event had more side-effects that we thought…" Said Ash with a sweatdrop. "Are you absolutely sure you have it suppressed?" Max remained quiet. "…Max?"

"**YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!" **Dragon and Flame jumped back in surprise, seeing Max's pupil-less eyes. "**NO MORTAL CAN EVER SUPRESS ME, NOT ONE! HAHAHAHA**HAHAhahahahah!" Max's pupils returned to their rightful place as he laughed to his heart's content. "I totally got you! I can't believe you fell for it! I've been training secretly to be able to use the Berserker voice just for this!" He kept laughing, unaware of the danger he was now in. He stopped laughing when he saw Ash and Dawn over him, glaring down _hard_. "Heh heh… I'm screwed right?" They just nodded.

Leaf, now recovered, looked at her rope. She started analyzing subconsciously, and she noticed something that looked like claw marks on it. She turned to Jasmine's, and it had a whip crudely drawn in it, barely noticeable. And Riley's had a very small, star-shaped symbol on near the top.

"Hey guys, I think I got it…" The other two looked at her expectantly. "We've found it to be nearly impossible to cut our own ropes, but what if we cut each other's? I cut Jasmine's, Jasmine cuts Riley's, and Riley cuts mine!" They tried, and sure enough the plan worked to perfection. "See! I told you!" They heard the sound of clapping.

"Good, it seems we have an Observer in our midst." Ash noticed that all of his fellow Guardians were looking at him oddly. "I… _did _explain about Aura Enhancements didn't it?" They all shook their heads. He sighed "You see, some Auras have an enhanced sense or capability. Observers like Leaf are able to notice even the smallest of details in something. I, myself, have an enhancement-less aura, because of the Paladin. Same goes for Max and the Berserker. Dawn, however, has a Silent enhancement. It gives you better stealth, making you a near-perfect assassin. Another reason I don't have an enhancement is because they're rare. Anyway, back on the tree you go!"

"WHAT!" Screamed all three trainees. "WHY!"

"For nothing. Up you go!" Said Ash. Dawn was rolling on the floor laughing at how the new guys grudgingly accepted. Max, well, he was nursing his heavily bruised arm. He learned something that day too: Never piss off a pair of Guardians.

**One week later.**

The Guardians were doing their standard patrol over Altomare. Thunder, Ground and Steel now had a very good control over their Aura, so Dragon deemed them ready to go on patrol. They head gotten their costumes 3 days ago, each one matching the color off their Auras. All the suits were pretyy much the same, except for the obvious esthetic changes between the male and female versions, and they each had a different way to block their identities: Ash had a mouth mask, Max had a Bandana that covered the top of his face, Dawn had an Eye-mask, Jasmine had a half-face mask, and Riley had a full face mask shaped like a dog. They were currently flying over the docks with their Aura Boards, except for Ash who had recently developed Aura Wings, one of the most advanced Aura Skills. They were a pair of dark blue dragon wings with red spikes. It was obvious he was the leader of the team. The Guardians had also developed a way to communicate with each other without words, just using their Aura to transmit their messages like a Riolu did with its feelings. Some tourists were that were getting off a cruise ship gaped at the sight, while the locals began cheering their Guardians. The Guardians descended to the spot where the tourists were getting off the ship. Dragon spoke to them.

"Greetings, good people. We are the Sacred Guardians, protectors of Altomare. I apologize for this, but I'm afraid we have to interrogate each of you." The tourists began to protest. "Please, wait. The reason we have to interrogate you is that we've been attacked a few times by an organization called the King's Hunters. The reasons for the attack are unknown, though we think that it has to do with an old legend. Please bear with us through this." The interrogation went well, none of the tourists had anything to do with the King's Hunters, in fact some of them didn't even know they existed. A good thing about Leaf being an Observer was that she could tell when someone was lying. They had gone through all the tourists and went inside the ship, going to interrogate those that weren't going to disembark in Altomare. They went through 5 rooms without a hitch, but good luck is never lasting. They knocked on the sixth door and were welcomed by a squealing middle aged woman.

"I can't believe it! You're the Sacred Guardians!" Leaf visibly tensed at the voice, knowing full well who it belonged to. It was her mother.

"Quiet down! I'm trying to sleep here…" This voice was a lot softer, possibly a younger women. Jasmine tensed this time. The voice belonged to her apprentice, Janina. The girl most likely became the Olivine Gym Leader after the incident.

"Please, Ma'am, can we come in We only need to ask you both a few questions."

"Oh, sure, sure! Please do!" The six Guardians crammed into the room, Max deciding to be a show off jumped up and clung to the ceiling using the claws of his Berserker armor, which he had learned how to summon pieces of it instead of the whole thing. He looked like a very big, green spider since he was using the leg spikes for a better grip. "So, what do you wish to know?"

"First off, what is your reason for coming to Altomare?" The faces of Janina and Leaf's mother fell, Janina's dropping the most.

"Someone we used to know did something horrible, and we came on this cruiser to visit a friend of ours in Sinnoh. The only reason we're here is because the ship remains here a couple of days to refuel and restock the kitchen supplies. Anything else?"

"Just what exactly did your friend do?" Both women mumbled something. "Beg your pardon?"

"I said" whispered Leaf's mother. "They mated with Pokemon…" She expected the Guardians to be outraged, or at least gasp. The only sound that came was Max snoring on the roof, and then falling to the floor with a loud *thump*.

"So…" Dragon just stared at the two women, his eyes clearly saying 'so what?'.

"They broke a law! They did something simply disgusting and unnatural! If anything, I'm glad I disowned that slut!" Screamed Leaf's mother, her face full of rage. Janina, on the other hand, seemed sadder than anything.

"…My mentor and best friend, Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine, was chased out of the city. I didn't have any problem with her… likes, so to speak. I partly came here in an attempt to find her and bring her back to Olivine…" Leaf's mother shot her a glare, but it was quickly stopped when Dragon glared at her even harder.

"Don't say that, Janina, you know full well that they were freaks of nature. Good thing those Hunters took them away. Bet they're dead by now…" Dragon simply turned to face Ground and nodded.

*_**SMACK**__*****_

Leaf's mother's head snapped to the side when a hand impacted her cheek. With another nod from Dragon, Ground and Thunder removed their visor/mask. Janina jumped up and hugged Jasmine tight, happy to see her mentor again. Leaf's mother nearly flipped out when she saw them. She turned to Dragon.

"It's them! They are the ones that mated with Pokemon! Why are they in your group?"

"Our group consists of people like them that had been abandoned by their families or chased away by the King's Hunters. All of us share two things: Our likes, and our abilities." Said Dragon calmly. The Six Guardians materialized their Prime techniques, scaring the living hell out of Leaf's mother. "Sadly, since you're obviously a threat to us, we will have to take away any recollection from these events. You, Janina, don't seem to be a threat, so you get to remember." Latias and Kirlia teleported the other Pokemon with human mates into the room. Latias turned towards Leaf's mother and her eyes glowed blue for a second, before leaf's mom passed out.

"_Done, she won't remember that Leaf is here." _

"Thank you, my dragoness. Seems Mewtwo's training worked well." Dragon praised his wife. He turned around to order the Guardians to fall back, when he noticed that Janina was dashing around the other Pokemon, analyzing each one of the species that weren't native to her region. They all sweatdropped at the girl.

"This might take a while…"

**And done. Not much happened here, except for that last bit with Leaf's Mother. Latias just recently learned how to erase memories, so she couldn't have eliminated the memories of Ash's friends in the first chapter, so no one can say anything about that. Max has learned how to fully control the Berserker, Leaf has the ability to see every little detail on something, and Dawn can move as silently as an expert assassin. Hope you enjoyed, BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


	16. A Warrior Falls!

**MUAHAHAHA! *cough cough…ack!* Ok… bad idea, no more using the evil laugh. Welcome back to my ship, my good readers! Last chapter, we witnesses a mother-daughter confrontation, but I figured it's about time sh!t got serious. In this chapter and the next, something's gonna happen that will inspire Ash to fight against the Hunters with a renewed spirit. Thanks to AshxLatias fan for the idea! I've been doing some thinking, btw, and I think I might just add **_**one **_**more Guardian. The options are a Guardian of Shadow (AliceXDarkrai, the one from the movie), a Guardian of Water (BrendanXSwampert), or a Guardian of Ghost (BenxDusknoir). Took me a while to find a good pairing that I actually like for Shadow, though, I feel kinda stupid for not thinking of those two. Whichever of the three is introduced, it will have a bit of a rivalry with the Guardian with the opposing element. Thunder and Ground don't have this since, as I stated, they were family friends.**

**Ground and Thunder: Yup!**

**And I'm also going to take to heart a suggestion given by a reviewer, which shall be shown right in this chapter, enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE!**

**Secret Garden of the Lati**

The six Guardians were currently training in the Garden. Not too long ago, Ash had discovered that their deep bond with their mates had caused their Auras to change a bit. Each of them could now use _one _attack of their mates' type. How did he discover it? Simple…

_Flashback!_

_The Guardians were currently fighting a small group of Hunters that had arrived in Altomare just a few minutes ago. Despite having advantage in numbers, the hunters had a great disadvantage in experience. At some point, however, three of them had cornered Flame, and were about to shoot at her, when her eyes began to glow red._

"_FLAMETHROWER!" __A powerful torrent of red flames flew out of her mouth, incinerating the hunters near her. Once she cut it off, she was shocked at how she had done that. Hundreds of possibilities went through her mind before she noticed the ground beginning to shake. Ground had just punched the floor._

"_EARTHQUAKE!__" The ground began to shake even stronger and the Hunters began to fall through the resulting cracks. Another yell pierced the air as the scent of ozone began to fill in._

"_CHARGE BEAM!__" A yellow beam sailed through the air and struck a Hunter. The man's nervous system was completely fried by the powerful electric attack. The three human female Guardians looked at each other in awe, and were about to celebrate that only they could do this when…_

"_METAL CLAW!__" Riley's hands were glowing a silvery white, as he sliced and diced a hunter._

"_PSYCHO CUT!__" Max swung down his hand and a green crescent shaped projectile flew through a few Hunters, splitting them in half. The remaining Hunters were about to open fire when the last attack was revealed. Dragon was holding between his hands a dark blue sphere, obviously full of power._

"_DRACO…__" He threw the sphere to the air. "__…METEOR!" __The sphere exploded and released hundreds of smaller objects. Each of these struck a Hunter, killing them instantly. The Guardians looked at each other, intrigued. "Well, this is an interesting development, don't you think?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

The Guardians had tried to use other moves such as Overheat or Dragon Pulse, but all their attempts failed. For some reason, they could only use one move. Anyway, 5 out of six Guardians were training, while Dragon had gone into the house with Deo. A few minutes later, Latias came out saying that Dragon needed to talk to all of them. Once inside they saw Deo in Attack form with his cable like arms attached to a machine, and Dragon looking at the machine's screen.

"Dragon… what is that?"

"This, my good friend Steel, is a little thing Deo and I brewed up. Using a computer virus I designed and Deo's intelligence, we created an early warning system that can tell us where the Hunter's will strike next. We just received a report, along with a Distress call, from Kanto. Mind, I want you to come with me for a retrieval mission. I also want you guys to prepare a room for interrogation. A _messy _interrogation." The Guardians all nodded at their leader and prepared for their tasks. Ash and Max climbed onto a pair of Staraptors and flew off to the direction of the report.

"Hey, Dragon?"

"Yes Mind?"

"Why did you bring a Staraptor instead of Latias? Or why didn't you just use the Aura Wings?" It was a good question, and obviously, it had a good answer.

"Simple really. Either of those would alert the Hunters we're approaching about half an hour before we got there. We can't have that, now can we?" He had a good point, so Max decided to let it go.

**With the Pokemon!**

Despite the feeling of peace in most of the Garden, there was a small clearing where the tension was extremely high. All of the Pokemon were standing in a circle around Kirlia and a grey poke-ball. Obviously, the one in the ball is Gallade. He had been left out a few times, and all those times he tried to kill Kirlia. The plan the Pokemon had was very simple actually: Release Gallade and let Kirlia try to talk to him. If he tried to attack Kirlia, he'd get hit by the most powerful attack of each of the other Pokemon, just to make sure he did faint. Feraligatr stepped forward.

"**Kirlia, you sure 'bout this? You know very well this dude has a loose screw…" **Kirlia just sighed.

"**I know, Feraligatr, it's just that I feel like I have to make up with him. He **_**is **_**my brother, even when I teased him on how girly he looked as a Kirlia…" **She quietly giggled at the memory of her brother's reaction. He gave her the silent treatment for a week before relenting. Kirlia steeled her nerves and used a weak Psychic to undo the lock. The minute Gallade had appeared, he already had a Zen Headbutt charged. In three seconds flat, he was pinned to the ground by a mob of Pokemon; a _lot _of Pokemon. This guy had a quite… erm… _colorful _vocabulary. Hell, I doubt anyone knew so many swear words, or found a way to use them all in the same sentence. Because of certain reasons, some of his words will be bleeped out.

"**YOU *BLEEP* *BLEEP*-ING BITCH! COME HERE SO I CAN *BLEEP!* YOUR *BLEEP* TO DEATH! YOU NO GOOD, POKE-SLAVE *!*" **When he finished his rant, all of the Pokemon had their eyes widened to impossible proportions. Crawdaunt was the first to speak.

"**Holy shit, dude. I'm a Dark Type that can use Taunt… and I learned quite a few words…" **The others only nodded in agreement. Gallade was about to continue his rant, when he noticed that Kirlia was looking downwards, her hair covering her face. To some, this seemed like she was sad, but in the mind of Gallade, a certain memory popped up. He began to struggle against his holders, his eyes full of fear as Kirlia began to walk towards him.

"**LET ME GO! LEMME GO, PLEASE!" **He screamed, desperate to get away. He noticed that the others were giving him questioning looks. "**No time to explain, just release me before she... oh crap…" **He felt a shadow loom over him. He looked up to see a very, _very, _pissed off Kirlia.

"**Brother… **_**What. Did. You .CALL ME?" **_Gallade now looked like he had seen a ghost. Kirlia's eyes were glowing red with fury, fire appearing around her. Whoever said 'Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorn' (or in this case, pissed) Must have seen Kirlia through a time rift. Let's just say that Gallade ended up looking like he had fought a horde of Dark/Ghost types with his bare hands. For those of you who can't picture it: He looked like crap. Kirlia was wiping her hands as she walked away from her brother's unconscious form. Pikachu recovered from shock first (pun intended).

"**I Max has rubbed off on her on a bad way…" **The others replied with a wave of "yeah", "absolutely", and a "no shit, Sherlock"

**With the Guardians in the shack.**

The Guardians had just finished setting up a chair for the interrogation. Not a normal chair, of course. This one sent Aura straight into the brain's pain receivers. Normally, it would've taken a few minutes, until a series of things happened: Dawn sneezed and burned down the original interrogation chair, so Riley, Leaf and Jasmine gave her an earful. Leaf then went to cut down a tree, and was attacked by a swarm of beedrill. Once the tree was near the house, Riley began to shape it into a chair with his claws… and got stuck in the bark. When they finally pulled him off, Latias came out and asked what they were doing. When answered, she face-clawed at their complications.

"**Why didn't you just ask me where to find a spare chair? Ash made several of them and has them in the basement!" **

The Guardians looked at her, before Riley asked one thing.

"We have a basement?

Face-claw again.

**Back to Dragon and Mind, three hours have passed. **

The two Guardians landed on a small clearing in Viridian forest. They may have not been Observers, but they knew something was wrong. Usually, this part of the forest had a lot of noise, coming from wild Pokemon playing and such. Right now, not even the chirp of a Pidgey was heard…

"Dragon…"

"I know mind… I know…" He closed his eyes, allowing his Aura to expand a bit to detect humans. "… It's an ambush." As if on cue, several Hunters came out of the bushes, rifles and handguns aimed at them. "You know Mind, we should've seen this coming…"

"Yep… we should've…" Max began to grin wildly. "But at least now we get to fight and kill a few Hunters, eh Dragon?" He said in a sadistic tone. Dragon just sighed.

"I swear Mind, the Berserker really did a number on ya. But I guess you're right… Whoever gets the most wins?" Max just nodded. The Hunters opened fire just as Max summoned the Berserker and protected Dragon of them. Dragon then rushed out from under the behemoth piece of Aura and began to slice Hunters apart with his sword, silently cursing whoever made him have Draco Meteor instead of Dragon Pulse, or some other Dragon-type move that didn't take so goddamn long to charge. (_A/N *Achoo!*) _The hunters were pretty much getting slaughtered in there, between the claws of the Berserker and the blade of a Guardian, they didn't stand much of a chance…

… until _it _happened…

… A Hunter sniper was crouching on a tree, about a mile or so from where the fight was taking place. He slowly raised his rifle and carefully aimed it as best as he could with the fight that was ensuing. The minute he got a clear shot he squeezed the trigger… and hit Dragon right in the chest. The whole world seemed to stop moving as Dragon slowly staggered forward, falling on his face. The hunters were about to celebrate their victory, when they were ripped apart by a giant armored creature in a primal rage. Not even the sniper survived the attack. Max quickly deactivated the Berserker and rushed towards Ash, trying to get his mental connection with Kirlia working.

"_KIRLIA! I NEED YOU TO TELEPORT US TO THE POKEMON CENTER ON ALTOMARE, __**NOW!**__" _After he said that nothing happened for a couple of seconds, but then he felt a pull on his gut and found himself in front of the Pokemon Center. He rushed in and screamed as loud as his lungs let him. "NURSE JOY! I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Nurse Joy rushed in, her Chancey pushing a stretcher. They put Ash on it and rushed back into the back room, possibly for a surgery. Max was thinking one thing:

"_How am I going to explain this to Latias?"_

**5 hours later, Pokemon Center.**

The Sacred Guardians and their mates all stood in the lobby of the Center, worried sick. Latias was shaking out of fear of what might happen to her husband. He had been in the O.R. for 5 hours, the surgery for the removal of the bullet taking more than they thought. She couldn't bear to think what would happen if he died. The Guardians would be without a leader, Ritias without a father, and the Hunters without anyone to stand up to them. Her fears were worsened when the Nurse Joy came out of the O.R. covered in blood, and with a grim look. Riley, who had nerves of steel, decided to ask what everyone was wondering.

"H-How is he?"

"*Sigh* The bullet didn't hit anything vital, but if it had been 10mm to the right, it would've pierced his heart. I managed to remove the bullet and some of the shrapnel… but…" She began to silently cry. Latias got up and asked her in a very serious tone.

"But _what?" _The nurse looked away, her face obviously in grief. "Nurse Joy, please… what happened to my husband?" She looked up, and uttered 5 words that caused the ones present to freeze, and Latias to collapse…

"Dragon… is in a coma."

**And CUT! You guys didn't see **_**THAT **_**coming now did you? Gotta thank ashxlatiasfan for giving me this idea. And the Immortal Doctor Reid posted the elemental attack idea in a review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, R&R and all that stuff, and please don't flame, remember the Warp Engine will blow up if you do!**


	17. Divided We Fall

***Author is nowhere to be seen, but his voice is heard from within a wall* Hello again good readers! Listen, I don't have much time. I have 5 Guardians, a load of Pokemon and a Pokemorph out for my blood. And unlike Swagnilla-Ice, I don't have a Latios form with protect, only an Aura and Mental suppressing armor and a hologram generator, along with a blade. I'm going to set up a poll for the next guardian. Through reviewer votes, we have AlicexDarkrai with 1 vote and BrendanxSwampert with 1 vote…**

**Feraligatr: THERE HE IS!**

**Latias: AFTER HIM!**

**Uh-oh… gotta run, see ya! *Runs off as fast as armor allows him, screaming the disclaimer***

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR RITIAS AND DEO! *BOOM* **

**Three months later, Petalburg**

Three months…

It had now been three months since Dragon fell into a coma. The Hunters had most likely been celebrating their victory, seeing as no attacks had been detected. Latias had barely left Ash's side, and Ritias had been depressed for all that time. The only one that kept her from collapsing into a crying heap was Deo, who did his best to cheer her up. The remaining Guardians… had disbanded. With no one to guide them, they didn't know what to do, so they left. They each went back to their regions, except for Dawn who went to live with Delia, along with Jasmine and Leaf. Riley had resumed his travels, and Max had asked Mewtwo to reconfigure May's memories so he could go back home. The former Guardian of the Mind sadly looked up to the sky of Petalburg, remembering how they disbanded…

_Flashback!_

_The remaining Guardians were all in Dragon's room, looking at a safe Ash had there. When asked, he'd say 'Only open it if something happens to me'. They all figured it was a note saying who the second in command was, most likely Mind. Latias floated forward and input the password. Inside, they found… 5 golden shards. They all had something written on them, but it didn't make any sense. There was also a note inside._

"_**If you're reading this, it means something bad has happened to me. In here you'll find 5 music boxes, if you cannot understand their meaning… Then all hope is lost for us. If you can decipher it, then live on for me, and destroy the Hunters. Max will be the leader. Take care of my family please.**_

_**Dragon."**_

_The Guardians all looked at their shards, looking at the intricate symbols on them. Nothing that they did made sense, and not even Leaf saw anything in them. Eventually, they became frustrated and began to argue, and then fight. And then, they all left. They forgot about Ash's last request for protection of his family and all went their individual ways._

_End FLASHBACK_

Max sighed as he kept walking through Petalburg. He had his golden shard in his pocket, and despite his efforts, he still found nothing in it. His shard only said 'Fall'. They had tried putting the shards together, but none of them fit together. Something was missing, that much he knew, but what was missing he didn't know. He went through the other inscriptions for what seemed like the a hundredth time. 'Vi' 'Di' 'We' 'Ded' and 'Fall'. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. Hell, not even Leaf could. He only hoped things would go back to his definition of normal.

**Pokemon Center ICU**

Latias looked sadly at her husband, seeing him in a coma was hard. At times, she could swear she saw an evil purple glow coming out of his shoulder, but she attributed it to exhaustion. She was about to fall asleep when the machines connected to Ash began to beep and light up. Nurse Joy came in and yelled 'Code Blue!' Through the communicator. Chanceys began to flow in with shock pads and other resurrection materials. It took them 5 minutes to stabilize him. Latias looked at the nurse, who confirmed her worst fear.

"I'm sorry miss Latias… but I don't think Ash will wake up again… ever…"

"_W-what?"_

"The amount of damage done to his heart by a small bit of shrapnel before removal plus this cardiac arrest has injured his heart too much, and some strange toxin within the bullet has invaded his brain… I'm sorry." Latias couldn't hold it anymore. She began to cry, pure misery imbued in each tear. Her tears fell on Ash's body. She didn't, however, notice as the tears flowed into his wound and began to glow in contact with some Dark Shards that remained.

"_Ash… don't die on me… please… I need you… _Ritias _needs you… the Guardians need you… don't leave me…"_

…Little did she know that Ash was going through _his_ worst fear.

**?, just before Latias began to cry.**

Ash 'woke up' in the middle of a cell, surrounded by his fellow Guardians. He noticed that their Pokemon mates were in a cell right across the hall. He tried to speak, but no words came out. An Officer Jenny came in and unlocked the doors, her flanking officers stepping into one each and dragging out Max and Kirlia. Silence ruled for a few seconds, only to be broken by the sound of gunshots, the bloodcurdling scream of a Kirlia, and Max screaming.

"NOOOO!"

Ash felt the Berserker beginning to raise, most likely taking advantage of Max's pain, when more gunshots were heard. The process repeated itself 4 more times. Ash watched helplessly as Flame, Ground, Thunder and Steel were all dragged out in that order and heard all of them scream in despair, before being shot themselves. In the end, only Latias and Ash were left. The officers came and dragged them out, taking them to the same room where they had taken the others. Inside, Ash saw something he'd never forget: The corpses of his friends and teammates, their bodies so damaged with bullet holes that they were no longer recognizable. Their mates were there too, their bodies split in half, blood and gore around them. This had been done with a roof mounted machine gun, and the humans were killed with standard issue guns. The officers chained Latias to the wall opposing the turret, and Ash right beside her. A projection panel fell in front of them and began to project...

"RITIAS! DEO!" Screamed Ash. His daughter and her best friend were both tied to tables, surrounded by different doctors. They seemed to be arguing on something. Ash's blood froze when he heard one of them scream one thing:

"Let's see how high its pain threshold is!" They all agreed and parted, allowing the one that gave the idea to step forward towards Ritias, scalpel in hand, the little girls eyes widened in pure fear when the scalpel touched her white belly. She began to scream in pain when the knife began to cut apart her scales, revealing a pink piece of flesh underneath: Her _human _flesh. "Remarkable! It has human flesh beneath the scales! I wonder if its organs are human too?" Ash struggled against his restrains, trying to break free and go beat the life out of whoever was hurting his daughter. He felt his stomach shrink when the scalpel began to cut through Ritias's human flesh, blood spurting out. Deo was also struggling against his restrains, shifting forms and trying to use the virus upload thing his Dad could do (_a/n that thing the Deoxys of the movie did to blow stuff up) _When one of the doctors came up and tapped his crystal core.

"Amazing gem… I wonder if it will crack with a certain frequency?" He grabbed a speaker and placed it on Deo's table. It began to emit a small noise, steadily getting louder and more high pitched. Deo eventually began to writhe in pain, his core gem glowing strongly, cracking a bit. Ash couldn't bear this. He saw as his daughter had each of her organs painfully extracted…

"PLEASE, STOP!" Screamed the little Pokemorph. The man, instead of feeling pity, began to examine faster.

"Amazing! It can talk the human language! Which of these organs allow it?" He began to rip each organ off, not worrying about what happened. With each one, Ritias screamed louder as pure, raw pain coursed through her system.

"DADDY, HELP ME!" She managed to scream through the pain. Ash couldn't take it anymore. He began to pull out the Paladin, intent on slaughtering everyone in the area, when the turret began to spin. He tried to get the Paladin out before it was too late, but the bullets began to fly before he managed it. He saw as Latias was quite literally gunned to death, the bullets splitting her in half. All went black after her death, the only things that remained were the maimed corpses of his friends and family. He fell to his knees, crying. He noticed something twitching a few feet away: Kirlia's left hand, still attached to her left side. The rest of the bodies began to twitch, and one by one, they rose, their eyes completely void of life, and some didn't even have their eyes in place. The halves used each other for support, joining back together but separating slightly with each step they took closer to Ash, blood and gore falling out. Ritias stood up too, a huge gap going from her chest to her underbelly, her remaining organs spilling out. Deo stood up too, his core gem shattered and the gap oozing a strange liquid. They began to talk, slightly dragging out each word.

"Youuu Promisssed to protect uss…"

"Youuu said they wouldn't harm us"

"That you would keep them away…"

Ash felt like a piece of him was being ripped off with each word they spoke, and upon looking down he saw the zombified corpses of all of his Pokemon, eating away some of his flesh. The corpses kept talking.

"You didn't protect us…"  
>"You couldn't save me, dad…"<p>

"You failed as a trainer, Ashie…" Said the corpse of Latias. "You failed as a trainer, as a coordinator, as a Guardian… but most of all, you failed as a father and husband." Her lifeless halves said. Ash felt like he was going insane with the pain his zombified pokemon were causing him, along with the emotional pain caused by his dead wife's corpse. The corpses kept walking forward, the halves separating and walking on their own.

"You failed…"

"Stop it…"

"You _failed"_

"Stop… please…"

"You **failed**!" The disfigured corpse of Max screamed before turning into a bloodied Berserker.

"STOP IT!" Ash, completely in anguish and despair tried to send out an Aura Attack, but couldn't. The corpses got to him and began to rip apart each piece of his body, causing him to scream in pain. He kept hearing the same words in his head…

"_You failed… You failed… You failed…" _ With one last anguished scream, he was completely consumed by the corpses, each of them ripping off a piece of his body… And Latias's voice pierced through the darkness…

"_Ash… don't die on me… please… I need you… _Ritias _needs you… the Guardians need you… don't leave me…" _Her voice made Ash realize two things: one, he was in a nightmare and two: No one would keep him away from the most important things in his life. The Paladin flared up and sent the corpses flying away.

"_Latias… Ritias… I can't leave you… I WON'T leave you… NO MATTER WHAT!" _

**In the real world**

Latias stopped crying when a powerful blast of Aura went through her. Ash began to emit a powerful dark blue Aura, intensifying with each passing second, and eventually it was so powerful, it must've been felt all the way in Sinnoh. All of the golden shards held by the Guardians began to glow in reaction.

**Pallet town**

Dawn, Leaf and Jasmine all dropped the dishes they were carrying when a certain Aura passed through them. Their shards began to glow.

**Iron Island**

Riley was training with his mate when they both felt a powerful blast of a familiar Aura, one they thought they'd never feel again.

**Petalburg city**

Max was on a date with Kirlia, trying to get their minds off the shards, and he froze as he felt the Aura.

All of the Guardians took out their shards, and instantly figure out their meaning. Unknown to them, they all said it at the same time.

"DiViDed We Fall" They quickly packed up their things and got ready to leave, ready to go back to their home.

**I was going to continue until up to them meeting back up… but ending it there… it just felt right. Now that Ash is awake again, I don't have to worry about anyone killing me… for now that is. Please vote on the poll. I don't care if you do it through reviews or through my profile or by a PM, but please vote so I can form concrete ideas for next chapters. BladeOfThePoet, Logging out!**


	18. The Warrior Rises! and picnics!

**Ok, once again I'm hiding so I'll make this quick. The Guardians, Pokemon and Pokemorph are still out for my blood and will be until Dragon fully wakes up. So I'll just say that I don't own anything here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE!**

**Good, now that that's done, I'll try to survive until this chapter is over. *Aura Shuriken impale next to my head* OH COME ON! *Uses Void Step to get away***

**CURRENT POLL RESULTS:**

**Shadow: 6 poll votes, 3 reviewer votes**

**Water: 2 poll votes, 3 reviewer votes**

**Ghost: … not a single vote in either way… poor guy**

**POLL WILL BE CLOSED AND NEW CHARACTER REVEALED ON CH. 19. POLL IS NO LONGER BLIND!**

**P-Center ICU**

Ash stopped glowing after a while, all his wounds healed, but a scar was left in place of the bullet wound. Latias hovers close to him, hoping that the glow meant what she thought. A while passed and nothing happened. She began to think that maybe Nurse Joy was right and he'd never wake up, when a groan reached her ears, followed by a single word…

"La…tias?" She watched in shock as Ash sat up on the bed, his muscles not suffering even a bit of atrophy from being still for so long. Latias, overjoyed by seeing her husband awake, threw herself at him and kissed him passionately. He eagerly returned the kiss, happy to be reunited with one of the most important things in the world for him. The kiss felt like an eternity, but sadly, all good things must come to an end. The roof of the ICU was blown up as some Hunters jumped in.

"So, the leader was right, the freak did recover…" Dragon growled as the man spoke. He tried to reach into his Aura, but found that after plowing out of the nightmare he barely had enough left to remain awake. "All right, men, OPEN FIRE!" The hunters readied their guns, aimed and… froze on the spot when one of their own was sliced in half by a green Psycho Cut.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" They all whipped around and saw a green clad figure with a Kirlia beside him: The Guardian of the Mind. The hunters were going to shoot him down as well when another one fell, his throat slit.

"Whoops, my bad…" Standing on a metal beam was a red clad female: Flame. Two more hunters fell at the same time, one with electricity coursing through his veins and the other one had his back sliced to bits: Ground and Thunder were standing on opposing steel beams. One Hunter was left. He was about to run, when a gray blur swiped past him and slashed his guts away, trisecting the torso. Steel was back too.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Dragon. Trust you had a good sleep?" Dragon looked at his friends… no… his family, with happiness in his eyes. He could tell that they had just figured out the meaning of the shards. He took out one of his own and read what it said.

"United we stand…" The other Guardians looked baffled for a second, before taking out their own shards.

"And divided we fall!" Dragon smiled as they yelled out the meaning of the shards.

"It's good to see you all alive and well my friends… How long was I out?" The other's sweat-dropped since they really didn't want to tell Dragon about that. Luckily Ritias did that for them, once again appearing out of nowhere.

"Daddy! You're awake!" She flung herself at her father's arms, crying tears of happiness. "Why did you sleep for three months?" She asked between sobs.

"T-three months!" He was shocked. It felt like it had only been a few hours, how many times did he live through the nightmare in those 3 months? "Well… at least I'm comforted knowing that the other's kept you and your mother safe…"

"Huh? But how did they keep us safe if they left a few days after you fell asleep?" Dragon simply glanced over at his teammates when his daughter said that. Using a small bit of Aura, he told them something that made them shudder.

"_We're going to have a very, _very, _long talk back home" _The others really got frightened at the thought. "Now, all of you get ready and someone bring me my suit. We're going to turn the Hunters into the Hunted!" The Guardians began to cheer loudly, some of them eager to rip apart some hunters, others just happy that their leader was back to normal. Their cheering, however, was quickly stopped when Dragon froze up, his eyes loosing focus.

"Dragon? Are you all right?" There was obvious worry in Flame's words. Dragon's response was to fall forward and faceplant, showing Nurse Joy standing behind where he was with an empty syringe in hand.

"Oh, no you don't. You just woke up, so no fighting until I say so!" The Guardians, Legendary Pokemon, and Pokemorph nodded fearfully before grabbing Dragon and running away. "Sometimes I love my job…"

**Two hours later**

Dragon woke up in his bed, feeling something warm snuggled to either of his sides. He lifted his head and saw that Latias was snuggled against his right side, and Ritias was asleep snuggling against his left side. He had managed to hear Nurse Joy's words before falling asleep again, under the effects of the sedative. If he couldn't fight for a while, then he might as well as make up for lost time with his wife and daughter. He smiled lovingly at the two of them. Despite the fact that they were both hyperactive dragons, he wouldn't change a bit of the way they were for anything. Dragon felt like there was something he had to remember about this month, June, but ultimately ignored it. He decided to take them on a picnic, something they hadn't done in quite a while. Of course, for that, he'd need to get them off of him so he could get dressed. Easier said than done, though. While Latias was small compared to some other legendaries, she still had the weight of a Dragon-type, and Ritias had a grip on his arm that would make a Kingler's pincer feel like a mere pinch. He could sense the other Guardians watching from outside the room, possibly enjoying the moment and making sure to get some blackmail. It was too sweet to pass: They great Dragon, the Guardian of Altomare, couldn't get his daughter to let go of his arm. He decided to give them something else to do for a while.

"Hey, guys, I know you're out there. How about you take the day off to spend with your mates?" He instantly felt their Auras going away, most likely looking for their mates to ask them out. Latias's eyes fluttered open after Dragon spoke, and tackled him into another kiss when she saw him awake. After the kiss was done (5 minutes later) Dragon gently caressed his wife's face. "You don't know how happy I am to see you again…"

"**I know Ashie, I feel the same way. I thought I had lost you when Nurse Joy said there was a big chance of you never waking up… I was so scared…"**

"You know, Lat, it was actually thanks to you that I woke up." She tilted her head in confusion at his words. "I was going through a nightmare; one that I'm sure will hunt me till the end of my days. Just as I was sure it was going to rip my sanity away, I heard your voice. I felt a sudden blast of strength in me, like a wave crashing into a wall, and I broke out of the darkness. If it hadn't been for you, my lovely dragoness, I probably would've never woken up." He gave her another kiss, enjoying the moment. "Say, how about the three of us go for a picnic? Actually, don't answer, that glint in your eyes said it all." It was true. The minute he said picnic Latias's eyes seemed to glow at the idea. They somehow managed to get Ritias off of Ash and the latter went to get dressed for the picnic. He put on an outfit much like the one he wore on his Hoenn journey, he even put on his old League cap, the one he had sent over a hundred post-cards to get. He smiled when he remembered his first official meeting with Latias in her true form, when she stole the cap from him to play. As soon as he was done, he went to the kitchen to prepare a basket. He could only sweat-drop when he saw his teammates working in a production chain making food. Apparently the 6 of them had thought of taking their mates out for a picnic. Riley used his claws to slice up different ingredients, Leaf used her whip to slice and dice some salad, Flame was cooking things by putting the pot over her and blowing fire from below, and Jasmine and Max were putting the different meals into different baskets. He was going to help, but they were done before he could say anything. They had even prepared one for him, Latias and Ritias. Theirs was much heavier, but that was because of the amount of candy that had been put in it. The only problem was Deo. No one knew what kind of food he liked. Well… almost no one.

"Hey, Ritias? Do you know what Deo's favorite food is?" The little Pokemorph hovered up until she was at Flame's height to answer her question.

"Sure! He likes tuna sandwiches!" She flew away after saying that. No one questioned her and they made a few sandwiches for Deo. When they went to put it in the basket, they found that all of Ritias's food was gone. Deo's sandwiches and a blanket glowed before disappearing, a note taking their place as it floated softly into the table.

'_Ritias is taking me out for a picnic as well. She said something about wanting to spend time with me. I am not held responsible for anything that might happen._

_-Deo'_

The six Guardians and their mates laughed till their sides ached when they read the last sentence. Despite his tender age, Deo was still a Deoxys, and knew well enough that spending a whole day alone with Ritias could cause him some pain and dents in his armor. The Guardians finished packing up their meals, bid farewell to each other, and ran out of the house. Their mates were on about to enter the shack at the same time, when a root _mysteriously _appeared on the floor, tripping the Guardians. They all fell on their respective mates, lips on lips. The small make-out session lasted 5 minutes, and when they got up all the humans and Pokemon had their faces in the color of Latias's wings. After the embarrassment was over, they all grabbed their baskets and rushed over to eat. They all went to the same spot though: Pokelove Park. The park was created by Dragon after getting Altomarians to accept poke-human relations. The place was full of people hanging out with their Pokemon mates, though none of the ones here could use Aura. The park was divided in 17 areas, one for each type. The ground type area, for example, was a desert. The water type area was a big lake with canoes and scuba gear for the humans. The Dragon type area was the most interesting, though. Since Dragon-types had a myriad of sub-types, the place was equipped with lakes, lava plumes, and other such things. Let's see what our protagonists are doing, shall we?

**Altoshipping**

Ash and Latias found a nice empty spot on the park to lay down their blanket. It felt nice to be able to simply walk into the park and eat without getting odd looks. Before Dragon got the relations accepted, they couldn't even go out for groceries together if Latias didn't morph into her human form. Now, the most they got was people bowing to them in gratitude. Ash noticed that the other Guardians had spread out along the park as well, already eating with their mates. He also saw Ritias and Deo on the edge, happily munching on their meals. He chuckled when he saw them. He was rather surprised with the way his daughter and Deo had grown attached to each other. Both of them were mature beyond their years, and yet they were so naïve, Ritias actually thought her father was simply asleep for 3 months, and Deo didn't know much about Earth, so he was surprised by the smallest things. Dragon was taken out of his thoughts when Latias nuzzled his neck.

"_You really scared me you know…"_

"I know, Latias, but I swear, I will not let the Hunters or anyone else separate our family again. Anyone who tries… will find out just how much pain the human body can withstand." Dragon's eyes seemed to have fire within them as he spoke. Those flames made Latias sure that he would keep that promise. They ate their food, just enjoying each other's presence. "It's been a while since we last were together like this. Just you and me, not having to worry about anything but each other. I really missed the feeling." Latias nodded. She too missed the feeling of being alone with her husband. She kept eating quietly, when an idea found its way into her brain.

"_You know, Ashie…" _Ash felt a strange shudder when he heard his wife's voice. "_… I've been thinking that there's always _two _Latis, and Ritias was a bit lonely before Deo arrived…" _Oh yeah, Ash knew where this was going. "_… maybe Ritias could use a brother?" _Yep, Dragon hit the nail right on the head. He pretended to think about it for a while. "_Right now, everyone's here, we'd have the house all for ourselves…" _ Now he remembered what happened in June once every few years: Latias' heat!

"Well, when you put it that way…"

In a single bright flash, they disappeared.

**SmartGraceshipping**

Max and Kirlia had just arrived at the park, spreading their blanket and taking out their food.

"Ah, this is life, you know, Kir?" Said Max, breathing in deeply. "You and me, no Hunters, no crazy-ass Aura beings, no annoying missions…"

"_I know, right? I really missed going on picnics with you…"_

"_**Oh, who cares about that, just get on with the f*#$&ing!" **_Boomed a voice within Max's mind

"_Who said that?" _Kirlia was startled by the voice, despite having a theory of who it was.

"Gimme a sec…" Max closed his eyes for a second, and Kirlia started to hear the voice grunting in pain. "_SHUT THE HELL UP, BERSERKER!"_

"_**Oh, come on man, you know you want to grab her and… OWOWOWOWOW!"**_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" _Kirlia watched with a sweat-drop as a red silhouette of Max was mercilessly pounded into the floor of Max's mind. "_STOP SCREWING MY DATE!" _Max stopped kicking the Berserker when he noticed Kirlia. "Give me a second, Kir, almost done." He gave the red silhouette one more kick before going back to the real world. "Sorry about that. That guy is _waaay _too annoying at times."

"_W-was that…?"_

"The Berserker? Yeah, that was him." Max sighed out of annoyance, caused by the Berserker. "Don't worry, he can't take over anymore, though he's still able to talk. He always chooses the worst moments to speak, sadly…"

"_How come I didn't hear him before?"_

"Every time he tried to say something and you had our minds linked by telepathy, I rushed in and knocked him out. Don't worry about him, right now it's just you and me." He said as he gave her a kiss. She eagerly returned it, forgetting all about the Berserker…

"_**Yeah, yeah, quit the bullshit and go get a room…" **_The berserker was thoroughly ignored as the couple kept on with their kiss. Whenever Max was happy, some wind blew in his mind. Right now, there was a hurricane blowing. "_**AHHHHHHHH!"**_

**VolcanicAppealshipping**

Flame and Typhlosion picked a spot far away from the park's lake area, they were practically on the opposing side on the Fire area. They both sat down and brought out the stuff they had on the basket: Nothing more than burnt food and charcoal sticks. Ever since she started using her fire breath, Dawn began to develop a strange taste for burnt food. She couldn't quite just eat a charcoal stick like Ty could, but she could eat charcoaled food. People looked at them oddly, even those who had fire type mates. Flame just ignored them and kept feeding on the burnt food. Little did she know that the reason she liked it so much now was because it fed her inner flame that allowed her to breathe fire. The fire was created by her aura, in case you're wondering. After finishing, Typhlosion noticed that Dawn had a bit of charcoal on her cheek, which he licked off. He was taken by surprise when Flame grabbed his head and gave him a kiss.

"Haven't been able to do that in a while, have we?" She giggled as she said that. Ty just scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. However, Flame's words were true. People from Pallet weren't as accepting of poke-human relations as Altomarians, sadly, and they were forced to keep a low profile, which included zero-to-none expressions of affection.

"**You're right about that… how about I make up for it?" **The two of them engaged a hot make-out session (Quite literally, Typhlosion's back flame was so high it could be seen from the other side of the park in the Ice Area)

**Nightengaleshipping**

The electric area was made almost completely of machines with lightning rods, put there to avoid someone getting the shock of their lives. For our electric couple, though, shocks weren't precisely a nuisance. Since Jasmine's Aura was pretty much electric, Amphy's shocks didn't hurt her too much, if anything they recharged her.

"**This feels good, you know Jas? I can't remember the last time we were able to go out like this without having someone come up to us to ask what we were doing…"**

"Yeah, I know. Those three months in Pallet were torture. Who knew people there could be so close minded?" Jasmine sweatdropped when she realized that the people in Pallet weren't the only ones against poke-human relations. "Anyway, that's the past. Guess what I brought for you ~" She said as she took out something that looked like a magnet, but it had pink and blue tips. Amphy's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when he saw it.

"**A-a-a-a A MAGNET CUPCAKE! H-how did you get one, I thought the factory stopped producing them!"**

"They did, I just managed to convince the owner to make one more box some days ago." This specific kind of cupcake was Amphy's all-time favorite, but the factory was forced to stop producing them because they supercharged any electric Pokemon that ate it. Amphy was no exception though. People looked at Jasmine oddly when she put on three pairs of sunglasses one over the other. Any comments they might've said were flashed away, however, when Amphy ate one half of the cupcake. His tail light lit up so bright that the Pokemon in the Dark and Ghost sections had to hide from its intensity. As soon as the flash ended, Jasmine took off her glasses and had to repress a chuckle when she saw the other trainers and civilians in the park walking around blind. "Man, that never gets old… Huh?" She was taken aback when Amphy offered her the other half of his cupcake. Amphy never, _ever, _shared his food with anyone, especially the cupcakes.

"**Here, take it, I know you'll like it."** She took the cupcake, thanking Amphy for it, and ate it. Next thing she knew, she had fried one of the lightning rods by shooting an overpowered Charge beam. She still had electricity going around her body, which Amhy touched with his own voltage. This was pretty much the electric Pokemon version of making-out. Of course, Jasmine took it up a notch and kissed him. They kept at it until they both ran out of voltage…

.

.

… about 15 minutes later

**GreenWingShipping**

Leaf and Flygon were also in the dragon are, in the part destined for ground types with a dragon sub-type. The area was a desert with several crystals, meant to maintain some kind of energy around that made dragons comfortable. Leaf and Flygon were currently playing a game of hide-and-seek, which Flygon was winning because he could hide within the sand and remain unseen for as long as he wanted. Leaf was found instantly though, sticking out like an oasis in the middle of the sands. The loser of the game had to do whatever the winner decided, and Leaf was sure as hell she wasn't going to let Flygon win. Arceus knows what the green dragon would make her do. If she won, the poor guy would have to go shopping with her and carry all her bags, a punishment worthy of the Reverse World, for males at least. (_A/N all other guys with girlfriends out there know what I mean…)_

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Flygon!" She didn't even see that he was right beneath her. He had actually fallen asleep waiting for her to find him, the current score being 10-0. Leaf kept looking for about 10 more minutes, before getting angry and causing an earthquake in the ground area. This caused Flygon to shoot out of the ground and start looking around for Leaf, only to find her rolling on the floor laughing. Now that the score was 10-1, Flygon made his request.

"**Ok, Leaf, now you will have to make out with me until you run out of breath, and then carry me back home when the date ends!" **Leaf's laughter was instantly stopped by this. Making out didn't cause her any problem, but carrying Flygon all the way back to the shack…

"Oh, well, might as well as enjoy the good part of this!" She jumped up and grabbed Flygon by the neck, and start kissing him furiously. He eagerly returned it.

**AuraGuardianShipping**

In the steel section of the park, our Aura couple was simply lounging, enjoying the feeling of peace they had. It wwas often someone came up and tried to challenge Lucario into a battle, but they were usually sent flying by Riley. The Aura couple simply ate, neither of them feeling saying anything. Guess that comes with being a half-steel-type female and a guy with steel like Aura. Their meal was composed of regular food, nothing strange there. Nothing special happened between them…

**ShapeShiftShipping**

Ritias and Deo were both eating in the division between the Psychic and Dragon areas. Ritias was eating some strange sandwich mix with fish and meat, among some other unidentifiable ingredients. Deo was eating the Tuna sandwiches the family made for him. They were both eating at a pace that was inhuman, at least one sandwich each 30 seconds. Both of them being kids, they didn't really want to try what they saw some of the others doing…

**Unknown Location in Sinnoh**

Beneath the Sinnoh region there is something no one would've ever considered: The Hunter main HQ. The place was pretty much a gigantic prison underground with several rooms for hunters to sleep and train. In one of the cells, a prisoner unknowingly released an Aura Pulse while being knocked out. This prisoner hadn't been in a life or death situation, so his Aura hadn't awakened fully, the Hunters had learned not to threaten the lives of their targets or they might kill them with Aura. Anyway, the Aura Pulse was able to travel far, carrying a message with it…

"_Help… me…"_

**There you go! Sorry I wasn't able to keep up with my regular pattern, but my computer was hit with a virus some days ago. Luckily all my files are safe and the virus was eradicated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter (longest one yet) and please vote on the poll. BladeOfThePoet logging *THUNK!* *Thud* *Ash is seen behind the author with a hammer***

**Ash: That was for the nightmare you gave me you sick writer…**


	19. On stage! Shadow and Ice!

**Hello again my good readers! Welcome back to the amazing world of the flying donkies!...**

***Chirp chirp chirp chirp* Bad joke?**

**All the audience: Yes!**

**Ouch. Anyway, today I have a very special treat for all of you. I was PMing with Solrac III, and he gave me a wonderful idea: I'm going to add another guardian aside from the one that won the poll. As of now, I'm going to make a small role call…**

**Dragon!**

**Ash: Present!**

**Mind!**

**Max: Present!**

**Flame!**

**Dawn: Present!**

**Ground!**

**Leaf: Present!**

**Thunder!**

**Jasmine: Present!**

**Steel!**

**Riley: Present!**

_**Shadow!**_

**?: Present!**

**And finally… ICE!**

**?: Present!**

**All right! They're all here, so let's get this show movin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FREAKING THING HERE EXCEPT FOR RITIAS, DEO, AND THIS SPECIFIC STORYLINE! NONE OF YOU CAN TAKE IT! *Stands in front of the aforementioned, blade in his hands.***

**Kyukage: *drops form the roof* And you said I was dramatic…**

**Nip it or I'll delay you even more!**

**Altomare, the Shack… HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!**

The Shack was… in a state of wreck. Tables overturned, chairs shattered, walls cracked… Whoever saw this would instantly blame the Hunters, but the truth was far, _far _from it. This is the result of a Dragon-Type Pokémon mating indoors. The Draconic couple was currently lying on what remained of their bed. The mattress survived, but the rest of the bed was completely broken. Ash had noticed Latias wasn't truly enjoying their lone time, so he kinda used the Strength of the Guardian to make it better for both of them. The others still weren't home, and hadn't been for the last 4 hours. All the while the couple had been going at it like Loppunies. They were about to do it again, when a soft, barely audible Aura Pulse swept through them.

"_Help… me…" _They both instantly realized that this situation was a bit more important than finishing the destruction of the wooden shack. He sent out a very strong Aura Pulse to the other Guardians.

"_Ok people! We got a possible class 1 situation! I want all of you to get in your suits and meet me in the Garden, ASAP!" _ About 5 minutes after saying that, 4/5 of the remaining Guardians arrived, Jasmine being the one missing. "Where the heck is Thun… nevermind, there she is." Jasmine was running towards the others as fast as she could, but failed to notice the sly looks all her friends had. Her suit looked like it had been hastily pulled on, and her hair was sticking out at odd angles. The fact that a nearby bush was cackling with electricity really didn't help her case, it was obvious what had happened. Looks like Ash and Latias hadn't been the only ones to have some _alone time_. "Ok people, I just received a Distress Aura Signal. I know for sure this isn't a hunter trap because the Aura had an elemental orientation like ours: Dark. Whoever it is hasn't awakened his or her Aura fully yet, but was able to release a call for help. I managed to pinpoint their location through the Aura Pulse. We're headed for an underground area, the entrance is right beneath Sandgem town" Dawn instantly got nervous, Sandgem was extremely close to her home in Twinleaf. "I have reasons to believe most people there are Hunters, so keep your eyes peeled. MOVE OUT!" The six Guardians shot out of the ground, Aura boards for the elements and Dragon with his wings. The latter didn't get very far though. As they headed for the Sinnoh region, a red dot appeared in Ash arm, followed by a syringe with some sedative. "Oh not a… gain…" He fell of the sky and straight into a stretcher. Nurse Joy had a triumphant grin in her face as she held a Hunter Rifle modified to shoot syringes.

"I said no fighting till I say so! So you will stay here!" She yelled as she carried the unconscious Guardian into the Pokemon center. The other Guardians had their eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Guys…"

"Yes Mind?"

"Remind me not to bring out a nurse's bad side?"

"Will do…"

**Sandgem town, 3 hours later.**

Professor Rowan sighed sadly as he continued his research. The town had been taken over by the Hunters several years ago, when he was just a kid. His own father had been a victim to their wretched ways. The professor sadly remembered when his father died. When he denied joining the hunters, he was shot 5 times, one in each limb, and then the head. The next one to receive a bullet was himself, having been turned into a target to give the town a message that they either joined or perished. His hand unconsciously went down to where he was shot, his left hand.

"_We've been under their control for over 50 years. I still can't believe that the new generations are following them willingly… Even Johanna, one of my most trusted friends, joined them. I wonder where Dawn is, I haven't heard of her ever since that last contest months ago…"_

"HEY, BRAINIAC, GET BACK TO WORK!" The professor sighed sadly as the Hunter ordered him to continue. They were forcing him to develop a virus that would annihilate the victim's Aura Network and other organs. All the test subjects had died slowly and painfully. If his own life were on the line, he would've stopped helping him years ago, but they threatened to kill his apprentices and assistants. He continued to mix the chemicals, only missing a few components to finish this mix, when the sound of gunshots and metal clashing with metal resounded on the room next door. He went over to check what was going on… and couldn't have chosen a worst moment. The minute he opened the door, he was bathed in the blood of a Hunter. A giant armored creature stood there, ripping other hunters apart. He was about to reach for an iron bar so he could join the fray, when a dagger placed itself on his neck. A female voice came from behind him.

"Do you help the Hunters willingly, or unwillingly?" He felt like he recognized that voice, and it brought him some sort of peace.

"Unwillingly. They told me that if I didn't help them, they'd kill my apprentices…" The dagger was removed from his neck, and next thing he knew he was being hugged. A strand of blue hair fell in front of him. "D-Dawn?"

"Good to see you too, Professor, though I'd prefer it if you called me Flame for now." Said Dawn/Flame. "When our Leader said that Sandgem had a Hunter HQ, I was worried that you helped them willingly."

"I WOULD NEVER! These people corrupt the use of science for their own, wicked plans. I'd do anything in my power to stop them…"

"Could you take us to their base?" The professor's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets when she asked him that. "We're here on a rescue mission, to take out all the prisoners they have there." The professor thought about it for a few seconds, thinking what repercussions this could have on his apprentices…

"Come with me…"

**5 minutes later**

The professor and the Guardians, who had taken the Hunter's uniforms and used them for disguises, were silently heading for the cell blocks.

"Listen to me well. This place is packed with security cameras and sensors. Are you sure you can get 10 prisoners out of here safely?" The professor was genuinely worried. How did they expect to get all those people out of there without getting caught?

"Just leave that to us." The vessel of the Berserker replied with a cocky smile. "I already got us a way out of here. All I have to do is send a bit of Aura to alert them to get us out."

"Mind, are you absolutely sure that it isn't going to blow up?"

"Don't underestimate me professor, I have everything planned ahead. It's impossible that my escape plan blows up. By the way, our target is three cells up." Thunder ran ahead of the group and stopped in front of the signaled cell. They had two ways of opening it: Shocking the control pad to engage a chain reaction that would activate the inner locking system and force it open, creating the possibility of the alarm system engaging and opening a nearby floodgate and a lot of other complicated stuff, or…

"_CHARGE BEAM!"_

*BOOM*

… Blowing up the door. The latter option seemed to work better. Inside the cell they found a woman huddled up in a corner. She had blonde hair and a prisoner jumpsuit with the number '491' (_A/N this number has something hidden in it, let's see how many of you find it!) _When she saw the Guardians, she began to try to go even further back.

"NO, PLEASE NOT AGAIN! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" She kept struggling until Jasmine got close to her. The woman's pupils were dilated out of fear, she kept whimpering out of fear. She closed her eyes tight when Thunder reached out to touch her. "Please… not again…" She flinched when Jasmine's hand touched her cheek, most likely expecting some sort of physical assault. Her eyes opened up after a while, when she noticed that she wasn't attacked or hurt in any way.

"Shhh… It's alright. We're friends; we're not here to hurt you. We're like you…" The woman's eyes widened when each of the Guardians brought of their Prime Techniques. "We are the Sacred Guardians, protectors of Altomare. We're here to help you and the others in here out." The woman's eyes seemed to find peace for a moment, until she saw Prof. Rowan.

"no… NO YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE WITH HIM! YOU ONLY WANT TO TEST THE DRUG ON ME!" The guardians all turned around to glare at the professor.

"The… drug?" Mind's voice was calm, yet laced with poison. The professor sighed sadly.

"The hunters forced me into developing an Aura Degenerating virus, which is in a drug. At first, they told me that it was meant to help those with unstable Auras, to keep their Aura levels to an amount so minimal that it couldn't harm them, but it was a lie. The real purpose of the drug is to destroy the victims Aura Network. The process is extremely slow and painful."

"Wait a sec, Koga said something about it when he was going to kidnap me, right before Flame slit his throat…" Said Thunder, remembering when Koga had appeared all that time ago.

"I've been delaying its creation for months, but even so the Hunters have killed hundreds of Aura Practitioners and those who have mated with pokemon. I don't know what to do anymore…"

"First things first…" Their conversation was interrupted by Mind. "… We have to find the master release and get the humans the hell out of here…"

"I'm not leaving without my mate." Declared the 491. "He was captured because of me, I am not leaving him!" Mind sighed in defeat. He knew he would react the same way if he was going to be separated from Kirlia for who-knows-how long.

"Fine, fine. We'll look for the Pokemon too. What's your name, and who's your mate, 491?"

"I'm Alice, and my mate is Darkrai… why are you all looking at me like that?" The Guardians stared at Alice in shock when she said the name of her mate.

"How did you manage to get into a Darkrai's heart? They're supposed to be heartless, evil, nightmare-causing monsters…" Next thing Mind knew, he had been sent flying through the air and into a wall. Apparently, Alice didn't like that description. Before he could yell at her, he noticed something: All of the cells, except for one, were open and empty. On a normal prison break, it would seem like the other prisoners were evacuated to prevent a mass escape, but since this was no normal prison break, Max knew they were in trouble. "Everybody… OUT NOW!" No sooner had they complied, when a grenade fell from the roof and into the cell. Max had been right, there weren't 10 prisoners in here, there were only two… and if they didn't do something there'd be 7.

"Oh, crap, it's a trap! All right people, here's the plan." He told his team as he changed into his Guardian costume in a very Team Rocket styled way. "Thunder, Steel, you guys take Alice, release the other prisoner, and find the Pokemon. Flame, Ground, you two will come with me to find and kill the Hunters in this place. Prof. Rowan, you go with Thunder and Steel." They all nodded before speeding off in their respective directions, Alice being carried by Steel. The Guardians all shed their Hunter disguises as they ran.

**With the release team**

Thunder ran up and shocked the keypad to open the door. Inside, a young man swung his fist at Thunder, who still had her Hunter costume on.

"Hey! *swish* stop it! *woosh* I'm a friend! Whoa!" Thunder barely had a chance to throw herself at the ground to avoid a roundhouse kick to the head. Her attacker was a red-headed teenager, his jumpsuit with the number 461. "What the heck is wrong with you!" The guy didn't say a word, he just kept lashing out punches and kicks. His attacks stopped, however, when Steel and Prof. Rowan arrived at the scene.

"Huh? Alice? What the fuck are you doing?" Yelled the young man, apparently outraged that Alice was piggy back riding Steel.

"Silver, stop! They're friends! They're the Sacred Guardians!" 461, now known as Silver, nearly fainted when he found out that small detail. From what he knew of the Guardians, any of them could beat him no contest. He turned to face thunder and did something very, _very, _uncharacteristic of him: He bowed.

"Please forgive me… I thought you were some sort of Elite Hunter or something like that." Silver was given a weak electric shock in response. After all, who wouldn't be angry that someone thought you were your worst enemy?

"Say that again and I'll Charge Beam you, got it?" Silver just nodded in response. "Good. Now we should focus on finding wherever they keep the Pokemon mates… Where the hell is Dragon when you need him? He's the only one that can sense Aura through walls and such!"

"Knowing Nurse Joy, he's still under…" Little did Steel know that Dragon was wide awake, and 'sheathing his sword' (if you know what I mean). "Anyway, I did learn how to sense Auras. I may not be as proficient as Dragon, but I should be able to track down a Darkrai and a… Sorry, man, but do you have a mate?" Silver seemed nervous to answer, most likely because he had already gotten hurt for the answer. "Don't worry, you're not the only one. Who's your mate?"

"… She's a Weavile. For what I know, the Pokemon are kept one level below us…" Steel got to work on that immediately. His Steel Claw attack made short work of the concrete, allowing him to move downward to where he began to feel Pokemon auras (He had let go of Alice, of course). What he didn't expect, was to land in a room full of hunters aiming their guns at him, nor did he expect the others to land on him.

"Steel…" said Guardian tensed up when he heard Thunder. "When you said you weren't as proficient as Dragon at sensing, I thought you meant you couldn't sense through walls… NOT THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO SENSE A ROOM FULL OF HUNTERS!"

"Well, excuuuuuse me, princess… OW!" Steel was bopped in the head so hard that he cracked the floor.

"Do yourself a favor? Shut up and get ready to fight." Thunder said as she materialized a massive amount of Aura Shuriken, at least 10 for each hunter. The Shuriken were soon proven useless when a Hunter aimed his gun at a black chained figure in the back.

"If you attack us, the Darkrai and the Weavile will die." Thunder hesitated for a second. She didn't know if this Darkrai was Alice's mate or the Hunter leader. Actually, it seemed like it was the former since he began to struggle against his restraints when he saw Alice.

"**ALICE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"**

"Darkrai!" Alice was about to run over to her mate, but a Hunter pressed his gun against Darkrai's head.

"Move and he dies, freak. Now I want you all to move over to the cells and *Choke! Gurgle gurgle*" Whatever the man was going to say was stopped when his throat suddenly slit open, blood pouring out. Three more hunters fell the same way. The Berserker suddenly burst through a wall and began to take down Hunters. Another hunter decided to brave up to the challenge though.

"OPEN FIRE!" Pieces of lead charged with dark crystals soared through the air, attempting to strike either the Berserker or another Guardian. The plan was fruitless, however, as most of the remaining Hunters fell through a crack caused by an earthquake. Only one remained in the end, the one who called the open fire. "I-it can't be…" Mind deactivated the Berserker and went over to the man.

"That's what you get when you mess with us, you Hunter scum." Mind was going to kick the Hunter in the ribs, when he noticed something in his hand: A small red button, a detonator. "Oh, shit. This place is rigged with bombs!"

"That's right you freak. Not just any bombs, though. These bombs release the same Aura degenerating drug the professor has been developing. A separate team of scientists developed an antidote and an anti-pathogen to make us Hunters immune to it. The minute I press this button, you'll all DIE!" The man's hand slowly closed in on the button. Alice felt something flare up within her. She held both of her hands out as if holding a stick vertically. As she did, a dark purple-nearing black halberd appeared in her hands, the prime boost appearing in the form that the Halberd could trisect itself for more agility. She swung it down at the Hunter's hand, severing it before he could press the button. She wasn't the only one whose Aura awakened in that moment. A light blue executioner's axe fell on the Hunter's neck, decapitating him before he could pull off any other stupid tricks. Alice and Silver stared at their Prime techniques with a mix of fascination and horror. The horror part coming from what they just did: They had killed a man. While Silver did the actual killing, Alice had left him defenseless by cutting off his arm. The Guardians all knew this feeling, the shock of having taken a life. They untied the Darkrai and found the Weavile tied up on the other side of the room. They got them all together and Max engaged his escape plan: He had Kirlia make a portal connecting the Hideout with Altomare.

"Come on guys, let's go home…"

**There, that's much better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and…**

**Kyukage: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

***sigh* I guess I should introduce you. This here is Kyukage no Yami, the Nine Shadows of Darkness. He's my OC, and looks just like I do, tanned skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. The difference is that I wear armor and he wears a black trenchcoat, pants, shirt, and fingerless gloves with metal plating. HE's also annoying as hell…**

**Kyukage: Man, im you. You're basically calling yourself annoying.**

**Oh shut the hell up already. The new shippings are called coldsoulshipping (SilverxWeavile) and darkloveshipping (AlicexDarkrai) BladeOfThePoet logging out.**


	20. The 8 Guardians!

**Hello again! Welcome back to my humble story.. And also, if anyone here reads H&M Twilit Labyrinth, I am truly sorry for the lack of updates. Bit of a themed writers block lately. Every time I get an idea to continue ch.5, I lose it after a while and I'm forced to wait for something else to come up… Sadly, the Ship of Blades is linked directly to me, so if I have a writer's block on something, that area gets sealed off, which means…**

**Zoe: We're stuck in here till it gets fixed… The only one of us without a problem with it is Link…**

**Link: Yep! I can spar with Dragon and BladeOfThePoet to my heart's content! **

**Yes, this is hell. Although they keep the Guardians entertained, the Pokemon section is getting messed up. Luckily I hired a few Alchemists to fix whatever gets broken. Now as long as Mind and Shadow don't… *BOOM* forget it…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OOWN ANYTHING, THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE RITIAS, DEO, AND THIS SPECIFIC STORYLINE.**

**Altomare, the Garden**

The Rescue Team arrived at their home to see Ash and Latias fixing up the Shack. Apparently they had gotten a bit too carried away. Upon noticing them, Dragon ran over to greet the new arrivals.

"Hey, guys! You're back! I see you brought us a pair of new allies!" Said allies gave no response, they only stared into the ground. "Uh-oh… they took their first life, didn't they?" The other Guardians nodded. Dragon sighed in understanding. He remembered the first time he'd killed. It had been a rapist that prowled Altomare, until he met his end under the cold, solid Aura of Ash's sword. Before saying anything, he noticed the mates of the new arrivals. His first reaction was to attack Darkrai, thinking he was the one that lead the Hunters.

"No! Dragon, wait! Wrong shady guy! WRONG SHADY GUY!" Thunder began screaming her head off to stop Dragon's attack. He stopped dry, his blade right in front of a sweating Darkrai.

"What do you mean 'wrong shady guy'?"

"This is not the same Darkrai that leads the Hunters. This one is Alice's mate!"

"Oh…" Dragon laughed mareepishly as he dissolved his blade. "Sorry about that, can't be too cautious these days."

"**I understand. I'm sorry for the trouble one of my kin has caused" **Answered Darkrai. "**I am, obviously, a Darkrai. I apologize in advance, but I can't control my nightmare power." **Dragon heard the tinge of sadness in the Pitch Black Pokemon as he discreetly looked at Alice. Obviously, the two of them couldn't be together for the night without him causing her nightmares.

"Meh, don't worry about that. Your ability, Bad Dreams, is nothing more than a special kind of Aura you Darkrai's emit unconsciously as a defense mechanism." Ash stepped forward and tapped Darkrai in his forehead. The instant they touched, a light shrouded Darkrai. When it dispelled, it didn't seem like anything had changed, but it was somehow easier to look at Darkrai. "There, now you won't cause people nightmares unless you want them to. And what about you, Weavile?" The Weavile seemed a bit shy, possibly she had a bit of a trauma because of whatever the Hunters did.

"**I'm Weavile, Silver's mate." **She muttered out. "**We were both captured some months ago by the Hunters while we trained in Mt. Silver… (**_A/N Silver training in Mt. Silver? SILVERCEPTION!) _

"I see… well, you don't have to worry about those bastards anymore. They can't find you here. Now, how do we get your mates out of shock?"

"Finally we're getting somewhere…" Mumbled Mind. "How about we just tie them up to the top part of the museum building and leave them there till they snap out of it. Maybe miss darky will react…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BRAT?" Max's ear was nearly torn off by Alice's scream.

"Well, that certainly did the trick…" Deadpanned Dragon as he slowly edged away from the infuriated mate of the nightmare. He sweatdropped when he saw Flame poking Silver with her daggers, trying to get him to react.

"Well, it also looks like Icy here isn't going to wake up soon…" Flame began to fill her lungs with air, preparing for a Flamethrower attack, when Silver snapped out of it and held out his hand, possibly out of instinct.

"_**ICE BEAM**_" A beam of freezing energy shot out of his hand and froze Flame's mouth wide open, eliciting a muffled cry of 'HEY!'. As Flame used her flamethrower to melt the ice, Silver looked at his hands, his eyes showing a mix of confusion and irony. _'I hunt after a man named Mask of Ice, and I have Ice powers… Oh lady irony, how sharp are thy thorns…'_

"HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" This time, it was Silver's turn to have his ear nearly torn off.

"What do you mean what's the big idea? You were the one who was going to fry me!"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to freeze my face for it!" The two kept bickering like idiots, as well as Mind with Alice. Dragon's sweatdrop got even larger upon seeing them.

'_Why am I getting the feeling that a very, VERY, strong rivalry is about to begin?'_ He had just finished thinking that when he noticed that the four bickering people were about to get physical, so he decided to intervene. "Ok, now that you guys are out of shock, I wish to welcome you to Altomare." The new-comers stopped arguing and began to look around, apparently not noticing the new place they were in before.

"Altomare? Isn't that on the other side of world?" Alice asked, thoroughly confused.

"The magic of teleportation, miss darky…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU PSYCHO BRAT!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BRAT, YOU DARK SPOT!

"I CALLED YOU A BRAT, GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT MIND-Y?

"BLACK STAIN!"

"GREEN PEST!"

At this point, it was hard to see who was the adult and who was the teen. In fact, you'd think they were both bickering children. At some point, they stopped throwing out insults to each other and just glared, anime-styled lightning clashing between them. The remaining Guardians had simply edged away and began to help Dragon in rebuilding the shack.

"So, Ash, what happened here?" Flame asked. Ash began to chuckle nervously at her question, obviously uncomfortable.

"Heh heh… it, uh… what happened was… I was training to control the Paladin better! Yeah that's it!" Despite the hesitation, Flame believed the story. Ash heard the Paladin talking in his mind.

"_**Ash, my dear host, you are a terrible liar… though the idea of controlling me better isn't bad, you know? You'd gain an incredible advantage over your foes…"**_

'_I know, Paladin, but controlling you is even harder than controlling the Berserker. Unlike him, you do have a consciousness that can fully resist being subdued…" _

**Three hours later**

With some hard work from the Guardians, the Shack had been rebuilt and Mind stopped arguing with Alice. Of course, they had stopped after Alice nearly hit Mind with a Dark Pulse. Now, Dragon was evaluating them by having them spar with each other using their Prime Techniques. He was amazed on how their fighting styles were the exact opposite of Flame and Mind. While Flame fought from the shadows, using her Silent enhancement and deception, Silver fought right out in the light, relying on the brute force that his giant, dual-edged Executioner's axe provided him with. And while Mind fought strategically and hard, using the Berserker, Alice fought by delivering swift blows to certain parts of her opponent's body, points that could incapacitate her foe. He was sure that if they fought together against someone, that person wouldn't stand a chance. He decided to leave them there sparring and he went to try something. He walked away from the clearing they were training in, and headed over to the center of the Garden, right where the Soul Dew's pool was.

"Now, controlling the Paladin might be hard… But like he said, if I manage to do it, I'll have an incredible advantage over my foes… Well, here goes nothing…" He closed his eyes and tapped into the Paladin's aura. At first he was wary, since the Paladin's consciousness could overtake him easily, and he was also thinking that the Paladin and the Berserker fighting together was a bit overkill, but then began to use more and more of the Aura, allowing the Armor to formulate. He felt the Paladin's consciousness giving him full access to his powers. When he opened his eyes, he was wearing the full Paladin Armor, claymore and all.

"_**Well done, Ash. My armor is now yours to… wait a sec… something's wrong! DISSOLVE THE ARMOR, NOW!' **_Sadly, the order came too late. The scar on Ash's chest, the one where the bullet had impacted, began to glow an evil purple. The armor began to fluctuate, the Crest of the Paladin cracking up. Before Ash could dissolve the armor, it exploded, sending its fragments everywhere. Ash didn't notice the torso piece, which is the largest part, falling in the pool of the Soul Dew.

'_Paladin… w-what happened?'_

"_**Curse those hunters… the bullet they hit you with was overloaded with Dark Energy. I had hoped that when Latias' tears fell on the wound they would be nullified, but apparently one remained… As long as that crystal is in you, you will not be able to use my armor… At least, not for long." **_Ash nodded at his tenant before getting up and limping back to the sparring clearing. He did not notice the flashes of light coming from the pool of the Soul Dew…

**Yet another three hours later.**

The now 8 Guardians were chilling in the Shack. The newly named Guardians of Ice and Shadow were amazed to see the place where the Guardians lived. As of now, they were all watching a movie. (_A/N I leave which movie to you guys)_ Nothing much had happened, and it would be a few weeks before Ice and Shadow were ready to go on patrol, and at least a month before they were ready to take on a Hunter squad all by themselves. Anyway, the 8 guardians, their mates, Ritias, and Deo were all in the living room watching a movie, simply enjoying the peace.

"Ah, this is life, right guys? Nothing to disturb us today, and the Hunters will have to regroup before attacking again…" Dragon said, clearly happy with the current events. Mind, however, since he was the most blood-thirsty one of the group, was a bit bored.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't really mind something exciting happening…"

'_You know, Maxie, my heat is coming around soon…' _Kirlia focused her telepathy on him specifically. '_Trust me, you'll get excitement very soon…' _Max blushed so hard that a certain white eyed kunoichi would have to try hard to beat. Dragon caught on to this and began laughing heartily.

"Judging by your face Max, Kirlia just offered you some excitement!" The rest of the Guardians and their mates laughed while the couple tried to hide their blushes, Max with his hat and Kirlia on Max's shoulder. They stopped laughing when they heard something that shouldn't have been heard…

*_Knock knock knock* _

The Guardians all tensed up when the sound came through. Dragon began to go through everyone he knew and where they were.

"_Bianca went on a trip… Lorenzo went with her… My old friends don't know where the entrance is… My pokemon are all in their Poke-balls, and Pikachu is in here… who is it?"_ Dragon stood up and gave the Guardians a signal. They all formed their Prime Techniques and Max had the Berserker armor already bubbling, ready to spring to action. Dragon approached the door, his Aura Katana ready in his hand. He put his hand on the doorknob… twisted it slowly… And threw the door open, raising his sword for a vertical slash as he did. When the door was open, however, he was stopped dry. His eyes were widened, his pupils dilated. He began to step backwards, his arm falling to his side and his sword dropping to the floor, dissolving as it did. When Latias stepped up to sneak a peep, she dropped the cup of tea she was drinking. The other Guardians were confused, since they didn't know who was the one at the door. Dragon began to stutter out some words.

"I-it c-can't be…"

floating there, in the doorway, was someone who was supposed to be dead, someone Dragon had seen die. His eyes were trembling, as well as his wife's... The one in the doorway…

…was Latios…

**There you have it my friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to write it fully. Ice and Shadow have been introduced, and someone is back! I wonder how he'll take his sister being married to a human? And how will he react to Ritias? And the other Guardians? You'll just have to wait and see my good friends! Reviews will be graciously accepted, and I have a challenge for all of you! You can find the details in my profile. If you wish to take it, send me a PM, or a review, or anything! Also, I'm almost finished with H&M TL Ch.5, so the x-over, PJO, and TLOZ sections got unsealed, so this section is back to normal… as normal as it can get anyway. This is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	21. The return of the Blue Eon!

***Wild party is currently ensuing in the Ship of Blades* Hello again, my good readers! Join the partey! We are celebrating a great achievement: 100 REVIEWS! If that isn't reason enough to celebrate, I don't know what is! I wish to thank all of you who reviewed, and also all who have been reading it all this time! This story has been out for more than three months already, in fact, the last update, which was on the 29****th****, was the three month anniversary, something I accidentally forgot to mention. Now, on with the chapter, while I go pick up a drunken Dragon Guardian**

**Right where we left off last time.**

The draconic couple watched in complete shock as the Blue Eon slowly floated into the Shack. Neither of them had any idea how this had come to pass, but decided to make sure it was true. Ash/Dragon created an Aura Staff and awkwardly poked Latios with it, trying to make sure he was real. When the staff made contact, Ash felt an Aura similar to Latias', only deeper and more blue than red.

"I-It really is you… LATIOS, YOU'RE ALI… GAH!" Dragon was interrupted by a hard legendary punch to the gut, which sent him flying all the way to the other side of the shack. Latias (Who has been in human form all this time) ran over to her husband.

"**Ash! Are you alright?"**

"Yes dear, I'm fine" He answered as he unsteadily stood up, only to be lifted from the ground and choked by a Psychic attack. Latios floated forward, his Aura emanating nothing less than pure rage and killer intent. The remaining Guardians took this as their cue to step in. Sadly, before they could take as much as one step, they were lifted off the ground as well, though they weren't being choked. "*Choke* La…tios… stop… it! *cough*" Dragon felt the psychic noose on his neck get even tighter, keeping him from talking.

"_Ash… I don't know what's going on, Latios shouldn't be attacking like this!" _He heard his wife's voice in his head.

"_Then that means this isn't Latios…" _He answered through his mind. He broke out of the Psychic attack with a powerful Aura Wave, disrupting the Latios' concentration long enough for his teammates to get out as well. He glared venomously at the Latios. "This is a new low, even for the Hunters. Using the image of an old friend to take us by surprise? You will pay for this!" Before anyone could attack, they were bombarded with mental images. They saw Latios inside the Soul Dew, struggling to keep it from draining all his energy, when something fell in the pool. Dragon recognized it as the chest piece of the Paladin armor. Latios absorbed the energy armor and used it to replace himself within the Soul Dew, allowing him to get out. This somehow recreated his body as well. When the images ended, Latios charged forward, aiming his claws at Dragon's chest. His attack was interrupted by two red-and-white blurs crashing into him. Latias and Ritias floated over to Dragon and helped him up. Latios got up and glared at his sister, then at Ash.

"_You bastard… you took advantage of her pain to soothe your own… you sicken me!" _He lunged at them again, a Dragon claw charged in his claws. Latias met his attack with a Shadow ball. The clash between the two dragons made some bad memories resurface in Shadow's mind.

_Flashback, 5 years earlier_

_Alice watched helplessly as the two Dragons mentioned in Sinnoh folklore, Palkia and Dialga, fought each other in what remained of her hometown of Alamos. Palkia's injured Space Pearl was turning all space around them into energy to feed itself for attacks to counter Dialga's. At the rate they were going, Alamos would soon be destroyed. She was standing next to her secret boyfriend, Darkrai, as they both watched as the town was destroyed._

"_Darkrai… isn't there anything we can do?" Alice asked her mate. He thought about it for a few seconds before answering._

"_**I could pull everyone into the Dark Void, then warp myself out of here and take them out there…" **__He said. He noticed the way Alice's eyes lit up when he said that. "…__**But if I do that, they'll all suffer through their greatest fears. They may live, but they might be emotionally broken…" **__Alice was torn between what to do: Let everyone die peacefully, or save them painfully. Her mind was made up when she noticed that Palkia was charging another Spacial Rend, one that would most likely finish draining off Alamos._

"_Darkrai… DO IT, FAST!" The minute she ordered it, a huge black hole opened beneath her feet, covering all of Alamos. When it cleared, all of the town's citizens were gone, and the town was destroyed by the last attack._

_**In the lake near Alamos**_

_The same black hole appeared in the shore of Alamos Lake. Hundreds of people fell out of it, some of them passed out, others pale, and others were curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. Between the pale ones was Tonio, Alice's friend. He had seen his worst fear: That his shyness and lack of security had cost him Alice's heart, and that someone else had taken it. At first he tried to reassure himself it had just been a nightmare caused by that evil Darkrai that roamed Alamos… until he saw that same being receiving a kiss from Alice._

"_Thanks Darkrai, you saved us all… I'm a really lucky girl, I'm the mate of the Hero of Alamos…" Tonio couldn't believe his eyes and ears, even though it made a lot of sense: The way Alice would simply vanish at some point during the day, and how she always came back looking very happy… His thoughts were ripped away from him when Darkrai answered Alice. (A/N Darkrai can talk the human language)_

"_**No, I am the one who's fortunate of having you. I never thought anyone could love a nightmare like myself…"**_

_END FLASHBACK_

In the end, Tonio began screaming that she was a freak and that it was her fault that the two dragons had begun to fight in Alamos. Sadly, all the other people who had gotten out of shock were supporting him. It had actually been Tonio who turned Alice and Darkrai to the Hunters. Back to the current fight, the Eon Twins had finished their battle: Latios had paralyzed Latias to keep her from fighting. Ash yelled at his teammates.

"Everyone, attack pattern Magma!" The 6 older Guardians nodded and proceeded to attack, while Shadow and Ice watched with confused expressions. Leaf ran forward and hit the ground.

"EARTHQUAKE!" A massive earthquake shook the house, breaking off pieces of it and raising huge stones. Of course, this didn't have a single effect on Latios, but the pattern was far from over.

"FLAMETHROWER!" A torrent of flames erupted from Flame's mouth, enveloping the stones around Latios, melting them. The liquid rock soon enveloped the Eon Pokemon's body, leaving only the head. "Ice! Use your Ice Beam!" The new Guardian nodded and used his signature move, cooling the molten rock and encasing Latios' body in stone, only his head left out.

"Shadow! Use your Dark Pulse and charge the stone with Dark Energy!" Shadow did as Dragon told her, causing the stone to glow an eerie purple. "There, now he won't be able to escape." He slowly made his way to Latios, not even worried about any attacks he might use. As long as the stone was charged with dark energy, his psychic attacks were useless. "Now, what were you talking about me taking advantage of Latias' pain to soothe my own?"

"**Don't act like you don't know… The only reason you came back was to soothe the pain of your defeat at the Hoenn League! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT LATIAS! AND TO MAKE THINGS WORSE, YOU CREATED SOMETHING THAT SHOULDN'T EXIST!" **He looked over at his little niece. His eyes visibly softened, apparently caring for the child. **"She is nothing more than a freak of nature that shouldn't exist, humans and Pokemon are two different worlds that should never get together like this!" **The room became unnaturally quiet, like all the sounds had been absorbed by the world. Latios may have been in a blind rage, but he was smart enough to know one thing: He had said the wrong thing. Dragon glared at the Eon, his eyes burning with fury.

"What kind of sick bastard do you take me for." Dragon's voice was dangerously low. "If I wanted to soothe the pain of losing, then why didn't I come here straight away? Why did I stay two years training in the arts of the Aura? If I didn't care about Latias, why would've I married her? And have a child?" Despite him not saying it out loud, Latios knew very well he was in a lot of trouble. "Truth be told, I wasn't angry that you said I only came back here to soothe the pain of a loss, despite it not being true. I got angry when you said I didn't care about Latias. But when you said that about Ritias…" Latios feared the next words to come out. "…You Pissed. Me. Off" Dragon formed an Aura Warhammer and was about to beat Latios back to the Soul Dew when a familiar voice pierced the silence.

"Guess who's back early!" The door opened, showing a happy (and slightly tanned) Bianca and Lorenzo. Their smiles turned into 'o's when they saw the state of wreck in the Shack, and the 7 Guardians they didn't know. Bianca gasped loudly when she saw the one in the stone. "L-l-Latios?" The Guardians felt the rage in the Blue Eons Aura when he saw Bianca. "Wha… whe… wher… how?" She received a quick mental explanation. When it was done, she lunged at Latios, punching him straight in the face. "That was for dying on me…" The dragon raised his head to complain when Bianca pressed her lips to his. "…And that is for coming back." She didn't see the jaws of every being in the Shack (Even Deo's) hit the floor.

"Did everyone see what I just saw?" Asked a very confused Mind.

"Did you see Bianca kissing Latios?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes… were you two an item before the whole incident?" Everyone's eyes were on Latios and Bianca, both of who were sweating.

"**Well… uh… you **_**could **_**say that…" **Latias looked at Latios, a neutral expression on her face.

"_You little hypocrite… You just said that humans and Pokemon shouldn't be together."_

"**I did? Well, would you look at that… I don't remember saying anything like that" **Everyone sweatdropped at the recently revived dragon Pokemon. "**Ok, ok, I went into my overprotective brother mode, happy?"**

"_Considering you caused a lot of wreck in my house? No."_ The Guardians chuckled at their interaction, before realizing that the work they had done rebuilding the Shack was gone.

"Oh, COME ON! It took us an eternity to get this place fixed!" The other 7 agreed full heartedly with Flame's outburst. It was going to be hell putting the place back together. Flame stomped her way towards the imprisoned Latios, who was trying his hardest to get out. "and YOU!" He began to struggle harder when he felt the stone getting warmer. "You will help us rebuild or I will make sure that you find or just how much heat your scales can withstand, got it!" He nodded furiously when she finished. "Good" She didn't notice Mind talking to Ty.

"Ty, how the hell do you manage to survive with her?"

"**Simple, I know her one and only weakness… which I am not telling you, ok?" **Mind slumped his shoulders on that.

"Ha, looks like the great Mind won't get what he wants!" There they go again. Shadow had taken a liking in Taunting Mind, and he always fell for it.

"Be quiet Dark Spot, go back to your little dark corner where we can't see you." A tick mark appeared on her forehead, and they began quarreling again. Flame and Ice had, luckily, gotten over their differences quickly, especially after they began to plan an attack that combined both their elements.

"Those two are like children" They said at the same time.

"Like you two were any better… must I remind you that you quarreled just as hard until up to a few hours ago?" They both glared at Thunder. "You two know it's true… hey… where the hell did Ground and Flygon go?" The other's got their attention on that. They were about to go looking for them when Dragon pointed to a tree not too far away. Said tree was shaking wildly side to side, and occasional flashes of light were visible. "Oh, boy, I think Ritias will have a new playmate in a few months…"

"Ice, be on stand-by if the tree gets hit by a Dragon Flame… The rest of you, mind your own business and let them do theirs… Oh crap, Riley and Lucario are gone too!" Dragon exclaimed. He had forgotten that Lucario went into heat that week. "Oh, great, now we not only have to fix this place, but we also have to expand a bit!" He hadn't noticed Latios (Who had been taken out of the rock by Dragon a while ago) approaching Ritias until he finished saying that.

"**Hello, little girl, I am Latios, your uncle. Sorry for calling you what I did… *BAM*" **When he said he was her uncle, Ritias was overjoyed to have more family, but when she remembered what he called her, she sent him flying out of the house.

"That's my girl!" Ritias smiled widely at her father's praise. A minute passed, then two, then three… eventually 5 minutes passed and Latios still hadn't come back down. "Ritias, how hard did you punch him?"

"Ehh… I might have used Psychic to give my punch more strength… so very hard."

"Oh well, he'll come back down eventually. Let's get this place back together before anyone else enters heat."

**There we go! Latios is back, the problems got solved, I managed to get Dewshipping into the story, and it looks like some more pokemorphs are on the way! Please remember that Pokemon mature faster than humans, meaning it may not be 9 months for the children to be born, if they're live births and not eggs. Heheheh… Here's something to get ya'll thinking: What will the children be? Male or female? How will they look like? What will they be able to do? You won't know for a few more chapters! BladeOfThePoet logging out**


	22. Brotherhood!

**Ahhh… gotta love mid-term vacations… *Ship of Blades is currently docked in a beach in Floston Paradise. The OC's (Kyukage, Koyuki, Megumi, Yukiko, Ritias, and Deo) are playing in the water while the other characters are just fooling around* Man, it feels so good to relax and forget all my troubles… except perhaps that Mind and Shadow are still at each other's necks… But who cares about that. Right now, we have a very interesting moment in the story: Latios came back to life, nearly kills Dragon, got calmed down by Bianca, and sent flying by his soon to be 4 year old niece. Also, we have some Guardians doing it like horny Lopunnies, so some more children are coming up! Now, LET'S ROLL! Oh, here's a small recommendation: Try reading A Dream Come True from ashxlatiasfan, and its ongoing sequel, Love Hath No Rules. Trust me, they're great stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE FIFTH ELEMENT (Floston Paradise reference)**

**Two months later**

Peace reigned through Altomare these last few months. The Hunters were still trying to get their main base back together, calling all their agents out of the regions… well, most of them at least. One shady figure prowled through the streets of Altomare, the logo of the King's Hunters in the pokegear he was about to use.

'_This is perfect… While they think peace, we're preparing for an assault… the minute I send the order through my unique and extremely expensive Hunter Pokegear, which took the organization months to develop and build and get the materials, the attack will begin!' *THUMP* _

"SORRY, I'M ON A HURRY!" The Hunter spy was thrown to the floor when a certain Guardian with the Dragon symbol on his back ran past him, carrying several bags. Just as he was going to get up, another figure ran over him, one with the Steel symbol on his back.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He screamed as he kept running, carrying several bags to. The spy got up, only to be thrown back down by a speeding Flygon.

"**SORRY! DIDN'T SEE YOU!" **Flygon didn't care to check if the person could understand him or not, he just kept flying.

"A lot of people are in a hurry today… where's the Pokegear?" The Pokegear was a few feet away from where he was, but the minute he stepped forward to pick it up, he was run over by an Ampharos, who was releasing a lot of current.

"**OH MAN, WE AIN'T GONNA MAKE IT IN TIME!" **Amphy yelled as he ran, following his friends. When the spy looked up from his place on the floor, he saw that the Pokegear had been fried. He cursed loudly at the Guardians, but was silenced when someone else ran him over, also carrying bags: Mind.

"Almost there!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he could to the Garden. The spy simply got up, grabbed his hunter insignia and ripped it off.

"I didn't sign up for this…" He mumbled as he walked away. The Guardians and Pokemon kept running at full speed towards the shack, until a postman stopped Ash to give him a letter, and then resumed their run. Why were they running? Well…

**Meanwhile, in the Shack**

In the Shack, peace was the one thing that didn't exist. Remember I told you on the last chapter that Pokemon develop faster than humans? Well, when it the womb, if it's live birth, Pokemon develop thrice as fast as humans, and then tone down to a quarter faster than humans. Anyway, this means that the 9 month process is reduced to 3 months, so that meant…

"WHERE ARE THEY!" That meant that the pregnant females of the Shack were experiencing savage cravings and wild mood swings. _REALLY _wild mood swings. Because of the half-pokemon half-human nature of the children, all pregnancy symptoms were increased tenfold. You might think this must be hell for the girls, but the guys are suffering it too. None of them have had a minute of sleep ever since the second month started, since their mates kept them awake because of their cravings (_A/N Fun fact about pregnancy cravings at the end) _

In case you're wondering, the ones currently pregnant are: Latias, Ground, Thunder, Lucario and most recently... Kirlia. Her heat had come a week after Lucario's, and Max was pinned to the bed by a Psychic attack for a full day. Up to you if he was lucky or cursed...

"N-now, now, calm down, I'm sure they're almost here…" Flame said in a soothing voice, trying to calm down a raging Thunder. Out of the 5 pregnant, Thunder was the one with the most violent effects. She lashed out at everyone for no reason, then began to laugh, and then suddenly began to cry. Anyone who looked at her would think she was suffering a nervous breakdown instead of a pregnancy. Flame discreetly looked at the calendar, which marked November the 15th. '_Oh man, I'm not sure if we'll survive the last month…'_

"_I can hear your thoughts you know…" _Flame tensed up when she heard Kirlia's voice in her head. Luckily, out of the 5, Kirlia was the most calm, though the Law of Equivalent Exchange acted here too. While Kirlia experienced little to none mood swings, she had more cravings than any of the others, and her cravings were also the weirdest. Her most _normal_ craving so far was a chili sandwich with red bean paste, 2 scrambled eggs, three crackers, and five pickles bathed in Milktank milk. The list went on and on… Anyway, the other three were pretty much on the middle of the extremes, regular amount of cravings and mood swings. Latias, having experience this before, was handling it much better than the others. Ritias was watching them all with Deo at her side, slightly amused by the scene. Well, Deo was amused, Ritias was slightly terrified.

"Am I going to be like that?" She asked Shadow, who had just entered the room.

"Hopefully not…" Shadow answered simply. She felt pity for the males, especially for Amphy. "The guys are suffering this badly…" Just as she said that, the door burst open, allowing the parents to rush in.

"WE'RE HERE!" Yelled out Mind as he dropped his bags in front of Kirlia.

"**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!" **Yelled out Amphy as he placed his bags in front of Thunder. The other's placed their bags in front of their mates, who began to happily munch on their cravings. Now that the chaos had calmed down (For now) Dragon took the opportunity to check the letter he had received…

"Oh, shit…" He cursed loudly, slumping a bit.

"**What's wrong, Ashie?" **Asked Latias, worried as for why her husband had reacted like that. He gave her the letter for her to read:

**You Are invited to the annual Ketchum Christmas celebration! Please bring along food, drinks, and your entire family! The event will be in my house in Pallet. Please come!**

**-Delia Ketchum**

Mind and Kirlia mimicked Ash's reaction to the invitation. Delia's Christmas parties were good, but if you didn't go, she brought the party to you, which could get incredibly annoying. They explained that to the others when they started packing up for the party.

"Soo… We're not going?" Asked Flame, a bit disappointed.

"Actually we _have _to go, otherwise my mother will bring the others here. And no, we can't erase her memories… she's somehow immune to Psychic manipulation…" Unknown to him, the Unown incident had made his mother's brain Psychic resistant. Breaking out of the hold of pseudo-legendary Psychic Pokemon capable of creating whatever someone imagined tends to do that. "Still, we have one more month before it happens, so it's nothing to worry about yet. Let's just hope she doesn't invite our closed-minded friends over… Is something wrong Mind?" He noticed the Guardian of the Mind seemed worried about something.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… well, you see, when Mewtwo gave May back some of her memories so I could go back to Petalburg while you were in a coma, her brain currents began a chain reaction with the acids that allow emotions and that caused a reaction in her synaptic pathways which caused…"

"Mind, the quick version please…"

"Basically, May remembered everything when I left again to come back here and now she's pissed off again, not to the killing extent, but still pissed." Dragon sighed. This made things even harder.

"Oh well, I'd like to see her try anything against _8 _Guardians all capable of killing without breaking a sweat. She barely lived against one." The other Guardians laughed. Dragon had showed them a recording of the fight between human Max and May, and the showed them what he had done while the Berserker was in control. "Hey, Max, what did Mewtwo do so she wouldn't freak out on her missing hand?" Dragon asked Mind, remembering how the Berserker had destroyed her hand's aura network, effectively destroying it.

"He implanted a memory that her hand's nerves had died in an accident, and had to be removed. Nothing a small prosthesis didn't slightly fix. Though now she's freaking out about it." The Guardians groaned loudly with that, except for the ones that were currently eating to their hearts content. "But as you said, there's not much she can do against 8 Aura practitioners. If she tries anything, I'm up for a game of 'stab the bi-'"

"**Don't finish that sentence near our child, Max" **Came Kirlia's voice, clearly angered. "**I don't want him or her to have your bloodlust, okay?"**

"Y-yes dear…" The other males began coughing, which sounded mysteriously like the word 'whipped'.

"Hey, I've been wondering…" Everyone's heads snapped to look at Flame, who had just spoken. "Why haven't you girls gone to get an ultrasound and see the children's gender?"

"I can answer that..." Dragon intervened before the girls could answer. "You see, hybrid pregnancies are very different from regular ones. The children emit a strange form of energy, similar to the one released by Pokemon when attacking. Ultrasounds and any other form of visualizing them are pretty much useless because of it." Flame gave a prolonged 'oh', while Mind took notes. (Despite his lust for battle and such, he was still a brainiac who enjoyed getting new knowledge)

"**Anything else you think we should know?" **Asked a slightly annoyed Lucario. She was a bit annoyed since she wanted to see her child before birth. Dragon thought about it for a few seconds before answering.

"Well, there is one thing I'm not precisely sure of, since Latias is a legendary." Everyone in the room tensed, worried of what he would say. "Since Latias is a Legendary, she doesn't have an evolutionary line, so Ritias was born straight as she is now. You, however, are bearing children whose Pokemon parents have evolutionary lines, so I don't know _how _they'll appear, as the first evolution or the one their parent currently is." This got everyone thinking hard.

"So, basically, I might give birth to a human-Trapinch hybrid or a human-Flygon hybrid" Said Ground, mostly to herself.

"That's pretty much it. So as much as it's a guess of will it be a boy or a girl, it's a guess of what will it be. Another good question is, if they are born as first evolutions, if they will eventually evolve. I just want to give you girls one piece of advice: When we go to Pallet for Christmas, don't let Prof. Oak near the children, knowing him he'll try to do research on them or worse: experiment (_A/N Did I just turn Oak into the Pokeworld Cpt. Mayuri Kurotsuchi?)_ The girls shuddered at that while holding their swollen bellies, but were calmed down when the guys all said the same at the same time.

"If he lays _one _hand on my child, he'll suffer beyond imagination" Meanwhile, in Pallet, a certain professor felt a chill go down his spine.

"Good, that means you'll be good parents. Now, do you girls want anything else?" They thought about it for a moment, discussing it telepathically, their minds connected by Kirlia and Latias. They all nodded at the same time and said their request.

"Ice cream!" Although they did want ice cream, the main idea of that as to annoy their mates a bit, so their answer was not the expected one.

"Sure, let's go!" All of them went to get ice cream, except for Flame since she began to have a strong dislike for anything too cold. Dragon noticed something at this point. "Hey, I just noticed this: Has anyone else noticed how much our Pokemon mates have influenced us physically? I mean, our Auras gained an elemental affinity equal to the one our mates have, and lately, I've been more sensitive to cold weather…" The others began to realize that too, noticing how much some things on them had changed.

"Now that you mention it…" Started Shadow. "Lately I've been able to see in the dark much easier, but it's harder to see in the light…"

"And heat has been making me dehydrated much faster than usual…"

They arrived at the conclusion that the deep bond they had with their mates had caused their Auras to mutate slightly to adapt better. They all left the shack to go to the ice cream store, Ritias and Deo included. Ritias ranted the whole way about how much she and Deo would play with the newborns, when they were born of course. Ash could only shake his head at his daughter's energy, though he too looked forward to the birth of the children of his teammates.

"_Scratch that last bit…" _He thought, looking at the others chatting. "_… The children of my brothers and sisters…" _

**There we go, another chapter in the bag. Now, I just want to say that this and the next chapter will be fillers, maybe even the one after it, but action will definitely start on chapter 25. This is BladeOfThePoet, logging out.**


	23. Wedding, Births, and Overpowering!

**Hello again, my good readers! * Author tries to distract readers into not seeing the state of wreck of the ship of blades behind him, but miserably fails * Yeeeeahhh… This is what happens when you have women with hybrid pregnancies in a ship in the middle of nowhere. Thunder was gracious enough to demonstrate how to destroy an armory with nothing but electricity, and Lucario thought it'd be good to reshape the walls of the bridge with Aura Spheres… Luckily, in this chapter, they'll be giving birth so they will go back to normal… Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** R: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HERE EXCEPT FOR THE STORYLINE AND THE OCS! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**

**The Shack, December 17****th**

Max and a very pregnant Kirlia were currently playing a game of H.S.K (Hide, Seek, and Kiss). While Kirlia couldn't precisely run or teleport through big distances, she could perfectly teleport through the shack and into different hiding spots. Right now she was sitting in the attic, eating one of her many cravings, waiting for Max to find her. She was about to fall asleep when she noticed a DVD box labeled 'A&L W'. She could tell there was something after the W, but it was too blurred out to read. The instant she picked it up, Max came in.

"Found you!... Hey, what's that?"

"**Not sure, just found it… wanna watch it?" **Max shook his head no, his mind processing several bad things it could be, so Kirlia used her greatest weapon of all time to make him agree. She put the box near her swollen belly and spoke. "**What about you, do you want to watch it?"** Fun fact: Psychic type infants do not kick, instead, they sent out weak yet perceptible Mind Waves. Kirlia's child sent out one exactly when she spoke. Max's will crumpled in an instant.

"Ok, I see no problem with it…"

**The Shack's living room, 5 minutes later**

"… There we go, now we just have to hit play" Max said as he pressed said button. He ran to sit down with Kirlia as the video began. At first there was no image, but sound came out clearly: The song used at weddings. "Wedding music? Wait… A&L W…" He and Kirlia had just pieced it together: Ash and Latias Wedding. The Draconic couple had gone out with Ritias to celebrate her birthday (Which had already been celebrated on a larger scale earlier in the morning. The girl got things varying from My Little Ponyta to a real punching bag. Now the parents wanted to celebrate privately by taking their daughter to dinner) so they didn't have to worry about them walking in and Draco Meteor/Mist Balling them for watching it. The other Guardians and their mates rushed into the living room at the sound of wedding music, Flame dragging a half-asleep Shadow with her. They all got settled by the time Dragon began to speak. (_A/N *_**WARNING* **_Extreme amounts of love stuff ahead. No like, skip until next marker.)_

_Video_

_Ash was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red and white tie, the red and white for obvious reasons, with Latias in her human form in front of him, wearing a beautiful white dress. _

"_Latias, ever since I first left Altomare so many years ago, I have endured nothing short of agonizing pain. My young, naïve mind couldn't understand what it was back then. The only thing I did realize was that the farther away I got from Altomare, from _you_, the deeper the pain became. By the time I was in Hoenn, I felt like like a piece of my heart and soul had been ripped off. After my loss at the Hoenn League, I began to feel this insane wish to protect. And not just anyone, I kept thinking of you. After my two years of training at Cameran Palace I finally realized one thing: Latias, you are the one I love, the one I can't live without, the one for who I'd gladly throw my life away. When I'm near you, I feel no pain, no sadness, no anger, nothing except pure bliss. I will always love you and protect you, and if anyone were to harm you that person will suffer my wrath. All I want, is to spend my life with you, to give you happiness, prevent your sadness, and ensure the life you deserve, and on Death's Gates await you…" He finished as he placed a ring in Latias's finger. That last line saddened Latias quite a bit, since she knew she'd outlive Ash by decades. Latias began to speak next._

"Ash, the time you were here was the best of my life. After you left, I was in deep sorrow. My brother died, my love left…" _Ash began to feel awfully guilty at this, and seriously considered Aura Punching himself in the gut for causing Latias such pain. "_… but I never lost hope. I hoped you would return, I kept looking at the distance, waiting for you… and now you're here. Your arrival caused me such happiness I forgot all my sadness I wish to be with you forever, that our lives and fates become one. I want to be with you to soothe your pains, to give you happiness, and to protect you in any way I can, and when death comes, I shall go with you…" _While hers was much shorter than Ash's, it still conveyed the same, if not more, amount of emotion…_

_End Video_

All of the Guardians had tears in their eyes at the scene, watching the beautiful wedding in the video. All of the couples gave each other a kiss (varying intensities) and then finally noticed Ash and Latias standing in the doorway, kissing, looking almost exactly the same way as in the video. The room was thick with Love-filled Aura. Sadly, the Aura was all but shattered when the pregnant females all grabbed their stomachs, their faces contorted painfully.

"**Max… I-I think** **it's time…**"

"Same here, Flygon…"

"**Riley… it's happening…"**

"A-Amphy, it's coming"

"**Ash… it's here…" **

Four of the fathers had absolutely no idea what to do, but Dragon instantly began to bark out orders.

"OK PEOPLE! THIS IS A CLASS ONE EMERGENCY! WE NEED TRANSPORTATION TO THE POKEMON CENTER, _**NOW!"**_ You may have received orders from your parents, teachers, bosses, a heck of a lot of people, but when Dragon gives out an order like that, it's either do or die…

**Altomare Pokemon center, Several hours later.**

Inside the nursery of the center, several kids were crying or sleeping. There were some, however, that stood out in their bassinets. These were, obviously, the pokemorph children of the Guardians. They were the only ones that weren't either asleep or crying; instead, they were looking around curiously, trying to find something, most likely their parents. Outside the nursery, watching through the glass, were said parents, each looking at their own children. Latias had given birth to a baby boy very similar to Ritias, except that he was blue instead of red. Thunder's child had a human body, but was covered in yellow, fleece-like fur, and he had his father's tail and ears. Kirlia's child was a human-ralts hybrid. She had a human body, but her mother's white skin and red eyes, as well as the green 'hat' that Ralts have. It was quite a shock when she said 'mama' almost immediately after birth, confirming what Dragon had once said about a child between Max and Kirlia would be a genius. Lucario had given birth to a healthy pair of human-Riolu twins. The twins looked pretty much like your everyday Riolus, but they had human hands and feet, and they were taller. The one who had it the worst/best was Ground, having given birth to Human-Flygon triplets. Two girls and one boy. They were humanoid, with their father's green skin, wings, tail, and eye protection. The parents were brought out of their child induced trance by Nurse Joy.

"OK, all is good with them. I have to say, they're the healthiest kids I've seen so far." They all felt pride bubbling in them. "I just need the names and we're good to go!" The happiness drained from the parents faces with those words, except for Dragon and Latias

"I _knew _we had forgotten something…" mumbled Mind.

"**Maybe you guys did, but Ashie and I have had the name planned for quite a while now." **The other parents glared at the draconic couple.

"The name of our child is Ritios." Nurse Joy smiled at the name Dragon said, and wrote it down. She then turned to the others, who were in deep thought. Ground and Flygon were the first ones to speak.

"Our two girls are called Acacea and Cardea, and our son is called Egan"

"Oh, beautiful names, I like them." Commented the cheery nurse as she wrote the names down. Mind and Kirlia were the next to decide.

"_Our daughter will be called Ayame…"_

"The name of a flower? Nice name for a girl"

"Eh, are you going to comment on each of the names?"

"Yep, got a problem with that?" The nurse's voice had lost all of its cheeriness and became downright threatening. Mind instantly raised his hands in defense.

"N-not a problem, it's very nice of you, hehe…"

"Good, now, what are the names of the last bundles of joy?" Mind sweatdropped when the Nurse's mood changed drastically again. Thunder and Amphy were the ones that decided next.

"Our child shall be called Donner." Everyone looked at them oddly because of the name, until the Nurse spoke.

"A strong name, very fitting for this child. Now, what about the twins?"

Riley and Lucario were quiet for a while, considering their options and sharing them through their aura. After 10 minutes, they decided.

"Our sons shall be named Blake and Adair."

"Interesting choices, but I like them!" She wrote down the last names. "Ok, you can go home now with your children!"

The parents walked out of the center, their newborn children in their arms. They had a look of complete adoration on their faces, and they had a hard time thinking how these little guys had caused their mothers a lot of pain. They heard the distinctive sound of a bird pokemon cry above them, and they nearly drop their children when they saw the golden figure of Ho-Oh flying over them.

"When Humans and Pokemon are one again…" Dragon began to recite. "…The great Ho-Oh shall return…" They all stared at Ho-Oh, until they heard a panicked voice in their heads, one they didn't know.

"_Run! Hide! You must flee at once! Oh no… they have already seen it!" _Before they could ponder who's voice was it, they were swallowed up by a bright, golden light. The ones carrying the children felt their weight vanish, causing them to panic. When the light cleared, it revealed a vast hall, full of intricate golden decorations. Along the length of that hall were all the Legendary Pokemon. On the left stood the legendary pokemon from Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn, and on the right, stood the legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh and some others none of them knew (_A/N Even I have to admit, Unovan legendaries are cool). _Several Unown were flying along the roof, talking with each other, and Dragon caught bits of their conversation: 'oh look! It's that kid from a few years ago' 'oh yeah! The one who played with us in that house!'.

"**SILENCE!" **All noise in the room died down when the last legendary, one standing at the very edge of the hall in a golden throne, spoke. This was Arceus, the ruler of all Pokemon. He would've been terrifying and awe inspiring to see, if his head hadn't been covered by flowers. "**Mew, I'd appreciate it if you stopped doing that…****"** The little pink feline became visible above Arceus, holding a bucket full of flowers. She giggled before throwing the bucket away, waving at Ash, and teleporting next to an annoyed looking Mewtwo. "**Now, I called forth this meeting to address a very disturbing piece of news: Pokemorph children.**" Some of the legendaries gasped in shock, some had a look of distaste in their faces, and Mewtwo had a look of pity in his face. "**Children, sired by THEM!**" All of the present Legendaries looked at the Guardians, who had been looking for their children everywhere. "**If you're looking for your children, they're up there." **The children were up on the roof, kept in a Psychic barrier. Ritias was trying her hardest to break through it, slashing at it with her claws and tackling it. "**Ho-Oh managed to keep them hidden from us for a long time… It was set in the ancient Laws of the universe that our two worlds were never to unite like this, or chaos would happen. I expected you, Latias, to remember this. We cannot let these children live, or you humans to remain with your mates. You shall be separated at ONCE!."** The room became extremely quiet after Arceus finished talking. The legendaries were all nodding, except for Mewtwo and Genesect who felt a bit of sympathy for the children.

'_Despised and feared by their birth… poor children…' _Mewtwo was ripped out of his thoughts when Rayquaza roared in pain. He had made a move to grab Latias and take her away from Dragon, when the leader of the Guardians lashed out his sword, slicing off a finger. His sword was cackling with energy, so much it was barely keeping itself together. The other Guardians materialized their Prime Techniques as well, and they were also cackling with energy. '_what in the name of…' _The Guardians began to talk, each saying one word of a sentence. (_A/N Order: Thunder, Steel, Ice, Shadow, Mind, Flame, Ground, Dragon)_

"You…"

"Just…"

"Sealed…"

"Your…"

"Fucking…"

"Fates…"

"Take…"

"THIS!" Their Prime techniques began to shine brightly, becoming more and more powerful. Ash's sword split in two, and they began to grow until he was holding two claymores, both releasing insane amounts of Dragon energy. Max's shield grew, turning into a gauntlet that covered his whole arm, the Shield section ranging from the wrist to the elbow, and becoming a wider shield. Two more spikes sprouted on the front, the area around the spikes was so full of Psychic energy that pieces of the future could be seen around them. Riley's claws enveloped his hands, transforming into huge blades, one in each finger. Steel Spheres were forming around them. Two sets of arms made of Aura appeared on Thunders back, each hand holding a giant four tipped shuriken, already spinning, sending bolts of electricity in every direction. Flame's daggers grew and curved, until they were the size of her whole arm, and they were emitting flames so strong even Heatran was sweating. Ground's whip began to split, forming nine identical whips, all connected to the same handle, pieces of the ground hovering around them. Ice's axe gained two more blades on the lower tip, and began to release a such cold, that the area surrounding him was covered in ice even colder than Regice's body. And lastly, Shadow's Halberd began to duplicate itself, leaving several copies of it hovering around Shadow, all of them under her complete control. The Darkness she was releasing was so strong that the Unown and other Psychic legendaries (except Latias) began to drop like flies, the Darkness negating their abilities. The barrier holding the children still held, since Arceus's Mind Plate was in it, but even Arceus himself found their power a bit frightening (and if it scares the ruler of all just a bit, imagine how powerful that is). He grinned at their reactions.

"**You have all passed…**" The Guardians lost their concentration on their attacks when Arceus said that. Their attacks all collapsed on themselves, and the attackers were just staring in shock, Dragon recovered first.

"Pardon?"

"**I said, you passed. This was but a test to ensure you would be good parents. Before you decide to get angry, I'd like to say that this was Mew's idea." **Mew giggled at that. Dragon mumbled a 'should've known', while Thunder, Lucario, Kirlia, Latias, and Ground all screamed.

"WHO CARES WHO THOUGHT OF IT! GIVE US OUR CHILDREN!" Arceus's eyes were widened out of pure fear at their outburst.

'_reverse world hath no wrath like a woman scorned… or pissed…' _He mentally berated himself for using such words that did not suit his godly status. "**Actually, my dear, none of you are actually **_**here, **_**in a way of speaking… your minds are, but not your bodies. The ones that were in the Center are all asleep there, and the ones that were in the shack are in their beds. The children are safe."** The Guardians all sighed a breath of relief. They bid farewell to the Legendaries as Arceus returned them to their bodies. After they were gone, Giratina approached Arceus.

"**Arceus… something's troubling you…**" It was more a statement than a question.

"**Yes, Giratina… Even if they were out of their bodies, they could only do what they had the power to do…**"

"**Y-You mean…"**

"**Yes Giratina…"** He took a dramatic pause as he looked at where the Guardians once stood. "…**They have the power of a Legendary, but only in the right situation…"**

**AND DONE!... I am actually a bit disappointed with this chapter… Please tell me what you guys/gals think of it. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go check if I can hire a few more Alchemists to help me with the rebuilding of this place… and I'll also need to get some more food… Man, next time a character gets pregnant I'm paying her and the father a trip somewhere… let it be their problem what they do… Anyway, BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	24. Christmas Party!

**Hello once again my good readers! Guess what? Nothing weird has happened! Thank you, Sharkpedofromverpets, for the magic wood and steel, they really helped in the reconstruction. And since I forgot last chapter, Special Thanks to Nequam-Tenshi, for creating the three children of Ground/Flygon. Another thing I forgot were the meanings of the names:**

**Ritios: Counterpart to Ritias (a bit obvious…)**

**Donner: Thunder in german**

**Acacia: Thorny**

**Cardea: Goddess of protecting home**

**Egan: Little fire**

**All three are Greek**

**Ayame: Japanese name meaning Iris (the flower)**

**Blake: Scottish boy name meaning Dark Haired**

**Adaira: Scottish girl name meaning from the oak tree ford**

**It took me a while to find the names since I wanted them all to have a connection with the names of their siblings. Thanks to Nequam-Tenshi, I didn't have any problems with the Human/Flygon hybrids, but finding the names for Blake and Adaira took a fucking eternity… Anyway, TIME FOR THE SHOW!**

**In the Hill near Pallet, several days after the last chapter**

We see several figures on the path to Pallet, some of them carrying little bundles in their arms. The slowly trudged their way through the snow. These were the 8 Guardians, their mates and their children, newborns and Deo included. They group was kept warm by Typhlosion's back flame, which was extended mostly to keep the newborns from catching a cold. They were all in their costumes, with jackets and scarfs, identity covers and all… except for three. Dragon, Ritias and Latias were trudging very slowly, since they looked like Snorlax due to the amount of sweaters, scarfs, and other pieces of clothing to stay warm they were wearing. Latias was a Dragon type, meaning she had a bit of a weakness to cold, snow included. Ritias was part dragon, so that included her as well. As for Ash/Dragon, his bond with Latias is so deep his Aura became slightly draconic, and it caused him to be like this as well. He was trying to keep himself warm by remembering a conversation in the shack. In it, he told his teammates how he considered them brothers and sisters. He expected them to say stuff like 'thank you' or 'that's nice', instead, the response he got was:

'_Not by blood, but by bond, brother of ours' _Soon after that, they began to call each other brothers and sisters often instead of by their names. After walking for a while, Steel saw Pallet peeking over the hills.

"Hey, I can see your hometown, bro!"

"FINALLY! We can get out of this Arceus forsaken cold!" Thunder laughed a bit at Dragon's predicament.

"Oh, come on, brother, it's not that cold…" She said as she took out a thermometer. "It's only -10 degrees Celsius…"

"Shut up, sparky, you know how much I hate cold…"

"I have a great idea!" Came Max's excited voice. "Let's quit bitching about the weather and let's hurry up. Mrs. Ketchum's house is near. I don't want my daughter in this weather for much longer." Max was currently using his usual Prime Shield to prevent snow from falling on his daughter and girlfriend. Despite his attempts, he couldn't recreate the shield he made when they were in the Legendary Hall. They all knew they could recreate them, but they didn't know what circumstances were required.

"**Max is right, we should get the children out of this snow as soon as possible" **Lucario said in a motherly tone. She was holding Blake while Riley held Adaira. They hurried to the house as best as they could. When they arrived, Ash knocked on the door. His mother answered, and her eyes filled with joy when she saw her son.

"ASH! I can't believe it, you came!" Then she noticed the ones behind him, Human and Pokemon alike. "Oh, and you brought some company… _lots _of company."

"Mother…" Dragon said in his now characteristic neutral voice, which unnerved his mom a bit. The Ash she knew and raised would never talk to her in that tone. "We are cold and hungry, would you let us in?"

"Oh, sure, please do come in!" They all filed in, putting their jackets and scarfs on a hanger (Except for the draconic family, they put their massive amount of jackets and such on the floor). They walked into the living room, which was bustling with conversations. Sadly, it went unnaturally quiet when the extended family walked in. Everyone stared at the Guardians, some were actually glaring at them, while they just stood there, unnaturally calm for this kind of situation. After a minute or so, Max had gotten fed up and spoke.

"You lose something, people?" He asked rather irritated. Everyone immediately returned to their conversations. Ash took a look around to see who he recognized: Brock, Misty, Misty's sisters, Tracy, Prof. Oak, Prof. Rowan (now free from Hunter control), the Maples (who caused Max to groan loudly), Leaf's mother ('_oh crap')_, and Liza from Charicific Valley. He noticed something off about her, like she seemed uncomfortable, and something about her Aura was different, yet familiar.

'_What in the name of… nah, I must be wrong… Liza an Aura Practitioner? Our Auras must be clogging this place up... yeah… with __flying__ type Aura…' _Ash's mind kept raving on about that, while Misty began to approach him from behind, mallet in hand. The other Guardians began to give her signals to stop, but she paid them no heed, thinking Dragon was too absorbed in his thoughts. Imagine her surprise when Dragon simply spun around, kicked the mallet out of her hands, and resumed his thinking stance. He did this all without opening his eyes. When Misty lost her balance and fell loudly on the floor, Dragon opened his eyes. "Huh? What happened here?"

"You kicked her mallet out of her hands without even looking, brother…" Said Max, saying 'brother' a bit louder to anger May. "… a 10 out of 10 from me!"

"'Brother'?" Asked May, a bit of anger in her voice. Thunder answered her.

"All 8 of us have been through a lot of stuff together, even the new guys over here…" She pointed at Alice and Silver "… Like we said back in our home: 'not in blood, but in bond'." The other Guardians began to nod. May was just about to grab a knife and attack the Guardians for stealing her brother from her, when the bundle in Kirlia's hands began to cry. Nobody had noticed the bundles some of the Guardians and their mates were carrying, so the sound of a crying child interrupted the conversations once again.

"_I think Ayame is hungry, Max…" _When she said that, Max morphed into the Berserker (Scaring the lights out of Delia) and used himself to cover Kirlia while she fed Ayame. Seeing the Berserker caused May to back up frightened, remembering what that beast had done to her the last time they met. Ash watched amused as many were afraid of the Berserker's giant size, when he felt a _certain _Aura getting closer to the children. He turned around, materialized his blade, and pointed it at Oak's neck. Funny thing was, he wasn't the only one. All the Guardians and their mates had something pointed at him, even Max had one of his clawed Gauntlets aimed at the professor's neck.

"Professor, in the years I lived in Pallet you were a father figure to me, but lay _one _hand on any of these children for anything related to science, you. Will. _Suffer…" _The threat was laced with such venom, Prof. Oak was about to faint out of fear. Ayame, who had just finished eating, began to laugh.

"Yay! Papa kill bad man!" Max's Berserker eyes widened in fear. He fearfully turned to look at Kirlia, who's eyes were being covered by an ominous shadow. The other Guardians began to back away fearfully, Flame took Ayame from Kirlia's arms. Max gulped, remembering what his wife had told him how she didn't want their child to be bloodthirsty or battle loving, so she forbad him from telling her battle stories, order he ignored and he told his daughter stories of fights against the Hunters. Max knew that if Kirlia read his mind at this moment… "Is Papa in trouble like Hunters of Papa's stories?"

"…**Right now, my dear? Yes…**" Max told her in his slightly warped voice. He dissolved the armor as quickly as he could and began to run away, the Berserker raving on in his mind.

'_Run now or she'll turn you to dust!'_

'_I KNOW, SHUT UP!' _He and the Berserker kept arguing as he ran away from Kirlia. While the other people in the party were watching with fear, the Guardians and their mates all broke out in raucous laughter.

"Hey guys, I bet 10 pokedollars that she catches him in 5 minutes!" yelled Dragon.

"I'll take you on on that Dragon! I say she catches him in 10!" Was Riley's answer. The Guardians began laughing again while everyone they just laughed it out? Sensing their stares, Riley explained. "This happens rather often, for one reason or the other. I'm pretty sure now that Ayame was born it will happen more often" Delia, who had now woken up and gotten over the shock Max was a giant monster-like being, perked up at that.

"Oh my! May I see the children?"

"S**u**r**e!"** Chorused all the mothers (and Flame, since she was holding Ayame) Delia looked at the children oddly for a second, most likely processing how they looked, and then she squealed in delight. No one noticed Prof. Oak taking advantage of the situation and sneaking away from the armed Guardians, flowing away like a liquid through a crack (_A/N Congrats if you get this joke!)_

"They're so CUTE!" The parents once again felt pride bubbling in them… At least until Egan sneezed… Despite his mother's Ground type Aura, his dad is still half dragon so...

*FWOOSH!*

…He Dragon Flamed Delia's face… Weavile blew a soft blizzard to cool off.

"Miss Delia! Are you alright! Please forgive Egan, he still doesn't have a firm control on his abilities!" Ground began to say, but Delia only began to chuckle.

"Well, at least now I know how Ashie felt when his Charizard flamed him!" Dragon blushed when his mother referred to him.

"Mother, only Latias is allowed to call me that…" Delia looked at her daughter in law, who nodded at her.

"_I see no problem with you calling him that as well" _Delia stuck her tongue out at Dragon while he just groaned. "_Something wrong, dear?"_

"No, my dear, all is well…" He said as he grumbled something about 'crazy wives and mothers'. He noticed that Riley was playing with something in his hand. Dragon grinned at that, since he knew what Steel had planned. What he didn't expect was an excited squeal coming from the direction Max had ran off to with Kirlia on his heels. He decided to ignore it for now, and watched as Riley took Lucario away from the other people. Lacking anything else to do, he began to analyze the Auras of the people in the party. Most of them were happy, though with a bit of nervousness, most likely from their prescence. He also felt in Liza's Aura a mental activation. He dismissed it as something she used in her job of watching over the Valley. He stopped, however, when he felt an unfamiliar Aura. He looked at its owner, a shady man standing in a corner. Dragon pumped Aura into his eyes to better his vision and take a good look at the man. At first there was nothing out of the ordinary: A buttoned shirt, jeans, a jacket, and a belt with a gun holster and a belt buckle with the symbol of…

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Dragon yelled as he shot an Aura Sphere at the man, hitting him square in the chest. He dropped the gun he was about to bring up on impact, as well as a small folder with some files, the folder stamped with the symbol of the King's Hunters. Ash's mother freaked out when his son attacked.

"ASH KETCHUM! WHY DID YOU ATTACK RICK!" Ash simply turned and glared at her, before picking up the folder.

"Because 'Rick' here is a King's Hunter. These people have caused the deaths of hundreds of Aura Practitioners and Pokemon Lovers. And apparently, he had a target…" He opened the folder and read through the files in it. "Wow Liza, I knew you loved Charizards, but not this much…" Liza blushed an incredible shade of red, before stuttering out.

"I-I-I d-don't know what you're talking about…" Dragon took some pictures out of the file and tossed them at her. The pictures were of her and a regular sized Charizard (_A/N Size taken from videogame Pokedex information, which states them at about 5.07)_ having picnics, strolls, kissing… Liza blushed even harder at that, since everyone could see the pictures. May grabbed her head in rage.

"OH NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Luckily, she was quickly silenced by several Aura Spheres. The Hunter took advantage of the situation and tried to take out his target. He grabbed his gun, aimed it at Liza, and fired…

*_CLANG!*_

Liza, having seen the cannon aimed at her, was expecting searing pain to rip her apart before falling into the void, but instead, when she opened her eyes, she saw a light blue dual scythe (_A/N A scythe with a blade on both ends)_ blocking the bullet. She also saw Ash in a thinking pose.

'_Why do I feel like there's a male teenager controlling all that happens and is purposely twisting things like this to keep other people interested in it… meh, must be getting paranoid…" _He then looked at Liza who was admiring the dual scythe she was holding. "Hey, MAX! We have a Hunter here!" In an instant, Max was in the living room, obviously excited. "I figured since it's been so long since we last fought, that you'd like the kill, just do it somewhere else" Max materialized the Berserker, and dragged the man away, his terrified screams disturbing everyone in the house (Except the Guardians and their mates). Dragon then proceeded to ask Liza to join the Guardians, offer she graciously accepted, since she now had a young woman trained to take care of the Valley (_A/N Guess who? She appeared once several chapters ago)_ Just as she accepted, Kirlia walked in looking excited. "What's got you all worked up?"

"_Oh, nothing, it's just that…" _She lifted her right hand, showing a beautiful ring in it. "_MAX PROPOSED!" _In an instant, the female Guardians (Except Liza who didn't really know her yet) were hugging her, congratulating her, while Dragon and Ice just stared dumbfounded, Dragon trying to find at what point of time did Max but the ring. Of course, the moment was ruined by May.

"I OBJE…" She didn't get to finish, though, before she was pinned to a wall by Thunder's shuriken and gagged by a blast of Ice's, well, ice. It was then that Lucario ran in, just as excited as Kirlia was.

"**I'm engaged!" **The happiness the Guardian family females had skyrocketed. As for the males, well, Max was still outside maiming the Hunter, Dragon already knew this was going to happen, and Ice slumped in a seat, knowing that he was now the only human male in the Guardians who wasn't married or about to. The Pokemon males were all thinking that marriage was a great idea, and were thinking of ways to propose to their girlfriends. It was a great Christmas indeed…

**AND DONE! HAHA! I bet none of you saw Liza coming until now! To avoid any questions: She will eventually have a Sacred Technique (That's how I call the overpowered versions of the Prime techniques last chapter) but not now since she barely has any understanding on Aura. Charizard's are half flying types, so it works too. I just hope adding one more Guardian doesn't seem like too much. Anyway, thanks for reading, please drop a review, and this is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	25. A Poisonous Threat!

**Orion Galactic Prison**

***Prison alarm blaring, a lot of soldiers are gathering in front of a sealed cell.***

**Lead Guard: Ok people, whatever happens, this prisoner must not escape! *Boom* What the…**

***The wall begins to bulge and crack, as if someone was punching it. When a large crack appears, a sliver of paper falls through. A soldier walks up and takes it.***

**Guard: it says… "Hello boys…"**

***BOOM* *The wall explodes and the guards are sent flying. BladeOfThePoet stands tall, one arm covered in pure light, on in pure darkness.***

"**IM BAAAAACK!" **

**Half a day later, same Prison station**

***CRASH!* The ship of blades crashed against the station, leaving a gaping hole. The Guardians and the Demigods (and Kyukage) all storm in, carrying their weapons, but stop when they see the amount of unconscious bodies on the floor. **

**Dragon: What…**

**Link: Who…**

**Thunder: When…**

**Zoe: Why…**

**Kyukage: How…**

**BOTP: What the hell took you guys so long? *Falls from the roof carrying an unconscious guard* I just finished warming up when I ran out of these guys… I've been waiting for hours! *Walks past the dumbstruck characters and into the ship, straight into the main deck.***

**Hello again my good readers, guess who managed to escape prison? Now I'm back and ready to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter while we get the hell out of here before the Guards wake up and alert the Orion fleet… HELMSMAN! FULL WARP OUT OF HERE!**

**Thunder: Aye aye captain!**

**Now, let's check the database for a quick reminder of who's who (Thanks again Ferocia!):**

**Name: Ash**

**Alias: Dragon**

**Age: 19**

**Mate: Latias, Female**

**Children: Ritias, Female, 4 years**

**Ritios, Male, 1 month**

**Prime Technique: Prime Sword (Aura Katana)**

**Name: Max**

**Alias: Mind**

**Age: 16**

**Mate: Kirlia, Female**

**Child: Ayame, Female, 1 month**

**Prime Technique: Prime Shield**

**Name: Dawn**

**Alias: Flame**

**Age: 17**

**Mate: Typhlosion, male**

**Child: N/A**

**Prime Technique: Prime Nightstick (Aura Daggers)**

**Name: Riley**

**Alias: Steel**

**Age: 21**

**Mate: Lucario, Female**

**Children: Blake, male, 1 month**

**Adaira, Female, 1 month**

**Prime Technique: Prime Claws**

**Name: Jasmine**

**Alias: Thunder**

**Age: 18**

**Mate: Amphy (Ampharos)**

**Child: Donner**

**Prime Technique: Prime Needles (Aura Shuriken)**

**Name: Leaf**

**Alias: Ground**

**Mate: Flygon**

**Children: Egan, Male, 1 month**

**Cardea, Female, 1 month**

**Acacia, Female, 1 month.**

**Prime Technique: Prime Whip**

**Well, not much has changed, no new children, but how come no one added Liza?**

**Thunder: You're the one who comes up with the Aliases; we didn't know what to name her in the database.**

**Fine, fine… *Begins to furiously yet expertly tap keys on the keyboard (Think of the ones used by Hypnos in Digimon Tamers)* And done! The Guardian of Flight has been added to the list. And guess what? I am now accepting OC's. The only restriction is that they cannot have elemental affiliations that are already in use, nor Poison or fight. Why not poison? You're about to see, as for fight, she's already been created (Thanks Arrow Riddari!) … Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**In the skies near Altomare, one month later**

The Guardians (and Liza) were all returning to the Shack hoping to rest a bit. They had just had a run in with the Hunters in Charicific Valley when they went to answer a distress call. They all looked like they had just gone through hell and back.

"I… hate… those… Hunters…" muttered Flame, remembering the meeting with a new foe…

_Flashback!_

_The Guardians were all resting in the Shack, Liza included, watching the children play. Because of their hybrid natures, they matured much faster, so as of now they could all walk, but the ground children had yet to talk._

"_Well, this is something I never imagined…" They all snapped out of their trance when Liza spoke. Her mate, a Charizard, was sitting next to her, making sure his tail was far from the ground or walls. "… I never thought I would leave the valley, even less to become a protector of the peace…"_

"_Well, I never thought about that either when I began my journey…" Dragon said, his voice showing that he was reminiscing. "I seriously thought I would just win a Cup and retire… Yet here I am…" The Guardians all realized that they themselves had never even imagined this to be their future (Especially Max. Who would've thought he was the vessel of a raging Aura being?). Their little chat, however, was cut short when Liza's Pokegear began to ring, reminding the group they had to get rid of it before the Hunters could track it. Liza pressed the answer button, causing the screen to show Janina, Jasmine's old apprentice._

"_Huh? Janina what is…"_

_~ *bzzzt!* Help! Some crazy peop *bzzzzzt* are demand *bzzzzzt* ~ The amount of static coming through was making the conversation nearly impossible, but they did manage to get 4 words…_

_~King's Hunters! Charicific Valley!~ The Guardians got up in a flash and rushed to the door, fearing what the Hunters would be able to do with control over the strongest Charizards in the world._

**30 minutes later, Charicific Valley**

_When the Guardians arrived, the giant Charizard shaped rock had been covered with a King's Hunters drape. Several Charizards were pinned down to the ground, and some others looked like they were poisoned. Dragon was outraged to see this, and even more so when he saw some Hunters using Charizard Eggs for target practice. Don't worry, though, they were all beheaded before they could shoot again. The 8 Guardians decided to split up and get the Hunters. About 5 minutes later, the massa… battle was done for 7 of them, but Dragon was still fighting. When they all arrived at his location to help him, they saw the most shocking thing they could've ever imagined: Dragon was fighting a woman dressed in a dark purple Guardian suit (_A/N Shadow's suit is black). _The woman was obviously an Aura Practitioner, and her Prime Technique seemed to be throwing knives. These knives melted anything they touched like it was acid. The Guardians were startled when their leader yelled out._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR, AN INVITATION? COME HELP ME HERE!" They all jumped forwards, determined to take down the mysterious figure. They fought bravely and managed to injure the person, but not before she managed to land quite a few hits. Eventually, the figure made to retreat._

"_Well, I've had some fun... But I'm afraid I must take my leave… tata!" She jumped up the cliff with Ninja-like agility. Before she could leave, Dragon called out._

"_WAIT! WHO ARE YOU!" The figure released a soft chuckle, which was eerily heard all across the Valley._

"_I am your worst nightmare…" She said as she took off the mask she had on, along with her hat. "… I am the daughter of Koga, Janice, the Hunter of Poison!" When she finished her speech, hundreds of Deoxys began to come out of the back of the Valley. All of their core stones were pitch black, and their eyes were glowing an evil red._

"_Well, this is gonna take a while…" Deadpanned Max._

_END FLASHBACK_

They had spent a full month ridding the valley of Hunter control, all the while trying to defeat the Hunter of Poison. They finally finished when _something _happened.

_Another Flashback!_

_The Guardians were exhausted. Who wouldn't be after not sleeping a wink for nearly a month. The fight had dragged on more than Max had predicted. And the Hunter of Poison wasn't helping with that at all. They had gotten quite a few bits of information out of her in their encounters. Apparently, hey Aura was I given an elemental affinity because of a synthetic Aura Enhancer created by the Hunters. They had also replaced some of her inner organs with mechanic counterparts to increase her endurance and other abilities. Her heart, left eye, and inner ear are some examples of what was changed. These mechanic parts were also immune to electric currents different from the ones from her brain. Gotta hand it to them, the Hunters have some pretty sweet (and slightly twisted) Tech in their hands. Her brain is still 100% human, by the way…_

"_You foolish freaks!" What's about to happen now is enough to prove that… "Once I kill you, I'll go to Altomare to pay your mates a visit!" …Only a human would be stupid enough to threaten them with that. The valley went awfully silent then. All of the Guardians, except for Liza, were stiff as boards. Before the Deoxys got a chance to restart their attack, a huge, powerful wave of energy swept through the valley. It was so strong, even Arceus felt it all the way in his Legendary Hall. It was the same power he had felt when the Guardians were in the Hall. Back on Earth, the Prime Techniques of the original 8 Guardians began to shine brightly, along with their eyes… Their eyes were all glowing in the same color as their Aura. _

"_DRACO CLAYMORES!" Dragon's sword became a pair of mighty Claymores, each exuding insane amounts of Draconic power._

"_MENTAL SHIELD!" Mind's Shield grew in size, a gauntlet covering his entire arm. Two more spikes sprouted from the shield, each charged with Psychic Energy _

"_FLARE DAGGERS!" Flame's daggers grew and curved, becoming a long as her arms. They were bathed in a powerful white flame._

"_METAL DISEMBOWLERS!" Steel's claws grew in size, one encompassing each finger, while Iron Spheres began to appear around them._

"_ELECTRO SHURIKEN!" Two sets of arms appeared on Thunder's back, each holding a giant 8 tipped Shuriken, each tip emitting enough electric power to vaporize anything._

"_EARTHEN WHIPS!" Ground's whip split into nine, each connected to the same base. Pieces of the ground were being lifted off the ground and floating along the tips._

"_ARTIC AXE!" Ice's axe gained to more blades on the lower end of its pole. The area around him was so cold that Flame's white fire didn't do much more than keep it at bay._

"_OBSCURE HALBERD!" Shadow's halberd began to replicate itself, forming 10 halberds (including the original) 9 of them floating around her, the 10__th__ in her hands. The Darkness was so strong the Deoxys army began to fall, unable to keep floating psychically. Janice's panic filled mind was able to process that she had no chance of winning this round._

"_Y-you haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back!" She yelled as she hopped away, leaving the Deoxys for themselves. Luckily, Liza was able to get the Guardians thinking again before they could slaughter the brain-washed Viruses. Dragon turned towards the direction Poison had jumped away to, when he noticed a small drop of water, being carried by the wind. Tears are such pure forms of emotion, that an Aura Practitioner could use them to see the owner's thoughts at the time…_

"… _forgive me, Venomoth…"_

_FLASHBACK END!_

"Hey guys! I can see Altomare!" Yelled out Liza, riding on the back of her mate.

"Great!" Answered Dragon. "Guys… you know what this event with the Hunters means, right?"

"Yeah… there could be more of those Aura Hunters..."

"There's only one thing left to do…"

"We must start recruiting…"

**There we go! Man am I glad to be back. My punishment lasted much less than expected, thanks to a couple 100s in recent Math quizzes. The minute I got my computer back I did two things: 1) turn it on and 2) START WRITING! Now, the Hunters have a new weapon at their disposal, something that could very well be harmful for the Guardians. As for the OC's, please use the format I'm about to write for them. It can be on either a review or a PM.**

**Name:**

**Alias:**

**Mate:**

**Prime Technique:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Guardian or Hunter:**

**Please be very detailed in the personality square so I can write them correctly. BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	26. Poison Strikes!

**I am back once again my good readers! Yes, I know last chapter was a bit short, but hey, my brain was inactive for a while, don't blame me. Now, like some of you complained on the chapter being short, I have a complaint of my own… *Motions behind him, where two baskets lay. One is empty, while the other has a huge tower of paper on it* The one that is full has all the Guardian OCs that got sent… COME ON PEOPLE, I NEED HUNTERS! Did I seriously create such a hated group? Seriously, I might have to take some of your Guardian OCs and turn them into Hunters. Anyway, in this chapter, the first Guardian OC shall be introduced. I was planning for 10 (or 12) Guardians and 7 (or 5) Hunters, ending it with one of each type, and introduce all the Hunters at once, but sadly, that wasn't possible. To make things easier, I decided to take a canon character and turn her into a Hunter, as well as make this chapter Hunter based. Now, before starting, I'll say two things: One: I don't own anything and Two:**

**I NEED HUNTERS!**

**Unknown location**

Janine was walking through the Hunter emergency base, seeing as the real one was still banged up after the Guardians raided it. She was headed towards the science lab to get her mechanic eye fixed. Her hand unconsciously went up to the damaged optic implant, remembering how it got damaged.

'_damn those Guardians. The amount of Aura they exuded nearly destroyed all my mechanic parts. If my heart had stopped I'd be in deep shit…" _She kept cursing the Guardians in her head, but suddenly started to feel regret. '_I hate them so much… yet they were the only ones who could've taught me to control my abilities without butchering me…' _She shook her head hard, trying to get rid of those thoughts. '_What are you talking about, goddamnit! They are the reason your father is DEAD! I'll have my revenge on that Guardian of Flame for killing him… oh who am I kidding, it's one of me and 9 of them. The only reason they didn't kill me in seconds was because of the Deoxys army… And even _they _fell against the power of those techniques they used. Just what were those things…'_

"…MISS POISON!"

"KYAAAAA!" She might be a Hunter of Aura, but not even Poison can avoid becoming absorbed in her thoughts, and thus, get startled by someone yelling her alias. She turned at the grunt who had startled her. "WHAT?"

"T-T-The leader wishes to speak to you…" The man said, nearly passing out from fear. Poison sighed before pointing to her damaged eye.

"Can it wait? I kinda have to go get this fixed…"

"H-he said it was urgent…"

"*sigh* Fine, fine, I'm going…" Poison sighed in defeat again before heading over to the elevator. She knew better than to keep the crazy shadow waiting. Not for the first time, she considered running away. '_But if I do that, all they have to do is use the kill switch for my synthetic organs. An eye I can live without, but my lungs and heart… I seriously doubt I'd last long without those…'_

_*DING!*_

'_Looks like I'm here, let's see what my nutjob of a leader wants.' _Walking inside, she quickly used her Aura to light up the pitch black room. '_Why couldn't our leader be like that girl's mate? A nice, caring being instead of a crazy bastard…'_

"**You do know I can hear your thoughts, right?"**

"KYAAAAAAA!" For the second time this day, Poison jumped to unparalleled heights. It's one thing to be startled by a grunt, another thing is to get startled by a Dark type that caused nightmares. "P-Please forgive me your highness… I-I-I…"

"**Save it. I don't wish to hear your mumbling. And don't you dare compare me to that disgrace."** The frightened girl mumbled a quick 'of course, your highness'. "**Now, I have a mission for you. We have detected an Aura user in the woods of Hoenn. I want you to take a group of Hunters and track her down." **Poison nodded and began to leave. "**Oh, and take that new girl with you, have her learn the ropes of Hunting"**

"What if _they _come?"

"**Do not worry, little girl, there's no way in hell they'll be able to find her."**

**Somewhere along the woods of the Hoenn region, one week later.**

We see a young girl, sitting on a tree stump. She looked like she had just run the marathon twice. In her hands was a small mirror, which occasionally swirled in darkness, showing a red eye. She was around 5 feet tall, had shoulder length, wavy black hair, with red and yellow streaks. She was wearing a grey, long sleeved shirt with what looked like red and yellow paint streaks, with matching pants and shoes. Her features were slightly Asian. As for why she looked like hell, she had been running from the Hunters for a long time now, task that got harder when she met the Hunter of Poison. Her throwing knives nearly got her, and would've gotten her had her mate not used a nearby puddle to intervene. She had lost them… for now at least. Her mate had told her to go to Altomare, where the Guardians could protect her from the Hunters. Of course, this was easier said than done. She couldn't stop to resupply in any town because there was always a Hunter or two in the area. Of course, when her mate intervened, they ran like the insects they were. She sighed and took out her map. According to it, she was still a day's trip away from Altomare. She didn't know if she'd last that long, not even with the strange, black bow that suddenly appeared in her hands a few days ago…

_FLASHBA… *BOOM!*_

Sadly, the flashback was interrupted by the Hunters and their newest toys: Gliders, fueled by Dark Crystals. These things also had grenade launchers on the sides. The girl was forced to run again. Her eyes widened when she saw the Hunter of Poison and some other Hunter grunt standing on a tree.

"We got her now!" Yelled Poison, sure of her victory…

*_BOOOM!*_

She heard the sound of two large explosions, the shockwave caused knocking her down from the tree. She got up and turned around, expecting to see an unconscious prey. Imagine her surprise when she saw something else. Instead of an unconscious prey, she saw dead predators. She saw 9 figures; 8 of them holding glowing weapons, and the ninth was a massive green being.

'_Oh, crap.' _That's all that went through Poison's mind when the Guardians turned at her. '_HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND ME?'_

"Are you wondering how we found you?" Poison looked up at the Guardian with the Dark Blue Aura, the one she had fought first in Charicific Valley. "It was simple really. All we had to do was place a tracker on your back…" Dragon snapped his fingers, and a blue orb of light came out of Poison's back and into his hand. "Sadly, because of your mechanic organs, it took us a while to pinpoint your exact location." He turned at the girl with the black/red/yellow hair. "Hey, you alright" She just nodded, slightly awed by the power this people exuded. It was _extremely _powerful. "That's a relief. Now, give us a second while we take these guys down… ICE!" The redhead man with the grey suit nodded.

"Roger that!" He shot an Ice Beam at the Hunter of Poison. She managed to dodge it though, creating a large, mirror-like surface. The girl grinned when she saw the ice, and the grin got bigger when a dark swirl appeared on it. She turned at the Hunter of Poison, who was completely unaware of the situation. Her grin got even bigger. Poison, deciding to finish her job quickly, took out a metal Hunting knife and lunged at the girl.

"MAY! SHOOT DOWN THE GUARDIANS!"

"Roger!" When the answer came, the Berserker armor began to gain a red tint.

"**Her…****"** Mind extended his clawed gauntlet at the other Hunter and began firing Aura Beams, intent on killing her. "**YOU DECEIVING, EVIL, BITCH!****" **One of the beams nicked the Hunters helmet, revealing May Maple under it. In a last attempt of success before dying at the hands of her brother, she grabbed her gun and prepared to fire at the girl. And because of some mighty coincidence (_A/N NOT!) _the dark swirl in the ice finished forming right then. May and Poison were both tackled by a giant, purple, glowing being, sending them flying (and crashing) into a tree. When the purple glow died down, the mighty Giratina stood in his Altered Form. Both Guardians and Hunters tensed at the presence of the Renegade, but the girl merely ran up to him, a yellow gem in her hands. The minute Giratina touched it, he used its power to shrink himself to human size. When he was done, the girl kissed him, making the Guardian's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

"A-A-Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" The others just nodded at Shadow, completely dumbfounded by what happened. "Ok, just checking" When she finished saying that, they noticed Poison aiming a knife at the girl. She never got the chance to throw, though, since an arrow made of what seemed like purple smoke imbedded itself right beside her head. The girl was holding a bow made of the same material.

"Leave now or I won't fail…"

"GO TO HELL!" The girl looked at Giratina before smiling.

"Been there, lovely place." She tensed up her bowstring again, an arrow forming as she did. Poison intelligently called for a tactical retreat, knowing she was outpowered. The girl lowered her bow and relaxed, knowing she was now safe. She turned around and saw the Guardians of Altomare staring slackjawed. She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What are you staring at?' They all pointed a finger towards Giratina, who was stepping back towards the reverse world. She just shrugged at them before going over to talk with Giratina. The Guardians were absolutely baffled as of what had happened. When the girl and Giratina finished talking, Giratina looked at her for a second, then at the Guardians, before sighing in obvious defeat.

'_Ok, ok…' _He returned to his usual size with the Grisceous Orb. '_Hop on, then.'_

**About 5 minutes later, The lake near the Shack**

Another dark swirl appeared on the lake, spitting out the Guardians and civilian. Out of the 10 of them, only the girl landed on her feet, the others ended up as heaps of cloth and flesh on the floor.

"Be… quiet…" Squeaked out Dragon from his place on the floor. They quickly recovered and managed to get up, but fell again when Kirlia startled them all.

'_MAAX!' _She had tears in her eyes, and was running like there was no tomorrow.

"What is it, dear, what's wrong?"

"_It's Ayame, I can't find her anywhere!" _The Guardians all summoned their boards (And in Dragon's case, wings) and prepared for a thorough search party, when they heard something that made them relax.

"DADDYYYY!" Of course, something else happened that got them worried again: Ayame was covered head to toe in blood, and none of it was hers… well, maybe a little bit. Mind and Kirlia both paled when they saw their daughter in that state. Mind only lasted in that state for a second, though, before turning into the Berserker and roaring out.

"**AYAME! WHO DID THAT TO YOU? TELL ME AND THEY WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!**" While most children would be scared out of their lives at the sight of the Berserker armor, little Ayame was perfectly calm.

"It's ok, daddy! Bersy helped me out!" When she said the name, Dragon suddenly remembered something and paled as well. "A group of bad men walked into the Garden and tried to take me and Uncle Ash's pokemon away, but Bersy taught me a new ability that scared them away!"

"Ehh… Ayame? I'm afraid to ask, but… what is this new ability?" Asked Dragon, praying to Arceus, Giratina (Who didn't understand what he was praying for if he was right beside him) and the Author (Who is actually making this happen) he'd be wrong…

"This!" Before their very eyes, Ayame materialized what looked like a chibified Berserker armor. The girl looked between Ayame and her dad.

"Your kid?" Max only nodded stupidly. Dragon snapped out of it first and decided to talk before Kirlia ripped someone's head off.

"Ayame… you didn't kill the men, did you?"

"Oh no! I just gave the green bad men an owie on their arms… and some on their legs…"

"_Poachers, eh? How the hell did they find the entrance? I'll have to go find them later…'_

"Riiiight…" Said Ice, a bit unnerved by how unfazed the kid was. "Putting the psycho kid aside for now, you mind telling us your name?" He said to the girl. She didn't answer. "Hello?"

"_Forgive her, she's not one to trust others easily. Don't worry, Tien, these are the Guardians. If any Hunter came close to this place, they'd be ripped to shreds by them, and me." _The girl, now identified as Tien, visibly relaxed, but still didn't say a word. "_Fine, fine, I'll do it… Guardians, this is my mate, Tien Keres. Please forgive her, she just doesn't like to talk much. She _does _have a very sarcastic sense of humor, by the way… if you can get her to say anything, that is…"_

"Ok…" Said Dragon, looking at the girl, identified as Tien, with a critical eye. "Come one, let's head inside the shack… Actually, you guys go to the shack, I'll go take care of the poachers that got in"

**And that's the end of it. Tien was introduced and I NEED HUNTERS! Come on, people, they won't be bad all the time, they're being forced to do that kind of stuff! (Unless you want them to be truly evil) I don't have much to say this time, so BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	27. Here come the brides!

**Hello again my readers! Once again, we delve deeply into the world of Guardians of…**

**Kyukage: SHUT UP ALREADY!**

… **Altomare… Could someone remind me why the hell did I make this guy?**

**Dragon: We're still trying to figure that out ourselves. All he does is complaint. **

**Kyukage: You would too if your story was being held up on purpose!**

**Kyukage, I already told you, I'm not gonna work on three stories at a time! And stop complaining, the readers are here! *Presses a button, causing ropes to snare Kyukage* Sorry you guys had to see that. He's been getting worse as time passes. Now, as I was saying, welcome back to the world of GoA! Thank you, everyone who sent in a Hunter, I'm going to introduce 2 Hunters and a Guardian in this chapter. And for Perfect Oblivion, sorry, but Tien isn't a modified version of your OC. She was made by Electricprincess889, small fact I stupidly forgot last time. I also have an important announcement to make: I'm looking for someone that can draw. I was looking at the cover image and realized it's pretty outdated, only having the symbols for a few Guardians, so I'm looking for someone willing to donate an image. Now, without further ado, let us begin! *Dragon gives him a paper and whispers* Huh, I thought this was going to arrive later today…**

**Altomare, the Shack**

Ahh… another beautiful day in Altomare. Nice weather, the waves were great for surfing, the citizens were all happy… And a few certain couples were in pure bliss. Why? Well, it's their wedding day! The last few days, Guardians have been busy getting things ready. That included making the archway for the couples to get married, flowers, sending a few invitations, setting up the tables for the reception, and of course, having a few death traps ready in case a Hunter tried sneaked in and tried something funny. The guests at the wedding were all the beings in the Legendary Council, along with Max's and (surprisingly) Riley's parents (Mewtwo modified their brains so that instead of legendary beings they saw regular humans) and a certain, armored person in the back (_A/N Me!)_. Latias had convinced Arceus to conduct the wedding, seeing as no priest or judge was willing to marry humans with Pokémon. Max was wearing a sharp tux, with green trimming to match his Aura. Riley's suit was similar, but had a grey trim instead of green. The Guardians of Mind and Steel were both in front of the Pokémon God, and both were a nervous wreck. Lucario and Kirlia had opted for a double wedding, to make it cheaper and easier for all the guests. Arceus couldn't help but to chuckle at the soon-to-be newlyweds, especially since his Mind Plate allowed him to hear their thoughts.

'_Oh man, what if she runs out on me?' _He heard from Mind's… well… mind. Of course, Arceus didn't expect the Berserker to answer, so everyone's jaw went to the ground when they saw the Alpha Pokémon jump a bit.

'_Quit whining! It's your goddamned wedding day! It's MY job to make you nervous, not calm you down!' _All thoughts were ceased when the wedding music (Interpreted by a group of Cricketunes with their violin-like arms and an Octillery on the organ) Max and Riley turned around, to meet a sight that caused their breaths to catch in their throats. Kirlia and Lucario were both walking down the aisle, being escorted by Gallade (Who had finally accepted his sister's mate) and Riley's father respectively. Kirlia was wearing a beautiful white dress with green thread and red around the bottom and the collar, and Lucario was wearing an equally beautiful blue dress, with a hole for the spike on her chest. Walking in front of them were Ayame as the flower girl, and Ritias with the two sets of rings (The other kids all tried to eat the rings…). Following closely were the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Mind had chosen Dragon as his best man, Kirlia chose Flame as her maid of honor, while Riley chose Ice for best man and Lucario chose Weavile as maid of honor. Dragon, Ice, and Flame were in their Guardian costumes (Which, according to Mind, were formal enough for a wedding, but Kirlia would have none of that) and Weavile was wearing a pale blue dress (Which she had to be careful with, otherwise she'd tear it apart). Tien and Liza were sitting in the front row, watching the event with their mates sitting beside them. Tien's mate was a bit nervous since his mother was there watching, and he hadn't told her about them. It was a largely unknown fact that every few years, a Giratina can 'reproduce', with Arceus' help. (_A/N I'm referring to the Arceus event in Heart Gold and Soul Silver, in which an event Arceus can create a lvl.1 Giratina, Palkia, or Dialga) _Tien was stoic as usual, not saying anything, and looked perfectly calm in presence of so many Legendary beings. She was wearing a floor-length, red dress, with golden colored streaks. In the days she'd been in the shack, she had barely said anything, except one or two sarcastic remarks. Usually when they asked her something, it was Giratina who answered, either that or a heart-stopping glare from Tien. Liza was sitting the chair beside Giratina, wearing a light blue dress with feather decorations near the bottom. Her Charizard was sitting beside her, his tail placed on his lap, away from anything flammable. Whoops, in the while I was describing Kirlia and Lucario reached the end of the aisle. All noise in the room vanished as Arceus began.

"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two couples in matrimony…" **He leaned down to face the couples, and whispered. "**Do you want me to give the long version or the short one?" **The couples looked at each other, before nodding.

"Let's do it quickly, ok?" Mind told the Alpha. The being nodded and resumed.

"**Would you please recite your vows?" **The couples nodded and began to speak. Mind went first.

"Kirlia, for a long time we've known each other, ever since we first met and you were a Ralts and I was only 7 years old. And now, here we stand, in our wedding day. I vow to be eternally loyal, to protect you and Ayame, to provide you, to make you happy, to clear your tears, and to tear apart anyone who threatens you." Everyone (except Tien) was crying at Max's vows, until he said the 'tear apart' bit. That bit caused every single person not getting married to faceplant, but Kirlia found it awfully sweet. "I will be with you all my life, I will never hurt or betray you, and only death will be able to separate me from you. And even it will have a hard time." Kirlia wiped away a tear from her face as Max slipped a gold ring with small emeralds and rubies into her finger.

"**Max, ever since you saved me from illness all that time ago, I've wanted to travel with you. Never in my life would've I guessed that our journey would lead here, to stand in front of the Creator, getting married. Max, I vow to be forever loyal, to protect you in any way I can, to soothe your pains, to make you happy, to be there in your darkest hours, and only death will be able to bring us apart." **Kirlia finished her vows, slipping a ring equal to her own into Max's finger. The rings, Arceus noticed, were shaped in a way that fit perfectly with each other. It looked like the emeralds and rubies would form a symbol when united. Arceus' stopped his pondering when Riley began his vows. (_A/N Holy crap, it's hard to write these! And this is a fiction story! And quite honestly, I don't know if I'm getting it right!)_

"Lucario, you and I have been together for many years now. We've gone through many regions, through many places, through a load of trouble…" They both grimaced at the memories, since they had been in more than one life or death situation. " But we have always pulled through. Lucario, I promise to be there for you, to always be loyal, to protect you, Blake, and Adaira no matter what, to turn your sadness into happiness, to never hurt you, and only death will separate us." He finished by slipping a white gold ring with small sapphires into Lucario's paw.

"**Riley, you and I have been together ever since you were a child and I was a little Riolu. We've done many things, met a lot of people. Yet you're the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life, and now I will. I vow to be with you, to protect you in any way I can, to be forever loyal, to never betray you, to be with you in your darkest hours, and only death will separate us" **She finished by putting a silver ring in Riley's hand. Their rings had 'Everlasting love' written along the band in Unown. Arceus nodded at the couples, accepting their vows.

"**And now, by the power vested in me… by me… I declare you HUSBAND AND BRIDE! You may kiss the brides!" **The couples then shared a fiery, passionate kiss. Everyone at the wedding began clapping and roaring their approval, even the remaining Maples. In the euphoria, no one noticed the beings creeping into the Garden…

**One hour later, in the reception**

Up till now, the reception had been a blast. It was being held in a ball room near the Museum. Riley had accidentally knocked Lucario into the cake, and after trying to ask for forgiveness, she grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it in his face. Everyone laughed a lot at that. Then came the band, playing some lively tunes for the guests to dance to. A Unovan Legendary called Meloetta managed to grab another Unovan named Genesect, who had been brooding in a corner for a while, and she pulled him into the dance floor. Just to make it clear, the Legendaries were in their human forms, except for Mewtwo and Genesect since they didn't have human forms. Kirlia and Max had been dancing near non-stop. As you may remember, Kirlia's can feel the emotions of their trainer (Or in this case, husband) and they dance when that person is feeling happy. Since Max was in a state of absolute bliss, Kirlia had a wish to dance like she never had before. As for Max, he used some of the Berserker's Aura to give himself energy to keep on dancing. When the music ended, everyone clapped to congratulate the musicians. Dragon noticed that a few of them were covered by hoods, but paid it no heed. He began to worry when a hooded figure walked up to the stage. Every step she took was accompanied by a mechanic whirring. It wasn't until she began to sing, however, that Dragon's blood froze, Mind's stomach fell, and the other Guardians looked at the figure oddly. She was singing the lullaby Mind's mother sung to him as a child, and that he sang to his daughter at night (_A/N The one sung in the Jirachi movie)_. There was only one other person who knew that song, and Max had killed her… Or so he thought… He felt rage rising within him. He would _not _accept this, he would _not _let _her _ruin his wedding day. Mind reached down and pressed a button in his suit at the same time he activated the Berserker armor. The suit grew with him, before being covered by the powerful Aura. He rushed forward and grabbed the singer by the neck, causing the hood to fall off. Beneath it was May, half her face changed into a mechanic part. Max began to speak, his voice colder than usual.

"**Well, if it isn't the bitch…" **His grip tightened, and everyone heard the sound of a machine struggling to keep on working. "**You listen to me… if I kill you… You. Stay. DEAD!" **He threw her across the hall, ripping away the cloak and revealing that much of her body had been outfitted with mechanisms. Her leg, her previously missing right hand, the right ear, and left shoulder were all mechanic. She crashed hard into the wall, where the Unown began to make a barrier to keep her in. Gotta hand it to them, those little guys can do just about anything if there's a will strong enough for them to use. Back in the stage, one of the hooded figures facepalmed.

"Why did we decide to let her sing?" Asked a very familiar voice. The figure lowered her hood, revealing Poison. Dragon groaned loudly at the sight of her.

"For the love of Arceus, can't you guys just give us a break?" He asked in an exasperated voice. "Seriously, do we have to wreck your base every time we want to have a while of peace?" A tick mark appeared on Poison's head, as she remembered how she was forced to work along the grunts in rebuilding the main base..

"Ok, enough talk… Let's fight!" The two other hooded figures removed their cloaks and lunged forward, the Deoxys army crashing in through the windows. All the Legendaries returned to their normal forms, the Guardians drew their weapons, and the armored man in the back grinned.

"_Now _the party gets interesting…" He said as he readied his blade.

**Meanwhile, at Altomare Dock**

A small cruiser had just finished docking in Altomare. Out of it came the one thing that comes out of cruisers: Tourists. There were, however, a few exceptions to the rule, such as in the case of these two. One of them was a young woman, around 16, wearing a black shirt under a white vest, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. She had fair skin, light blue eyes, and long, white hair tied in a ponytail. Her most interesting trait, however, was the rapier on her back. How she got on the cruiser with that on her back is beyond my comprehension. The other interesting case was a young man, an Ariados on his side. He had blond hair and light green eyes, and was wearing blue faded jeans and a 'Bonsly Jovi' T-Shirt, with hiker boots and finger-less gloves. They were both here for the same reason: the Hunters. Because of them, both these guys had to get to Altomare, the only safe haven for those with Pokémon mates. They began to walk the same road, unaware of the others presence. They did notice each other when they passed in front of a ballroom, from which a man dressed in the Hunter uniform was sent flying from. This was a wedding the Hunters made a mistake in crashing. A few of them, against the Guardians and the Legendary beings… kinda one sided, huh? All of the grunts were either unconscious or dead, and the only ones that remained were Poison, and her two new companions… One of them was a fairly tall individual, 6'8 feet tall. He had broad shoulders, muscular build, but not overly so. Short brown hair, and a small "five-o-clock shadow" like beard. He had dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He was ramming at the Guardians with what looked like Stone Edge. The second of the companions was a young man. He had spiky red hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing black pants and hoodie. HE was wielding a Scimitar, and in a very professional way. The two interesting cases decided to intervene quickly. One of them, the guy, materialized a ballista the color of his Ariados, and the girl drew her Rapier. She lunged at the man with the scimitar, while the guy hefted his ballista onto his shoulder and began to shoot at everything that moved with a Hunter Symbol, his Ariados shooting her silk at them to mark them and keep them still. For some unknown reason, the Hunter with the Scimitar went into a rage upon seeing the girl with the rapier.

"I finally found you, Amaya…" The girl, now identified as Amaya, widened her eyes when she heard that voice. Both Guardians and Hunters stopped fighting and began to look at the two swordsmen.

"S-S-Shikyo…" She stuttered out, clearly shocked. The man, Shikyo, began to grin like a madman.

"Now, I can finally avenge _her…_" He raised his scimitar, preparing to swing it down on the shocked girl. Before he could do it, however, a pokeball on Amaya's belt snapped open, and a powerful kick struck Shikyo on his chest, sending him skidding back. A very strong-looking Blaziken stood in front of Amaya. "If it isn't the killer… you'll pay for what happened to my mate!" The Blaziken lowered his head in shame for a second, before snapping it back up.

"**Damn it, Shikyo, it was an accident! I already suffer enough because of that day; I don't need you making it worse! You have to move on!" **Shikyo's eyes narrowed.

"Move on, MOVE ON!?" He lunged at the Blaziken, his eyes showing the rage he felt. "MY MATE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! THE ONLY ONE I HAVE EVER LOVED! DEAD!" While they exchanged blows, the Guardians, Legendaries, and Hunters just stared at them. Mind had a bowl of popcorn in his hands, which he occasionally offered to one of the other spectators, Guardian and Hunter, and Pokémon alike. (Except for the Cyborg May)

"Man, talk about entertainment" Mind said before grabbing a few more kernels. "You guys should storm into wedding receptions more often." He offered some popcorn to Poison, who took some.

"Who knew this attack was going to end like this? This is better than the books I have read." Poison muttered while munching on the popcorn. She nearly choked, however, when they felt two malicious Auras in the area. At first, the Guardians thought it was another Hunter, until they saw the Hunters getting ready for battle too. Dragon caught on to the sources quickly: They were right behind them. He fearfully looked over his shoulder, and saw both Kirlia and Lucario with an evil, visible Aura around them. He snapped his head back into place immediately

"Ehh… I think the Hunters… no… all of us are in a lot of trouble…" Everyone, even Shikyo and Amaya, turned around to see what he was talking about. The eyes of the newlywed females screamed murder, and their Auras were full of anger. "I don't know about you… but I'm out of here!" He grabbed Ritias and Latias before using his wings to run away. The Legendary Pokémon, Arceus included, all teleported to the Legendary Hall out of fear. Max turned into the Berserker, grabbed Ayame, Blake, Adaira, and the rest of the Guardians and ran away, grabbing Amaya, her Blaziken, and the other guy with the Ballista as he ran. The armored guy in the back pressed a button and returned to his ship, which sped away as fast as possible. The Hunters stared dumbfounded at the location where the Guardians had ran to, before looking back at the enraged females.

"**You ruined our day…"** Kirlia said with a voice that made the Berserker's spirit sound like a little girl.

"**And you will pay for it…" **Lucario said in a voice similar to Kirlia's.

"Ehh… Tactical Retreat?" Poison asked her companions.

"Good idea!"

"RUUN!" They ran out of the ballroom before the females could get them. "You think the boss will punish us for this?"

"I seriously doubt it, Joseph! We have a very good reason why to retreat!" Poison told the Stone Edge user before jumping onto one of the Deoxys. "Get us out of here!" The Hunters flew away. As they left, the ballroom blew up. In the middle of the destruction stood Kirlia and Lucario, much calmer than before.

"**Ahh… who knew blowing up a building could be so stress-relieving…"**

**In the Shack**

When everyone was settled in the shack (and away from any life threatening situations) Dragon asked the new arrivals for their names.

"I'm Amaya Rozu, I'm from Viridian and this is my mate, Ares the Blaziken" Said Blaziken bowed respectfully to the Guardians, like a fighter would to his opponent.

"**Pleased to meet you, Sacred Guardians."**

"Pleased to meet you too. And you are?" Dragon asked the guy with the Ariados.

"Oh, right. I'm Adrian Rachni, and this is my mate Arina."

"**Hello, nice to meet you!" **Said Arina the Ariados.

'_Man, Misty would have a heart attack if she met this guy" _Dragon thought, amused. After they had both accepted joining the Guardians and the introductions had been finished, Riley and Max went out to look for their wives, hoping they were calm…

**And that's it. Sorry if the end seems too rushed, but that's as far as I got. BTW, I forgot to mention this. Hunter OCs don't need to have a mate or Prime Technique, they can be Bounty Hunters, Killers, fugitives, spies, normal people that needed a job… Anything! And also, though this I had already said, there can only be ONE OF EACH ELEMENT. Just wanted to make it clear. *Holds up the papers Dragon gave him in the beginning* These are the Bios/Descriptions of the OCs: **

**Creator: Electricprincess889**

**Name: Tien Keres ( Means: Angel Death-spirit)**

**Alias: Angel**

**Mate: Giratina, can shrink down to human size with Griseous Orb.**

**Prime Technique: Archery bow with arrows that can cause you to lose your mind. Effectively causing someone to be unable to battle. In some circumstances, the arrows can cause the person to switch side for good and never hurt someone unnecessarily again. Can cause memory loss of all evil things that have been committed by the person.**

**Appearance: Tien is about five eight in height. She has shoulder length wavy black hair with red and yellow streaks in them. Tien has slight Asian features. She wears a grey long sleeved shirt with, what looks like, red, yellow and black paint streaks, matching pants and shoes.**

**Personality: Tien is quiet… Most of the time. If you threaten her or someone she loves, well, you'd better be near a hospital. She has a very sarcastic sense of humor, when you can get her to say anything. Tien stays in the shadows and observes. Very good at blending in. That causes others to avoid her as much as possible. Speaks much more openly when she is more comfortable around someone. Does not give her trust out lightly.  
>Affiliation: Sacred Guardians<strong>

**Creator: Solrac III**

**Name: Joseph Evelyn.  
>Age: 26.<br>****Alias: Stone.**

**Mate: A Tyranitar**** named**** Terra**

**Prime Technique: Aura Warhammer**

**Appearance: 6'8 feet tall. Broad shoulders, muscular build, but not overly so. Short brown hair. A small "five-o-clock shadow" like beard. Dark blue eyes****.**

**Personality: Though an easy enough individual to get along with, and get along with, he prefers not to. Not for any shyness, or mistrust of people, but just because. Has a serious, no nonsense attitude, and is not afraid to speak his mind, and say the painful truth when he has to. Use to be somewhat less so, but since he become a Hunter he has put up mental, and emotional walls, and so has become quit emotionally reserved. The only reason why he hasn't completely lost himself is because his mate. (Backstories will be on the next chapter)**

**Affiliation: King's Hunters**

**Creator: Latiasfan1**

**Name: Adrian Rachni**

**Alias: Guardian of Web**

**Mate: Female Ariados, named Arina.**

**Arina's personality: Silent and patient, but energetic when the need arises. Can assist Adrian by using attacks to keep him safe at close range. She is also able to create bridges and ladders with silk for others.**

**Prime technique: Aura Ballista (a Crossbow that he has to support in a way of a Javelin; rest on shoulder, and use one hand to support and one to fire.)**

**Appearance: Blonde hair with light green eyes. Wears blue faded jeans and a 'Bonsly Jovi' T-Shirt. Wears hiking boots as well, with fingerless leather gloves.**

**Personality: He's adventurous, and loves to explore new areas. He also loves climbing, and has a lot of skill with it, being able to work with Arina to make it easier for others. He's fickle but very loyal to friends, with a bad sense of humor, such as moving items, pulling chairs as you sit, stuff like that.**

**Guardian: Well suited to a support role as his Prime Technique is powerful, but long ranged. He has little close combat skill, so would climb to somewhere high and start shooting. Also ballista are anti-armor, so can be best used when against large groups where he can shoot a lot at once or any machines the Hunters use.**

**Affiliation: Sacred Guardians**

**Creator: Arrow Ridari**

**Name: Amaya "Maya" Rozu**

**Alias: Thorn**

**Mate: Blaziken named Ares**

**Prime Technique: Risen Rapier (About a dozen Aura Rapiers, all under her control)**

**Appearance: She wears a white vest, with a black shirt underneath, and jeans.**

**Personality: Perceptive, shy, doesn't take crap from anybody. Very untrusting of anyone outside her Pokémon team.**

**Affiliation: Sacred Guardians.**

**Creator: Arrow Ridari (I never said you were limited to one OC, did I?)**

**Name: Shikyo Rozu**

**Alias: Death**

**Mate: Deceased, was accidentally killed by Ares. Was named Thana.**

**Prime Technique: Shaded Scimitar (he vanishes into the shadows and comes out somewhere else with his scimitar, like shadow force, but he merely just blends with the shadows.)**

**Appearance: Has red spiky hair and green eyes. Has tanned skin. Wears a black hoodie and black pants.**

**Personality/ Bio: Both Amaya and him were best friends. Amaya had confessed her love for Ares, her starter, Blaziken, and he confessed his love for Thana. But, Amaya and he were battling in the league, when an overpowered Flamethrower from Ares melted Thana to her death. Betrayed by his best friend and sister, Katsu attacked Amaya in a fit of rage. Ares saved her and ran off to the Pokémon Center, while Katsu disappeared. As he mourned over his loss, a Darkrai approached him and gave him a chance for revenge. He accepted it, changing his name to Shikyo. He quickly rose in ranks and lost all traces of his former, happy go-lucky self. His main goal is to kill Ares to make Amaya suffer, for a mate for a mate, but he does not want to kill Amaya, as she his twin. He is ruthless, cruel, and merciless, and does not flinch at harming and killing others.**

**Ok then, this is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	28. Clipped Wings!

***Wearing a Count von Count costume* Ah! Velcome my readers! I am vearing zis in respect of ze deceased Count von Count. Ok, enough with the accent talk, it's kinda annoying to write… Ok, so last time, the Altomare Ballroom was torn apart by two very angry females, and the Guardians and Hunters ended up in a tie, since their battle was cancelled because of the aforementioned females. We also had four OCs introduced last time: Joseph, Adrian, Amaya, and Shikyo. Two Guardians and two Hunters. And May is alive… damn it, the bitch just won't stay dead…**

***BOOM!***

**Piece of advice? Never give lodging to mortal enemies… The Hunters moved in to the Ship a while ago, and ever since it's been one fight after another. *An alarm starts sounding, and the screen shows a destroyed room, with many computers lying around* Oh that's it! *Becomes surrounded by light and darkness, creating an armor, and makes two morning stars out of light* I'm joining the fray! Kyukage! Help me out here!**

**Kyukage: *Readying senbon* Let's do this!**

**Enjoy the chapter while Kyukage and I beat the crap out of both Guardians and Hunters!**

**AND I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN DRAW! PM ME FOR DETAILS!**

**The Shack**

All of the Guardians were busy working on a strange contraption. This contraption was the size of a full room of the Shack, and it had many screens. The only problem was, none of them knew squat about electronics, programming…

*BZZZT!*

Flame got blown back by a strong electric current, her hair in an afro, and a dazed look on her eyes. Thunder quickly rushed to her aid and drained away the excess electricity.

"You ok, sister?" She asked, concerned. Flame shook her head and looked at Thunder.

"Last time I try to connect something… Why don't we hire a professional for this?" Dragon sighed and answered the question… for the seventh time…

"I already told you, Sister, no electrician or technician would be able to connect this properly. We have to connect it in a way that it will track down Auras… OW!" Dragon yelped when a quick spark hit his finger. "Besides, we'd have to erase their memories as soon as they were done. Hey, Mind! Your daughter is munching the wires!" The mentioned Guardian rushed to his daughter and got her away from the cables. She may have been smarter than the average baby, but Amaya still had the tendency to bite things to soothe her itching gums, since her teeth were growing. All of the Guardians chuckled a bit at Max's panicked face. Adrian asked Arina to help him out with the wiring, using her web to stick the cables were they belonged, while Amaya asked Ares to help with the welding. Tien and Giratina were also helping in a slightly peculiar way: They were using the Distortion World's crystals to create a worldwide connection. You may be wondering just what were the Guardians building. They were making a machine to track the Hunter's Aura, allowing them to track their moves and locate their bases. Of course, it was hard, since they had to calibrate the machine, connect it, bring it online, and then use it to scan all 5 regions. They all seriously doubted there was Hunter presence in Unova, but it didn't hurt to give it a check.

"Hey, Brother?" Dragon turned to Liza, who was obviously talking to him.

"What is it, sister?"

"Well… something weird has been happening lately…" Dragon's eyes showed concern. "When I materialize my scythe, it starts to waver. I can barely hold it up now…" Before Dragon could ask for more information, Steel flew right between them, having electric spasms. Dragon sighed in annoyance.

"We'll continue this later…" Liza nodded before heading over to help. Dragon approached the wriggling Guardian and placed a light bulb on his head. Said light bulb lit up as it drained the electricity in Steel.

"Thanks… gah, my head is killing me…" Dragon chuckled at Steel's pain, before removing the light bulb. "I'm starting to think this thing won't work…" At that point, Tien and Giratina came back, carrying a small load of crystal. Each of those crystals had a miniature image of a city.

"Oh good, you're back. ADRIAN, AMAYA! GET OVER HERE AND HELP US INSTALL THESE!"

"COMING!" Amaya and Adrian stopped their current actions and headed over to help put the crystals in.

"**Remember, don't break them, or the results could be disastrous!" **Warned Giratina, knowing full well how the Distortion World was connected to the human world.

"Yeah, yeah, we know…" It was then, however, that a crystal depicting a city in Unova fell, shattering. Upstairs, the TV's transmission of children shows was interrupted by a news anchor, saying how a building had collapsed in Unova for no apparent reason. On the bright side, it had been a Hunter Factory, so who cares. "So, where do these go?"

"In each of those sockets over there. After they've been installed, I'll feed them the Auras we got from our last Hunter encounter. This will allow us to track them over the regions… hopefully…" Everyone sweat dropped at Dragon's uncertainty, especially considering the amount of shocking incidents that had happened.

"Dragon, if this ends up in a blast, I swear I'll personally beat you up." Max deadpanned.

"Second it…"

"Third…"

"Make that four…"

"OK, OK, I GET IT! Geez, thanks for the confidence…" They finished setting up the machine, fed it the Aura, and hooked it up to the city's main electric network. "Ok guys, this… might blow up…"

"Sure… wait… WHAT!?" Dragon ignored the shout of fear of the other Guardians and turned on the machine. Mind turned into the Berserker and everyone got behind him, since he was about the only thing in the house's basement that could possibly survive the explosion. Instead of a boom, however, everyone heard a strong BEEP! Upon peeking out of the Berserker, they saw the crystals glowing and the screens each showing a radar-like display of each city. Strangely enough, none of them had any strong Hunter Aura, only a few remainders of them passing by, and on no predictable pattern.

"Told ya guys it'd work!" Dragon said enthusiastically, but on the inside he was saying: '_Holy crap, thank Arceus it worked!' _He then noticed how Maya (which was Amaya's nickname) Adrian, and Tien were staring with wide eyes at the screen. He turned around and saw… Hunter Aura in Pallet. His eyes turned completely cold afterwards.

"Guardians… move out…" He said in a cold, steely voice, causing all the Guardians to run to the stairs. "Before we do, however… TIEN, ADRIAN, AMAYA!" The mentioned Guardians stopped dry on their tracks, slightly startled by their leader calling them out. Dragon threw each of them a package, marked with the symbol of their mate's type. "The tailor finished these a few hours ago, hope you like them!" The Guardians opened their packages to reveal… their own versions of the Guardian costume. Tien's suit, cape, and hat were black, and the spheres on the gloves were red. Adrian's suit and cape were a shade of green much darker than Max's, and his hat and gloves spheres were white, like the silk his mate spat. Amaya's suit was a dark orange, and the gloves had spikes on the knuckles. "Suit up, and get ready to leave!"

**The outskirts of Pallet**

The Hunters were worried about the most recent plan their oh-so-great leader had come up with: A full frontal assault on Pallet, the hometown of the Guardian leader and the place where some of the strongest Pokémon were kept by Prof. Oak. The Aura Hunters all protested, saying it was suicide, but the Darkrai (A.K.A King Roland of Almia) silenced them by reminding them of the leverage he had on each of them…

_Flashback!_

"_WHAT?!" The screeching voice of Poison resounded through the base, causing many grunts to cover their ears. "You can't be serious, if we did that we'll end up dead!"_

"_As much as I want Ares dead, even I know this plan is just bound to get us killed." Shikyo told the slightly deranged Darkrai. Joseph simply nodded, showing his agreement with the other two. They had just received the order to attack and take control of Pallet town, and saw some videos which included one of a Tauros pack stomping a Plasma grunt to death._

"_I'm sorry, your highness, but we're declining this mission…" The Darkrai smirked as the Hunters began to walk away, and pressed a button, changing the display on the screens. One of them showed a Venomoth and a Tyrannitar being held at gunpoint, another showed a lot of people in cells, and the third showed a container with what looked like a half-formed Snover. The Hunters were forced to stop dry at the sight. _

"_**Oh, you want to decline the mission? Maybe you should reconsider. It'd be a shame if **_**something **_**happened to those you hold dear…" **__The Hunters nodded at their leader, all thinking the same thing._

'you bastard…'

_Flashback end!_

And that's how they ended up here, about to go into some suicide mission while their newest victim/teammate was sent to investigate the collapse of a Hunter Weapon factory in Unova.

"All right guys, let's get this show on the road… WHOA!" Poison jumped from her place when a black arrow impaled itself at her feet.

"What's the matter, a bit jumpy?" She recognized the voice of the girl that they had been sent to capture a few weeks ago, the one with the Giratina.

"All right, Tien, enough with taunting the enemy, let's just take care of them quickly…" A giant green beast rushed out of the woods, attempting to tackle the Hunters into submission. They managed to dodge it and dropped into a fighting stance. Shikyo managed to see a few things moving from the woods towards Pallet, leaving only three figures behind. Joseph materialized his prime technique, a Warhammer, as he felt the vibrations through the stone beneath them.

"Guys, get ready, who knows what they might try…" No sooner she had said that, when a dual scythe flew out of the woods, straight at them. Joseph batted it away, making it land squarely in its owner's hands. Liza twirled her scythe a couple of times before rushing forward. At the same time, Dragon and Amaya ran out of the woods. Maya's Prime Technique was quite a sight: About a dozen rapiers, not unlike the one she has on her back at all times, made of orange aura were flying around her. Sadly, I am unable to write this battle. It was too much of a blur for anyone to write. In fact, all you could see was some colored blurs clashing against each other: Orange against black (Amaya and Shikyo) Blue against Purple (Dragon vs. Poison) and light blue against dark brown (Flight vs Joseph) There was, however, one part of this extremely fast battle that went in slow motion. Poison jumped away from Dragon's sword slash, before retaliating with some poisoned knives. Dragon tried to deflect them, and succeeded… and that's when _it _happened. One of the knives was barely deflected, to the point where it missed Dragon by an inch… but it hit Flight instead… right in the lower spinal cord. Her scream of pain made both Dragon and Maya freeze. Dragon turned his head around, his eyes wide with fear.

'_No… please, no…' _But yes… Flight collapsed into a heap right in front of their eyes, the knife burning the skin around the impact area before dissolving. Dragon's eyes were wide, his pupils as small as possible. '_w-what have I DONE?' _He shouted the order to retreat. Flight only watched her leader and teammate rush to her side, before blacking out…

**Two hours later, in Altomare Pokémon Center**

Pain. That's all Flight could feel as she woke up. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of the other Guardians, all with worried and gloom expressions on their faces. She tried to say something, but was only able to cough. This was enough, however, to get the Guardians at her side immediately, except for Dragon who stood on the far edge of the room, his cape covering him.

"You're awake!" She heard Flame yell, her eyes full of joy and concern.

"Yeah, I guess I am… what happened with Pallet?" Adrian sighed before answering.

"We managed to evacuate everyone in Pallet, even the Pokémon, but we lost the town…" Liza looked a little downcast by that, but Flame's old cheery personality resurfaced.

"Don't move, I'll go get Nurse Joy!" The Guardian ran out of the room as fast as a wildfire. However, the minute she left, the cheery nurse came in through the other door.

"Oh my! I see you're finally awake!" The Nurse said as she ran over to check all of her vitals. "Ok, all of you make room!" No one moved, however. "I said… GET OUT OF MY WAY!" That did the trick all right. The Guardians instantly moved away from the bed, and away from the slightly bipolar nurse. "Now, miss Liza, I'm going to run a series of simple tests." Flight nodded and lied still as the Nurse took her blood pressure, breathing rate, temperature… you know, the basics. "Well, all seems to be good. Why don't you stand up and walk a bit?" She nodded at the nurse as she used her hands to sit up. But when she commanded her legs to move out of bed, they didn't budge. In fact, she couldn't even feel them… "Is something wrong?"

"I-I don't know… I-I can't feel my legs…" Dragon's eyes widened again as he stood in the corner.

'_No… anything but that… please lord Arceus… not that…' _He turned around to see the Nurse poking Liza's feet with her pen. They didn't move… no reaction… no reflexive movement away from the offending object… nothing… Dragon walked out of the E.R., unnoticed, and went straight to the Shack. He walked in, ignoring the mates of the Guardians, Latias included, and locked himself in his room. From the inside, they could hear the one thing no one, absolutely _no one, _had heard in over 8 years now: The mighty Dragon, was crying.

***Running away at intense speed* GAAH! THE GUARDIANS WANT ME DEAD! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! *dodges under a blast burn from Charizard* HOW THE HELL DID I GO FROM BEATING THEM TO THEM BEATING ME!**

**Kyukage: JUST KEEP RUNNING YOU IDIOT!**

**BLADEOFTHEPOET, LOGGING OUT**


	29. All-Seer!

***Author is hiding behind a wall, armor heavily dented and broken. Horrible gashes are visible on the uncovered parts. Holding a blade and breathing heavily, author turns to the readers* Hey guys… sorry for my disheveled state… Berserker Max is guarding the transporter room while the other Guardians and their Pokémon mates are chasing me in revenge for Liza's legs… I can't even Shadow Teleport because they'll sense my Aura, even through the shadows… I hope you enjoy this chapter while I keep on running from these guys (Any kind of backup will be graciously accepted! Seriously, HEEEELP!) Oh, and I'd like to thank (And ask of you to do the same) Cheep the Hedgehog, artist behind the new cover! Also, I recently read a story called 'Champions meet Heroes', by Ares'sbestlittletaunter. I really recommend it!**

**Altomare, random street on the way to the Shack.**

The Guardians were guiding a depressed Liza back to the shack, Riley pushing her wheelchair along. Following close behind were Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latios. The latter was sporting a beauty of a bruise in his chest, where Ritias had punched him. They walked in a sad silence, each one coping with what had happened. They passed through the gate to the Garden… and found the Shack completely destroyed, bits of wood everywhere. Two rooms _did _survive, though: The library, and the room of the Aura Tracker. The Pokémon were all busy trying to get the place back together.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" Max hollered, getting the attention of every Pokémon and Pokemorph in the garden. Latias approached them with a sad look on her face.

"**Ash lost it. He came home, ignoring all of us, and went into our room. From inside, we heard him crying. Next thing we know, he's wrecking the Shack out of anger and frustration. Right now, he's locked himself in the library and is looking for something." **The Guardians looked at each other for a second, worried for their leader, and headed to the remains of the house. When they got to the library, they could hear the sound of pages turning and someone muttering.

"come on… aura can do… where is it?" Came the words from the room. Mind walked over and began to knock.

"Hey! Dragon! You there!" No answer came. Mind began to knock harder. "We know you're there! We can perfectly hear you!" The muttering stopped, but still no one came to answer the door. "Oh, that's it, stand back everyone!" Everyone took a couple steps back as Max engaged his Berserker armor. The giant green being punched the door off its hinges… no wait… he punched it so hard the hinges were sent flying along. (He ripped it off the wall!) The door was sliced in half by an Aura Sword. Its owner was sitting down on a desk, two giant piles of books at either side. The titles included 'Healing Aura', 'Aura Regeneration', and even 'Aura manipulation for dummies'. Dragon was burying himself in five books at a time, frantically looking for something. Tien peaked into the room, her gaze settling on the Aura for Dummies book.

"Finally come to terms with it?" She said, smirking. Everyone else peaked into the room, and didn't notice Flight's wheelchair rolling down towards the Machine's room, Flight included. They all approached their reading leader, who didn't even acknowledge their presence. At some point in which Dragon raised his head a little, Web (Adrian Rachni) placed a pen in the book as a bookmark, and proceeded to slam it shut right in front of Dragon's nose, snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? Who? What? When? Where?" He turned his head into a different direction with each word, before settling on his teammates. "Oh, hey guys…" He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, like a certain blond shinobi. When he opened his eyes, though, he had many Prime Techniques aimed at his head.

"Dragon…" Thunder began, her voice cackling with fury, quite literally. "Would you mind telling us what got you so angry that we have to rebuild our home yet again!" Dragon sighed, slightly unfazed by his 'sister's' rage.

"Flight's condition…" This elicited a chorus of 'huh!?' from the teams. "It's my fault she's like this… I have to do something to get her back on her feet!" Tears started to gather in his eyes, some of them falling on the books cover (_A/N No, this won't do anything!) _The moment was perfect for a painting: the Guardians, all staring at their crying leader… the moment was shattered when Maya gave Dragon a punch in the chest.

"Don't give us that crap!" She yelled at him, slightly frightening everyone. "Sure, _maybe_ the knife that hit her was deflected by you, _maybe _she lost her ability to walk, but don't go taking all the blame!" Dragon was silent, slowly accepting what one of his newest sisters. Before he could say anything, though, an angry voice pierced through the wooden walls.

"WOULD ANYONE MIND HELPING ME!" Dragon made a quick headcount…

"Guys… who's taking care of Flight?" Everyone, Human, Pokémon, and in-between looked at each other, silently telling each other 'not me'. Riley, who had been pushing the chair, chuckled nervously, before bolting out of the room as fast as he could, quickly followed by everyone else. They found Flight trying to keep her chair from falling down a small cliff by impaling one of her scythe's blades into the ground. However, the thing she had told Dragon about was happening: The scythe was wavering. Dragon rushed forward, moving as fast as he could. He barely managed to grab the wheels before it stumbled backwards. "You ok?"

"A little rattled… Where the hell is Steel? The idiot broke the hard brakes!" Said Guardian had _coincidentally _vanished. Flight was about to go pound the hell out of him when she felt a strange pulse coming from the machine. "H-hey, did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Mind asked her. The pulse went off again.

"That… that pulse coming from the machine…" Just then, the machine began to beep loudly. Hunter Aura had been detected. "Never mind… you guys go over to the alert, I'll stay here and help the Pokémon rebuild the shack… somehow." Though reluctant at first, the Guardians were finally convinced to leave Flight with their mates (she convinced them by throwing her Scythe at them over and over until it faded).

**30min. later. Littleroot, Sinnoh.**

Poison, Joseph and Shikyo stood on the trees of the forest near littleroot, waiting for the time to strike. Another person was with them, dressed the same way as them: A Guardian/Hunter suit, but a light green color, and had swirls on the orbs of the gloves. She had pale skin and long, black hair. Her eyes were hazel, and her skin showed a few sunburns here and there. Her eyes showed a shadow of despair in them, and her thoughts revealed why.

'_Damn that shadow… if he didn't have Bravey I wouldn't be here…' _She thought sadly, while cursing the Hunter Leader. She knew that if she didn't obey the bastard, he'd kill her mate. Unless, of course, she got help from the Guardians, and she seriously doubted they'd help an enemy. Speaking of the Guardians, her thoughts were ripped away when a wave of yellow, electrically charged shuriken impaled themselves in front of her face. Similar things happened to her 'teammates'. A black arrow impaled itself at Poison's feet, a much larger arrow nearly ran Shikyo through, and a Psycho Cut was thrown at Joseph. The Hunters jumped off their trees and into the safety below… only to find themselves surrounded by the Guardians. The ones that had launched the attacks quickly joined with the others. They were all glaring at Poison.

"You… because of you one off our teammates is down!" Flame yelled, outraged. Poison's brain raced to think when she had done that, and remembered when her knife was deflected by Dragon.

"Me? Oh no, my knife was perfectly aimed at your leader. If _he _hadn't deflected it, she would've been ok!" Dragon's head lowered when Poison said that, sinking back into the trauma mode.

"Oh, great…" Mind started. "Just when we finally manage to get him out of depression, you go and put him back in it!" Max materialized his armor and rushed towards the Hunters. The three veteran ones, used to this strategy, quickly moved out of the way. The new one, though, was shocked when she saw the smallest of the Guardians turn into a giant monster. She had barely comprehended what had happened when the Berserker slammed into her, sending her stumbling backwards. Before losing consciousness, she materialized what looked like a spiked battle fan made of light green aura, and threw it at the Berserker. The last thing she was her fan ricocheting off the armor and drive itself into a nearby tree, nearly cutting it. The Hunters were forced to retreat early this time, unable to match the revenge hungry Guardians. Flight's incident gave them a drive to fight that no foe could have possibly withstood, especially Dragon. His blade was bordering on Sacred Technique, but he didn't have enough resolve to summon it. Seeing their disadvantage, Poison shouted the order to retreat. The Hunters, however, forgot a little detail: Their newest teammate.

**30min. later, the almost complete shack.**

The Guardians arrived to see their home almost fully reconstructed. Their mates and the rest of Ash's Pokémon had gotten proficient in rebuilding. On Dragon's back lied the Hunter, still unconscious.

"Ok, guys, get her on the interrogation chair. I'll go check on Flight." Riley took the girl off of Dragon's shoulders and took her inside, while Dragon headed over to the machine room. He could feel Flight's aura coming from there, but something was… different. As much as he could feel her in the Machine Room, he could sense her in all of Altomare, and in some of the coastal cities. '_What the heck is this?' _He got his answer when he went inside. He saw Flight, still in her chair, surrounded by the Reverse Crystals that gave the machine its radar ability. Some sort of essence was flowing from them and into her, causing the room to glow brightly. Once the light died down, Dragon saw that Flight's clothes and eyes had changed. Her clothes now had purple vine-like decorations flowing through it, and her eyes were now silver. "F-Flight?"

She turned to face him, smiling. Her eyes actually seemed to glow with the power of the crystals.

"Call me All-Seer, Dragon."

**With the others**

They had just finished strapping the Hunter into the interrogation chair. Around it stood Kirlia, Latias and Gallade, all in standby to use a Psychic Shock to knock out the Hunter or to prove her mind to see if she was telling the truth. The remaining Guardians were standing in front of the chair, except Tien. She was standing crouched in the shadows. Max stepped forward, his shield forming in his arm as he walked. He was about to back hand the Hunter when she moaned in slight pain, waking up. She gasped when she saw the Guardians standing in front of her, and seeing the one that had rammed into her right in front of her with a forest green shield in his hand. She could tell, by the chair, the look in the teen's eyes, and by the fact she could feel the chair connected to her aura, that this was an interrogation. Normal people would've freaked out instantly, but this girl had some fight left in her.

"HEY! Let me go! Where am I!?" Mind's gaze sharpened and he closed in on her.

"WE ask the questions here. What's your name?" Even though she wanted to just tell them everything and release herself from Hunter control, she had an image to keep. She pretended to resist for a while, making sarcastic comments that Tien take out a notebook and write them down. Unknown to the girl, who had said she was called Mayumi Alice, the three Psychics were slowly drawing information from her brain, the one they could access anyway. Whenever they found something that could be used as blackmail against her, they transferred it to Max's mind. They were about to give up, when Kirlia found something that would break her will to resist, as fake as it was. When Mind received it, he smirked.

"Tell you what, if you tell us what we want to know…" He left the sentence hanging for dramatic effect. "We will save your mate."

That did the trick. Mayumi's eyes snapped open, showing increased concern for her mate, and a small glimmer of victory.

'_HA! I got them to offer what I wanted them to do in the first place! I'm a genius~'_

'_You know, you could've just asked for it…' _She yelped a little when a female voice rang in her head, and she finally noticed the psychic types around the room. '_If you had explained the situation we would've helped' _Mayumi simply huffed, a little annoyed.

"All right, I'll tell you what I know of the Hunters…" She told them of how she was captured, and how the base she was being kept in contained 4 more cells that had names in them: One of them said Poison and the cries of a venomoth were heard within. The second and third one said Joseph, and the sounds of a pained Tyrannitar came from one. The other had humans in it. The third one had Shikyo written on it, and it had what looked like a half formed Snover in a tank. The last one, which had no name, was where her mate was being kept. The Psychics confirmed this information was true, and Max moved on to the most important question.

"And where is this base?" Mayumi sighed, feeling they wouldn't believe her if she told them.

"it's in a place called Chicole Village…" Mind tilted his head, trying to think of where that village was.

"You're lying, that village doesn't exist…"

"Not in the main regions…" Max tensed when she said that, remembering the tale of the Aura War.

"Where is it, then?" Mayumi lifted her head, and looked straight at Max's eyes. A whole minute passed before she spoke.

"It's in the Almia Region…"

**BAM! PLOT TWIST HAS BEEN ENGAGED! Did any of you see that coming? I doubt it, I don't think I've given any kind of indication that there were Hunters currently stationed in Almia. Anyway, the Guardians forgave me for Watchtower's (Flight's) legs because I gave her a big role to fill. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**

**Name: Mayumi Alyce**

**Alias:Wind **

**Mate: A Braviary**

**Prime Technique: Aura Battle Fans**

**Appearance:A pale girl with long black hair, Mayumi has hazel eyes and several sunburned places on her , not too descriptive...**

**Personality: Very sarcastic and harsh, Mayumi can never warm up to anybody can also be very.../cruel/...But at the best of times, she is funny and still sarcastic, although she always has that glimmer of slight kindness.**

**NOTE: Mayumi's introduction and Flight's incident are NOT connected in any way. Flight's incident was planned from the very beginning.**

**Secondary Note: FINE, FINE! I changed Watchtower's name to All-Seer...**


	30. In and out of Almia!

**Hello again my readers! Ok, first off, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed (And sent back-up! You saved my life!). Second: I'd like to rectify that Flight/All-Seer (changed the name from Watchtower) will NOT walk again, though she will learn an Aura Skill that will help her get around. And Third: Get ready for what will surely be an interesting meeting: Guardians and Rangers! The Aura using defenders meet the Styler users! It's gonna be interesting, I'm sure. Now, enough of me talking, and more story!**

**Dragon: BladeOfThePoet does not own Pokémon, its characters, or rights. All of these belong to Nintendo and Gamefreak.**

**Vientown, Almia**

Kellyn stared lazily at the roof, wondering if something exciting would happen. The last thing that had happened that required his skill was when Ollie and Elaine got married and he had to chase the 'bouquet' around. Who knew Shaymins were that fast… He sighed and looked over at the other Rangers in the Vientown Ranger Station, where Prof. Hastings had assigned him to work for the next few weeks. Elaine was, as usual, tinkering with something in her hand. She had disassembled half of the machines of the Ranger Station, rebuilt them, and repeated over and over again. Her husband, Ollie, was taking his last year at the Ranger Academy, studying to become a Ranger himself. At first, he was going to go for the Mechanic career, but the guy was hopelessly useless when it came to machines (Which, Kellyn had to admit, didn't surprise him, considering Ollie set fire to the woods trying to oil a Gigaremo) and he said being an Operator was too boring (Which earned him a punch from Rhythmi, who was nearby). As for the others, Barlow was hitting a punching bag, with his partner jumping up from time to time, scoring a hit of his own. The local operator was sipping on her coffee, waiting for the phone to ring with orders from the RU. Crawford was working on his afro, possibly trying to fetch something out of it like many times before. As long as it wasn't another one of his bad jokes like the last time, no one cared. Then there was Luana. Kellyn couldn't help but chuckle when he thought about her. Not long after the Altru Tower incident, they had gotten together. Her slightly hyperactive nature simply drew him. Kyle and Rhytmi had also gotten together, though in their relationship it was Rhythmi who had the power. Anyway, Luana was currently on a mission to investigate a strange energy flux near the beach. It was a simple, routine patrol mission, shouldn't take her more than a few minutes… even though she had left more than three hours ago.

'_Come on, Kellyn, no need to worry. I'm sure she just met up with a friend on the way back and lost track of time…' _Kellyn was about to fall asleep, when his Vatonage Styler began to ring. He pressed the 'answer' button and was met with the panicked voice of Luana.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! I need help! Anyone who can hear this, I need urgent back up!" That's all Kellyn needed to hear before running out of the station, all of the other rangers in tow. The Vatonage Styler's gems were glowing, as if reacting to something. Upon arriving at the beach, they saw Luana struggling to dodge the attacks of several people, along with some Pokémon. Among those Pokémon was a…

"DARKRAI!" Kellyn, having had to go through the Altru incident, immediately thought that the Darkrai had brainwashed these humans into attacking Luana. He turned his styler on, full power, and launched the capture disk at the Darkrai. It never got to its intended target, though. As the disk neared the Nightmare, one of the humans, dressed in a dark purple version of what all the attacking humans were wearing, sliced it in half with a halberd.

"HEY! Disks off my mate!" Kellyn was barely able to comprehend what she said. It had been two years since his capture disk had last been broken, and it had been easily repaired before his partner Pokémon ran off. This time, it had been split clean in half. The Pokémon he had befriended all ran off, not having anything to connect them to their ranger anymore. His Pachirisu, his current partner, did stay at his side. After all the years they had been together, Pachirisu had become a real friend, not just from the styler. Still, a ranger without a Styler was like a trainer without any Pokémon: useless. Unless, of course, you were Barlow. In that case…

"TARGET CLEAR!" In that case you could just use the 'special field move'. Barlow decided he'd go for the easiest one to tackle down: The smallest one wearing the green clothing. One thing happened, however, that made all of the rangers stop in their tracks (Except Barlow, unfortunately). The little kid, upon seeing Barlow, turned into a green giant that easily doubled the biggest ranger in size. Barlow tried to stop himself, but he was unable to do so before being grabbed and smacked into the ground repeatedly. (_A/N If you have watched The Avengers, think of the scene where Hulk smashes Loki into Tony's floor.) _Barlow groaned from his new position on the ground, where he lied on a small crater. Another of the oddly garbed humans, this one dressed in blue, groaned loudly.

"Mind, we were _supposed _to _negotiate _with the Rangers, not knock one of them unconscious!" Dragon yelled at the Berserker Mind. The giant armored Guardian simply raised his hands in defeat, before dissolving his armor.

"Sorry. In my defense, I either transformed and pummeled _him, _or he pummeled me. I chose the one in which I don't end up on the floor in pain." They didn't notice Kellyn quickly typing a message into his Styler until it was too late. He sent the message to the union, requesting urgent, damn near elite back up against several hostiles. A couple of minutes later, 10 rangers landed on their Staraptors, surrounding the Guardians. All of the present gave Mind a pointed glare. "I'm getting lectured for this, aren't I?"

"A long, _long _lecture Mind…" One of the rangers, which turned out to be Sven, stepped towards them, his Luxray walking at his side. "If this ends up getting us in trouble, Mind, I swear I'll make you wash all the dishes for the rest of the year…" It was a well-known fact along the inhabitants of the Shack that Max despised dish duty, so it was the perfect punishment.

"Now, pardners, I want you to introduce yourselves one at a time, 'k?" Sven told the Guardians, clearly angry at the state of his fellow Rangers. Each of the Guardians said his/her name as they stepped forward.

"I am Dragon."

"Flame"

"Thunder"

"Ice"

"Fight"

"Angel"

"Web"

"Ground'

"Steel"

"Mind" They finished introducing themselves. Kellyn, however, noticed something as he cradled the unconscious Luana against his chest.

"Hey, one of them is missing! And the Pokémon that were with them are gone too!" Kellyn noticed the one clad in blue, obviously the leader, smirking. He was about to ask what was so funny when the hole of a Darkrai's Dark Void opened behind them. All of the Guardians jumped into it, leaving a dumbfounded group of rangers behind. "I knew it, they're working for that evil Darkrai…"

**Dark Void**

The Dark Void was… well, dark and void-like. However, since Dragon had placed that Aura blocker on Darkrai several months ago, they could get into the void easily. They didn't find out about this little fact until one day that Shadow accidentally tripped and fell into one of the holes when Darkrai was practicing. The Void made traveling much faster too, and time moved slower inside, meaning that they could plan their next moves… or just lecture one of their members.

"DAMN IT MAX!" Flame's voice resounded through the nothingness of the Dark Void. "You just HAD to pound that ranger into the ground, didn't you!" Typhlosion, Flygon, and Darkrai were all holding Flame back to keep her from mauling Max.

"Geez, I already said I was sorry! But the idiot came running at me in a way that would've normally crushed three of my ribs, my left femur, and pulverized my left arm, what did you expect me to do, just stand there?" Mind said defensively.

"Enough." Dragon's ice-cold voice pierced through the void, stopping the conversation. "Thanks to Max, plan A is out of the question. I highly doubt the Rangers will help now that we left one of their members in the hospital. We'll have to go for Plan B." Dragon drew a rolled up piece of paper from his cape and opened it, showing what looked like a battle strategy. "We will enter the village, and assume every living person is a Hunter. After all, a base the size our hostage described must require a lot of people, and they must be living close by. No mercy on _anyone_"The Guardians nodded glumly at his words, which were laced with sadness. This was what they called a Purge Mission: Go into the targeted town, and clear it of any human life. Luckily, they hadn't had to do any of those yet. The problem with this Chicole Village was that it had a massive base underneath it. All-seer had seen it after all.

"_There is no need for a purge, you know…" _After a flash of light, a ghostly image of All-Seer appeared in the void, her eyes flashing with power. "_Those who are _real _hunters will have Mental Activations, right? That should make them easier to identify from normal folks. You should also consider that Hunters will always carry the corrupted Aura of Shadow Crystals on them, since they use them in their weapons."_

"And _that's _why we call you All-Seer!" Mind whooped, happy he didn't have to kill innocents. No one reminded him that Liza had called herself that.

"Ok, Guardians, you heard the lady. MOVE OUT!"

**Vientown, a few minutes later**

A man was walking down the road of Chicole Village, heading over to a place called Partner Farm. He had a Samurott walking at his side, with three bags slung over her back. Two of the bags continuously moved, as if the contents inside were trying to hit each other.

"**Charles, they're at it again…"** The Samurott said, a little exasperated.

"On it, Charlotte." The man, now identified as Charles, place a hand on the fighting bags, causing them to calm down. "Sandra, Mike, quit fighting. We're almost to our destination." The contents of the bag stopped fighting, but they still shook from time to time. This man was Charles Scholar, a Pokémon-Human physician. He had brown hair, and was wearing a standard doctor coat, perfectly white. He took great pride of his work, especially since he had helped so many people. As he walked down the road, he saw a group of rangers dragging a bigger ranger down the road. "Hello, Rangers, do you need some help?" Kellyn, who had been trying to drag Barlow's unconscious form while the Operator carried Luana (Kellyn didn't trust Crawford to do it) turned around, and nearly passed out of joy when he saw the doctor's coat.

"Oh, yes, please!" The doctor hurried over to the unconscious and bruised Rangers, his usually happy face adopting a serious expression. He began checking on Barlow, since he was the one that looked like he had gone through Tartarus and back.

"Dear Arceus, what happened to him? He looks like someone smashed him against the ground!" Charles said that as a mere comparison, but by the looks the Rangers gave him, he wasn't that far off. "Well, he doesn't have anything life threatening at the moment, but I can feel a few cracked ribs over here. I suggest he doesn't do anything too strenuous for a while. As for the lady…" Just as he was going to check on Luana, Kellyn's little sister came running, soot covering her face.

"BIG BROTHER!" She sounded like she was in supreme panic. "BIG BROTHER, COME QUICKLY! SOME MEAN PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING THE FARM!" Kellyn's mind instantly went to the people that had attacked them at the beach. He ran into the Ranger Station and grabbed one of the spare capture disks. He quickly re-captured Pachirisu to use his assist, and ran out, hurrying towards the village. As he neared the place, he heard the distinctive sound of gunshots. He started running faster, cursing himself for not having a Doduo at the moment. He ran into the farm, expecting to see his father being held gunpoint. What he saw was completely the other way around. His father, along with a few other men dressed in a black uniform, which had a crossed out pokeball with a crown on top, were shooting at the humans that had attacked him earlier. The gems in his styler began to glow harshly, and he quickly saw that the bullets began to glow an eerie purple color.

'_D-dark shards!? Why is my father shooting bullets with Dark Shards!?' _Kellyn's father hadn't noticed him yet, apparently. Kellyn witnessed how his father said something he never expected to hear from him.

"DIE YOU ABOMINATIONS!" He threw away the hand-gun he was using and drew a shotgun. Judging by how the crystals were glowing, Kellyn guessed that the bullet casings inside the shotgun were filled with Dark Shards. One round was fired, but the giant armor that took out Barlow moved in and prevented the bullets from hitting his teammates. "You will regret messing with the King's Hunters!" The minute his father said that, Kellyn's Styler beeped twice. Ever since Hastings had connected it to the Inter-regional connection, the glossary had information on most evil teams of the area. He pressed a button and brought up the new glossary entry.

**King's Hunters**

**This group is known to hate, and hunt down, those who mate with Pokémon, their offspring, and they have recently began to hunt down those capable of using Aura. Grunts are all armed with weapons ranging from handguns to rifles. Elite members fight using Aura. Their leader is a highly intelligent Darkrai**

**Information provided by the Sacred Guardians**

Below the entry were several pictures. The symbol (which matched with that of his father's allies) The weapons they used (Once again, perfect match) and Beneath all that, there were several pictures. Each of them had a name and alias Beneath them, and Beneath those, it said 'main enemies: Sacred Guardians.' Kellyn noticed that these Sacred Guardians were all the ones he and the other rangers had encountered. He then went down to the part that listed the things these Hunters had done that made them an 'evil' team. The lists of the other teams were usually half a page long... The list of the Hunters was well over 3 pages long, and he saw the words 'extortion', 'murder of 1st degree', 'illegal takeover of cities'. All in all, they had everything that deemed them evil in the Ranger Manual. He was torn right now between helping his father, or doing what was right… He saw his father load more rounds into the gun, and take aim…

*BOOM!*

Just as his father fired his gone, Kellyn charged the capture disk with the power of the three gems and shot it forward. The disk glowed with an ethereal light, and it purified all of the crystals it passed by. Kellyn's father looked shocked at the direction from where the disk had come from, and was currently returning to.

"S-son!?" His voice was faltering as his brain tried to find a way to weasel himself out of this. "I-it's not what you think…"

"Oh… so you're not part of a group of organized murderers, thieves, extortionists, assassins, arsonists…" The eyes of the Guardians began to widen as Kellyn listed off all of the things in their list of the Hunters evil acts.

"H-he memorized all of it?" Mind asked. Not even _he _was able to learn it in such a short time. Of course, the Guardians had sensed Kellyn the minute he arrived, but decided to wait and see how the events unfolded. The Hunters had stopped shooting in awe too, though they did so because they didn't know about some of those things. When Kellyn was halfway through the list, Mind decided he had had enough and began to tear apart the Hunters with the Berserker. He didn't kill Kellyn's father, though, since the ranger requested he be taken to the Union and be trialed instead of killed. The other rangers arrived soon, accompanied by Dr. Charles and his Samurott. Some of the rangers (Sven included, surprisingly) had to go and throw up near the bushes at the sight of what remained of the Hunter grunts, which wasn't very pretty I tell you. The doctor's eyes widened when he saw the Guardians.

"Hello, Guardians." He told them as he walked a few steps forward. The minute he got close, however, the Guardians pointed their weapons at him. "Whoa, whoa! Relax, I am not a Hunter!" He pointed at the three bags on Samurott's back, from which three heads popped out: All of them looked like humanoid Dewott. "See? I'm like you guys! Except for the Aura, that bit I don't have…" He scratched the back of his head as he said that. He told the Guardians how he had wanted to go to Altomare with his mate and children, but he couldn't get there because of Hunter Patrols, the same ones that had caused him to get chased out of his hometown in Unova.

"All righty, then…" Dragon said, a little annoyed by the amount of people around. "I guess you can come with us when we go back, but right now, we have a bit of a job to do…"

**Hunter Pallet Base, 5 hours later.**

The Aura Hunters were being called into the conference room by their Leader, king Roland of Almia (A.K.A Crazy ass shadow). He had told them that he had very important news for them, so important he came straight from the Sinnoh HQ (Beneath Mt. Coronet) to tell them.

"I wonder what the crazy ass shadow wants…" Muttered Poison as they neared the room.

"Possibly he's going to send us on some other assignment to get ourselves killed…" Joseph nodded at his teammates. All three of them had gotten a long lecture of how useless they were for losing a teammate on her first actual mission that included fighting. Poison pressed the button to open the last door… and they were met with an awful sight. The screens showed images of a destroyed base, dead bodies lying all around, and several doors completely crushed. They were afraid to do so, but Poison asked the question.

"w-what base is that?" The Evil Nightmare released a sigh, which sounded oddly faked, and slightly victorious.

"That is the Almian Base, where your mates and friends were being kept…" The King made a sign for all grunts to clear the conference room. "I'll leave you here to mourn for your lost ones." The King slid out of the door, locking it behind him. The Hunters dropped to their knees, crying.

"I'm going to _KILL _the Guardians!" Poison yelled in agony. They all stood up, ready to go kill, when the largest screen gets filled with static, and some voices coming in from it.

"You hacked in yet, Deo?" The Hunters recognized the voice of the Guardian Leader.

"Almost! We've got audio, but no video! They've got a good firewall, it should take me… done!" The static cleared, showing The Guardian of Altomare, Dragon. The Hunters were about to start yelling in rage when the leader was tackled away by a giant, black and green being, who began waving at the camera.

"T-Tyranitar!?" Joseph's voice was that of a surprised man, which he was right now.

"Hey! Get off of me so I can negotiate with them!" Dragon managed to push Tyranitar away. "good. Now, before you guys start saying anything, we didn't kill your mates and friends. Look!" He said cheerily, and stepped aside. The Hunters saw Ritias playing with a group of human children, which Joseph recognized were part of his village, another human with a Samurott tending to Venomoth's wounds, being helped by Mayumi, and Mewtwo working on the tank that held the Snover. Their Mental Activations allowed them to hear him talking.

"**What kind of brainless idiot **_**made **_**this equipment? This thing would take an eternity to make a single clone of a seed!" **Apparently, Mewtwo was touchy when it came to cloning equipment. Shikyo could see that the recreation of his mate was going at least thrice as fast as before… which still was painfully slow.

"As you can see, Hunters, we have rescued the things that were used as leverage against you, and even planted a virus that disconnected Poison's mechanical organs from the Hunter computers." Poison's eyes widened even further at the information given by Dragon. "So, I have an offer for you…"

**AAAAAAND CUT! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And the story is, sadly, nearing its end, I estimate 5 more chapters. Now, the Hunters have a choice, no longer are they under strict Hunter control, will they choose their freedom?**

**Dragon: Hope so, more allies are always welcome!**

**Please tune in next time, this is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	31. Elemental Reunion!

***Author and All-Seer are sitting in a Victorian style room, sipping on cups of tea* Greetings my readers. Welcome once again to the world of GoA. The Guardians? Well… *Punches the 'room' behind him, revealing it to be a screen. The Guardians are behind, fighting against the Hunters* They've been at it for a while. Ever since last chapter was released, actually.**

**All-Seer: The Hunters said something about enjoying their last fight, so we decided not to interrupt.**

**Yup. Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Seer, could you do the disclaimer.**

**All-seer: BladeOfThepoet does not own pokemon, its rights or characters, and never will**

**Hunter Sinnoh HQ**

King Roland of Almia was chuckling evilly. He knew the deaths of their mates would make his Hunters wish the deaths of the Guardians more than ever. All he had to do was wait for them to come in and request the mission for their assassinations. In fact, here they come right… now. The door to his throne room was blown open by a beam of light, showing that Shikyo had the ability to use Solar Beam. The three Hunters came stomping in, hate and anger rolling off of them. Yet, something was… off about their hate, but the royal nightmare couldn't quite put his claw in it. He also noticed how the color of Poison's mechanical eye had changed, but he dismissed it as saying that she had most likely asked the engineers to change it from red to violet.

"Hello, Hunters, is something the…"

"WE REQUEST AN ASSASSINATION MISSION RIGHT_ NOW!"_ Poison all but screeched. The Nightmare smirked under his red jaw-like protrusion.

"I understand, you wish to avenge _them_. Very well, go. All I ask is…" He stopped for a second, most likely for a dramatic pause. "That you bring me the heads of their mates. Understood?" The three Hunters smirked at their leader, looking happy about something. Roland thought it was because of their chance for revenge.

"Consider it done, _your highness_" He could've sworn Shikyo said that as an insult, but he figured his loyal Hunters would never do such a thing. The Hunters quickly ran out, leaving behind a small envelope sealed with a timer. Roland picked it up, and saw the timer said 1 hour. He knew the time from Sinnoh to Altomare using Hunter Transports was around that much. It was most likely a thank you card for the chance to avenge their mates, so Roland put it in his desk until the time came. He was completely blinded by his ego to think of what could possibly be going on.

**With the Guardians**

Mayumi Alice was sitting under a tree, sighing happily. She was now officially a Guardian, since the Hunters no longer had any kind of control over her. The Guardians had released the one thing they had to use against her. Speaking of which, he was currently flying around the tree, stretching his wings for the first time in months. This was a Braviary, Mayumi's mate. When the Hunters had captured her, they forced her to cooperate by threatening him. Before she could remember that, however, her mate landed at her side, nuzzling her lovingly.

"**I can't believe the Guardians set us free, you know…" **He told her, putting his beak against her mouth in a 'kiss'. "**When I heard the sounds of battle, I was sure that they were going to kill me and the others…"**

"And why would we do that?" Dragon asked as he flew nearby with his Aura Wings. His sudden appearance startled the newest Guardian and her mate "We work for the peace and freedom of our kind, killing you would only incite more war and…" He stopped talking when a familiar rattling sound reached his ears. The alarm of the Garden, the one that signaled something was coming in through the lake. "Come on, we've got company." Every resident of the shack was in front of the lake, even the most recent ones: Charles, Samurott, and even Kellyn, Sven, and the now healed Barlow. The three rangers had been ordered by the Union to assist the Guardians against the Hunters, though Kellyn kept having this nagging feeling he was in trouble…

**Back in Almia**

Without two of its rangers, the Vientown Ranger Base was fairly quiet, except for the constant sound of Elaine tinkering something. The silence was interrupted by a certain female ranger.

"I'm HOME!" Kate, another Top Ranger, stormed into the base, startling the remaining inhabitants of the Base. Before she could ask, the operator gave her a note from Kellyn explaining the situation, and how he wouldn't be home to greet her. Kellyn and Kate were best friends, and finding out her friend didn't tell her about his newest mission, or worse still, that he didn't take her along to the one island that she was _dying _to go to (to visit an old friend of hers) was enough to… '_I'm going to KILL THAT GUY!'_

**Back to the Garden**

Kellyn felt a shiver go down his spine, like someone was going to kill him when they say him. He decided to ignore it when bubbles started to appear in the surface of the water. Everyone held their breath, ready to skewer/maim/obliterate whatever came out. Out of it came the head of a young woman and a Floatzel. The girl had long black hair, with icy blue streaks, and Ground's Observer enhancement allowed her to notice a small scar under her lower lip. The girl had her eyes closed as she gasped for air, but her Floatzel was staring wide eyed at the arrange of weapons at his face. He called out to the still breathing girl, drawing her attention. She opened her eyelids, revealing the almond-shaped, dark blue eyes beneath them. Said eyes widened too as she saw the Guardians.

"Floatzel…" She started "I told you swimming through this part was a bad idea…" She raised her arms over her head.

"**Jean, let's worry about the armed people first, and talk about this later, 'k?"** The girl, now revealed to be called Jean, nodded** "Now, tell them all I say to you…"**

"No need…" Dragon said as he dissolved his sword, a bright smile showing in his face. "We can understand you perfectly." Dragon told them while tapping the side of his head. All-Seer, who was hovering (Yes, she's freaking HOVERING!) nearby, approached the lake, the power of the reverse crystals showing her all the information she needed to know.

"So, miss Jean…" The girl was slightly shocked to see All-Seer hovering, but got over it quickly. "How long have you and your Floatzel been _together?"_ The tone in which the seer said that made it obvious of what she was asking. Jean turned bright red and was about to deny the accusation, until the other Pokémon mates stepped/floated forward, along with their kids. Ritias and Ritios were the ones in front, followed by the others. Jean's eyes widened again at the sight of the pokemon-human hybrids. "Now, let's get you out of the water so we can talk."

**An hour later**

After Jean's clothes (which were a black tank top under a white-and-orange half-top and teal blue shorts. She also had black sneakers and a long necklace with a teardrop-shaped pendant) had been dried, courtesy of Flame, and she had calmed down a little (She seemed afraid of the Guardians at the beginning) she told the Guardians on how she lost her parents when she was very young. Luckily, an elderly woman named Miss Cassandra took her in. Said lady is a Psychic, and she didn't have any problems with her relationship with Floatzel.

"Speaking of which…" Ground started "How did you two meet?"

"Well, I found him one day when he was just a Buizel, being bullied by some Grass-types. I ran in and helped him out of it. He says he fell in love with me immediately after that…" She said, winking at the Floatzel. As they spoke, Dragon was in a corner of the shack, his eyes closed in deep concentration.

'_Ah, yes, there they are. I was wondering when they'd arrive' _He chuckled as he sensed the auras of their newest teammates, though he also felt someone running away from them, with a lot of fear. '_hmm… I guess miss Jean isn't the only new one around here…' _He turned to look at his teammates chatting with Jean, so he decided to pop the question.

"Miss Jean…" The girl in question turned to look at Dragon's imposing figure. Even though she had gotten over most of her fear, Dragon still scared her a bit. He reminded her of one of the men that… "Tell me, what is your ability?" She looked at Dragon, a little confused. Sensing this, he materialized his Prime Technique, and signaled the others to do the same. "I mean, can you do something like this?" He noticed how realization dawned in her face, as she held out both her arms. From them, two single-edged, standard hilted swords appeared, both in an icy-blue color.

"You mean like this?" Dragon nodded, internally analyzing how her Prime Technique worked.

"Precisely like that. Forgive my intrusion, but what was the situation that caused them to appear the first time?" Both Jean and Floatzel tensed when Dragon asked that. The Guardian Leader was about to retract the question, when Jean began speaking.

"Some time ago, this group of weirdoes came and tried to kidnap me. Floatzel was with me at the time, but we weren't quite _together _yet. Floatzel did his best to protect me, and at some point they seem to have decided I was too much trouble to take and were going to kill me. That's when these appeared. I used them to cut their weapons and ran away, Floatzel running along with me. That's how I got these…" She lowered her head for a minute, most likely trying to get away the bad memories. "… and also, ever since that day, I've been kind of afraid of other people…" She admitted. Dragon, despite feeling sorry for the experience she went through, smirked.

"Tell me then, would you like to join us?" Jean looked up again, staring straight at the eyes of the draconic Guardian. "You would never have to fear anyone again. If someone messes with one of us…" He waved his hand to the rest of the Guardians.

"They mess with all of us!" The others finished the sentence.

"Do you accept?" Jean pondered the question for a few seconds. No more running from the Hunters, no more fearing for her life…

"I do." She finally answered. Dragon smiled at her again.

"Then let us welcome the newest member of our family…" He couldn't get to finish the introductory speech when a man came running into the Garden, and promptly crashed against the Shack's defensive system: An Aura wall made of Dragon's Aura. He decided to install it recently (but he forgot about the lake). The Guardians (new ones included) all ran out of the Garden, ready to attack, when they saw a guy with black hair (with a ditto-shaped scar on the back of his head) and pretty much dressed all in black: Black vest, pants, shoes, socks, fingerless gloves, and even a face cover. The only thing of another color was visible when he slid off the wall, showing a white bow tie, and an odd symbol in his vest, and the strange, beige-ish hooks in his hands (Which, Dragon assumed, were his Prime Technique). Right next to where he had landed, the strangest Ditto the Guardians had ever seen was splattered, but quickly pulling itself back together (literally). First strange thing: it looked female. Normally Dittoes look perfectly genderless, just piles of pink goo, but this one actually looked female in appearance. Second strange thing: The minute it (she?) saw the Guardians, she fired a Fire Blast. The Guardians wondered how the heck she did that as the man on the floor groaned.

"Ok, who put that there…" He groaned as he stood up. He noticed The Guardians, their weapons, and most of all, their mates standing/floating behind them. "Hey, Ditto? Aren't these the Guardians we heard about back home?" The Ditto looked at the people in front of her, and nodded, finally realizing who they were. "Thank Arceus, we should be safe now!" The man proceeded to introduce himself. "My name is Rick, Rick Rocket. I have nothing to do with team Rocket, before you ask. This here is my mate, Ditto." Said Ditto waved at the gooey being. Rick told them his story, on how he had to run away from the Hunters for a while, with his mate following.

"But… how can she use attacks other than transform? And on that matter, how the heck is there an actual _female _ditto?" Mind asked the new arrival.

"Not sure on why she has a gender. She does know, but doesn't want to tell me… as for the attacks, heh, we did some _special training _with some _special _pokemon." The Guardians couldn't help but stare blankly at him, all thinking how shady that sounded. Anyway, Dragon repeated the question he'd made Jean:

"Tell me, Rick, would you like to join the Guardians?" He seemed to doubt for a second, but agreed. "Then, let us welcome the newest members of our…" Once again, he was interrupted, this time by All-Seer, announcing the presence of Hunter Aura nearby. Most Guardians (old and new) readied their weapons, except for Dragon. He chuckled a little before talking. "At ease, people. We're not dealing with hostiles this time. Latias, dear, could you go fetch our _special guests?_" Latias quickly nodded and flew off to the shack. As soon as she had left, a vehicle with the Hunter insignia crashed into the Garden. Everyone around the crash sweatdropped, and it got even larger when its passengers came out.

"Poison, this is the _last time _I let you drive. Why did you start playing tetris in mid-flight!?" They heard Shikyo yell at Poison.

"Hey, I thought _you _had programmed the auto-pilot! At least tell me you did destroy the tracking device."

"I threw it into the Kanjoh Ocean." Joseph told her. "Now stop bickering, we're being expected." True enough, the Guardians were standing there, most of them with 'wtf?' faces. Except for Dragon, the idiot was smirking.

"Took you guys long enough. I believe you are here for these?" He gestured behind him, were Latias was guiding out Venomoth, Tyrannitar, the now finished Snover, and the villagers from Joseph's village. The Hunters instantly rushed to their respective mates.

"VENO!" Poison screamed as she glomped her mate. Poor thing nearly lost a wing in the process. Dragon smiled a little at that. His smile widened a bit when he saw Shikyo hugging the newly reformed Snover.

"Thana… you're back…" He said, his voice slightly broken.

"**Yes, Katsu… where did I go?" **Luckily, it seemed like Mewtwo had neglected putting in the memory of being burned to the death by Ares, which was good, but it meant Shikyo would have to explain his changed name. As for Joseph, Dragon turned to see him break a kiss from his Tyrannitar, which he learned was named Terra, and saw as he began to lift the kids of the village to his shoulders one by one. It was a beautiful scene, which Dragon broke by repeating the question.

"Janina, Shikyo, Joseph, the Hunters have no control over you anymore, and I repeat the offer I made you earlier: would you like to live here peacefully in Altomare as civilians, or do the same as its Guardians?" The Hunters thought about it for a while. Janina/Poison had hated them for killing her father, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she was glad they did, since he would've become another reason for her to stay with the Hunters. Shikyo would've said no since he'd have to be near his twin and her mate, who had killed his mate, but now Thana was back, like she had never left. As for Joseph, he didn't really have any problems with the Guardians, aside from when he thought Terra was dead. After a while of pondering, the three accepted. Dragon looked around, making sure no one else would interrupt him, and spoke.

"Then, let us welcome the newest members of our family: The Guardians of Water, Normal, Poison, Grass, and Stone!" The Guardians, all of them, cheered loudly, and Dragon began doing a headcount. '_17…'_ He realized something, and materialized his weapon. This scared everyone for a second, until he put it in front of him. The others understood what he was doing, and materialized their weapons, except for the newest ones.

"Dragon"

"Psychic"

"Fire"

"Thunder"

"Ground"

"Steel"

"Shadow"

"Ice"

"Ghost"

"Bug"

"Fight"

They each said the name of their type, putting their Prime Weapon in the center when they said it. Dragon looked at the Hunters that had turned into Guardians and at the two new ones.

"Don't be shy, you're part of the family now, join in!" They looked at each other for a second, before doing so.

"Wind"

"Water"

"Normal"

"Poison"

"Grass"

"Stone"

"The 17 types are all here. Now, my brothers and sisters, we shall turn the Hunters…" He stopped for dramatic effect. "…into the Hunted."

**Hunter Sinnoh HQ**

King Roland watched impatiently as the time seal opened, letting him access the contents of the letter the Hunters left him. He expected a Thank you, or something like that, but not what he saw.

**For King Roland of Almia:**

**WE QUIT, YOU BASTARD!**

**Signed: The ex-Hunters.**

**And that's it folks! All 17 are in the house! Now, there are still some OCs I'm going to introduce as the final touch, some allies, but some will be formidable foes. Thanks a lot for reading, please review, and this is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**

**Name Rick Rocket**

**Creator: Arceusrocks104**

**age 18**

**alias guardian of normal**

**prime aura wep is aura hooks**

**mate female ditto**

**appearance wears black shirt, black vest with a symbol on it (the symbol is a aura blocker it blocks people who can use aura from sensing his just so you know), black pants, black fingerless gloves, black face cover, black backpack, black shoes, black socks and a white bow tie. appearance for what he looks like: tan skin, a scar on the back of his head that looks like a ditto, slightly muscular build, pitch black hair and pitch black eyes**

**personality: good with people, nice to all but people who would hurt his fam and friends, strong will, smart and always plans stuff out, willing to do anything to save the innocent and is caring to the people who are like him**

**Allegiance: Sacred Guardians**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Jeanelle, better known as Jean.<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Alias: Water**

**Mate: Floatzel, Male**

**Prime Technique: Aura Dual Blade.**

**Appearance: Natural black hair with dyed ice blue streaks; her hair falls in waves that reach until her lower back. She has dark blue almond shaped eyes. Slim built from all the swimming she had; she lived in Pastoria City, Sinnoh. Tiny scar on the left of her lower lips that isn't all that noticeable. Petite, but don't look down on her!**

**Personality: The calm and quiet type. Observant and careful around people because she's afriad (of what, that is up to you). She doesn't seem like the type you would want to befriend at first but once you get to know her, she's a sweetheart through and through. A total softie for a mate, Floatzel and Floatzel is quite protective of her too. The two met when Floatzel was a Buizel; Jean saved him from a bunch of grass types and took care of him. Buizel soon evolved into Floatzel to protect Jean from getting kidnapped**

**Allegiance: Sacred Guardians.**


	32. Training the new guys!

**Hello my great readers! Welcome once again into the world of the Guardians. All 17 types have been brought together, and King Roland is out of Aura Hunters… or is he? And what happened with the man that was with him the first time he appeared? Wha…? No, I didn't forget about the guy. Another note: remember what the Royal Nightmare said about Deo? Of how he had something special in his core? Just what is inside the little Deoxys that makes him so special? And here's something I am not sure if anyone noticed: both**__**berserker **_**AND**_** paladin are passed by blood, father to child… get the hint? Hope you do. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**The Garden**

The veteran Guardians were sitting in their tea table, sipping on their cups, while the newer ones (Ex-Hunters included) were training. Dragon had said that, even though some of them already had experience, none of the new Guardians had a good understanding of aura. Apparently, the main reason the Hunters were able to give the Guardians a decent fight was because the Hunter Technicians had also developed an Aura Enhancer, which granted a boost in the strength of someone's Aura. Sadly, the chemical was _extremely _unstable, and most subjects perished when it was injected. Let's take a look at the two groups, shall we?

**The Training**

The Ex-Hunters and the new recruits were training in different things, depending on their techniques. Poison was throwing her knives at several targets, each of them farther away than the last, and her mate was sitting on her head. Dragon had been forced to fill these targets with Aura to prevent the poison from corroding them. Stone (Joseph) was told to use his hammer to destroy several aura filled stones, the last one being as hard as diamonds, while Terra constantly used her abilities to summon more rocks. Shikyo was using his sword against Fight's rapiers, fending them off as long as he could, and his mate would cast a small blizzard to stop them whenever they were going to hit him. Wind (Mayumi) was practicing on a way similar to Poison's, throwing her battle fans at several logs, with Braviary flying in occasionally with a log to replace the cut ones. Jean was being trained by a local Scyther to use her swords more efficiently, fighting in a duel like way with Buizel watching, and Rick was using his hooks to try and climb an Onyx wall. This last one was having a lot of trouble since the wall kept moving around and knocking him off balance. His gooey mate was at the top, her not-so-solid form making the shaking perfectly bearable. It was slightly frustrating for those who were already slightly learned in the concept of aura to be told that their skills were insufficient on their own, but they didn't argues… mostly because the one time they _did _argue Mind went Berserker and roared the defiance out of 'em. They weren't sure just what Dragon was aiming with having them practice like idiots for hours at a time, but they were starting to get pissed.

"Hey, Dragon! We've been at this for hours and the only thing we've achieved has been damaging lots of stuff. When are we going to do something actually productive!" Poison yelled at her new leader. Said leader only took another sip of his tea, apparently ignoring his teammate. Poison began getting progressively pissed at his apparent lack off care, and reached the point in which she threw a knife straight at his head… and it went through, like it was going through a ghost. "A-a-a-a-an Illusion!?" Her new friends all turned to look at why she had yelled, and saw the illusion vanishing. In its place now lay a note.

'_Oh me, oh my, it looks like we're gone! Can you find us before the day is done?' _Tick marks appeared in all of the Guardians when Poison finished reading. "So _this _is what Dragon had been planning all along! C'mon, let's go find them!"

**In a small coffee shop in a part of Altomare on the other side of Altomare**

"So, how long do you think it will be before they figure it out?" Dragon asked All-Seer before taking a sip of his drink. The veteran Guardians were all in the coffee shop, with their mates and children. While the adults were having tea, the kids were having glasses of milk. All-Seer closed her eyes for a second, the optical spheres glowing behind her eyelids.

"It looks like…" she started, the glow intensifying. She then smirked. "They just did! We still have a while before they can find us, though…" Upon this being said, Dragon waved the waiter over.

"Yes, sir? Is there anything you'd like?"

"Bring each of us a slice of cake, will ya?"

**Back with the noobies**

The newest Guardians were all running around the area surrounding the Garden, trying to sense the aura of their team. Sadly, they were unaware of one of All-Seers newest abilities: Aura Protection. Basically, this allowed her to hide the Auras of whoever she wants. Sadly this skill can only be used once a day.

"Ugh… WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?" Poison yelled out in rage.

"Hey, calm down. We WILL find them… somehow…" Was the answer she got. She slumped into a nearby staircase, closing her eyes for a second, and noticed something. Her mechanic eye was seeing across her eyelid, and she could see traces of aura.

"huh, I didn't know this thing could do this.."

"What you talking, Poison?" She explained to her teammates after Joseph issued his question. All she had to do now was locate the uncovered traces of Aura… shouldn't be too hard, right? Well, nothing important is going to happen with these guys, so let's head back to the older guys.

**Back with the Older guys**

The Guardians had already had lunch, dessert, a small cup of tea, and were now placing bets on when the others would find them. They had around 3 hours left before the sun went down, anyway. Sadly, they didn't notice when Ritias grabbed her little brother, who was already talking and walking, Ayame, who had been trained by her father in the art of using the Berserker, and Deo, the one not even I know why she took him along as well…

"Ritias, is something wrong?" Deo asked her, his tone worried. He noticed that whatever was affecting Ritias, it was affecting Ritios as well.

"Yes… I mean, no… I mean… *sigh*" Ritias was having trouble forming the words to say what she needed, and this alone was enough to worry Deo even more. Usually, Ritias talked her head off, and never had any trouble speaking. After a short while (That felt like hours to Deo and Ayame) Ritias spoke again. "Ever since Ayame awakened her ability to use the Berserker, I've had this voice in my head. Ritios says he has it too, and it has been driving us crazy. I can barely sleep at night anymore…" Deo's eyes expressed even more worry than ever before. He turned his hands back into wires and wrapped them around the Half-Dragon half-human girl.

"It's ok, Ritias, we'll find what's troubling you…" He told her.

"We will?" Ayame asked, a look of confusion in her face. She received a quick glare from Deo. "O-oh yes, we will! Now, you say the voice is in your head, right?" Ritias nodded at the young Berserker host. "Then how about Deo, you and I go in there and find what's going on!"

"That's… actually a very good idea. Are you ok with this, Ritias?" Ritias nodded once again, and braced herself for the mental exploration the DNA and half-emotion Pokémon were about to do…

**Meanwhile, in the Hunter HQ**

King Roland was angry. Not just angry, he was _pissed off _beyond believe. His greatest warriors had betrayed him, even though you can't really betray someone who holds you as a slave using blackmail to make you obey.

"I cannot believe they would do this to me… I gave them the chance to avenge their mates and instead they join their killers…" He muttered to himself over and over. His ramblings were interrupted when the communicator to his throne room started buzzing.

*Bzzzzzt* King Roland! We've discovered something, I request the presence of your highness at the conference room." The Royal Nightmare, having nothing else to do, decided to go check what the grunt wanted. When he arrived at the room, he noticed the disgusted faces of his subordinates. Before he could demand the reason, one of them pressed a button. This caused the screen to show a recorded transmission. All of a sudden, everything fell into place: The Hunters betraying their king, the failed attempts to shut down Poison's organs, even the attempts to track down the vehicle they took on their escape to Altomare… Since their mates weren't dead, they didn't have a reason to take revenge… except on him. He felt rage so powerful he hadn't felt in over a hundred years, the same rage he felt when he first found out of Altomare's open mind on human-pokemon relationships. He turned to the head of communications

"I want you to call _them._ Get them ready for departure in one hour." The head of communications left to carry out his orders. "Good, victory is within our grasp now. I wonder why I didn't send the Elite Aura Hunters from the very beginning…" he chuckled darkly as he felt three incredibly powerful and evil Auras flare up, ready to take down whoever stood in their way. Unknown to the evil king, three more beings felt these Auras, and decided it was finally time to step into the fray. One from the desert, one from the volcano, and one from an icy castle, they left their confines and headed towards Altomare…

**Half an hour later**

The Guardians had just finished placing their bets when the newer guys arrived. A lot of the older guy groaned as All-Seer took all of the money they had on the table. That's what they get for gambling with a nearly omniscient being…

"Congratulations! You finally found us!" Dragon started, forgetting about the 100 poké he had just lost. "We were wondering how long it would…"

"CUT THE CRAP, DRAGON! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST WARNED US!" The Guardian Leader was abruptly interrupted by Poison, who was pissed off beyond belief. Mind snickered at her, letting some berserker aura fill his eyes for extra effect.

"And what would've been the fun in that?" The Old Guardians all laughed in agreement, while the newest ones all began to materialize their weapons. "Uh-oh… Seer, what are our chances of winning this?"

"High, considering their training. The amount of pain we'd receive along with it? High, very, _very, _high." Luckily for them, Dragon was tapped in his shoulder by an orange tentacle.

"Um… Mr. Ketchum?" Dragon turned around to face Deo, who looked a little nervous. "We may or may nothave a problem…" Deo pointed behind him after making his wires turn back into hands. Dragon followed the young Deoxys's finger and nearly passed out at the sight. In front of the store was Ayame, covered in her light green-white Berserker armor, and flanking her were…

"TWO PALADINS!?" Dragon asked in a state of complete and utter shock.

"Hi daddy…" Both Paladins said, their voices very familiar.

**Ok, short chapter, I know. I kinda felt this spot to be perfect to finish the chapter for now. I promise the next one will be longer, and hopefully more action packed. BTW, I need those who's Aura OCs were accepted to send me the Sacred Technique and Elemental attack of their characters. In case you don't remember, the Sacred Techniques are the superpowered versions of the Prime Techniques, like Dragon's Draco Claymores, and the elemental attack is an attack belonging to the type of their mates. The sooner the better please! Oh, and here's something to make up for the short chapter: an omake! Enjoy! (And please tell me if I did well, this is the first time I write one of these…)**

**Omake #1: The Kids are left alone**

One day, the Guardians had to go get some groceries to restock. Usually, they took the kids along so as to prevent any trouble, but today they decided to leave Ritias and Deo in charge. It was only for a little while, after all, 17 Guardians did the job faster than 3. So, the Guardians left their kids under the care of the half-eon and the DNA pokemon, hoping everything would turn out ok.

"**I hope everything turns out ok…"** Latias told her husband. See? What did I tell you?

"I know it will. Ritias and Deo are fully capable of doing this. If anything were to happen, they have Ayame to help them put everything in order" Dragon told her. If only he knew how wrong he was… The Guardians were just entering the grocery shop when the chaos struck in their home.

Ritias and Deo had been staring at the door ever since the Guardians had left, psychically talking of what things to do. A few minutes later, when they turned around, they saw how badly those few minutes had been. Blake and Adaira were wrestling on the floor, Ayame had her Berserker armor on and was trying to intimidate Ritios, who had been trying to summon the paladin again. Acacia and Egan had been trying to see who had the biggest flame, while Cardia tried to get them to stop. Donner was using his tail to shine light in the eyes of a Gliscor that had fallen asleep on the roof of the shack, and to make things even worse, the light was causing electronics to go haywire. Ritias and Deo kept watching with a neutral expression on their faces.

"Deo, what did we get ourselves into?" The little Deoxys began going through his Core Hard drive, looking for an expression fitting for this moment.

"Deep shit, Ritias, very deep shit…" Just then, all the lights of the shack went out.

**10 minutes later**

The Guardians and their mates were at the entrance of the Garden, carrying several bags full of groceries and a few other assorted items. They found the Garden eerily quiet, unnaturally so. They decided to ignore it for now, and went straight for their home. It looked perfectly well, as if nothing had happened. When they went inside, none of the children were anywhere in sight.

"Hello?" Dragon asked out, loudly. All of a sudden, Ritias and Deo appeared in front of them, as if out of thin air.

"Oh, hi! Everything is fine! Nothing bad happened while you were gone!" Both of the kids said quickly. A little _too _quickly. Mind began looking around and noticed how parts of the house seemed like they were melting off and such. Dragon noticed this too, and sent out a small Aura Wave around them. The peaceful scenery of the quiet shack was replaced by a wrecked place, pieces of the roof burnt off and broken, and most of the children were lying around, sleeping. The 'Ritias' in front of the Guardians wavered, while the real one was in the couch, in a meditative pose trying to keep up the illusion. Deo, however, was real, and sweatdropped at the scenery behind him.

"Never again?" the little Deoxys asked tentatively.

"Never… _ever…_ again…" Dragon deadpanned…

**The End.**


	33. Paladins, couples, and shooters!

***Author, Guardians, Pokémon, and Pokemorphs are all watching a screen with the number of reviews* 287… Damn…**

**Dragon: Never thought we'd get this much…**

**Hey, this fic WAS planned to end on chapter 14-15, with only you, Mind, and Flame as Guardians. With all honesty, I never expected to reach 17 Guardians, 33 chapters, Pokemorph children, and a psychotic group of OCs under the command of a Royal Darkrai. Hell, Cyborg May wasn't part of my original plan.**

**Max: We haven't seen the last of her have we?**

**Nope, and I doubt she will give up anytime soon… *Turns around and notices the readers* um, guys? We've got company…**

**Dragon: Whoops…**

***Ahem* Well, hello my good readers!... ok, we're way past that by now. I wish to thank you all for your reviews, and I'll answer a few of your questions: May is still around, but a little damaged after her last encounter with Max. The other submitted OCs **_**may **_**or **_**may **_**not**__**make an appearance on the last chapter… I hope you notice that I neglected emphasizing the word 'not'. Ok, now, enough of me talking my head off. Enjoy! (And Godly325, you have a reason to be wary, VERY wary…)**

**The same small coffee shop, around 5 minutes later from last time**

The Guardians were staring wide eyed at the Berserker and two Paladins, the latter two staring at the ground. As for Deo, he was slowly edging away from everyone since this was kinda his fault…

_Flashback!_

_**Inside Ritias's and Ritios's shared mindscape**_

_The inside of the half-lati brothers was a rather odd place. Despite not being twins by any means, their race made them have a psychic connection with each other. One half of the mindscape was red with blue triangles, and the other side was the opposite: blue with red triangles. Deo and Ayame looked around curiously, never having been inside a mindscape this strange (or any mindscape for that matter). The place, aside from the colors, was perfectly symmetrical. Whatever was on one side was on the other, in a way that a certain white-striped black haired Kid would love the place. Ritias and Ritios, however, were nowhere to be seen._

"_Ritias? Ritios? Anybody home?" Deo yelled out, a little freaked because he was in his crush's mind._

"_**Yeah, we're here Deo." **__Ritias's reassuring voice rang out through the right half of the mindscape. "__**We're kinda locked out of the mindscape ever since the voice began, so we can't really help, sorry."**_

"_S'ok, Ritias. Now…" Ayame began "Let's find what's causing all this." Per Ritias's request, Deo went looking on Ritios's side while Ayame looked through her side. The rooms each had a nightstand with a drawer, a small bed, a closet and what looked like a cage. For some unknown reason, Ayame began her looking at the nightstand. On the stand itself there wasn't much, a few pictures of Ritias's parents, one of each of her friends, and a group picture of Guardians, Mates, and children together. Ayame noticed the foggy figures of the newest Guardians. It made sense that the images were foggy since Ritias didn't really know them yet. Ayame moved on to the drawer. She could feel Ritias telling her not to open it, but Ayame ignored it and opened it anyway. Inside, there was a picture of Deo, inside a heart-decorated frame._

"_Ohhh, Ritias, I am going to have some fun with this little piece of knowledge!" The room turned a deeper shade of red, showing the owner's embarrassment. Ayame then turned to the cage, mentally wondering why she hadn't started there. Accidentally, she left the drawer open, with Deo very close by… luckily for Ritias, he didn't notice because as Ayame neared the cage, a powerful surge of Aura went out of it. The same happened on Ritios's side, and a voice yelled out of both cages._

"_WOULD SOMEONE LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!?" The voice, Ritias noticed, was very similar to her Father's Paladin, though the one that came out of her side had a more feminine voice than the one on Ritios's side. "Hey, seriously, it's _waaaaay _too cramped in here!"_

_FLASHBACK END!_

"…Aaaaand that's how we found out that Ritias and Ritios had Paladins…" Deo finished telling the Guardians. Right now, he was 10ft away from the Guardians, since it _was_ his fault that the Paladins were fully awoken, and he knew that Latias was a bit overprotective of her children ever since Team Rocket kidnapped Ritias last year. (_A/N May they rest in peace…)_. When the tale was finished, everyone was still staring at the new Paladins. Ritias's armor had a slight red tint to it, and Ritios's had a bluish tint. Ritias was starting to get uncomfortable with all the stares.

"**Ehm… could you please stop staring? I-it's kinda embarrassing…" **Immediately after she said that, the Guardians (Except her father) ripped their stares away. As for Dragon, he still looked like someone had punched him in the gut with a red-hot shiny Gyarados. This was even more pronounced when he fell on his face, knocked out. This move was quickly followed by Latias, and then Mind trying to escape his furious wife.

'_She may be small, but _damn _she can be as fierce as me when she wants to…' _The Berserker told Mind. Back to the armored kids, Ritias and Ritios were both fanning air into their parents' faces. Even so, the Guardian and Eon were still out of it.

"**Come on, daddy, mommy, wake up!" **Ritios said, his voice holding a bit of urgency.

"**Yeah! We have no idea how to dissolve this armor!"** Latias groaned and woke up, seeing her daughter hovering over her with her armor engaged. Only then did Latias remember that both the Paladin and the Berserker were passed by blood.

"_Ash, you better wake up now and help me fix this or I'll mist ball you to the Reverse World!" _Latias mentally yelled at her husband. Like his wife, Dragon groaned and woke up. His shock came back when he saw his children in their armors.

"_Paladin! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?" _Ash asked outraged at the Aura being. He could feel the Paladin face-palming inside his mind.

"_**Ash, my dear host, you have changed so much from when you were a mere trainer, but yet you still forget important details every now and then…**_" Dragon got slightly angry at the mention of his trainer days, when he was a selfish kid. "_**No, you weren't selfish, just young and naïve. Anyway, you seem to have forgotten that my powers are transferred by blood. Basically, your children have my powers.**_

"_**Yup! That's right pops!" **_A slightly feminine voice rang out inside Ash's head.

"_**And sadly that means my children are in there too… I have to warn you, they are a little annoying at times… but very weak minded, so your children will have control over them most of the time."**_ Both Host and tenant groaned at the same time.

"_Ok, but how do they dissolve their Paladin Armors? _Dragon asked his inner Aura Source. This time he actually noticed that the armors of his children had different crests on their shoulders, much different from his own. His was the Crest of the Dragon, which was simply the Kanji for Dragon, but the crests of his children… they were half and half. One half of their crest was the right half of the Kanji for human, and the other side was the left half of the Kanji for Dragon. "_The sooner the better, 'cause I think I'm feeling a heart attack coming up"_

"_**Easy now. All they have to do is think of their regular bodies and focus on them. That **_**should **_**be enough for the armor to recede. My children tend to have very little willpower, so they won't put up much of a resistance." **_Dragon couldn't help but sweatdrop at the 'should', but decided to go with it anyway. He transmitted the instructions to his children, who slowly but surely began to shrink down to regular size and standard coloring. As for Ayame, meh, she was having fun helping her mother chase her father. "_**I don't guess you could ask that little Berserker Spawn to revert, could you? She's making me nervous…"**_

"Ayame! Please, stop trying to kill your father and go back to your normal form. You're scaring the people here…" While the reason the Leader wasn't the one he had in mind, it _was _true. The people around were giving frightened gazes to the giant armored girl chasing her father.

"Aw… Ok…" Ayame whined as she dissolved her armor. She had more experience doing this, so hers was faster than that of her friends. The one under the armor, however, was not what the Guardians were expecting. Ayame was now taller, wearing a form of a tutu, her hands still fully human and she still kept most of her human features, but…

"Ayame! YOU EVOLVED!" Kirlia screamed in joy as she glomped her daughter. They were nearly the same size now, but Ayame was still shorter than her mother… in normal form anyway.

"Well, I guess this answers that question…" Dragon deadpanned, remembering the matter of whether the children would evolve or remain the same forever. "I guess the prolonged use of the Berserker armor gave her enough experience to evolve into a human-Kirlia hybrid." He turned to look at his own children, and for a second forgot they couldn't evolve. This elicited a few chuckles from the Paladin. Said symbiotic Aura host started laughing again when he felt an increase in the temperature of two certain Auras.

"_**Ash, my dear host, did I ever tell you of my Aura Sense ability?"**_

"_Don't believe you have…"_

"_**Well, I have the ability to sense Aura at a distance. It's kinda tiring when I'm not out, so that's why I didn't use it before. I mean, I'm sure you understand that…"**_

"_Get to the point already!"_

"_**Fine, fine… I just wanted to tell you that Lorenzo's Aura is at the workshop, and both Latios AND Bianca's Auras are in a nearby Hotel… and a little TOO close together, if you know what I mean"**_

"Holy Shit!" Dragon was then promptly smashed into the ground by the mothers who didn't want their children to learn that kind of language. "Sorry! It's just that the Paladin just informed me of something. I'll go check it out!" Dragon extended his wings and flew away, and felt all of his teammates following. He then remembered he had to teach the new guys how to use the Aura Board or some other way of Aura Flight. Maybe Poison wouldn't need it though. Her Ninja training from before being taken by the Hunters allowed her to easily jump from rooftop to rooftop. Anyway, they soon arrived to what Dragon wanted to see. In a room in the highest floor of a Hotel in Altomare, they found Bianca and Latios in a bed, not precisely clothed. Immediately, all of the Guardians and mates that were flying whipped out cameras and began snapping at the currently sleeping couple.

"**Best. Blackmail. **_**Ever."**_ Latias muttered loud enough for everyone to hear as she snapped a few more pictures.

"You said it, my dear. With this, we have your brother at our beck and call with a simple picture… Tien! You getting enough of… Tien? Hey, where's Tien?" The Guardians began looking around, and eventually found Tien peeking out of the mirror of the room, taking pictures up and close. "hehehe… we've _soooo _got them…"

**5 minutes later**

Bianca woke up with a yawn, stretching as she remembered the time she just had with Latios. She felt like nothing would ruin this moment… until she heard the distinctive sound of the Guardians having a conversation. She looked towards the window and saw the Guardians arguing over some cameras they were holding. She wasn't a Psychic, or a Guardian, or even a genius like Mind, but she put 1 and 1 together…

"YOU GUYS ARE _SO _DEAD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The Guardians looked back at her for a second, the feeling of panic registering in their minds, before bolting as fast as they could. "Latios! Wake up! We've got Guardians to kill!" She quickly got dressed and began running towards the door, when a gloved hand placed a strange-smelling towel over her nose and mouth.

"I'm sorry, bitch, but that's _my _job." Was the last thing she heard before passing out. "And I think I should get to it…" The mysterious figure murmured as he dragged the unconscious forms of the Eon and the Human towards a small transport, an ominous Sniper Rifle on his back.

**In the Shack**

Most of the Guardians, mates, and children were laughing raucously at their little misadventure, having felt a bit of emotion that had been missing ever since Hunter Attacks stopped coming. As for Dragon, he was in a corner, whispering into a communication device.

"Are you sure? Absolutely?"

"_Yes, my old friend. These troops are by far stronger than those you've faced before. Be ready, all of them are insane…"_

"Ok, thanks Xi… Remember, don't let them catch you…" Dragon said through the communicator. In return, he got a quick chuckle.

"_Please, my friend. I am a master of stealth like no other. I have many years of experience."_ This time, it was Dragon's turn to chuckle… until a gunshot rattled through the Shack.

"Gotta go, talk to you later!" Dragon said in a rush. When he turned around, he saw the Berserker Mind, fully transformed, with his hand outstretched. Between the claws of the gauntlet was a 40 mm. bullet, and judging by the direction it had…

… It was aimed directly at the children…

"Guardians…" Dragon began, his voice so cold and merciless that the air around him got colder. "Find the shooter… and annihilate him"

**Whoo yeah! Things are starting to heat up! Someone tried to shoot the children of the Guardians, only to be foiled… who is this mysterious shooter? Why is he after the Children? Do you want to know? Well, you can start reading all the reviews until you find the crazy marksman, or you can just wait for the next chapter. This is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	34. This means WAR!

**Hello, Hello, my good and faithful readers! Once again, I'm back! Sorry it has taken me so long to update this time, but I was under the curse of finals. Anyway, last chapter, we witnessed an ominous sharpshooter kidnap Bianca and Latios, and then try to shoot the children of the Guardians. Luckily for us, the Berzerker Armor was able to stop the bullet from reaching its target. Now, the Guardians have entered full Rage mode, as I like to call it, and are preparing to hunt down the Sniper…**

**Dragon: And when we find him, he'll wish he was never even born!**

**Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that. On another note, a good friend of mine named ashxlatiasfan has offered to write something called 'Guardians of Altomare: behind the scenes', which will be, quite basically, a collection of the lemons that are mentioned to have happened in the story, but were never written in detail. It is scheduled to begin as soon as GoA is finished. Also, as soon as this story is finished, I'll start the sequel. Now, without further ado (Since the Guardians are glaring holes in my back at the moment) let us begin!**

**The Shack, right where we ended last time.**

The temperature of the wood house had dropped incredibly low. The bullet that Mind had caught had dissipated in a wisp of aura smoke, but it didn't remove the fact it was aimed at the one thing all of the Guardians cherished more than their own lives, and this made them feel a rage like never before. Dragon began to say orders, his voice colder and harsher than steel.

"Ground, I want you to try and detect any vibrations on the earth. Mind, try and find any mental signature out there that isn't ours. Shadow, Angel, I want both of you to go with your mates to the shadows and Reverse world respectively and try to find the shooter from there. Web, I want you and your mate to prepare for a capture… Rangers, I want you, Barlow specifically, to be ready to beat someone up..."

"Dragon, I got him…" They all turned to Ground, who had her right hand on the floor and her left hand in front of her face, making a half rat hand-sign. "He's incredibly fast… it's like he's moving at 100 miles per hour… he's headed for the docks." On Dragon's command, Latias teleported all of them to the Altomare docks. Meanwhile, nearing said location, a man dressed all in black with an eye-patch was cursing the Hunter Leader.

'_Damn him. He never told me one of those bastards had that kind of armor. I doubt my bullet even scratched it. The shot was perfect, too. Had that thing not gotten in the way, I would've pierced that hybrid's heart straight through…' _He was brought out of his musings when several aura projectiles began heading his way. Using his speed, he managed to dodge them all. '_Hmmm… they must've somehow detected and followed me… looks like I'll have to call the others my contractor hired…' _He sent out a barely perceptible wave of aura, and reached for a pokeball in his belt. Upon opening, a small orange and blue pokemon popped out, making a buzzing sound. "Rotom, go ahead and hack into a boat." He told the little Plasma Pokémon. The pokemon nodded and zapped ahead. Next thing he knew, he was face to face with the Guardians.

"There you are, you goddamn son of a bitch…" Mind snarled at the man. It was obvious he was having a hard time keeping himself from going full out berserker and killing the man. "I can't wait to rip your guts out and stuff them down your throat!" His rage was filling the air now. Despite it not being his daughter who was on the line of fire, it didn't remove the fact that he, and all of the Guardians, cared a lot for each of the children. His rage was only surpassed by one other Guardian and her mate… whose child was straight in the path of the bullet. Riley's claws were cackling with pure energy, and Lucario's paws had enough power in them to vaporize someone. "Don't worry, you two, there'll be enough of him left for you to torture..."

"Before we begin… what is your name, murderer? I'd like to know what we should write in your tomb." Dragon asked him. While he sounded calm, you could feel the rage and hate in every word. Any normal person would trembled upon his words, but the man simply stared. He assessed his situation calmly, analyzing whatever risks could come from speaking, more so, revealing his name. Finding none, he spoke.

"My name is Karn. Though you may have heard of me as Evil 9." Dragon's eyes widened ever so slightly at the revelation.

"Evil 9? I've heard that name before…" Dragon said, remembering a time he had been eavesdropping on a group of Sniper trainees. "That name is a legend among the sniper community. Rumored to have never missed a shot in his life. Rumor also has it that you never shoot if you think there's the slightest chance of missing." The man, his face still as emotionless as ever, nodded.

"Considering you missed a while ago" Mind began "I'm guessing you client forgot to tell you about my little tenant. Not that it matters now. It's time for yo**u to DIE!" **By the last part, Mind had transformed into the Berserker, Aura Beams charging in his claws. Before he could fire, however, he was rammed by something powerful, which turned out to be an orange speedboat with a faint blue outline. "**WHAT THE FU…!"**

"Well done Rotom." Karn told his Pokémon, who just whirred the engine in recognition. The other Guardians were about to attack too, when ice formed at their feet, preventing them from moving. "About time, Jaquie." Karn said as he boarded the Rotom boat. Inside, a young woman with black, light blue striped hair sat, one of her hands extended in the direction of the Guardians. She just nodded at the assassin, obviously not one to speak much. Dragon released a very… dragon-like growl at them.

"FLAME! Melt this ice, NOW!"

"Roger!" Flame sucked in air, filling up her lungs, and released a powerful torrent at the ice that kept both the Guardians and their mates locked in place. Normal ice would've melted in an instant, but this was melting incredibly slow. The boat then started to go in reverse.

"NO! Normal! Web! Hook that thing!" The two Guardians nodded at their leader. Normal brought out his Hooks and latched them onto the possessed boat, while Web shot an arrow from his ballista and had his mate stick some web to it. The Rotom face on the boat winced when the attacks penetrated the hull, but continued going backwards nonetheless. Mind, finding a surge of strength, broke through the ice and grabbed both wires, and began pulling with his full Berserker strength. The boats engine began to whirr loudly, and smoke soon began to emerge from under the hood. The Rotom was wincing and sweating at the effort of pulling the boat away. The woman in the boat, seeing this, stood up, walked toward the hooks and arrow, and placed a hand on each. Ice soon formed in their respective wires, so cold it began to emit an ominous blue color. Once they were coated in ice, Karn walked in with a hammer and smashed the Aura and web away. The boat flew off because of all the elastic potential energy it had gained while trying to pull away, crashing lightly against a wall behind it, but then began to move away. Before going out of ear range, Karn spoke to the Guardians.

"Get ready, Sacred Guardians of Altomare. Your doom is approaching." And with that happy note, they vanished from sight.

**Back in the shack, several minutes later**

The Guardians were now sitting in the main table, which was big enough to fit all 17 of them plus their mates. They had already fixed the whole through which the bullet had gotten in, and were now analyzing their situation.

"It seems like our old boss gathered some new allies…" Shikyo said. Joseph nodded at him, while the newest of the Guardians (that hadn't been Hunters before) looked confused. Dragon gave them a 'Later' look.

"Actually, Shikyo, they ain't that new…" Maya said as she stroked Braviary's neck softly. "When I was captured, I saw the King talking to that Karn fella. Not much later, the woman that was with him, Jaquie, arrived as well to talk to the King. About 3 others arrived later, all at different times…"

"Now that you mention it, I remember seeing Karn speaking with a Hunter grunt. I couldn't really hear him, but I manage to catch the words 'Guardians' and 'Weaknesses'… looks like he was gathering information about us even before we joined you…"

"It doesn't matter since when they're part of the Hunters." Dragon spoke up, startling everyone. "What does matter, is that we've got a war coming up. My informant from the inside told me that the Hunters are amassing in the Kanto region, and the Deoxys army is flowing there too. Deo, is there any way for you to tap into the minds of your kin?" the small Deoxys (who had actually grown quite a bit since the last time we saw him) closed his eyes for a second. After a while, he sighed, and reopened his eyes.

"**Sorry, sir. Whatever that man did to them, it closed off our minds." **Sensing the sadness in him, Ritias stood up and began to comfort the little guy, making Ayame grin and start singing.

"Ritias and Deo, sitting by a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-GEEEEE!" The last letter was followed by a scream when Ritias and Deo began to attack the Kirlia-Human hybrid, an intense blush adorning their faces. Something Dragon noticed.

'_Personal note: Have Latias give Ritias 'The Talk'…'_

'_**Why me, Ashie?" **_Dragon heard his wife whine into his head.

'_Because you're her mother. I don't think she'd be very comfortable if I did it, now would she?' _Latias then relented, Ash's logic being very solid. He grinned a little bit at his victory, before returning to his 'Serious' face. "Ok, my daughter's romantic life aside…" Dragon began, making his daughter whine 'DAAAD!' at him. "As I said, we've got ourselves a war coming up. As much as I hate to admit it, 17 humans with their Pokémon mates, 3 rangers, and the pokemon that we all had before abandoning training will not be enough to win. We are severely, almost hilariously, outnumbered and outgunned."

"Thank you, captain obvious…" Tien deadpanned at the Guardian leader. He simply glared at her for a second before continuing.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I could call some allies that I've gained over the years to assist us. With their help, we could gather a whole army…" They all stared at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You've had allies _that _powerful all this time… and you didn't even _consider_ calling on them before!?" They all shouted simultaneously at Dragon.

"In my defense, one of them told me that If I called him for something small he'd skin me alive." Dragon replied. The ex-hunters felt a little insulted that he didn't consider them big enough for his allies. "Anyway, should I call my allies?"

"Can they be trusted?" Jean asked Dragon.

"I trust each of them with my life."

"Then go ahead!" They all shouted, once again at the same time. Dragon reached into his cape and pulled out a small remote, with a big red button and an antennae. When he pressed the button, a small ping echoed around.

**Hunter HQ**

A man with waist-long silver hair and eyes was working on healing an injured Grunt. The poor idiot had gotten a little too close to the Aura Virus tank. He sighed as he applied the antibiotic that would eradicate the virus, while thinking about how he would send the Guardians a crate so they could immunize themselves against the virus. He nearly dropped his needle when his pager began to ring. Looking down to it, he grinned slightly at what he saw.

'_So it has finally come to this…'_

**In a field in Kanto**

A young man was using a rifle, black as the void, to shoot a bunch of cans he had lined up. Whenever the bullet was going to miss, he opened a rift in space and fixed the flight path. Beside him sat a Zoroark, who was peacefully drinking some tea. They were both slightly startled when the man's phone rang out of nowhere. He pulled it out and read the message, a smile finding its way into his face. He stood up and walked over to a couple of other people that were sitting a few meters away from him.

"c'mon guys, we're going to Altomare"

**In orbit**

Three friends were having a friendly spar in a ship's training room. One of them, with Bo staffs, another one, with Rapiers and Dagger, and the last one with a pair of Katanas. Despite the dangers of the situation, they were obviously having fun. Their battle was cut short, however, when an ensign walked in and gave the one with the Katanas a message that had arrived earlier. He grinned wildly as he showed the message to his friends, who began to sport

"You guys ready for _real _battle?

All of the ones mentioned above received the same message. It was one that Dragon had hoped he'd never have to use. It was only three words long, but enough to rally a force to help the Guardians in their battle:

**Prepare for War**

**Well, that's it! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was caught in schoolwork and, worst of all, Finals. On the bright side, I am finally free from school and will be for another two months, so I'll try to update as quickly as I can. The next chapter will take a while to come out, since it's gonna be the largest chapter in the history of GoA. If all goes as planned, it'll be over 20 pages long. Thanks a lot to all of you who have stayed with me for the length of this story, but its end is drawing nigh. Thanks a lot for reading, please leave a review, this is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**


	35. The beginning of the End

**Hello once again my good readers! Now, I know that I said this would be the last chapter but, after doing the math, I realized that if I wrote everything I wanted to do in a single chapter I'd end up with at least 50 pages. SO, instead, I'm gonna do 5 more chapters to include everything. I'd like to thank Ferocianinja, by the way, for helping me with a small problem, as well as ashxlatiasfan and Electricprincess889 for their constant support and assistance. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Now, let us begin!**

**The Shack, right where we left off last time**

After the device was activated, a long silence ensued, until Mind decided to break it.

"Well, that was very useful, Dragon!" He yelled at his 'brother', an edge of panic in his voice. The normally calm and collected (yet sadistic) Guardian of the Mind seemed to be going through a mental breakdown. Luckily, Kirlia hit him in the head.

"**Seriously Max, you're better than this. You didn't expect them to simply pop up here immediately, did you?" **Everyone began to look around the shack, knowing that most of the times someone in their group said something like that, something would happen. When, oddly enough, nothing happened, Kirlia continued. "**They must be getting ready for the upcoming battle. The same thing we should be doing now!" **The Guardian of the Mind nodded at his wife, then at the others, before leaving for his room, where he began to pack some things he felt he would need. The others soon joined him in the activity, packing food, clothes, solid weapons (In case Aura failed), first aid kits and all other essentials. They spent half an hour in this endeavor, until the Garden's alarms flared up.

"Everyone! Get ready to move!" Dragon yelled, his Aura Sensing abilities telling him it was not someone they wanted to see. Turning to Max, he said to simple words. "It's _her" _Mind's eyes narrowed immediately, his lips pulling back in a silent snarl as he stomped outside, dead set on finishing this once and for all. Outside, he saw a hooded figure, one that was extending a normal, human hand at him.

"Max, come on, let's go home. Mom and Dad miss you, and so do I…" Mind remained quiet as the figure spoke. "Come on, won't you say something to your dear sister?"

"Just one thing…" Mind's voice was not much more than a growl. "Why won't you just STAY DEAD!" He roared as he morphed into the Berserker. The power he released upon transforming blew the hood away, revealing that the one beneath it was indeed May… but now she was something that would give children nightmares. Half of her head had been replaced with a machine, as well as her left arm, right leg, and a good chunk of her midsection. What remained of her face was morphed into a sick grin. Had this been the old Max, the one that idolized his sister, this event would've hit him pretty hard, but this one… "**Damn, you look like shit." **… Couldn't possibly care less.

"Come on Max, don't be like that…"

"**Drop the act, Gearhead." **The massive form interrupted her, while feeling rather proud of the joke he made (Even though all of his teammates facepalmed at his choice)

'_Seriously?' _Was the Guardians' unanimous thought.

"**Now, before I turn you into scrap metal and flesh for the second or third time, what the hell happened to ya?" **The Guardian of the Mind asked.

"Oh, I didn't know you still cared…" May said, with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"**I don't." **Mind deadpanned. "**I simply want to know so my **_**wife **_**can take those memories out of my **_**daughter's **_**mind. You're giving **_**ME **_**goosebumps!" **And this was saying a lot, considering he's the most sadistic, bloodthirsty member of the Guardians. The words Mind had so happily emphasized angered May, something he had expected. She began a long rant on how the union between humans and pokemon was wrong, a rant which Mind was sure was standard issue among the Hunters. BY the time she was done, the Dragon had already played 10 rounds of poker with Tien, of which he didn't win a single one, even with Latias's help, Web had gone to find some insects for his mate, Amaya and Shikyo were both asleep in the grass, Mayumi had flown with her mate to a nearby Diner for some food, the ex-hunters were playing with an Aura Frisbee (a creation for which they received a small scolding from Dragon when it hit him in the head, _hard)_ and Mind was able to finish his equation, with the help of the Berserker and Kirlia, for the answer to life, the universe, and everything else, which had turned out to be 42. (_A/N congrats if you get this!)._

"… AND THAT'S WHY YOUR UNION IS AN ABOMINATION!" May finally finished (half an hour after she started).

"**You done?" **Mind asked her. She nodded. "**You sure? Nothing more? Completely and absolutely done?" **She nodded again. "**Good. BERSERKER BASH!" **He zoned in on her and proceeded to pummel her to the ground, the sound effectively waking up the sleeping Guardians and making those that were distracted focus on the battle again, something that Dragon used to try and cheat. There was a rain of Oil and screws and bolts as he attacked the Cyborg. When he finished, he let out a happy sigh. "**I don't know why beating her always brings a smile to my face."**

"Maybe, 'cause you're insane." Tien deadpanned. Shadow nodded in agreement, having woken up from her daily nap at the sound of the battle. Apparently, a side effect of having a Dark type mate made the human pretty much nocturnal. Before Mind could answer, a hologram of King Roland sputtered into life from May's mechanic face.

"_50n, 90w. Come, and let us finish this." _Was all the Hologram said before vanishing.

"Coordinates…" Dragon muttered. "Well, I guess it is now time…"

"Indeed…" Steel said.

"I really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this…" Flame said glumly.

"Guardians, prepare to move out…" Dragon said, his voice hard with determination. "We are going to war."

**Somewhere in Kanto, in a field**

The 17 Guardians and the rangers all stood proudly in the plain, the wind gracefully moving the Guardians' capes. They could hear them coming. They could hear the heavy footsteps of an approaching army. Out of everyone, only Dragon was calm. The others were all nervous as hell, knowing this was going to be the greatest battle of their lives. Dragon raised his head, his nose pointing at the sky.

"They're here…" No sooner had he said this, when the Hunter Standard peeked over a nearby hill. Two soldiers were holding standards proudly, and soon they were followed by at least 100,000 soldiers, each of them armed with rifles, knives, and all sorts of nasty gadgets. In the center of them all, King Roland's shadowy form was being carried in a golden carriage of sorts. Each of the Guardians made all growled when they saw him, Dragon's being more… well… Dragon-like than the others.

"It has finally come to this, eh?" Mind said.

"Being honest, my brother, I think I always knew it would come to this." Dragon told answered solemnly. "Call it a gut feeling, but I knew this would happen." They all watched as the soldiers approached. 16 of the Guardians and the Rangers were really frightened now. They were only 20, counting the Rangers, and Dragon's friends had yet to arrive. They all materialized their weapons, ready for the fight. It had begun.

100 of the soldiers rode forward, riding Rapidashes and Zebstrikas while armed with lances. Medieval, true, but considering their foes, it was the sheer numbers that made this move effective. But just as the Guardians were about to attack, the sound of a violin ripped through the air. It was a beautiful melody, carrying the sounds of nature itself. Soon after it had begun, the winds picked up, and like an invisible phantom, it began to knock the Hunters off their steeds, trampling them under their hooves. Just as quickly as it had begun, the melody stopped, and a silver haired man appeared out of nowhere next to Dragon, startling the others. Dragon simply grinned.

"You're late, Xi Ellinika..." Dragon told the new arrival, now identified as Xi Ellinika, who just chuckled.

"Please, Ash, I'm 2000 years old. Tardiness isn't my biggest concern." The man answered, chuckling as well. The chuckling only became stronger when he saw the faces of the others, which varied from a raised eyebrow to a jaw on the ground. His laughter died down when a bullet sailed past them, hitting a tree. "Right now, _they _are my biggest concern." Another group of soldiers had detached from the main body and were now aiming at them with rifles. Near the golden carriage, one of the Elite Hunters scoffed, the same one that kidnapped Latios and Bianca.

'_Noobs…' _

"By the way, Ash, I rescued a couple of your friends on my way out of the HQ. They're a few miles back. A girl and a Latios." The Guardians sighed in relief when they heard that Bianca and Latios were safe, before arming themselves for combat. The Hunters reloaded, took aim and…

*_BANG!* _

They all dropped dead with a hole in their heads. A young man with a black hoodie and pants, walked up to the Guardians, a sniper rifle in his hands.

"Well, that was easy." He muttered as he fired another round at a Hunter.

"Hello, Kaiba. Or should I say… Void, the Angel of Oblivion?" Dragon grinned at the new arrival. Along with him, two more people arrived, and three pokemon: A Zoroark, a Suicune, and a Grovyle. "Oh, these are the friends you told me about. Jack Lee Kyrue and Cloud, I believe?" They both nodded, Jack standing beside the Grovyle and Cloud by the Suicune. "I take it those are your mates?"

"Yup!" Jack answered, and Cloud simply nodded again, before creating and throwing an Aura Trident at a Hunter that had gotten a little close, and pulling it back.

"Good, now we're only missing…" A thousand soldiers rushed forward, without any orders from their generals. They thought they would be able to overwhelm them through numbers, and they most likely would've… if a massive ship hadn't dropped out of warp and blasted them to oblivion. "Oh, there they are." Three figures shimmered into existence next to them.

"Yo, Dragon. Sorry we're late, the reactor failed a little. We barely had enough energy to travel here and blast those guys." One of the three figures, wearing a Heavy armor with a pair of twin Katanas strapped to his side, and a Scythe on his back said.

"It's alright, Blade. I see you brought Fan and Celosia with you." Dragon said while motioning at the other two figures.

"What, you thought we'd miss this?" The other male, Fan, asked him.

"Seriously, you should know us better than that." The other figure, a copper skinned, reddish haired girl with swirling golden eyes told him.

"That is true. I guess I just didn't expect you guys here." Dragon told them. Their conversation was cut short when Mind cleared his throat.

"I know you guys are friends and most likely want to catch up, but WE'VE GOT A WAR TO FIGHT!" The smallest Guardian all but screamed. "And sure, now we're 27, but we're still outnumbered 3703 to 1!" The three newly arrived figures, Blade, Celosia, and Fan all grinned a knowing smile.

"Are we now?" Blade said as he pressed a button in his armor. "Attention to all military personnel, beam down to current coordinates."

"Let's do this!" Fan said as he drew a remote from his clothes. "All Mechs! MOVE OUT!" As he pressed the button, Celosia began a chant.

"_Fire, sear my foes! Ice, freeze their souls! I summon thee, AKUMA SHOKAN!" _And then, much to the shock of both sides of this war, something happened.

30,000 Human soldiers appeared out of nowhere, wearing high-tech armor and wielding weapons varying from blades to high-powered rifles. All of them had an insignia of a blade on their chest armor and had determined looks behind their visors.

Another 30,000 human-sized machines drove up, wielding rifles, shotguns, and all other sorts of weapons. Each had the letters 'AXLF' imprinted on their back, and they were all programmed for one thing: Battle.

And finally, a massive horde of yet another 30,000 Fire and Ice Demons erupted from the earth itself, bowing to their summoner Celosia. They all had her name written across their arms, and looked ready to tear some hunters apart. All three Army leaders grinned.

"Well, I guess this evens things up a little." Recovering from their shock, the Guardians all nodded, feeling even more confident of their ability to win. With a massive battle cry, both armies began their charge against each other…

**The II War of Aura has begun**

**Well, there you go! A few more chapters and it will be done, leaving room for the sequel! As always, this is BladeOfThePoet, logging out!**

**Next Update: H&M: Twilit Labyrinth**


	36. The War

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE! Now that that's out of the way, let's go ahead to the stuff that actually matters!**

**WAR!**

The two armies charged against one another. The Hunters, empowered with the Shadow Crystals, against the Sacred Guardians and the Allied army. Both armies had power of the likes none had ever seen, and this battle was undoubtedly going to be cataclysmic… for both sides.

"FOR ALTOMARE! FOR AURA! FOR FREEDOM!" Dragon yelled over the sound of the running warriors, his voice carrying over the battlefield.

"**COME, MY LOYAL SOLDIERS! LET US RID THIS WORLD OF THE FILTH KNOWN AS THE SACRED GUARDIANS!" **King Roland yelled as well.

The two armies closed in, their generals in the front lines. Aura met steel in a dazzling show of battle cries, roars, and the sound of metallic weapons clashing against one another. For the first time in hundreds of years, the powers of good are entangled in a war against the powers of evil. The second war of Aura has begun… Bodies were ripped apart by the Berserker as he fought along with the Mechanic Soldiers and their creator, Fan, who was viciously fighting with his Bo Staffs, bones crushing under their strikes. The Fire demons wrought havoc along with the Guardian of Flame and their summoner, Celosia, her Rapiers glistening with a coat of fresh, crimson blood as they pierced through the Hunters. Dragon, with his Katana, cut Hunters to shreds as the armed Soldiers of the Ship of Blades fired at them. Fighting alongside him was Blade, his own sword cleaving the soldiers that were unlucky enough to step in its way. However, despite all this, the battle was still beginning. The Hunters were also rapidly eliminating many Demons, Mechs and Soldiers, whose skills were not sharp enough to dodge the shadow infused bullets…

"Hey, DRAGON!" Kaiba yelled out, his rifle ready. "Karn is mine!" He yelled as he hurried in the direction of said Sniper. Karn, stoic as ever, simply said:

"Hey, Jacquie, you take care of them" Karn told Jacquie, using his Aura Bullet technique to go towards his opponent. Before she could react, however, a pair of curved swords fell in front of her. She turned to face her attacker, a Guardian wearing a blue set of robes. Both fighters felt like they knew the other one, but no words were exchanged, only blows. Jacquie sent a wave of Ice Shards at her at her opponent, who only deflected them with her swords, the sound of the ice shattering being drowned by the clashing armies. Jeanelle countered with her blades, rushing towards her opponent. She felt some sort of connection with this ice cold woman, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Jacqueline decided to even up the field, and froze the humidity of the air around her, creating a pair of swords of ice. Their blades met in a shower of sparks and chipped ice shards, their eyes locking as fiercely as their weapons in their deadly dance of swords, and a light of recognition dawned in their orbs. As shock registered in her mind, Jeanelle dropped her swords, the deathly blades dissolving into the air. Jacqueline watched in confusion as her opponent dropped her weapon, despite finding her awfully familiar. Jeanelle steeled herself, and asked:

"Tell me… does the Ecruteak Orphanage mean anything to you?" Jacqueline's eyes widened as she finally recognized her opponent, even through her mask. The one person she had considered a friend, until the day _she _had been adopted…

"J-Jean?" Her voice trembled slightly, her swords shattering against the ground…

_Flashback!_

_The Ecruteak Orphanage was one of the most renowned houses for orphans. The place was known for having what was possibly the kindest caretaker, as well as all the kids being friends with each other… but the kids knew better. While the caretaker was a kind woman, there were several kids who liked to bully the others. One of the bullied was Jacqueline, whose innate power to control Ice made her the 'freak' of the orphanage. They mocked her daily, calling her a freak for her abilities and her naturally-streaked hair. She hated all of them, and more than once the caretaker had to take one of the bullies to the hospital with severe cases of hypothermia. She was a freak in the eyes of all… but one. Her best (and only) friend, Jeanelle. The two were nearly inseparable, and Jean would often beat up the bullies that came after Jacquie… but that all changed when Jean was adopted. She was left alone, and the bullies had renewed their efforts to make her miserable. One day, she got tired, and encased them in a shell of ice before running away. She was taken in by the Hunters soon after, who were incredibly interested in her abilities…_

_FLASHBACK END!_

The two young women could only stare wide-eyed at each other, even as a war was unfolding right behind them…

Meanwhile, a few yards away, the Sniper of each team was in a stand-off with the other, the wind howling around them.

"So, you are the legendary Evil 9, the Master Sniper of the Guild of Deathly Evils…" Kaiba said, his hand itching towards his rifle.

"And you are the Angel of the Void, world renowned Sniper, capable of making shots that, according to rumors, even Arceus himself would call impossible. Rumor also has it that you have mated with a filthy Zoroark" In the last sentence, Karn _almost _showed some emotion, but he managed to suppress it. "It seems fate is not without a sense of humor…" He added

"Two expert snipers… Both legends among the Sniper community." Kaiba added, readying his weapon at the same time as Karn.

"I guess we shall finally see who the best Sniper is…" Karn said, his voice as monotone as ever, as he loaded his weapon of choice. The clash of the titans of sniping had begun, as both rifles, both just as ominous, were raised. Both of them fired their weapons in a flash, their sonic boom spreading through the war field as blood seeped into the floor. Karn dodged the attack by using his Aura Bullet technique to move out of the way, and Kaiba opened a rift into the Void, sucking the bullet into the never ending darkness. But just as the void closed, he heard a soft, female voice pleading to him.

'_Please… let me help him… please…' _The fact that someone wanted to help Karn had confused the young sniper, but he didn't have the time to worry about it as he had to create another rift to prevent a bullet from hitting him.

"Ah, so that is how you do it…" Karn said as he eyed the rifle his opponent had. "You can open rifts and redirect bullets if you miss… a useful technique, to say the least." Kaiba grinned slightly. It was the first time someone had been able to figure out his technique. Before continuing, he sent his consciousness to the void for a second, and looked… and looked… and looked… and when he found what he was looking for, he opened another rift. Three ghostly entities appeared from it, the only thing they had in common was that Karn had been the one to end their lives. Kaiba was sure that seeing his previous victims would be enough to paralyze his opponent... but was proven wrong when an aura coated bullet went straight through one. "That technique might've worked on someone else… but not me." Kaiba groaned as he prepared to open another rift, and once more, the voice rang.

'_PLEASE! I can stop him, just let me through!' _It said. This time, he noticed it was definitely female.

'_But who could possibly think she can stop this madman!?' _Kaiba thought to himself as he dodged yet another bullet before retaliating with his own. He knew he was in for a very long battle, and he knew that the others would need his skills in the battlefield, so he decided to take a leap of faith and opened another rift, allowing the spirit of the female that was calling to him to go through. The minute she appeared, Karn stopped dry, his rifle nearly falling from his grasp, but he managed to reign his emotions before the got out of control. Floating in the middle of the field, staring at him with sad eyes, was a Froslass.

"So, you think you can get to me by summoning the spirit of my dead, cheating mate?" Karn asked, his voice betraying him as some anger managed to sneak through, even as a lone tear fell from her eye.

'_I never cheated on you…'_

"BULLSHIT!" Karn yelled, losing control of his emotions. "Every day, for two months, you vanished, and you didn't return until nightfall, and were always too tired to do anything. And the day I followed you, I saw you leaving that house. SO DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Right now, Kaiba could put together a very good picture of what had happened, but wisely kept his mouth shut. "If you weren't cheating on me, then what the hell were you doing!?" The froslass sighed sadly as her former mate yelled, before pointing at the bullet pouch he always had with him, despite the fact he hadn't opened it ever since he had gotten hold of a load of bullet mags. Karn reached down into his pouch, expecting to find nothing other than bullets. Instead, he felt something. Something slightly large and rectangular in shape. He took it out of the pouch, revealing the object to be a gift wrapped box. With trembling hands, he undid the ice blue wrapping, and found a small music box inside. He turned to look at his froslass, who was smiling sadly.

'_You had said you really liked that music box, so I got a job as a babysitter in a house nearby. The shifts were long, but I knew the pay would let me get you that box for your birthday. I didn't tell you… because I wanted it to be a surprise' _She told him sadly. Tears began to fall down Karn's good eye, while he was sure the hole under his eyepatch would be watering too. Suddenly, a powerful strike of guilt hit him… all those lives he had taken… all those Pokemorph children he had killed… Guilt and dread rose from his gut, suddenly realizing all the innocent blood he had in his hands… he slowly turned to Kaiba, and uttered two words that shocked the other Sniper…

"Kill me…"

Xi Elinika softly sighed as he raised his bow to his violin's strings. He began to play an upbeat tune with his violin, and the very elements came under his control. The wind began to pick up, striking down the Hunters like an invisible phantom. Fire and water rose from the ground, taking on the shapes of warriors that began to cleave their way through the enemy. The earth began to grow spikes, impaling the soldiers that tried to get too close to the silver-haired violinist. The elements had become a part of the song as they ripped through the opposition they faced, and the wind was the effect, the fires and waters were the dancers, and the earth was the stage. The soldiers were no match for Xi's 2000 year old techniques. The music kept on going, even as all the soldiers around him were already dead.

While the violinist played his tune, the Guardians had begun to take a more active part of the battle. Draco Meteors fell from the sky, fires raged around the enemy troops, ice beams were leaving them frozen before they were shattered. The hunters were fighting even harder, though, their weapons clashing against all that was in their path, clashing against the metallic armor of the mechs and the burning bodies of the Demons. The military personnel was shooting down all Hunters they could, the land being dyed red with their blood. Amaya and Shikyo had become a deathly duo as their swords rapidly ended the lives of the hunters. Tien's bow and arrows were causing Hunters to lose their minds, and her own special ability, which she liked to call Divine Madness, was causing mass destruction among the enemy troops as they turned on one another. Mayumi was eliminating several foes at a time with her battle fans, the winds slicing her foes apart. Mind, using his Berserker powers, was ripping through the soldiers, and the Berserker Aura Beams were crippling hundreds. Steel and Poison had taken a powerful stand, with Steel gutting Hunters that got too close and Poison leaving them to die with her poison laden throwing knives. Stone's Warhammer was crushing down all Hunters enough to try and get in his way. Thunder and Web had stationed themselves on top of some trees, and Shuriken and Arrows were raining down on the attacking army. What had started out as an even fight was now going very badly for the Hunters, especially now that Kaiba joined the fray again, although he looked slightly distraught. Even Ritias, Ritios and Ayame had joined in, the two Paladins and the Berserker wrecking everyone that crossed their paths. As for Deo…

When the battle had begun, the Deoxys army was heading in for the battle. The children knew that if they arrived, the Guardians wouldn't stand a chance. That's when Deo felt something… something powerful in his core gem. Focusing tightly on it, he felt his body changing into a form he had never taken before. It had the power of the Attack form, yet the durability and speed of Defense and Speed forms. He now had 3 sets of arms, one for each of his regular forms, and his head piece looked like a crown. A powerful light was glowing in his chest piece as he took off to face his kin. The corrupted Deoxys all fell, purified of the evil that once plagued them.

King Roland knew he had to do something soon, or his army of Hunters would lose… He slowly stood up, his thin, stick-like legs emerging from under his shadow hood. He held out his hand, and a large, Shadow Crystal Spear materialized in his hand. He knew, that if he could take down Dragon, the other Guardians would lose their will to fight. He took aim, and with a mighty yell, he threw the spear. The deathly projectile zoomed in to its target, who had neither seen nor sensed his incoming death…

***SQUELCH***

All sound seemed to simply fade out. All of the Guardians were staring at the crystal spear, impaled on someone…

"Hehe, didn't see that one coming, did ya?" Fan managed to groan out, the crystal spear planted firmly through his torso. Blade and Celosia hurried to their fallen comrade, as Dragon watched in horror. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he called out for Jack Lee Kyrue and Charles, the medics, but he knew it was too late to save the guy. "Well, it has been an honor guys… see ya later…" As fan died, they all heard the evil laugh of King Roland in the distance.

"**That's what happens when you mess with the King, you brats! And what happened to him, I will do to ALL your mates!" **Only after he finished that sentence did he realize how screwed he was. Blade dropped his Katana and Celosia lowered her head, but not in submission, oh no. Instead, Blade summoned a pair of Katanas, one white, one black, with the Japanese symbols for light and darkness engraved respectively, and Celosia herself seemed to be on fire, and her flames were extending to her blade. But this wasn't as terrifying as what was happening with the Guardians.

Their prime techniques were all cackling with electric like volts, and they glowed in a light so harsh it could not be looked at directly. The rangers, who had been standing in the back of the fight watching, were brought to their knees from the sheer power they were exuding. Dragon's blade split into two claymores… Flame's tonfa's extended and caught white fire… Mind's Shield grew… Shadow's Halberd multiplied… Ice's axe froze… Thunder grew two pairs of Plasma arms with giant shuriken…. Steel's claws encompassed his fingers and grew longer… Poison's knives became longer and wicked looking… Shikyo's sword began to cackle louder… Joseph's Warhammer enlarged and grew an axe…

King Roland watched in absolute horror as power simply rolled off the Guardians, their power dwarfing his own. He knew now… he could not win. Before he could give the order of retreat, though, the Guardians, Blade and Celosia began to plow through his troops even faster than before, taking out at least 20 Hunters per second. He did the only thing he thought wise to do… he fled. He ran into the woods as he heard the sounds of his own soldiers dying in the back. He ran for what felt like ours… and when he finally thought it was safe, he stopped… until to find himself face to face with Tien Keres, the Guardian Angel of the Sacred Guardians. He tried to run, but found Mind. He tried to run in every possible direction, but every time he turned, another Guardian was waiting for him, until they had him surrounded. They did not say anything. They all fired their elemental attacks to the air, ranging from fire to aura infused chunks of the earth. Just as the attacks were going to collide, Dragoon threw a Draco Meteor, right to the collision point. All of the attacks fused together, causing brilliant flashes of light to emerge occasionally. All of the Guardians said the same thing at once.

"**We are the Sacred Guardians of Altomare… Fear our Judgment." **Just then, the sphere took on the shape of a giant, angelic white dragon. Its wings were decorated with the symbol for each element. With a mighty roar, it came down unto the evil king, the power of all the Elements raining down on him at once. Just before dying, he saw his sons, the three Princes from Almian legend, looking down at him, disapprovingly.

The war was finished. The Guardians had finally won. The King's Hunters were no more. But fret not, good readers, for the Adventures of the Guardians…

Have only just begun.

**And that is it for now, folks! I truly hope you enjoyed it. A big shout out for everyone who submitted an OC, don't worry if yours didn't appear, there's still the sequel to go! The first chapter is already up! So go on and help yourselves! Also, a very big shout out for:**

**Electricprincess889**

**Ashxlatiasfan**

**Thanks you two. Without their help, this fic wouldn't have been finished! Now say it with me folks! This is BladeOfThePoet, LOGGIN OUT!**


End file.
